


Период полураспада

by Addie_Dee



Series: Маяк [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cyberpunk, M/M, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 70,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addie_Dee/pseuds/Addie_Dee
Summary: 2092 год. Несколько последовательно разразившихся экономических и топливных кризисов привели человечество к разрухе и упадку. Почти все население Америки сосредоточено в крупных городах, превратившихся в замкнутые муравейники-мегаплексы и сохранивших хоть какое-то подобие цивилизации. Те, кто предпочел свободу гарантированной крыше над головой, выживают, как могут, в опустевшей стране.У Дженсена Эклза, жителя одного из мегаплексов, пропадает сестра — оставив записку, что уходит к «свободным». Дженсен, подозревая похищение, идет по ее следу. И узнает, что перед исчезновением Макензи выиграла в онлайн-игре билет на космический корабль. Вот только никакого космического корабля на лежащей в руинах Земле быть не может.





	1. Город в огне

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Твоя_дивизия  
> Арт: egorowna, ДавыдоФФ  
> Сайт: ДавыдоФФ

Дженсен закинул за спину автомат и сорвал с лица повязку, жадно глотая воздух. Легче не стало — тошнотворный запах пожарища по-прежнему забивал ноздри. Бойцы, шатаясь и спотыкаясь на каждом шагу, растекались по тесному театральному фойе, падали на ободранные плюшевые банкетки или тащились выше, по кованой лестнице на галерку: на первом этаже к ползущему из долины дыму добавлялась изысканная струя запахов мочи из подвала, давно превращенного в отрядный сортир.

Толкаться на лестнице не хотелось, и Дженсен присел на корточки в нише напротив чудом уцелевшего зеркала, устроив автомат между коленей. В тусклом отражении засветился белым пятном подбородок. Выше, от скул до кромки капюшона, лицо скрывала маской жирная копоть. Рядом с зеркалом красовался оборванный понизу, но все еще глянцевый плакат: двое в серых комбинезонах, парень и девушка с рублеными челюстями и честными глазами Капитана Америка стояли у трапа космического корабля. «Ты готов? — спрашивала девица, воздев затянутую в перчатку ладонь. — Ты нужен Новой Земле!»

По плакату, искажая лица, плясали отсветы пожара, и казалось, что парочка глумливо ухмыляется. Дженсен отвернулся.

В распахнутых дверях пылал город. В пропасти за изящной оградой смотровой площадки — бывшего «лучшего туристического вида Зимдарии» — пламя пожирало дома, ветвилось ручьями лавы по узким улицам, било в черное небо фонтанами взрывающихся окон и витрин. Крыши складывались внутрь, этажи оседали, таяли в огне.

— К рассвету догорит.

Дженсен поднял глаза и попытался подняться сам.

— Кэп.  
— Сиди, Эй-Джей, — Дороти встала рядом, привалилась к стене, глядя на город. — Отдыхай, пока время есть. Мы здесь долго не задержимся.  
— Все выбрались?  
— Взвод Дэнни еще внизу.

Где-то на склоне горы, как ответ на вопрос, глухо застучали автоматные очереди.

— На рассвете будем прорываться к Форту. Общий сбор.  
— Последняя битва, — кивнул себе Дженсен.  
— Все признаки, как по сценарию. Ты откуда, Техас, да? У тебя же там ночь? Лучше отключись и поспи, силы понадобятся. Аватар можешь бросить в западной ложе, я поставлю людей для охраны.

Дженсен крепче сжал автомат и кивнул на рисованных пилотов.

— Не думала добыть себе билет на их корабль? Напоследок.

Дороти перевела на него тоскливый усталый взгляд.

— Только не ты, Эй-Джей. Давай, это будешь не ты?  
— Мне пришлось, кэп.  
— Ну конечно. Будто такой секрет, что мы все пришли сюда ради этого, — она двинула локтем в плакат, прямо под дых парню в сером летном комбинезоне. — Но знаешь что? Пошли они в сингулярность со своей Новой Землей. Эта, вот эта земля, — тяжелый ботинок впечатался в замызганный паркет, поднимая облачко пепла, — стоит того, чтобы ее спасти.  
— Этой земли не существует, — Дженсен закашлялся. — Мы тут в шутере бегаем, если что.  
— Это мой дом. Другого нет. То, что в реале... Да сам все знаешь. Я хочу закончить войну, Эй-Джей, и возвращаться сюда просто... слушать птиц. Растить яблони. Просто жить. Думала, будем драться за это с тобой рядом.  
— Не выйдет, капитан.

Пару секунд она смотрела молча, потом кивнула, оттолкнулась от стены и зашагала через фойе, коротко отдавая приказы.

— Не выйдет, Дороти, — повторил Дженсен ей вслед, с трудом распрямляя ноги. — Они забрали мою сестру.

Все тело ломило усталостью, саднило и ныло ушибами и ожогами: три часа боя, прорыв сквозь горящий квартал, час маршевого подъема в гору — бегства, если честнее — и слишком уперто реалистичная физика игровой среды. Долбаный нелегальный шутер. Ни одна лицензионная комиссия такого издевательства над виртуальным здоровьем граждан не пропустила бы. Как Мак выдерживала? Хотя три года назад здесь, наверное, было попроще. О бойнях вроде сегодняшней сестренка, к счастью, не писала в дневнике ни строчки. Дженсен щелчком вызвал на панель внешний таймер: до сигнала будильника дома, в Далласе, оставалось всего шесть часов. Слишком мало на серьезный квест. Нужно было идти в Кайтану еще позавчера, как только билет оказался в кармане. Все равно, похоже, тянул и ждал без толку — какой дебил вернется в самое пекло?

По лестнице загремели шаги — слишком бодрые для любого, кто взобрался на проклятый холм, и сердце по-дурацки подлетело к горлу: один такой, кажется, нашелся. Дженсен, еще не веря, вывалился из ниши, вглядываясь вверх. 

Штаны на вернувшемся дебиле сияли почти неприличной чистотой на фоне закопченных курток сидящих на ступенях бойцов. Губы сами растянулись до ушей, чуть не треснув:

— Где ты шлялся, зараза? Пропустил все веселье.  
— Зато раздобыл жратвы, — с площадки свесилась лохматая улыбающаяся башка, и ее хозяин, решив не утруждать себя перешагиванием через коматозные тела, спрыгнул, перемахнув перила. 

Ботинки грохнули о паркет, и Дженсен рассмеялся с облегчением:

— Кто о чем, а Джей-Ти о жратве. 

Напряжение отпустило так резко, что чуть колени не подогнулись.

— Не я накодил, что здесь все время надо жрать.  
— Все время жрать здесь надо почему-то только тебе.  
— Ну и видок у тебя, погорелец, — Джей-Ти извлек из рюкзака тряпку, плеснул на нее воды из фляги и протянул Дженсену. — Сотри эту дрянь со своей рожи, а то вдруг мне захочется тебя поцеловать.  
— Не любишь барбекю? — Дженсен с наслаждением уткнулся лицом в мокрую ткань, не пахнущую ничем, кроме пыли, и с силой растер лоб. — Дай воды хлебнуть.  
— Ну вот теперь тебя можно вылизывать без риска для жизни.

Фляга булькнула, врезавшись в грудь.

— Где тебя носило? — Дженсен жадно приник к горлышку, чуть не захлебнувшись. — Две недели, Джей! Я уж подумал, ты решил свалить из этого борделя.  
— У меня свой бордель, персональный. Двигай давай, — он дернул за локоть, увлекая Дженсена под лестницу, во внутренний коридор. — Времени мало. Пожрешь, и в дорогу.  
— В реале проблемы? Однако ты вовремя решил нас навестить. Дороти сказала, уходим на рассвете в Форт, сдаем позицию. Бросили бы здесь твою летаргическую тушку на радость карателям.  
— И ты не понес бы меня на себе? Жалкий предатель.  
— Твоя дохлая аватарина и так за две недели успела мне надоесть.  
— Ты навещал меня в кладовке, да, сладкий? Ни секунды не сомневался.  
— Совершал с твоим бездыханным телом развратные действия. Тут знаешь, выбор не то чтобы сильно большой.  
— Сидел рядом и держал за руку? — хохотнул Джей-Ти, выворачивая из коридора в бывший зимний сад. 

Растения давно засохли и превратились в кучи бурой шелухи на полу, но посреди зала все еще торчало мраморное основание фонтана, раскрытая морская ракушка на обрубке колонны. Ну конечно, любимый трон Джей-Ти. На него-то он и запрыгнул, свесив руки между колен.

И показался вдруг смертельно уставшим — не так, как сам Дженсен или другие бойцы, не виртуальной, наведенной программно на тупо валяющееся в вирт-мешке тело, усталостью — реальной, проступившей из-под бодрой до тошноты личины. В позе, взгляде, повисших бездвижно ладонях.

— Что у тебя случилось? — Дженсен сжал его плечо, глядя в глаза. И не удержался, провел большим пальцем по шее над воротником куртки.

Джей-Ти замер, отклонил голову, будто неосознанно подставляясь под ласку. Касаться его аватара было чертовски приятно: это тебе не социальный «сетевой представитель», бесплатное приложение к чипу ай-ди — автоматическая 3D-модель морды, тело из стандартного набора и дешевые текстуры. Профессиональная, на заказ сделанная вещь. Наверняка стоила целое состояние. Кожа на ощупь теплая, мягкая, почти как настоящая, не оторваться. И Дженсен готов был поклясться, что каждую ресницу прописывали отдельно. Интересно, насколько похоже на оригинал?

— Хватит пялиться, извращенец, — Джей-Ти криво усмехнулся, сбивая его руку с плеча. — Подкинь рюкзак.

Промасленная бумага расползлась под пальцами, и запахло наконец нормальной едой, свежим хлебом и сыром.

— Хорошо, не мясо, — Дженсен отломил кусок от длинного, палкой, батона, как здесь почему-то упорно пекли, — я б блеванул.  
— Это из монастыря, им мяса не положено.  
— И что тебя туда занесло, решил грехи замолить?  
— Эй-Джей.  
— Ум-м? — Дженсен большим пальцем собрал с бумаги хлебные крошки и отрезал еще ломоть сыра, потолще: неизвестно, что за гении проектировали местную игровую среду, но чувство голода у них вышло на отлично.  
— Я нашел перевозчиков. Понял? Мы валим.

Дженсен вытерся рукавом рубашки и провел языком по зубам, счищая слишком жирный сыр. Генератор в подвале явно докручивал последнее ведро солярки — лампа над фонтаном мигала натужно, как фонарь на ветру, прошивала красным пунктиром глаза напряженно застывшего в ожидании Джей-Ти. Наверное, у него были серьезные причины пропасть на долбаные тринадцать дней. Наверняка.

— Подвинься. — В голове не ко времени стало пусто и ватно, не стоило пихать еду в вымотанное марш-броском тело. — Двигайся, кому говорю, — Дженсен тяжело взобрался в ракушку и растекся, привалившись спиной к створке.

Криво сколоченные доски и расписанные лозунгами листы фанеры закрывали дыры на месте давно выбитых витринных окон, но прямо напротив фонтана в заграждении зиял провал, сейчас черный — оставшийся по другую сторону театра пожар напоминал о себе лишь отсветами в низких тучах. Днем здесь бывало красиво. Раньше.

Тонкие сильные пальцы стиснули бедро, не давая провалиться в сытый полусон.

— Чего молчишь? Ты что, собрался топать в Форт?  
— Есть варианты? Дороти никого не бросит, хочешь нагрузить ребят еще одной летаргической тушкой в придачу к ящикам боеприпасов?  
— Ты издеваешься, да? — Джей-Ти спрыгнул на пол, и Дженсен, фыркнув, вытянул гудящие ноги. — Это шутка такая?  
— С чего бы?  
— Игре конец. По всем легендам драка с Кланом в Форте будет последней. А потом все, финальная заставка и титры. У нас остался единственный шанс добраться до космодрома.  
— У нас? Космические симуляторы вообще не мой жанр, приятель, мне клаустрофобии в реале хватает. А здесь неплохо. Дороти считает, если победим, игру не закроют, только выпилят Клан и карателей. Мирная Зимдария, солнце, море, виноградники, все такое. Отстрою себе домик где-нибудь в холмах, буду кроликов разводить. Не хочешь присоединиться? — Дженсен повернул голову, прищурив один глаз.

Джей-Ти слушал с непроницаемым лицом, уперевшись плечами в фанерный щит, сложив на груди руки и широко расставив ноги. Встрепанную голову окружал нимбом процарапанный в оргалите герб повстанцев, из-под поясницы выползало намалеванное белым «Смерть Клану!». Красавчик. Пророк революции.

— Закончил?

Дженсен пожал плечами:

— Я и не начинал толком. Так не хочешь? Кролики, Джей. Много, много виртуальных кроликов.  
— Уймись. Я знаю, что ты искал билет на корабль, дубина.

Джей-Ти шагнул обратно к фонтану, уперся руками в край, нависая над Дженсеном.

— Я договорился с перевозчиками, слышишь? Они собирают партию беженцев, последнюю. Нас переправят в Остравну. Там точно можно раздобыть билет. Я... я помогу.  
— Мы не успеем через Остравну. Слишком длинный крюк.  
— Успеем. Клянусь, — челка упала ему на глаза, закрывая задранные для убедительности брови. — Просто поверь мне.  
— Ты никогда не говорил, Джей. У тебя самого-то билет есть?

Он прикусил губу, наклоняя голову еще ниже; несколько волосков прилипло к влажному от испарины лбу. Бешено дорогой аватар — матрица движения для каждого отдельного волоса, не для прядей, как у большинства в Сети.

— Перевод можно? Этот вот изгиб шеи означает ответ да? 

На упрямое молчание Дженсен кивнул: 

— Так я и думал. И, дай-ка угадаю, пропуск к счастью у тебя уже давно. Какого черта ты до сих пор торчишь здесь, Джей? Ты же мог попасть на космодром до всей этой херни с последним днем Помпеи.

Джей-Ти прищурил и без того узкие глаза, стискивая пальцы по обе стороны от Дженсена так, что они побелели в тон мрамору.

— Я не собираюсь лететь без тебя.

Невыносимо хотелось его поцеловать.

Дженсен закрыл глаза. Нельзя брать его с собой. Слишком похож на Мак, идеальная добыча для Крысоловов по всем параметрам: аватар на заказ, забитая знаниями голова истинного задрота, работа в какой-нибудь мегакорпорации — и неистовое желание вырваться из своей вполне себе золотой, если не бриллиантовой, клетки.

Нужно дать ему уйти в Остравну. Оттолкнуть, соврать, что предел мечтаний Дженсена — финальная мясорубка в Форте и выращивание кроликов в мирной Зимдарии, добавить сверху про трусость и предательство, поднять пригревшуюся задницу, найти Дороти и напроситься в прощальный дозор: все равно сегодня уже ни черта не успеть. Дать Джею уйти. Он опоздает на последний корабль и останется в своей корпоративной клетке. В своей безопасной жизни. Останется жив.

Вот только... только он подходит Крысоловам намного лучше Дженсена. С ним будет куда больше шансов закончить последний квест — тот самый, на который дается единственная попытка. За хрена ж ты вернулся, Джей? Пусть лучше бы пришлось валить одному, проклиная тебя на чем свет стоит.

— Ладно.

Дженсен двинул бедрами, ослабляя капкан рук, пригвоздивший его к фонтану, и рывком выдернул из-под задницы перекрученную куртку. Расстегнул заколотый булавкой внутренний карман и аккуратно выложил на колено синий пластиковый прямоугольник с логотипом «ЛС» в оранжевом круге — точно таким, как нашивки на серых комбинезонах пилотов с плаката. Под логотипом переливалась надпись: «Недействительно без персонального кодирования».

— Скотина! — Джей-Ти рванул вперед, едва не впечатавшись в колено носом, и поднял засиявшие глаза. — Чуть не развел меня! Когда успел раздобыть, а?  
— Пару дней назад. Прошел ту аркаду с барыгой на старой фабрике. Надо было всего лишь как следует заскучать.  
— И ты не свалил на космодром?  
— Одна тощая задница пропала в реале, не подавая позывных.  
— Я не мог, никак, — Джей-Ти уселся наконец, привалился к створке рядом с Дженсеном, приклеился локтем к локтю, трогая длинными пальцами джинсы рядом с синей карточкой, словно не верил, что та настоящая. — У нас там завершение проекта, пахота круглые сутки, и я обязан каждую секунду быть доступен для связи. Я и сейчас еле вырвался. Боялся до чертиков, не успею, ты в Форт уйдешь, погибать как герой. Ну знаешь, победа или смерть, на войне своих не бросают, всякая такая хрень. Думал, тебя волоком придется из боя тащить. Но все, теперь все, Эй-Джей.  
— Не все, — Дженсен постучал ногтем по пластику. — Персональное кодирование. Последний квест.  
— Ты справишься. Просто обязан. Или я тебя убью, клянусь.  
— А ты — справишься?  
— Я? — он завозился, толкаясь плечом. — Ну... да. Тоже. Наверное. Чего мы сидим, а? Надо валить срочно, скоро наступление начнется. Давай, путь до монастыря пока свободен, дойдем с перевозчиками до побережья, а там можно будет аватары бросить прямо на их барже, довезут тушками. Через пару дней будем в Остравне.  
— Мы не успеем через Остравну, Джей.  
— Успеем, я все просчитал.  
— Последний квест не там. Мы не успеем.  
— Откуда ты знаешь? Никто ничего не должен знать про этот блядский последний квест.  
— Я знаю.  
— Да брось, ты наслушался легенд, Эй-Джей. Тут все треплются почем зря. Достоверной информации все равно нет. Те, кто действительно его проходят, не возвращаются обратно. И те, кто не проходят — тоже.  
— Знаешь, что там? — спросил Дженсен, кивнув на дыру в заграждении, на уходящую к горизонту черную гряду холмов под ржавым небом.  
— Граница с Кайтаной, — автоматически отозвался Джей-Ти и уставился на Дженсена, выпятив губу. — Тю. Ты не серьезно. Нас грохнут.  
— Я иду туда. Ты или идешь со мной...  
— Или?  
— Или идешь со мной, — Дженсен двинул в воздухе пальцами, вызывая панель, пробежал по клавиатуре, вбивая блок паролей, открывая хранилище на личном сервере — и отрубая все пути к отступлению. Карман куртки дернулся, вспух, принимая сгенерированную по кодам толстую тетрадь, пальцы привычно нащупали знакомую до последней прожилки ребристую обложку. Прости, Джей. Победа или смерть.

Джей-Ти недоверчиво взвесил дневник Макензи на ладони, пролистнул, зацепился взглядом за строчки — и распахнул ошалевшие глаза.

— Ты сбрендил! Жить надоело? Убери немедленно, мать твою! Да здесь за такое... идиот! — он заозирался в панике, словно ожидая, что игровое пространство вот-вот расступится, являя карающего админа.  
— Утихни, это не чит-коды.  
— Ну теперь нам точно крышка!  
— Я же говорю, это не прохождение, болван! Это дневник. Дневник моей сестры.  
— Да как будто Эл-Эс не пофиг, кто писал!  
— Она пропала три года назад. Пришла в игру, прошла до конца, заполучила свою синюю карточку и персональное кодирование. А потом бац — отказ от ай-ди и соцстраховки в реале, чип в пустой квартире с прощальной запиской, неактивный сетевой профиль и... и все. Три года тишины.

Джей-Ти заткнулся, засопел.

— Ты ведь слышал болтовню, что билет на корабль не просто пропуск в другую игровую среду?  
— Слышал, — разлепил он губы.  
— Это не болтовня.

Дженсен распахнул дневник, наплевав на демонстративно — «я не смотрю!» — задранный к потолку подбородок, повернул последней страницей и ткнул прямо под острый нос. На пожелтевшей виртуальной бумаге рукой Мак щедро, наискось было выведено: «Иди за мной».

Джей-Ти свел брови.

— Она написала, что последний квест в Кайтане?  
— Она написала, что идет туда. И добралась до космодрома. Это все. Я же говорю, это не чит-коды.  
— Значит, ты по-прежнему не знаешь, как пройти кодирование?  
— Нет.

«Не существует правильных ответов, — писала Мак. — Любой ответ может привести тебя к цели, любой ответ — увести в пустоту. Важно не что ты делаешь, а как ты это делаешь, пожалуйста, помни, Дженсен. Я бы хотела дать тебе карту, но по моей карте ты уйдешь в никуда. Будь собой. Ты ему понравишься».

— Нет, не знаю, — повторил он. — Но знаю, куда нужно идти.  
— Тогда какого хрена мы все еще тут сидим?  
— Логик, — Дженсен сполз с фонтана и поднял рюкзак, потяжелевший, кажется, на пару центнеров, затянул ремни туже. Хотелось бросить осточертевшую поклажу, но никак нельзя было поддаваться ложному ощущению, что все заканчивается. Не факт, что границу с Кайтаной удастся пересечь до звонка будильника, возможно, придется окапывать аватар где-нибудь в лесу. И неизвестно, что может пригодиться для квеста.

Джей-Ти, уже навьюченный, маялся у проема, как псина, которую позвали гулять, бросал нетерпеливые взгляды из-под челки, готовый бежать сквозь пожар, ломиться через лес, лететь в долбаный космос. Почему они все так больны бегством? Все эти успешные, блестящие, добившиеся больше других. Мак. Джей.

— Куда намылился, боец? Нужно доложить Дороти.

Тот будто удивился на секунду — ну да, мелочи какие, — но тут же сорвался в коридор. В фойе почти никого не осталось: пара неподвижных аватаров, покинутых свалившими в реал хозяевами, и на нижних ступенях лестницы — Роб, сосредоточенно чистящий пистолет в компании незнакомого паренька, совсем ребенка, лет пятнадцати, не старше.

Джей-Ти первый вынырнул из-под лестницы и отлетел обратно за угол, вжался в стену.

— Черт! Черт-черт-черт.  
— Ты чего? — Дженсен попытался развернуть его к себе. — Что там? Вроде тихо.

Но тот выдрался и двинул вперед с перекошенной рожей берсерка. Затормозил прямо перед разложенной на полу промасленной ветошью, занес ногу перешагивать и застыл, как цапля. Отчеканил:

— Роб, где капитан?  
— В западной ложе. Отчалила домой на пару часиков, — откашлялся Роб, кося глазом на соседа.

Мальчишка наклонил голову.

— Ты нарушаешь правила, Джей-Ти.  
— Тебе плевать на правила, Лу. — Опущенный ботинок глухо стукнул в пол. — Тебе нравится, когда их нарушают.  
— Мне — да. Но есть те, кому не нравится.

Дженсен шагнул ближе, встал рядом, и в локоть, чуть не ломая кость, тут же впились пальцы — то ли предостерегая, то ли демонстрируя: «Мое!» Кому только?

— Роб, передай Дороти, что мы уходим, — Дженсен накрыл стиснутую ладонь своей, осторожно поглаживая. — Пусть вычеркивает из списков.  
— Заметано, — тот кивнул. — Я тоже иду, братаны. — Он торжественно поднял перепачканный кулак: — Эй-Джей. Джей-Ти. До встречи на той стороне.  
— До встречи на той стороне, брат, — эхом отозвался Джей-Ти.

Дженсен молча стукнул костяшками в костяшки.

— До встречи, Эй-Джей, — улыбнулся мелкий Лу.  
— Привет. Я тебя раньше здесь... — договорить Дженсен не успел: Джей-Ти, так и не разжимая пальцев, молча поволок его к выходу. — Прости, парень, увидимся! Да что с тобой такое, чучело?  
— Время!  
— Полторы секунды решают, конечно. Откуда младенец взялся? Я его раньше тут не встречал. Какого хрена они пускают в нелегальный шутер детей?  
— Потому что он нелегальный?  
— Логично.

Джей-Ти отцепился наконец, спрыгнул с крыльца, перекинул автомат на грудь и зашагал вдоль здания, не оглядываясь. Дженсен, крякнув, поспешил следом.

Каменная стена бывшего театрального парка отрезала смотровую площадку и бушующий за ней пожар. Под уцелевшими кронами все еще было тихо и темно, только низкие тучи корчились в зарницах над головой. Срубленные деревья лежали вдоль аллей на месте растащенных на баррикады кованых скамеек. 

— Как думаешь, Форт долго продержится? — спросил Дженсен, чтобы не молчать. Предгрозовая ватная тишина давила на уши.  
— Дня три должен, — отозвался Джей-Ти. — Где караульные, чтоб их? А, вижу. Свои! — он задрал руки вверх. — Смерть Клану!

Отрядный дозор они преодолели без проблем, схлопотав вместо пары пуль всего лишь один плевок на заросший газон и четыре презрительных прищура. Джей-Ти стряхнул их легко, в буквальном смысле — мотнул головой, так что волосы крыльями взлетели над ушами.

— Забавно, — хмыкнул Дженсен, оглаживая затылок, который, казалось, поджаривали прощальные взгляды бывших товарищей по оружию. — Если весь этот шутер с восстанием и карателями на самом деле система испытаний, а выигрыш — синий билетик на космический корабль, получается, что самые благородные, стойкие и верные, — он ткнул большим пальцем за плечо, в сторону оставшегося дозора, — их не проходят.  
— Кому на хрен сдались стойкие и верные? — Джей-Ти прижался к каменной ограде рядом с затянутым сеткой проломом и, выглянув из парка в переулок, махнул, показывая, что путь свободен.  
— И правда, кому.

Крысоловам — точно нет. Им нужны только те, кто готов бросить все. И всех.

Джей-Ти как почуял, замедлил шаг.

— Переживаешь?  
— С чего бы?  
— Думаешь, правильно — двинуть со стойкими и верными в Форт, чтобы сдохнуть там геройски... кстати, за что?  
— Правильно то, что ведет к поставленной цели, — отрезал Дженсен. Лучше бы Джей отвалил с такими разговорами. Не вводил в искушение.  
— А какая у тебя цель, Эй-Джей?  
— А у тебя?

Джей-Ти тихо фыркнул, оборачиваясь.

— Ближайшая, по любому — выбраться из города.  
— Тогда не тормози. Хочешь влететь в атаку карателей?  
— До рассвета они не выступят.

Темный и тихий переулок вильнул напоследок и скатился к бульвару, взрезавшему склон горы пологой террасой. Сюда уже добивали отблески пожара, дрожали багровым и алым в уцелевших стрельчатых окнах верхних этажей, плясали в витражных розетках. По ветру тянуло тошнотной жирной гарью. 

Боты-каратели в одинаково подкопченном рыжем обмундировании тусовались вдоль бульвара группами, перемещаясь по сложной схеме из одной в другую в полной тишине, в мечущемся дымном свете пламени. Просчитанный до нелепости хаос: будто заглянул на изнанку игровой среды и вместо старательно воссозданной псевдореальности наткнулся на текущие колонки символов.

— Они так до рассвета будут перемешиваться? — с интересом прошептал Джей-Ти, подбираясь на брюхе ближе. Дженсен придержал его локтем — от фланирующих карателей их отделяли лишь шеренга кустов и облезшая ажурная ограда.  
— Тупик. Не прорвемся.  
— Полезли обратно в гору? Попробуем обойти с запада.  
— Спуститься до атаки не успеем.  
— Монастырь?  
— Лестница.

Джей-Ти извернулся, чуть не грохнув автоматом по ограде — только чтобы продемонстрировать Дженсену гротескно восхищенную рожу.

— Ты полный псих.  
— Есть другие варианты? — проворчал Дженсен, сдавая обратно к тротуару.  
— Да навалом. Но мне нравится твой. У меня встает от твоей пленительно суицидальной маниакальности.  
— Побереги словарный запас, умник.  
— На ближайшее время мне понадобится только «А-а-а!». И парочка междометий.

Квартал мимо бульвара пришлось преодолевать на четвереньках, то и дело вжимаясь в мостовую. Сбитая рюкзаком на марш-броске поясница немедленно заныла и задергала тупой болью, затянутый наглухо ремень автомата впивался под ребра при каждом нырке вниз — черт бы разодрал зимдарийскую продвинутую физику. Джей-Ти бодро полз рядом, пачкая чистые колени в пыли и пепле и упорно оттесняя Дженсена к домам. Прикрывая, что ли?

— Прекрати подставляться, придурок! — не выдержал Дженсен. — Уйди за спину!  
— Чш-ш-ш. Пришли почти. Вывеску ищи!

Скупая табличка «Зимдарийских государственных канатных линий» замаячила слева, высоко над головой, но не успел Дженсен подать сигнал, как Джей-Ти перекатился мимо и нырнул в подъезд.

— Сюда!

Дженсен зажал нос и ломанулся, пригибаясь, следом. Воняло здесь знатно, всеми одичавшими кошками города разом. По ступеням выше что-то шарахнулось тенью, под ногами захрустело битое стекло. В разгромленной станции давно не действующего фуникулера вышло наконец подняться на ноги: провалы окон смотрели не на бульвар, а в свободный пока переулок, на посадочную площадку и брошенные вагоны. 

Посветлевшее на востоке небо разбавило рыжее зарево пожара до неуютных мутных сумерек. Слепое табло нависало над сломанной стойкой и выдранными из пола фермами кресел; реклама на стенах выцвела и поблекла, и только один плакат долбил по глазам неубиваемым яростным — даже в таком освещении — глянцем. Крысоловы. Серошкурые. Люди, превратившие онлайн-шутер в жестокую ловушку. С надеждой на настоящую жизнь в новом мире в качестве приманки.

В театре Дороти срывала их пропаганду раз за разом; та упорно появлялась снова, каждый раз другая.

Две девицы в серых комбинезонах с оранжевыми эмблемами красовались на фоне будто бы неземного пейзажа: далекие островерхие горы, неестественно синее озеро, сбегающий к воде травяной склон с ровной, как по линейке, шеренгой саженцев. Небо, чтобы уж никто не усомнился, затмевал исполинский рыже-полосатый бок планеты-гиганта. Одна из девиц напутственно обнимала рвущегося на волю молодого тигра, вторая мечтательно озирала даль. «Твой новый дом», — гласила надпись.

— Не знаешь, что означают эти их гребаные «ЛС»? — Дженсен выгнулся, упираясь руками в стену, давая отдых спине. — Лига свободы? Легион справедливости? Летные мать их силы?  
— Лавка страсти. Ложа секса. Ложка сальсы, блядь. Может, это вообще латынь, чего ты гадаешь? Скоро узнаем.  
— Ты их видел когда-нибудь?

Джей-Ти хмыкнул. 

— Встретить Эл-Эс до космодрома считается плохой приметой. Переводя на понятный, встретил — тебе крышка. Они ж тут админы. Просто так не показываются, только если проштрафишься по-крупному.  
— А я думал, они должны нас вербовать, не?

По плечу хлопнула жесткая ладонь, заботливо расправила лямку рюкзака.

— Прием, Земля. Мы уже завербованы. Все поголовно. Иначе за фига бы мы здесь оказались?  
— Те, кто сейчас прорываются к Форту, сильно завербованными не выглядят. Дороти серошкурых ненавидит.  
— Дороти ненавидит не их, а свой страх. Пытается верить, что виртуальный новый мир заменит ей настоящий, но не все такие асы самообмана, как ты, чувак. Хреново понять однажды, что не выдержал собственной мечты.  
— Мечты? Ты сейчас серьезно? Вот эта вот полетим-вместе-к-звездам хрень в реальности? — Дженсен ковырнул полосатый бок безымянного газового гиганта на плакате, оставляя в пленке белый след. — Да не смеши меня.  
— Сам вещал, что это не болтовня.  
— Не болтовня то, что люди пропадают. Но колонизация другой планеты? Дже-ей. Да мы полвека ничего крупнее спутника связи на орбиту не запускали. Сейчас собираются закинуть энергостанцию размером с бочку для пива, так орут об этом по всем новостным каналам уже полгода. И то, надо сказать, в тотализаторе ставки пятьсот к одному, что не взлетит. Какая, к Обвалу, Новая Земля?

Белый след на глазах затянулся, заплыл блестящими рыже-красными полосами инопланетных атмосферных вихрей. Джей-Ти старательно и бессмысленно отряхнул свои брюки и поднял на Дженсена упертый отчаянный взгляд.

— Даже если не веришь в куда, иногда достаточно — откуда. Ты идешь? Нас тут постреляют сейчас, как твоих кроликов.  
— Иду, — сплюнул Дженсен и полез через разбитое окно к площадке фуникулера.

Лестница — самый быстрый после канатной дороги способ спуститься в долину, ну, или сломать шею, как повезет — вела от подножия горы к развалинам замка на самой вершине. Две тысячи ступеней в бетонном коридоре, вбитом, будто свая, в почти отвесный склон, начали рассыпаться, наверное, еще до открытия игры и продолжали ветшать с каждым годом под напором дождей, пуль и прущей из склонов древесной поросли.

Дженсен как-то во время затишья взобрался до замка, поискать артефакты для очередного квеста. На отдельных участках пришлось ползти на брюхе, цепляясь за корни и ржавую арматуру.

— Соловьи орут, — Джей-Ти уселся на край откоса, свесив ноги. 

Лестница терялась под его ботинками, далеко внизу, в бессветной еще мгле. Над головой белели в сумраке цветущие кусты.

— Я первый, ты за мной, — Дженсен осторожно спустился на ступени, придерживаясь рукой.  
— Ух ты, сегодня я сверху.

Щербатые серые стены в середине склона доходили до плеч, но дальше лестница вгрызалась в гору глубже и к долине превращалась в туннель.

— Дай мне фору, ярдов десять, — Дженсен понял, что тянет, и разжал пальцы, делая первый шаг вниз.

Кусок ступени под ботинком беззвучно ухнул в пропасть, желудок отдачей подскочил к горлу, Дженсен оттолкнулся, превращая падение в прыжок, и побежал. Ровно через десять шагов за спиной коротко прошуршал бетон — Джей-Ти спрыгнул следом. Посветлевшая полоса неба на востоке ширилась, наливалась сизым, закипала месивом туч. С моря шла гроза.

Тело впаялось в ритм сразу и намертво, дыханием, грохотом шагов, биением пульса. Спину под рюкзаком сковало напряжением, лопатки точно приклеились друг к другу. Дженсен бежал, как во сне, вниз и вниз, сквозь кисель предрассветных сумерек, в нарастающей лавине каменного крошева. И когда впереди уже замаячил черной дырой вход в туннель, над головой сухо чиркнуло, выбив осколок из стены.

— Беги! — заорал Джей-Ти. — Беги-беги-беги!

И тут же защелкало, застучало очередями, засвистело пулями; бетонные и свинцовые градины разлетались веером, сталкивались в воздухе, засыпали лицо цементной пылью. Плечо окатило кипятком, потом — щеку, Дженсен споткнулся, теряя равновесие на последних ступенях, и влетел под арку головой вперед, тормозя об охапку плюща, свисающую со свода. И отшатнулся к стене, пытаясь пропустить несущегося следом Джея.

Не вышло — тот навелся, как торпеда, впечатал в бетон, чуть не сломав автоматом ребра, и впился в рот, кусая. Они покатились вместе по стене, цепляясь друг за друга с такой силой, словно пытались раздавить в руках, и Дженсен никак не мог отдышаться и насытиться. Джей всхрапывал в губы, обжигал дыханием, прихватывал зубами до боли и тут же раскрывался жадно, тянул на себя, требуя язык — и Дженсен трахал его шелковый горящий рот, трахал и не мог остановиться. 

Остановился Джей — вдруг окаменел под руками и губами разом и шагнул назад, поднимая к глазам черную от крови ладонь.

— А, — Дженсен скривился, осторожно щупая плечо. — Фигня, рикошетом задело. — Он попытался притянуть его обратно и уронил руку, натолкнувшись на помертвевший от страха взгляд. — Эй, ты чего? Даже не больно, онемело только. Да ты ржал, когда тебе легкое пробило, очнись, чучело.

Джей-Ти судорожно выдохнул, провел языком по распухшим губам:

— Выходного отверстия нет, — и как с цепи сорвался: вытряхнул Дженсена из рюкзака, запихал под куртку, к ране, ком тряпки, перевязал ниже, чтоб не сползало, дернув повязку так, что чуть не оторвал к чертям руку.  
— Автомат не отдам, — отполз боком Дженсен, осторожно ослабляя узел.

Джей-Ти молча скинул свой рюкзак на землю и отвернулся, уселся на корточки, закапываясь в его недра.

Поднявшийся ветер забросил в туннель горсть сухого мусора, закружил мелким смерчем у сливной решетки; вокруг будто потемнело. Дженсен выглянул из-под арки, прикрываясь ободранным плющом и стараясь не слишком высовываться — хотя пули вокруг уже не свистели.

Начавшийся было рассвет стремительно откатывал обратно в ночь под напором прущих с востока тяжелых туч; башни замка на вершине, только что розовевшие, заволокло клочковатым сизым туманом. В воздухе, вытесняя гарь, все отчетливее пахло лесной, резкой сыростью, грибами и мхом.

— Сейчас нехило ливанет. Давай отсидимся, а? Все равно нас здесь никто искать не станет, у карателей есть дело поважнее — загонять наших в Форт.

Джей-Ти поднял голову от своего распотрошенного рюкзака и выпрямился, распихивая по карманам свертки и фляги.

— Времени нет. Идем.  
— А, точно, прости, забыл. Дедлайн в реале, да? Хочешь, давай найдем, где припрятать твою аватарину? И вали спокойно, потом догонишь. Буду тебе крошки рассыпать в лесу, — Дженсен хмыкнул. — Все равно к последнему квесту мы сегодня никак не успеем.  
— Ты идиот или прикидываешься? — Джей-Ти сжал проклятые расцелованные губы так, что побелели, и ногой отбросил свой опустевший рюкзак к стене. — У тебя пуля в плече.  
— Да пофиг. В Кайтане разберемся. Если у них там космодром, наверное, медицина тоже какая-нибудь есть. Я ж говорю, даже не болит.  
— Не въехал еще, почему не болит?  
— Давай только без драматических пауз.  
— Потому что это маяк, дебил. Они тебя пометили. Нужно валить отсюда, быстро, мы в этой дыре, как в капкане на блюдечке. Найти, где укрыться, и вырезать пулю. Идешь? — он развернулся, не дожидаясь ответа, и попер вглубь туннеля, взяв с места свой фирменный темп, один шаг — три ярда.

Туннель выходил сразу в лес — бывший, наверное, когда-то парком с цветниками, лавочками, кафе и фонтанами. Но клумбы давно сдались под напором неприхотливой лесной травы, о кафе напоминали лишь искореженные остовы зонтиков и оплетенные вьюнком пластиковые стулья в зарослях, а сквозь выломанные сиденья скамеек поднималась молодая поросль кленов и буков.

Джей-Ти, чуть притормозив, отыскал в подлеске останки дороги и вышагивал по разбитому асфальту, упорно глядя только себе под ноги. Дженсен догнал его наконец и пошел рядом.

Начинало накрапывать; высоко в кронах шуршали первые капли, еще не долетавшие до земли. Дженсен натянул капюшон, завязал туже ворот. Здесь пожар совсем не чувствовался: ни гари, ни дыма, только холодная вязкая сырость. Дорога под ногами то исчезала под мхом и прелой прошлогодней листвой, то вдруг вспухала чешуйчатым от щебенки горбом, словно спина исполинского удава.

— Кто такие «они»? Эл-Эс?  
— Возможно.  
— И откуда ты знаешь, что пуля в моем плече не случайный рикошет, а маяк?  
— Я вечно что-то откуда-то знаю. Вселенная состоит из информации.  
— Джей.

Он поднял глаза. Больные от тревоги, незнакомые.

— Был один боец, до тебя еще, трепался, что отыскал в Сети чит-коды к квесту с банями. А через пару часов наша группа попала под обстрел, в чистом месте, проверенном, и ранили только его. Пуля в бедре застряла. Он еще хвастался, что не больно ни фига.  
— Ну и?  
— Ну и. Нашли его аватар на следующий день в виде решета. Дохлого. Как будто карателей двадцать тупо израсходовали на него весь боезапас. И что, по-твоему, случилось с Ривер?  
— С Ривер случилась засада Клана, Джей. Мы оба там были.  
— Угу, и на мне ни царапины, и на тебе, и на остальных. А ее в хлам уделало.  
— Ривер не читерила.  
— Ну да.

Ривер, в миру — хакер по имени Саммер, действительно не читерила. Она за деньги Дженсена пыталась взломать систему Зимдарии. Но Джей-Ти про это знать никак не мог. Не должен был. Под ложечкой потянуло неприятным холодком. 

— Думаешь, из-за дневника? — Дженсен кивнул на свою повязку.  
— А из-за чего еще? Ты как?  
— Нормально.

Ободранная осколком стены щека горела, но плечо не болело, дергало слабо, и то, наверное, больше потому, что не думать о застрявшей в мясе пуле не получалось. Вылететь из игры вот так, на последних ярдах перед последним квестом — глупее не придумаешь. Нужно было не выпендриваться, козыряя сакральными знаниями, а отпустить Джей-Ти в Остравну. Справился бы и без него как-нибудь. Вот только ключевое слово не «справиться», а «отпустить», да, Дженсен? Хреново себе врать. Непродуктивно. Он прибавил шаг, нагоняя усвистевшую вперед широкую спину со своим рюкзаком.

— Не может быть в Зимдарии таких тупых админов, Джей.  
— Репетируешь свой вклад в знаменитые последние слова?  
— У Мак в дневнике ни одного прохождения не описано. Только путевые заметки, мысли по поводу и прочая беллетристика.  
— Да кого волнует? Ты притащил в систему информацию извне, еще и записи бывшего игрока. В админской наверняка сирена взвыла.  
— Откуда ты, к дьяволу...

На шесть часов ухнуло, затрещали ветки, и Дженсен развернулся, сталкивая Джея в придорожные кусты и наставляя на заросли автомат.

— Чисто. Ствол гнилой обвалился.

Мысль застряла в голове, как пуля в плече. Откуда он знает? С чего вещает так уверенно, что там и где завыло у Крысоловов? Конечно, нерд и задрот с первой встречи показал себя кладезем самых разнокалиберных сведений, Джей «Вселенная состоит из информации» Ти, угу. Да нет, херня. Если припрятанный билет не единственный сюрприз, и головастый придурок уже прошел свое персональное кодирование — то какого черта тащится сейчас рядом с Дженсеном, рискуя всем? Да и напуган он честно, даже не выматерился, выбираясь из мокрой бузины. Только встряхнулся псиной, сковырнул прилипший к щеке лист и зашагал дальше, увеличивая скорость. 

— Притормози! — позвал Дженсен. — Не успеваю. Зараза длинноногая, — пробормотал он, мотнув головой: по торчащему из капюшона носу долбануло тяжелой холодной каплей. 

Ливень вошел в лес, вспарывая плотные кроны стальными струями, встал стенами воды, вытесняя воздух, загремел ровно, глухо, забивая уши шумом, как ватой, — даже маршевый шаг за спиной не услышать.

— Там крыши! — Джей-Ти задрал руку к небу. Высоко между исполинских стволов сквозь пелену дождя мерцала красным черепица: деревня на склоне холма. — Бежать можешь?  
— Нет! — и Дженсен побежал, позорной трусцой бабулек на беговой дорожке; тело будто пропиталось водой, отяжелев вдвое. Спину ломило, в ботинках хлюпало, ноги поднимались с трудом, каждая — весом в тонну. Зимдарийский движок честно отыгрывал на аватаре бой, марш-бросок, спуск по лестнице и ранение. Плечо потянуло болью, жаром, задергало, словно к нему привязали веревку. — За нами идут, пулей чую.  
— Здесь недалеко, успеем. Держи, — Джей-Ти пихнул в ладонь флягу с золотым гербом на кожаной оплетке — самый дорогой местный эликсир-энерджайзер, приз в серии квестов, на которую мало у кого из игроков хватало отваги. И мозгов. — Заткнись и пей.  
— Спасибо, брат.

От первого же глотка плечо отпустило; второй прокатился очищающим напалмом по отравленным усталостью и болью венам — и Дженсен рванул в гору.

Навстречу, по канавам вдоль обочин, неслись бурлящие ручьи, густые, как монастырское пиво, от грязи, листвы и веток, но середина дороги пока держалась. Через две сотни ярдов щербатое асфальтовое полотно вырвалось из-под полога деревьев и расщепилось надвое; один рукав потянулся по краю опушки, в обход холма, второй, сделав петлю, ушел на склон, за низкую кирпичную ограду, обернувшись деревенской улицей.

Теперь они бежали на запад, обратно к городу. Гора с замком на вершине плыла над синей границей леса; вершина тонула в брюхе туч, подножие — в клубах черного, осязаемо-плотного дыма. Отряд Дороти уже, наверное, дрался, прорываясь к Форту.

— Думаешь, пожар зальет?  
— Сюда! — Джей-Ти перемахнул через покосившийся забор из жердин и помчался вверх по проулку-лестнице.

Дома по обе стороны стояли заброшенными, кровли провалились, окна зияли слепыми глазницами, затянутыми плющом и бледным, как бельма, вьюнком. От последнего дома в проулке, подпиравшего склон холма, остались лишь три стены. Но веранда на втором этаже чудом уцелела — укрытая от непогоды и птиц мощным дубом, вросшим в стены и державшим их не хуже стальной арматуры.

Джей-Ти, даже не притормозив, взлетел на узловатый ствол, и Дженсен, подтянувшись левой рукой на толстой ветви, вскарабкался на веранду следом.

Будь пол из дерева, он, наверное, давно бы сгнил, но никогда не существовавшие хозяева выложили его терракотовой плиткой — и он сохранился почти чистым, засыпанным лишь старыми желудями и сбитыми ливнем нежно-золотыми дубовыми сережками.

Рюкзак полетел под столик в углу веранды, две кофейные кружки, «забытые» на столе, — на пол. Джей-Ти расстелил на мокрой столешнице кусок брезента и выкладывал на него в спешке флягу, нож, пластырь, пузырьки с порошками. Он двигался слишком резко, выворачивал карманы, кусал губы, вздрагивал от далеких раскатов грома — психовал по полной, но Дженсен вдруг почти размяк, глядя на трогательно пушистый загривок между жестким воротником куртки и прилипшими к шее завитками волос. Или эликсир начал терять силу. Надо было не скромничать, глотать активней, пока предлагали.

— Хватит пялиться. Раздевайся, мать твою!  
— Не так грубо, детка. А предварительные ласки?

Из-под мокрой челки полыхнуло бешеным взглядом, и Дженсен, сглотнув смешок, потянул вниз молнию куртки. Рубашку они сдирали уже вдвоем. Плечо опухло, налилось лиловым, вокруг сочащегося кровью пулевого отверстия запеклась багровая корка. Выглядело паршиво.

— Я тебя потом поцелую. В бо-бо. Если выживешь, — Джей-Ти плеснул водкой из фляги, смывая кровь, и Дженсен зашипел. — Хочешь, ремень закуси.  
— Да ты затейник, — Дженсен сцепил на запястье зубы и закрыл глаза.

Плечо крепко стиснуло горячим, а потом полоснуло жгучей болью — и долбануло отдачей в голову, как выпитый залпом стакан спирта; слабость накатила так резко, что Дженсен рухнул бы, не подхвати его под мышку широкая ладонь.

— Тш-ш-ш, — набитые костяшки давили на изнанку руки, большой палец гладил ключицу, кружил, отвлекая, царапал кожу мозолями. — Сейчас. Терпи. Сейчас.

Дженсен зажмурился до вспышек под веками. Джей-Ти матерился шепотом — и ковырялся, сука, в разрезе, невыносимо, запредельно, убийственно медленно.

Пальцы сами дергались к панели управления — прикрутить рецепторы, понизить уровень ощущений, и плевать на штрафные очки. Вывалиться в реал хоть на пару секунд, перевести дух. Забыть о толпе ядовитых муравьев, устроивших в плече садо-мазо оргию, о пущенной по следу своре ботов-карателей. О горящем городе. Осознать, что все — ненастоящее. Ничего нет.

В легальной игровой среде давно сработал бы защитный барьер, но уродам, замутившим свое рубилово на списанном сингапурском спутнике, было положить на санитарные нормы виртуального пространства США.

Крепкий ноготь впился в сосок, надавил со всей дури, и Дженсен распахнул глаза с хриплым воплем.

Треснул пакет с пластырем, Джей-Ти сплюнул разорванную зубами обертку — и сбрендивший муравейник в ране заморозило.

— Антибиотик с анестезией. Последний, имей в виду.

Дженсен потрогал зачем-то затянутое белым пластиком плечо, сморгнул из-под век набежавшую влагу. Говорить не получалось — воздух судорожно, сипло рвался в саднящее горло; тело потряхивало. Программный код добросовестно гнал в поврежденный аватар адреналин.

— Надо бы зашить. Но я того… уже, — Джей-Ти, кажется, трясло не меньше.  
— Да пофиг, — Дженсен, срываясь пальцами, подцепил со столешницы скользкую от крови пулю, замотал в промокшую повязку и, размахнувшись левой, швырнул вниз, в гремящий под верандой ручей.

Алый ком шлепнулся в рябые бурые волны, перевалил через каменный порог, закружил в водовороте запруды и втянулся в сток под лестницей. Ливень стихал, превращаясь в дождь.

— Все.  
— Все, — Джей-Ти вытер лоб. — Чтоб его. Все. — И толкнул Дженсена к стене, впечатал голыми лопатками в растрескавшуюся краску. — Не мельтеши ты.  
— Одеться дай.  
— Хрен тебе, — он жестко зафиксировал плечо левой ладонью, как клещами, а раскрытой правой повел от груди вниз, жадно, голодно, оглаживая мышцы, цепляя ногтями кожу.

Раскаленный. Мокрый. Глотающий воздух, как выброшенная на берег рыба. Живой.

Одетый и застегнутый наглухо.

— Ты куртку снять не хочешь, доктор?  
— Надеюсь, ты не забыл подключить секс-модуль, — пробормотал тот вместо ответа, прикрывая глаза.  
— Да заткнись, — Дженсен рванул свой ремень, помогая, и потянулся к его штанам, но рука на плече лишь напряглась, удерживая на расстоянии. Кадык над воротом куртки ходил, как поршень.  
— Отвали.

Пальцы забрались в раскрытую ширинку, зажали член с яйцами в горсть прямо через трусы, и Джей простонал коротко, запрокидывая голову. 

Дженсена обожгло:

— Это ты забыл подключить секс-модуль. Придурок! Ты там дрочишь? В реале? Как? Мать твою, как?!  
— Я в шлеме. Без мешка. Ограниченный… агх… доступ. Времени не было, — Джей-Ти задышал тяжело, жарко, поплыл взглядом по лицу Дженсена. — Заткнись. Не могу… больше.

Горячая ладонь сжалась крепче, полируя головку тканью, кровь хлынула вниз, и Дженсен растекся по стене, сдаваясь. Длинные пальцы терли в промежности, давили правильно, сильно, мяли наливающийся член.

— Кончай тормозить, — вырвалось рыком. Дженсен сам сдернул трусы, спустил джинсы ниже, подался бедрами вперед — руку на плече поплывший псих не отпускал, так и держал, пришпилив к стене. Острые края трещин впивались в спину, жесткие мозоли тесно сомкнувшейся — наконец! — ладони царапали пылающий ствол. По хребту будто протянули высоковольтный кабель; разрядами шарахало, как молниями.

Джей дергал яростно, рывками, доводил кулак до конца, прокручивая на головке. Запрокидывал голову, скалил зубы, стонал не затыкаясь — и заезжал в живот костяшками, явно путаясь в направлениях. От мысли, что он дрочит там, в реале, дрочит себе, наяривая член Дженсена, сносило крышу.

Дженсен закрыл глаза, представляя его настоящего — со спущенными штанами и шлемом на башке. Как распахивает колени, выламывается в кресле, изгибает тонкое запястье, загнанно дышит, кусает загубник. Как ходит в огромной ладони багровый, блестящий от смазки член и поджимаются яйца.

Ладони заломило от голода — дотронуться, почувствовать, сжать.

— Где ты сейчас? — выдохнул Дженсен. — Скажи, где?

Джей замер, придавил уздечку большим пальцем и обмяк, обвалился вперед, утыкаясь лбом в лоб, зажимая кулак с членом между животами. Выдохнул в ответ:

— С тобой.

И Дженсена скрутило.

Джей так и не расцепил руку, додрачивал автоматически, выдавливая из Дженсена ненатурально густые белые капли, и смотрел широко открытыми глазами, не отрываясь — потерявшись где-то в лимбе между реальностью и виртом.

Дженсен накрыл ладонью его наглухо застегнутую ширинку; член аватара остался мягким. Джей-Ти ни черта не чувствовал в одном шлеме, только видел и слышал. Ни усталости, ни боли, ни холодного ливня, ни крови и спермы, которые склеивали ему пальцы. Хотя сейчас — сейчас он сжимал в кулаке настоящий член. Свой.

Пальцы раскрылись. Джей-Ти вскрикнул, почти болезненно, и очнулся. Оттолкнулся, отступая к столу, вытер ладонь о брезент. Дженсен сполз по стене на пол, переводя дыхание. Надо было догадаться, что дело не чисто, еще когда вечно голодный придурок не стал жрать свой сыр в театре. Нахрена он полез в игру, если все так сурово с реалом?

— Нам пора, Джей.  
— Хлебнешь еще пойла?  
— Я в норме.  
— Ну да. Как скажешь.  
— Граница в часе пути, если картам верить. Дойду.  
— Угу. А сколько от границы?  
— Да пофиг. Главное перевалить. Там окопаемся, завтра разберемся. Зимдарийские каратели в Кайтану не попрут. Или по прямому админскому наказу попрут?  
— Не попрут. — На колени спланировала рубашка.  
— Тогда что? Понял. Ты не сможешь завтра.

Куртка полетела следом. Дженсен прочесал пятерней волосы надо лбом и воткнул руку в рукав.

— Ладно, забей, я что-нибудь придумаю с работой. Будем идти до победного.  
— Не стоит, Эй-Джей. Иди один. Я догоню. Как смогу.  
— Передумал покорять космос?  
— Не хочу тебя подставлять, — он сложил нож и пристегнул к бедру ножны.  
— Не дури, — Дженсен уже открыл рот, продолжить: «Я подожду, день-два ничего не решают» — и заткнулся. Глупо надеяться, что на вырезанной пуле все закончилось. Они найдут другой способ до него добраться. Не карателями, так как-нибудь еще. Нужно успеть пройти последний квест. Попасть на корабль. Получить не виртуальный билет, а реальную карту — как Мак.

Джей-Ти зябко передернул плечами, будто в самом деле мог замерзнуть. Хотя хрен его знает, где он сейчас. Может, в Сиэтле или вообще в Ванкувере.

— Надолго ты в реале застрянешь?  
— Если б я знал, — он поднял со стола флягу.

И уронил, не донеся до кармана. Бросился плашмя на пол, перекатился к Дженсену, прижимая пальцы к его рту: 

— Каратели!

Дженсен стряхнул с лица руку и подтянулся рывком за перила к краю веранды, прилип к щели в балюстраде. Сквозь облако молодой листвы и поредевший дождь отлично просматривался весь проулок, до самой улицы внизу холма. По которой тяжелой рысцой рассредоточивался взвод в рыжем камуфляже.

Самый высокий из отряда — каланча размером с Джей-Ти — неторопливо поднимался последним, шагал неуставно прямо посреди улицы, жестами раздавая команды. Дженсен потянулся за автоматом — и завис.

Вместо форменной куртки карателей на взводном был серый комбинезон. Потертый стеганый комбез пилота с глянцевых плакатов, с эмблемами «ЛС» на рукаве и над нагрудным карманом. Лицо с рубленым подбородком и северным, узким разрезом глаз тоже никак не вписывалось в привычный типаж местных ботов, почти поголовно слепленных под южно-европейский колорит. Да и вел себя взводный не как программный модуль — слишком откровенно плевал на алгоритмы.

Вот и встретили админа до космодрома. 

— Какого хрена он тут делает? — Джей-Ти вцепился пальцами в прутья. — Мы попали.

Каратели, подчиняясь очередному приказу, разделились на группы и резво потрусили в разные стороны, очевидно, брать деревню в клещи. Дженсен коротко двинул локтем в бок:

— Ты его знаешь? Ну! — и не дождавшись ответа, тряхнул за плечо: — Давай, ты его узнал, кто это?  
— Его зовут Тамо. Ну, то есть Пенни — в игре, — Джей-Ти выдавливал слова сквозь стиснутые губы, отмеряя каждое. — Он был моим... командиром, до Дороти, давно.  
— Просто игрок?  
— Здесь все сначала просто игроки.

Тамо-Пенни внизу извлек из кармана планшет, вроде древнего навигатора — у Дороти был такой. Все местные карты на одной плате. И монитор слежения.

— Он знает, что мы в деревне, — Джей-Ти наклонился ближе. — Пуля, наверное, не успела далеко уплыть. Только не знает, в каком из домов.  
— Как такое может быть? Он же админ.  
— Тут так… все устроено. Админ не бог, а полицейский. Понимаешь?

В солнечном сплетении вновь кольнуло холодком. Да плевать. Не сейчас.

— Нет, — честно признал Дженсен. — Но пофиг. У нас есть фора. Валим.  
— Куда? Они уже все заблокировали.

Дженсен перекатился на спину.

Прямо за провалившейся крышей начинался крутой склон холма — поросший высоким кустарником, темный — отличный путь для отхода. Вот только между нижней оторочкой кустов и домом светился предательской проплешиной голый каменистый участок. Ярдов тридцать, не больше — но с улицы как на ладони.

Джей-Ти проследил его взгляд.

— Надо их отвлечь. Я отвлеку, ты прорвешься.  
— Тупая идея.  
— Я с ним знаком, Эй-Джей! Хорошо знаком. Уболтаю. Тебе нужен всего десяток секунд, а я могу трепаться часами, ты меня знаешь.

Дженсен молчал. Под ребрами медленно росла тяжелая, колкая глыба льда. В голове бешеным калейдоскопом прокручивались возможные варианты — и ни одного, который бы сработал.

— Он пришел за тобой, не за мной! — Джей-Ти вцепился ему в колено. — Не тормози, каратели сейчас дома начнут прочесывать. До нас всего пять.  
— Шесть. Я могу снять твоего Пенни отсюда.  
— Да он там торчит только для того, чтобы ты в него пальнул и себя выдал, — Джей-Ти разжал пальцы, хлопнул ладонью по бедру: — Я все равно сегодня не успел бы. Потом доберусь, — подхватил автомат и пополз по веранде к дверному проему.

За порогом веранды зиял провал в два этажа, пустая коробка дома — ржавые балки, крошащийся кирпич, облупившаяся краска, плющ и мох. Внизу, из пола бывшей гостиной, тянулся к солнцу пяток молодых дубков. Джей-Ти перебежал по балке к остаткам чердачной лестницы у дальней стены, махнул Дженсену, что чисто, протянул руку — и поймал в объятие, ткнулся за ухо горячими губами.

— Скоро встретимся. Обещаю. По-настоящему.

Дженсен уперся кулаком ему в плечо, отталкиваясь.

— Где тебя искать? Если что.  
— Сам найдусь. Все будет как надо, вот увидишь. Только дойди. — Большой палец прижал губы, надавил, поглаживая. — Замри здесь. Я постараюсь пробраться за домами подальше. И прорежу немного карателей. Услышишь пальбу — ну, сам знаешь, что делать.  
— Ты его убалтывать собирался.  
— Грамотно привлечь к себе внимание аудитории — половина успеха, — Джей-Ти отлепился наконец, вложил в ладонь флягу с золотым гербом. — Пей все. И беги до границы, не останавливайся. Я их только задержу, вряд ли остановлю. Готов?  
— Готов.

«Ни хрена не готов. И никогда не буду». 

Джей-Ти перекинул автомат за спину, уцепился за плющ и повис на зеленой бороде, съехав на фут и глядя снизу на Дженсена.

— Меня зовут Джаред.

Дженсен не ответил. Джей-Ти — Джаред — кивнул сам себе и улыбнулся.

— Увидимся на той стороне.

Больше он не оглядывался.

Дженсен проводил взглядом лохматую макушку, исчезнувшую в проломе стены, и выбрался через чердачное окно на склон. В щели между задней, глухой стороной дома и холмом громоздились завалы мусора — колотый кирпич, сгнившие доски, ветки и листья, снесенные ливнем. Подъем отсюда выглядел не таким крутым, как с веранды. Дженсен прикинул цепочку камней, выложил мысленно лестницу, попинал ботинком первый валун — тот врос в почву надежно.

Дождь едва накрапывал, но в неверных сумерках под низкими тучами все казалось стертым, ненастоящим. Гнилым и тусклым, пропитанным разложением. Глыба льда под ребрами застыла окончательно, заморозила кровь и мысли. В ватной тишине монотонно разбивались капли и где-то журчала вода.

Глоток из фляги согрел горло. Но и эликсир как разбавили — никакого напалма по венам. Возможно, стоило просто свалить домой и поспать хоть пару часов, вот только админ с карателями вряд ли станут дожидаться, пока Дженсен придет в себя. Нашпиговать свинцом пустой аватар проще, чем рабочий. А путь в игру это закроет так же намертво.

Дженсен прикрыл глаза, глубоко вдыхая сырой воздух. «Иди за мной» на пожелтевшей странице. Больше ничего не имеет значения. Джей-Ти сможет постоять за себя сам. Макензи — нет.

Автомат застучал оглушительно-звонко, близко, будто в ярде, наполняя мертвую деревню перекрестным эхом, грохотом, криками. Дженсен рванул вверх по склону, прыгая с камня на камень.

Аватар двигался рывками, сериями мышечных сокращений, словно в доисторическом шутере на ручном управлении. Мозг сухо просчитывал следующую точку траектории, удачный камень, упор, силу толчка, сцепление подошвы.

Мокрые листья хлестнули по лицу, ветки упруго подались, расступаясь, с шелестом смыкаясь за спиной, и все стихло.

Дженсен перекатился через гранитный валун и замер на коленях, вписавшись всем телом в ближайший куст. Деревня внизу, в просвете темной листвы, была похожа на собственную карту: красные квадраты черепицы в зеленой пене деревьев. На горизонте, почти закрывая гору, распухали и гнулись по ветру столбы дыма. Город снова горел.

Игровое пространство вымерло: ни движения, ни выстрелов. Ни одного карателя. Только серая фигура Крысолова, упорно торчащего мишенью посреди улицы, не давала усомниться, что ни черта Дженсену не приснилось.

Часы в углу панели отсчитывали секунды в одном ритме с последними каплями дождя, вяло стучащими по листьям над головой. Дженсен не шевелился — не мог. Нужно было идти, бежать к границе, пользуясь временем, которое покупал для него сейчас Джей. Но Дженсен не мог.

Наконец из невидимой щели переулка к улице потянулась рыжая тараканья цепочка. Каратели вышагивали, опустив автоматы, и означало это только одно. Дженсен подался вперед, чуть не вылетев из куста.

Последняя двойка вела Джей-Ти, подталкивая в спину дулами.

Кажется, его не били, только отобрали оружие. Хотя, если б и били, он бы не почувствовал, удачливый сукин сын. Джей шел легко, упруго, вертел башкой во все стороны и улыбался. Дженсен даже отсюда видел, что он улыбается.

За три ярда до командира задержанного остановили, по всем правилам перегородив автоматами дорогу. Джей развел ладони в стороны и засмеялся. Он что-то говорил — Дженсену почти глючилось, что он слышит голос. Но Крысолов в ответ не проронил ни слова. Он молча шагнул вперед, поднял пистолет и выстрелил Джареду в лоб.

Горло перехватило спазмом, лед взорвался, воткнувшись осколками в каждый нерв.

Джаред — Джей — аватар! — рухнул мешком на асфальт, запрокинув лицо к небу; кисть отбросило в лужу, тонкие длинные пальцы утонули в бурой грязи. Крысолов аккуратно поправил неподвижную руку носком ботинка, привалил к боку — и поднял глаза, глядя прямо на Дженсена.

Дженсен побежал.

Месиво сгнивших листьев под ногами скользило, как масло, мокрые ветки тяжело хлестали по выставленным вперед рукам; одежда пропиталась водой насквозь. Но тело работало, двигалось вверх, увеличивало расстояние до карателей, уменьшало — до границы.

У самой вершины Дженсен притормозил и вылил в себя все, что оставалось во фляге. Нужно бежать. Просто бежать. Так быстро, чтобы сожгло все мысли.

Джей-Ти мертв. Джаред жив. Сейчас он в своем Сиэтле или Ванкувере, матерясь и проклиная Дженсена, стаскивает с головы шлем и бредет в душ, смыть пот и сперму. Наверняка у золотого мальчика Джареда собственная ванная, громадная, целая отдельная комната, где помещаются все проклятые мили его конечностей.

Ему больше нет доступа в игру. Он не пойдет в Кайтану, не пройдет свой последний квест, он никогда не скажет большое «да» Крысоловам. Не исчезнет в никуда, оставив в своей роскошной квартире чип ай-ди с идиотской прощальной видеозаписью.

И Дженсен его уже не подставит, не использует как наживку. И не увидит. Больше никогда.

За перевалом кустарник превратился в лес; сизые от лишайника стволы выплывали из мутных сумерек и исчезали за спиной, как призраки. Ковер листвы под ногами вспучился переплетением корней, из-под ботинок шарахалась мелкая живность, путь то и дело пересекали дождевые ручьи — Дженсен опознавал их только по плеску.

Навстречу, из долины, бледным языком полз туман.

Дженсен нырнул в него, не замедляя бег, молясь только о том, чтобы туман продержался до границы: каратели сейчас наверняка огибали холм, идя на перехват. И Крысолов однозначно продемонстрировал, что переговоры вести не настроен. 

Слева кто-то мелькнул тенью — тонкая угловатая фигура, мальчишка — мелкий Лу? Наверное, и Роб рядом. Какой дорогой они дошли так быстро?

— Валите! — заорал Дженсен, размахивая рукой. — Прячьтесь! Каратели! За мной каратели!

Тень пропала, и бежать стало легче: чудовищное нагромождение кочек, корней и ручьев сменилось пологим склоном, упругим, как беговая дорожка в спортзале. Деревья изредка еще проплывали в тумане темными пятнами, но их становилось все меньше. Потом они исчезли вовсе, и холм закончился, вкатившись в идеально плоское поле. Дженсен пробежал по инерции еще десяток шагов и остановился, оглядываясь.

Вокруг клубился уже не туман.

Слоистая, клочковатая, живая взвесь водяных капель, насыщенная запахами и звуками, сбилась, как в блендере, в однородную тусклую массу, цифровую насквозь, белый шум, настолько мелкий, что взгляд не цеплял зерно помех. Взгляд не цеплял больше ничего — даже рук, как Дженсен ни пытался приблизить их к лицу.

Он потянулся к панели — проверить настройки — и застыл, безуспешно пытаясь вдохнуть. Панели не было.

Ужас пробил насквозь, как копье, пригвоздив к цифровой плоскости посреди Ничего. Аватар не слушался, не реагировал на бегущие по нервному волокну импульсы, не отзывался данными рецепторов.

— Аварийный выход! — заорал Дженсен — и не услышал ни звука.

Крысоловы все-таки до него добрались.

То, что происходило, не могло происходить даже теоретически — нигде, кроме жутковатых легенд про ушедших в Сеть без возврата. Память услужливо развернула реестр всех страшилок о впавших в необратимую кому игроках, серферах, туристах. Они не приходили в себя, даже когда их вынимали из мешков и отключали их шлемы.

Вечность в Серой зоне, в абсолютной пустоте — ни одного кванта света, ни одного бита информации, только подступающее безумие.

Кажется, Дженсен кричал.

Добросовестно погруженное в транс тело в вирт-мешке, наверное, обливалось сейчас ледяным потом. Дженсен отдал бы руку за одну каплю, ползущую по затылку.

Нужно просто почувствовать. Ощутить. Он не в Серой зоне. Не в Зимдарии. Не в Сети. Он лежит на своей койке, в комнате 36-4-856, тридцать шестой уровень, четвертая внутренняя зона мегаплекса Ирвинг в Далласе. В Техасе заканчивается ночь; скоро рассвет, скоро просигналит будильник, и страдающий бессонницей Джим свалит в почту ежеутреннюю оперативку.

Дженсен лежит. Лежит на спине. К телу льнет сухой гель вирт-мешка, невесомо ласкает кожу. В него так классно погружать пальцы, настоящий тактильный кайф. И если сейчас пошевелить — пошевелить — по-ше-ве-лить! — рукой...

Пальцы шевельнулись. Дженсен по-прежнему не ощущал ничего, но он знал — точно знал — что в Далласе его рука сдвинулась на дюйм. И еще на дюйм. И еще.

Каждый новый рывок давался все легче. С тела уже, наверное, лил потоками совсем не ледяной пот, пульс зашкаливал — и под пальцами наконец оказался не податливый, слишком легкий, слишком похожий на пустоту гель, а шершавый неопрен. Шлем.

В следующую секунду Дженсен нащупал кнопку отключения под подбородком и выпал из белого шума в благословенную темноту.


	2. Город во тьме

Шлем валялся на полу.

Дженсен со стоном закрыл глаза и тут же распахнул снова, садясь на узкой койке в раскрытом вирт-мешке. Темно-зеленый пластик стен — стандарт стандартов, базовая комплектация — тускло бликовал в полосе подсветки по периметру. Один диод отсутствовал, выдранный как раз на случай подобного пробуждения. Взгляд метнулся по трем углам комнаты-капсулы, проверяя собственноручно оставленные в пластике царапины — метки реальности. На месте. Добро пожаловать в настоящий мир, Дженсен.

В затылке ломило, в висках долбило компрессором, извилины ныли, как перетренированные мышцы. И казалось, что все вокруг заполняет невидимый туман, ползет из слепых зон в уголках глаз — повернись и влетишь в него снова.

Дженсен с силой растер лицо, выкатился из мешка и, даже не потрудившись его застегнуть, загнал койку в стену. Босые ноги обжигало холодом, сантехпанель поворачивалась издевательски медленно. Он отсчитал вслух стандартные три секунды, пока расправлялся складной унитаз, и застонал от облегчения, опустошая переполненный мочевой пузырь. Десять часов в вирте, и помочиться — как оргазм.

Другой оргазм, почти настоящий, напоминал о себе засохшей каплей спермы на лобке, упущенной секс-модулем, и злой тоской, тянущей под горлом.

Раковина щелкнула, опускаясь над унитазом. Дженсен нашарил в нише обезболивающее, закинул в рот две дозы и сунул голову под кран. Спустя пару минут долбежка в висках притихла, и сразу проснулся голод. Съеденный в Зимдарии сыр реальное тело мог насытить не больше, чем зажеванная битовая карта, хотя до сих пор затягивал небо фантомной жирной пленкой, потрогай языком — и распробуешь. Но проснувшаяся память услужливо подбросила совсем другой вкус — пьянящий, шелковый, горячий, и Дженсен, взвыв, саданул башкой в панель.

Идиот! Два идиота. Хотя для Джей-Ти все обернулось к лучшему. Вот только вряд ли он сам так считает.

Рука нащупала висящие на привычном месте кибер-очки, ремешок щелкнул по затылку, приминая волосы — ощущение утра, почти первый глоток кофе. Дженсен пихнул в рот зубную щетку, сжал со всей дури ручку, выдавливая пасту, смывая мятной дрянью ненужные уже воспоминания. Кибер-очки заморгали и вспыхнули, загружая систему, превращая глухие стены комнаты в элементы рабочего десктопа. На всех поверхностях вокруг зажили своей насыщенной жизнью компиляторы, мониторы слежения, ярлыки, документы; на закрывшейся сантехпанели привычно поселилось окно программы моделирования. Над койкой замерцали разноцветные значки «дверей» игровых сред и чат-баров.

Последними проявились призраки.

Неподвижная серая толпа опоясала капсулу поверху в несколько слоев: четыре тысячи восемьсот тридцать два неактивных сетевых профиля — все пропавшие за последние двенадцать лет. Бывшие студенты и выпускники престижных колледжей, молодые исследователи из крупных корпораций, успешные, отлично оплачиваемые — отказавшиеся от ай-ди, соцстраховок, безопасной и обеспеченной жизни и ушедшие в никуда. Как Мак.

Она тоже была здесь, маленькая сестренка Дженсена, крошечная полупрозрачная фигурка почти под потолком, рядом с распечаткой последней страницы дневника, приклеенной намертво над дверью. Дженсен застегнул на бицепсе чехол с чипом ай-ди, послал «сторожу» команду на выход и шагнул в проем отъехавшей створки, прямо под написанное рукой Мак «Иди за мной».

Невнятно-белый пластиковый коридор в кибер-очках окрасился в серо-синий — сервис-система мегаплекса полагала его отчего-то любимым цветом Дженсена, а тот с ней не спорил. Рекламу, залепившую стены, она тоже подбирала на его предполагаемый вкус: здоровое питание, программы тренировок от модных гуру, танцевальные марафоны — привет, Саммер, — и вирт-оружие с военными игровыми средами всех мастей. Ну еще бы, три волшебные буквы БФБ в профессиональном профиле должны непременно означать тягу к мордобою и смертоубийству. И плевать, что в следующей строке вписано: «Технический персонал».

Пищевой автомат в холле на пересечении с Западным радиусом считал ай-ди, вежливо поздоровался, выплюнул стакан с коктейлем и банку кофе на завтрак, промурлыкал: «Приятного аппетита, Дженсен» — и с довольным урчанием списал баксы с чипа. Колупавшийся с настройками в автомате рядом старик-сосед на приветствие было забормотал: «Что доброго, слышал, она в трех неделях от Земли? Сдохнем все», но Дженсен отделался кратким «сдохнем, конечно» и зашагал дальше. Новостные каналы праздновали очередной конец света, на этот раз в виде случившейся мимо задрипанной кометы. Как будто Обвала всем не хватило — каждый месяц исправно находился новый грядущий апокалипсис.

Жестяные стенки банки сладко обожгли пальцы, первый глоток коктейля — «настоящий вкус омлета», ни хрена, к слову, не похожий на настоящий — вызвал в желудке радостное оживление. Вот день, когда кто-нибудь додумается провести в вирт-мешок трубку с питательной смесью, станет истинным концом человечества: в реальность больше никто не выберется. На третьем густо-белковом глотке урчащий желудок наконец заткнулся, и Дженсен на ходу открыл почту. 

По глазам тут же долбануло красным «Ты проспал!» от Джима, с довеском: «У меня в 17-30 с отчетом по проекту». Сорванный в панике ночью шлем равнялся отключенному будильнику и бонусом — двум лишним часам сна. Ничего, Джим переживет. Голова все еще ныла, и все еще зудели руки: взять автомат и разрядить магазин, глядя в рубленое, непроницаемо-честное лицо Крысолова. Возможно, сервис-система со своим смертоубийственным рекламным выбором не так уж и ошибалась.

Коридор едва заметно изгибался вправо: зоны нижних уровней резали мегаплекс гигантскими концентрическими кругами от центральной вентиляционной шахты до купола изоляции. Четвертая зона была еще не так плоха, в первой — самом внешнем кольце — до завтрака пришлось бы добираться минут на пятнадцать дольше. По статусу Дженсен мог позволить себе и восьмую, ближе к шахте, но половину не слишком жирной зарплаты техслужащего БФБ приходилось отдавать Саммер: личный хакер экстра-класса к дешевым удовольствиям не относился.

По их официальному контракту для налоговой Саммер обучала Дженсена танцам — согласно единственной лицензии, которую озаботилась получить легально. Дженсен смиренно терпел рекламу балеток и трико и подписку на Латинские сезоны в Сети и продолжал тупо качать железо.

«Сторож» спортзала сурово напомнил, что срок абонемента истекает через три дня, а функция автопродления на чипе не активирована, однако дверь открыл. В ушах сразу зазвенело омерзительно-жизнерадостно: «Бодрого утра, Дженсен! Твоя программа тренировки на сегодня...» — но Дженсен смел возникший перед носом трек в корзину на дескотопе, забросил пустые стаканы в мусороприемник и свернул по навесной галерее к лестнице в беговую зону.

Гулкое пространство двухуровневого зала заполняли лязг, грохот, скрип, мерное стрекотание тренажеров и тяжелый запах усердно потеющих тел. На встроенных в стены циклопических мониторах сервис-система крутила вдохновляющие ролики, на которые никто никогда не смотрел — люди внизу, под галереей, сосредоточенно пялились в свои кибер-очки, упорно игнорируя реальность и друг друга. Сверху вся эта фабрика по производству бесполезной мышечной массы напоминала зомби-муравейник: серо-красные, по нынешней моде, человекопотоки отрешенно перетекали из зоны в зону, прорабатывая все группы мышц — чтобы потом с чувством выполненного долга отправиться отлеживать их в вирт-мешках по своим капсулам.

Свою смену Дженсен проспал, и все беговые дорожки оказались заняты. Пришлось устроиться в ожидании на резиновом пупырчатом полу рядом с той, что явно докручивала последний цикл — судя по механически топающей по ленте бабульке с реликтовой татуировкой на выбритом затылке.

Рабочие компиляторы честно пахали, выплевывая на панель проценты сделанного и не нуждаясь пока во внимании. Дженсен потянулся с хрустом, сцепив руки над головой, закусил губу и пробежал пальцами по вирт-клавиатуре, вводя пароли в самую защищенную зону личного сервера.

«Дверь» в Зимдарию никуда не делась. Хрен знает, чего он ожидал — пустого места на десктопе или заполошного верещания защиты о дырке в системе, но игровой ярлык с развалинами замка на вершине горы смирно висел там же, где и всегда. И из него несло смертью, как из наставленного прямо в лоб дула.

Искусно запрятанный в дебрях легальной Сети черный ход на списанный сингапурский спутник равнодушно сигналил: доступ все еще свободен. Капкан открыт. Давай, возвращайся к нам, Эй-Джей, поджарим тебе мозги.

Брошенный аватар валялся где-то там, недалеко от границы с Кайтаной, погруженный в белый шум, при одном воспоминании о котором под волосами противно взмокло. Вернуться в Зимдарию означало снова оказаться в Серой зоне — на этот раз, возможно, навсегда. Свой шанс, купленный продырявленным аватаром Джей-Ти, Дженсен просрал. Последний квест теперь не пройти, до космодрома не добраться. 

Значит — нужно найти того, кто добрался.

Альбом с досье на игроков лежал тут же рядом, в быстром доступе. Ай-ди в нелегальном шутере не считывались, но люди, если задавать правильные вопросы, всегда охотно рассказывают о себе — достаточно, чтобы отыскать их в Сети и без ай-ди. Иногда и упоминания о любимом клубе или походе на онлайн-концерт хватит.

Пальцы перелистнули карточки, вытащив единственную с игровым скриншотом — каким-то чудом выдранным Ривер, в миру Саммер, из наглухо запаянной со всех сторон Зимдарии. Джей-Ти сидел вполоборота на каменной стене, подтянув колено к груди, и улыбался Дженсену. Свежий ветер елозил встрепанной челкой по загорелому лбу, трогал завитки волос у шеи. Внизу, под обрывом, уступами спускались к лесам в долине островерхие крыши, башенки, колокольни — еще не сгоревший город. Ривер, тогда не расстрелянная карателями, крутилась вокруг, изображая папарацци, Джей-Ти смеялся, а Дженсен — пялился, как всегда.

Они только что добили нудный квест на троих и довольно тупили перед тем, как вернуться каждый в свою реальность. Куда ты возвращался, Джей? Куда?

Дженсен протянул руку, ожидаемо проваливаясь сквозь картинку, и зажмурился, ругнувшись.

Джей-Ти не трепался об онлайн-концертах и любимых клубах. Он вообще — не трепался. Болтал часами, не затыкаясь, и так и не выдал ни байта про себя настоящего. В карточке остался лишь снимок аватара — неизвестно, насколько похожего на реального человека. Теперь туда можно было вписать имя. Джаред.

Прикинуть возраст, прошерстить списки выпускников университетов подходящих лет, заставить Саммер взломать базы сотрудников крупнейших корпораций — и, вероятно, обнаружить пустое множество. Джаред может быть старше или младше, может быть студентом, может ботанить в какой-нибудь частной лаборатории на аутсорсинге. И даже если нет, если Дженсен рассчитал его правильно, поиски сожрут время — время, которого не осталось: Зимдария горит, Форт погибает в своей последней битве, Крысоловы очевидно сворачивают лавочку.

Джей-Ти потерял аватар в игре, ему больше туда не вернуться, не пройти последний квест, не активировать билет, не попасть на космодром к вербовщикам. Он бесполезен.

Дженсен выдернул из альбома плотно заполненную карточку Роба и кинул в личный чат Саммер с припиской «Найди его, срочно». 

Бабулька-терминатор сползла со своей дорожки и двинула в зону силовых тренажеров, напряженно вглядываясь сквозь кибер-очки куда-то вбок, где наверняка висела ее «программа тренировки на сегодня». Дженсен только сейчас заметил штамп на дряблом жилистом плече — вшитый чип. Люди зачем-то делали это: имплантировали структурированный кусок кремния в тело, привязывая себя к системе намертво. Добровольно. Так же как другие — добровольно — вышвыривали свой ай-ди и прилагающееся к нему гражданство со всем пакетом социальных возможностей и привилегий. Свобода выбора. «Мы все еще живем в свободной стране, малыш», — привычно прогнусавил в голове голос Джима.

Дженсен шагнул на ленту, затянул ремешок кибер-очков на затылке плотнее и побежал, монотонно разгоняя механизм и тело, сосредотачиваясь на дыхании.

Давно настроенная сервис-система сама врубила перед носом канал новостей. Ежеутренний впрыск информации в мозг, доказательство существования реального мира. 

На вспыхнувшем виртуальном телеэкране солдат в глухой черной экзоброне вышагивал, как механическая цапля, мимо аккуратного ряда заскорузлых кучек тряпья. Трупов. «Отряд спецназа БФБ отразил нападение мусорщиков на солнечную станцию в Баллингере, — деловито вещал закадровый голос. — Пострадали восемнадцать панелей батарей. Гражданских потерь нет».

Ну да, нет. Те бедолаги, на которых натягивают под прицелом камер пластиковые мешки — не в счет. Они родились не в мегаплексах, никогда не получали чип ай-ди, не зарегистрированы ни в одной социальной базе. Их вроде как не существует. Дженсен вгляделся в уплывающий кадр: похоже, даже и не мусорщики — ни баронских гербов, ни амуниции. Какое-нибудь злополучное семейство вольных фермеров, на свою беду решившее зарядить сдохшие аккумуляторы от государственных солнечных батарей.

Диктор отчеканил что-то про напряженную обстановку в регионе, обещал скорейшую починку панелей, и картинка сменила тональность с серо-бурой на малиново-золотую, с выкрученной до рези в глазах яркостью: осточертевшая до нервного тика шоу-дива в седьмой раз завоевала какую-то премию. Дженсен переключил канал, напоролся на вездесущее туманное пятнышко, дрожащее в черноте космического пространства — «Комета Тайгермана-Ковальски, известная как “Знамение конца”, приблизилась на...» — и сбежал в экономические сводки.

Кеды сжирали рифлеными подошвами несуществующие мили, 3D-тропа под ногами петляла вверх-вниз, подчиняясь меняющемуся наклону беговой дорожки; в плеере гремела музыка, по экрану ползли колонки цифр, и в больной голове, наконец, не осталось ничего лишнего. Джареда можно будет разрешить себе потом, когда все закончится. И провал с Зимдарией — ни хрена не провал. Если есть цель, существует способ ее достижения. Пока ты не сдался, ты не можешь проиграть.

Таблицы и рейтинги сменились напоследок лысым стариком в монструозных кибер-очках, грозно вещавшем о запуске энергетического спутника «Подсолнух-2» на орбиту: «Безответственная трата денег налогоплательщиков! Неизбежное повторение катастрофы пятилетней давности! Пора положить конец техасскому лобби!»

Вирт-тропа скатилась со склона на песчаную полосу пляжа, вопли старика на экране и жесткий ритм ударных в плеере перекрыло грохотом прибоя, и мелодичный женский голос предложил расслабиться перед следующим раундом. Но Дженсен двинул сразу в душ, стягивая на ходу насквозь пропитанную потом майку. Злить начальство, отлынивая от работы, следовало умеренно.

Мыться он предпочитал в спортзале: в стационарных кабинах было достаточно просторно, чтобы поднять руки, намылить голову и повернуться, не оторвав себе яйца. Надувную прозрачную сосиску душа в своей комнате Дженсен ненавидел.

Из душевой он вышел через прачечную, швырнул в автомат снятую одежду, натянул чистую, оставленную там вчера, и на обратном пути захватил в Западном холле контейнер с обедом.

Ежедневный маршрут, капсула–пищеблок–спортзал–пищеблок–капсула. Ареал обитания каждого здесь, в мегаплексе, от рождения до смерти. Не сможешь найти хоть какой-то смысл для своей одномерной жизни — пиздец тебе. Будешь все реже и реже выбираться из вирт-мешка, кочуя из игры в игру. А потом построишь воображаемый дом в сетевом «содружестве добрых соседей “Маргаритка”», заведешь воображаемый газон, воображаемого кота и — как венец — воображаемых детей. Или выбросишь ай-ди и рванешь прочь из мегаплекса, соблазнившись лживыми легендами о вольных фермерах и баронах Свалки. Чтобы сдохнуть в кровавой драке за кусок хлеба и галлон переработанного из гнилой органики дизеля.

Или — станешь добычей вербовщиков-Крысоловов.

У своей двери Дженсен повернулся чипом к барахлящему «сторожу», повел плечом из стороны в сторону перед мигнувшим глазком и шагнул в отъехавшую створку, намереваясь как следует поработать. 

Похвальное намерение тут же вымыло из головы — вместе с кретинскими размышлениями. 

Один из призраков горел.

Крошечная копия чьего-то аватара в самом верхнем ряду налилась плотью и красками и сияла, как маяк, сквозь студенистую серую массу своих собратьев. Информационная панель бесстрастно сообщила: профиль обнаружен в чат-баре «Мариана». Осрик Чау, двадцать два года, студент третьего курса университета в Солт-Лейк-Сити, выиграл в национальном конкурсе стажировку в крупном научном центре, откуда и исчез около года назад. Расследования не проводилось, так как фигурант оставил формальный отказ от ай-ди. Обычный сценарий. 

Вот только никто из пропавших не возвращался обратно. И не шлялся по чат-барам.

Шлем так и валялся на полу. Дженсен подцепил его за налобник, опустил с размаху койку и застопорился, тщательно расправляя складки на скомканном вирт-мешке. Прыгнуть в Сеть в одном шлеме, как Джаред ночью, без погружения в транс, вышло бы куда быстрее — но от этого слишком несло зарождающейся фобией. 

Разделся Дженсен за три секунды. И обе ноги пропихнул в мешок разом.

Неопрен привычно сжал лоб и виски, щиток лег на глаза, начисто отрубив дневное освещение комнаты. Через три секунды панической пустоты перед глазами запульсировал калейдоскоп заставки, мозги поволокло сквозь тошнотную воронку во все стороны разом, подстраивая вестибулярный аппарат; затрясло турбулентностью. Загубник проскрипел под стиснутыми зубами и исчез: внешние ощущения выключило. Мир выправился, обретая верх и низ, под ногами аватара возник твердый пол, лицо обдало прохладой псевдовоздуха. 

Сетевой портал мегаплекса Ирвинг сиял и переливался от зазывных баннеров, анонсов и вывесок. Дженсен, проигнорировав все, скопировал адрес бара из базы сразу в транспортную строку на панели. 

Чат-бар «Мариана» неожиданно оказался нердовским, с идиотским брейн-контролем на входе: пришлось выбирать математику, тянуть билет и раскладывать какую-то хилую функцию по полиномам Лежандра, как в незабвенные университетские времена. То ли владельцев ностальгия замучила, то ли вся их ойкумена пока умещалась в студенческой аудитории.

Шлюз наконец открылся, пропуская в чат, и сразу стало ясно, что Мариана — вовсе не женское имя.

Вокруг бара дрожала черная толща сжатой чудовищным давлением воды, в которой мелькали изредка светящиеся страшнозубые рыбины. В ваннах, выдолбленных на краю океанской бездны, отмокал после игровой ночи десяток нердов — все как один в самопальных личинах. Хвосты, рога, щупальца — на человека здесь походил только Дженсен.

И лохматый парнишка у стойки бара.

Он выглядел совсем ребенком, наверное, не обновлял аватар с поступления в колледж. Черные узкие глаза тибетского монашка потерянно смотрели сквозь искрящую разрядами медузу на лысой голове бармена-андрогина, а в зависшей у щеки коктейль-трубке явно давно было сухо.

Дженсен наклеил на лицо своего аватара улыбку «я заинтригован, детка» и уселся за стойку, продемонстрировав бармену два пальца.

— Куплю тебе выпить?

Осрик Чау развернулся на голос, словно запрограммированный механизм. Потерянные глаза вблизи оказались мертвыми, тусклыми, как пленка сдохшего монитора.

— Ты из БФБ?  
— Заводят ролевые игры?

Бармен скорчил фальшиво-сочувственную рожу и покачал головой. Медуза тошнотворно заколыхалась.

— Ты из БФБ? — повторил Осрик. Или не Осрик.  
— Для тебя, детка, я готов притвориться, — Дженсен пальцем качнул к нему посиневшую от коктейля трубку — уже без надежды.

Гребаный бот безучастно смотрел в пустоту.

Тьюринг-анализатор в панели ровно горел красным — сто из ста. Тот, кто загрузил примитивного программного робота в бывший аватар Осрика Чау, не потрудился вложить в него даже видимость разума. 

Смесь в коктейль-трубке отдавала йодом и сахаром одновременно и топорно имитировала прилив бодрости. Хотелось выдрать трубку из потолка, намотать на шею пустому аватару и взглянуть сквозь мертвые мониторы бота глубже, через Сеть, в глаза того, кто жал на кнопки, используя лицо пропавшего парнишки.

— Как сюда пустили эту тупую тьюринг-зверушку?

Бармен выпятил губы.

— Он хорошенький.  
— Ну да. И умеет брать интегралы.  
— Про интегралы не скажу, на контроль он сдавал бионику. Но без этого в «Мариану» не попадешь, у нас тут строго. 

Отлично, хоть какая-то зацепка: хозяин бота шарит в бионике.

— Риз к нему тоже подкатывала, — решил утешить — или намекнуть на заинтересованного клиента — бармен и потыкал трубкой в направлении ванны, из которой свисали лиловые перепончатые крылья. — Он и ей про БФБ втирал. Какой-то дебил его кодил. Откуда здесь возьмутся безы? Таблица умножения их интеллектуальный предел.

— Ладно. — Табурет проскрежетал коралловой ногой по каменному полу. — Я из БФБ.

Проклятая машина развернулась обратно, не изменившись в лице.

— Докажи.

Удостоверение Бюро федеральной безопасности впечатлило бармена куда сильнее, чем бота, но зато тот заговорил — без всякого выражения:

— Я Осрик Чау. Меня похитили и удерживают против воли в Научном центре имени Хьюстона. Пожалуйста, спасите меня.

«Научный центр Хьюстона», в секунду вбитый в окно поиска, мигнул и сменился красным флажком на карте Техаса. И сразу захотелось выдрать себе клок волос. Или приложиться тупой башкой об скалу. Уставившийся на карту Дженсен не успел задать ни одного вопроса. Осрик повторил: «Спасите меня», и пустой аватар рухнул на пол.

— Сгорел, — констатировал бармен, перегнувшись через стойку. — Одноразовый. Приберете дохлятину… агент?  
— Сотрудник, — автоматически поправил Дженсен, накручивая срочный вызов.

Потерянное время почти физически жгло кончики пальцев. Агент Джим Бивер вызов игнорировал. 

Ни разу не использованный служебный архиватор упорно отказывался разворачиваться из сетевого боекомплекта. Еще два глотка синего пойла — судорожно проматывая инструкцию под наливающимся подозрением взглядом бармена — и опустевший аватар втянуло наконец в контейнер. Дженсен прямо за стойкой набросал стандартный рапорт и отослал вместе с контейнером в офис Бивера, получив от автосекретаря ненужный входящий номер.

От Джима свалилось только: «Молодец, поймал бота. В рабочее время в баре. Отличник службы. 17-30 отчет». Бармен, несмотря на щедрые чаевые, снова заглядывать в «Мариану» не предложил.

Из вирт-мешка Дженсен выкатился сразу на пол — отжиматься; тело мелко потряхивало нетерпением и жаждой действия. Конечно, Джим прав: официально им это ни черта не дает. Никакие заявления «программных имитаторов человеческой деятельности» — даже о федеральных преступлениях — юридической силы не имеют, и ни один судья на основании этого фарса ордер не выдаст. Но агент Бивер что-нибудь обязательно придумает. Если захочет.

Стоило, наверное, и в самом деле поработать.

Вызов от Саммер свалился, когда Дженсен одной рукой загонял данные в бланк отчета, а другой грузил в себя разогретую пасту с мясным соусом — потому что от голода слабеют и умирают и не пропадать же добру. Есть ему не хотелось. Проклятый организм, эволюционно не приспособленный к существованию на десяти квадратных ярдах, все еще рвался бежать и драться.

— Нашла Роба? — Дженсен с облегчением отставил недоеденную пасту на пол и съехал задницей по койке вправо, ближе к видеокамере в изголовье.

Хмурая Саммер в окне чата досадливо повела плечом. Что, видимо, означало — ты же не получил уведомление от банка о списании средств. Острые коленки, поднятые к подбородку, обтягивало цветастое легкое платье — откуда-то из беспечного начала века, задолго до Обвала — дико смотревшееся в раздобытом у барыг древнем водительском кресле. Саммер сложилась на стертом громоздком сиденье, как кузнечик, умудряясь при этом держать осанку. Она действительно неплохо танцевала.

— Ладно, не нашла. Тогда что?  
— Тебя убили, да? — она смотрела исподлобья, натягивая платье до кончиков босых ступней. — Ты потерял доступ? Проклятый дурак, ты позволил себя убить!  
— Ты, к слову, тоже, Ривер.  
— Я хотя бы успела посмотреть на их код! Что ты натворил?

Признаваться про дневник Мак глупо не хотелось. Дженсен откинулся спиной к стене и потер ноющую переносицу над очками:

— Загрузил в игру дневник Макензи.  
— Что?.. Ты дебил? Дженсен! — она нырнула вперед, к камере, чуть не вывалившись из кресла. — Эй! А почему твоя «дверь» все еще активна?   
— Откуда ты знаешь, интересно? Ты что, взломала мой сервер?  
— Так тебя убили или нет? — Саммер тряхнула головой. — Не ломала я твой сервер. Как будто его нужно ломать. Сделала копию «двери».  
— За хрена, позволь спросить?  
— Пыталась… пыталась вернуться. Да не смотри так! Я как только ни пыталась. Все бы отдала. Но в Зимдарии доступ персонализирован, словно они под ДНК его подгоняют, в буквальном смысле. Так тебя не грохнули, да? Зачем тебе тогда Роб? Дженсен.  
— Не грохнули. Загнали в Серую зону.  
— И ты… выбрался?  
— Давай только без подробностей. До сих пор блевать тянет. Просто найди Роба.  
— Почему Роба? Он мутный какой-то. А Джей-Ти?

Дженсен пристукнул по хрустнувшему пластику затылком. Накатило разом опять, непрошено, не ко времени, больной, дурной горечью — и злостью. Да что ж за хрень такая!

— А вот его — пристрелили. Он бесполезен.  
— Дженсен. Ты в порядке?  
— Да. В полном. Пришли счет и ищи Роба.

Саммер склонила голову к плечу, будто с этого ракурса ее собеседник напоминал диковинное насекомое.

— Ты связался с безами и стал мыслить, как без. Никто не даст тебе использовать других игроков. Ни чужой аватар, ни ключи, ни билет. В клоаку Роба, я буду искать, как обойти Серую зону. Ты должен вернуться в Зимдарию. Ты...  
— В клоаку Зимдарию! — прервал поток Дженсен. — Саммер, это — не игра. Люди. Делают это. С людьми. В реальности. «Новая Земля» не на другой планете, она в Техасе. Все эти глянцевые картинки с инопланетными видами — красивая приманка и не больше. И люди пропадают не потому, что улетают в виртуальный космос. Каждый из похищенных в один непрекрасный день сел на поезд или на велосипед и отправился куда-то по-настоящему. Макензи дали на космодроме реальный адрес, не сетевой. И Робу, если он прошел последний квест — тоже. Мне нужен этот адрес. Действуй.  
— Поправка: их никто не похищал. Все-все, — она подняла ладони. — Выключай огнемет. Уже ищу.

Окно чата погасло.

Остывшая паста на вкус напоминала вареные носки. Дженсен вычистил контейнер до дна, швырнул в мусоросборник и вернул в рабочее поле окно с отчетом. 

В семнадцать двадцать последние формы были заполнены, данные залиты. Дженсен спрыгнул с койки, подтянулся пару раз на дверной притолоке, распрямляя гудящую спину, сунул голову под кран, прочесал пятерней мокрый ежик волос и сменил майку. К аудиенции у начальства можно было считать себя готовым.

Агент Джим Бивер к шестидесяти трем годам дослужился до настоящего кабинета — залитого режущим глаза «дневным» светом пластикового пенала где-то в недрах мегаплекса Ричардсон. В реальности Дженсен не был там ни разу, но картинка в окне видеочата выглядела родной до оскомины: редкий пух седых волос на макушке Джима, кусок стола с тремя пустыми стаканами и стертый шахматный пол под углом семьдесят градусов к горизонту.

— Агент Бивер. Камера, — проникновенно поздоровался Дженсен.

Джим чертыхнулся, и обзор загородили гигантские мозолистые пальцы. Наконец изображение вернулось, уже приличным — расправивший пиджак начальник отдела с подобающим служебному положению выражением лица.

— Отчет сдан, — Дженсен изобразил приглашающий жест, запуская файлы на загрузку. — Прошу оформить мне командировку в Федеральный научный центр имени Хьюстона.  
— Да чтоб тебя! — Джим задрал кибер-очки на лысину, яростно растер лоб и, спохватившись, натянул их обратно. — Я вот прямо чуял недоброе. Не будет тебе никакой командировки, у нас проект горит.  
— Обязуюсь работать сверхурочно.  
— Дженсен. — Широкие ладони уперлись в край стола. — Вся эта хреноверть с ботом вне компетенции нашего отдела. Мы похищениями не занимаемся. Да и не было там никакого похищения, парень оставил формальный отказ от ай-ди, я проверил, все чисто, не подкопаешься. Не знаю, кто послал зверушку…  
— Не важно, кто ее послал, Джим. Скорее всего, не сам Осрик. Бот мог в том баре месяц просидеть, пока кто-нибудь догадался бы настучать про него в БФБ. Очевидно, парню за пультом было куда важнее сохранить инкогнито, чем донести информацию о похищении. Но он точно связан с научным центром. И с Крысоловами. Они там, Джим.  
— А в собственном сортире они тебе еще не мерещатся?  
— Ладно, заявления ботов тебя не убеждают, давай так, — Дженсен вывел в общее рабочее поле карту Техаса и начертил на ней световым маркером дугу. — Из почти пяти тысяч пропавших две тысячи, тысяча девятьсот семьдесят три человека оставили свои чипы ай-ди в этой зоне. Оклахома-сити, Даллас, Остин. Они добирались сюда со всей страны — только чтобы снять на пару дней комнату и написать тот самый формальный отказ.   
— Ну а остальные три?  
— Остальные — в других городах, обычно по месту регистрации. Но эти две тысячи ехали на поездах, поэтому их путь зафиксирован. А как добирались другие и куда они добирались, сведений нет. Не исключено — сюда же, только пешком и на велосипедах.

Джим пожевал губами и с тяжким вздохом закатил глаза. Дженсен провел еще одну черту, от восточного побережья до Далласа:

— Макензи перед исчезновением перевелась из Нью-Йоркского университета в Техасский. Ты не знаешь, как она хотела вырваться из Техаса. Я знаю. Билет до Нью-Йорка стоил целое состояние, больше, чем год обучения, но она вынула всем мозги — и получила его. А потом вдруг бросила все и спустила учебный фонд на обратный поезд. А теперь смотри сюда, — Дженсен развернул перед Джимом дневник.

«Люди так забавно устроены, — аккуратные буквы тесными строчками лежали ровно посередине пожелтевшей страницы. — Никогда не знаешь, что тебя напугает. Оказывается, можно стоять на самом краю обрыва и бояться до одури вороны на дереве рядом. Передо мной бездна, а у меня коленки трясутся при мысли о баронах Свалки. Почему я не могу позвонить тебе и услышать, что все это глупости, а я трусиха и дурочка? Дженсен, я...»

Дневник полетел обратно в хранилище; маркер, почти не дрогнув, размашисто обвел на карте кривоватый овал рядом с дугой.

«...я так по тебе скучаю».

— Знаете, что здесь, агент?  
— Великие равнины, болван.  
— Зона, подконтрольная мусорщикам. Баронам Свалки.  
— У меня дежавю, или мы это уже проходили? Ты уже тыкал мне в нос этой бумажкой. И ты год проторчал у мусорщиков, как тебя в БФБ-то потом взяли, с такой биографией, ума не приложу.  
— Семь месяцев.  
— Ну и не нашел ни черта.  
— Потому что не то искал. Запись Мак о баронах была первым, за что я ухватился, но я ее не понял. И, разумеется, ничего не нашел. В трейлерах мусорщиков невозможно спрятать пять тысяч избалованных умников. Там только война, Свалка и выжженная степь, больше ничего. Но что, если мусорщики — не Крысоловы, как я думал, а просто перевозчики? Ворона на краю обрыва. Потому что тут, — маркер уперся в точку по другую сторону овала, — вот сюрприз, расположен громадный научный комплекс. Как я не допер раньше?  
— Я тебе скажу, как ты не допер. Этот высер господень, Хьюстон-центр, засекречен круче, чем личный порноканал президента. Уровень безопасности минус сто, нам тут, в БФБ, такое и не снилось. Да в проклятом коллекторе мозговитых говнюков каждый сортир тремя видеокамерами оборудован, они и дрочат, и срут по часам под запись. Там не может быть никаких лишних умников и никаких Крысоловов. Если только те не связаны напрямую с правительством.  
— Как знать, вдруг связаны.  
— Так. Все. Достал ты меня своей паранойей. У тебя есть работа, у нас горит проект, мы тут серьезными вещами занимаемся, а не охотой на мифического хрена с горы с дудочкой. Я когда тебя брал на работу, мальчик, то обещал, что закрою глаза на использование служебных возможностей в личных целях — при условии выполнения должностных обязанностей в полном объеме. Так выполняй!  
— Дай мне эти служебные возможности! Я знаю, ты можешь отправить меня туда, Джим. Неважно, под каким предлогом. Я буду пахать как проклятый, клянусь.  
— Не могу! — гаркнул Джим, складываясь вперед в кресле; капля слюны мутным пятном впечаталась в угол чата. — Ты перешел черту, Дженсен, до одержимости докатился. Сам себе изобрел этих Крысоловов и прешь теперь за призраком, снося все на своем пути. Ты два года за ними охотишься, и что, нашел хоть что-нибудь? Кроме стремного онлайн-шутера, который с похищениями связан только тем, что твоя сестра в него поиграла.   
— Я не сумел взломать их базу игроков, но я знаю…  
— Все-то ты знаешь!  
— В игре идет откровенная вербовка, Джим. Они даже не шифруются, вешают свои плакаты на каждом углу. Заманивают людей полетом в космос, а потом похищают. За стремным шутером стоит что-то реальное. Хьюстон-центр за ним стоит!  
— Или не стоит, — агент Бивер устало вытер рот салфеткой. — Люди просто бегут из мегаплексов, Дженсен. Во все стороны, как крысы. У тебя в базе пять тысяч отказов за двенадцать лет. И нет ни одного юридического основания — ни одного! — считать, что они связаны. Друг с другом, с шутером твоим нелегальным, да хоть как-то. Единственное, что их объединяет — твои математические модельки. А по стране ежегодно десятки тысяч исчезают просто так, без всякого соблюдения формальностей. А сотни тысяч — дохнут от наркоты или в вирт-мешках от истощения. У нас реальных проблем полно, а ты себя сжигаешь в погоне за дохлым кроликом.  
— Я чувствую, что нашел. Все складывается наконец. Все.

Джим откинулся назад в кресле, прихлопнул по подлокотникам. 

— Ты уже однажды спустил жизнь в трубу с дерьмом, когда бросил работу и двинул к мусорщикам. Не повторяй ошибки, Дженсен. Остановись. Ты выправился, устроился как человек, дело нашел стоящее. Лет через десять мне надоест протирать дряхлой задницей это кресло, как думаешь, кого я буду рекомендовать на свое место?  
— Не покупай меня так дешево, Джим.  
— Дешево?! Ну ты зажрался! В сорок лет начальником отдела БФБ! Эх, — он махнул рукой. — Я понимаю, то, что случилось с твоей сестренкой — трагедия, но отпусти уже, малыш. Все равно ты ее не найдешь. А если и найдешь, подумай и еще раз хорошо подумай — будет ли она рада?  
— Может, будет, а может, и нет. Тогда я просто удостоверюсь, что с ней все в порядке. Но знаешь, Джим, пусть существует хотя бы один шанс на тысячу, что Мак обманули, что она получила не свободу, как мечтала, а клетку куда страшнее прежней, и ждет, что я приду за ней — я не могу ее подвести.

Джим сгреб со стола один из стаканов, попытался допить, заглянул в него раздраженно и швырнул в мусоросборник.

— Только ты знаешь, — вполголоса добавил Дженсен, — что этот шанс не один на тысячу. Мы оба в курсе, в каком мире живем. Чудес в нем не случается.

Джим молча смотрел на него минуту, не меньше. Потом кивнул.

— Закончили на сегодня. Отчет принят, в командировке отказано. Работай.  
— Вас понял, агент Бивер.

Дженсен вырубил связь и рывком поднялся на ноги. Стены капсулы давили так, что хотелось упереться в них руками, не давая сомкнуться; голова снова раскалывалась. Самое время использовать служебные возможности в личных целях.

Доступ БФБ на чипе позволил сдвинуть в сторону коридорную панель, скрывающую лестницу на техэтаж — совсем рядом со стратегически правильно выбранной комнатой 36-4-856. В отличие от расчерченного как циркулем жилого уровня, технический напоминал дурной лабиринт из кошмара или древнего шутера: чудовищные переплетения разнокалиберных труб и кабель-каналов ветвились во тьме без видимости плана и логики, свисали петлями с низкого потолка, вздымались с пола нападающими анакондами. Тусклые диодные лампы разгорались прямо над головой и затухали спустя три шага; решетчатый мостик опасно скрипел и прогибался под ногами. 

«Мы заперты в трюме тонущего корабля, Дженсен, — писала Мак. — И нас убеждают, что это и есть весь мир, безопасный мир, что там, за ржавыми переборками — бушующий океан, смерть и мрак. Что наша планета лежит в руинах, всюду войны и голод, и спасение лишь здесь, в проклятом трюме. Ты даже не представляешь себе, как нам лгут».

«Сторож» служебного лифта помигал зеленым на подставленный чип и оперативно подогнал кабину. Спасибо допуску БФБ: иначе наверх пришлось бы добираться тихоходными пассажирскими подъемниками с четырьмя пересадками в разных зонах, каждый раз дожидаясь по полчаса в угрюмой толпе. 

Под пальцами на сенсорной панели зажглись «восемь», «пять» и «т», восемьдесят пятый технический, последний из уровней нижнего блока. Обшитая ребристым серым пластиком стена мелко завибрировала под лопатками, уши привычно заложило — кабина набирала скорость. Шахты служебных лифтов пронзали весь купол насквозь, от подземных этажей до самой Башни; тысяча футов бешено растущей пустоты под ногами, под подрагивающим тонким полом заводила, гнала кровь по венам быстрее, заставляла скалить зубы в улыбке.

Этого будет не хватать. Как и кодов допуска БФБ на чипе, открывающих многие двери в реальности и почти все — в Сети. Джима тоже. Будет не хватать.

А ведь два года назад Дженсен завернул к нему с отчаяния: пять недель после возвращения со Свалки прошли в бесплодной осаде виртуальных приемных далласского отделения БФБ. Дженсен кантовался тогда на третьем уровне мегаплекса, в капсуле, больше напоминающей гроб — там даже сидеть получалось с трудом, и тупо перегонял по Сети никому не нужные массивы информации, устроившись на самую низкооплачиваемую социалку: семь месяцев неактивного ай-ди перечеркнули к чертям университетский диплом. И в перерывах между изматывающей своей бессмысленностью работой катал проникновенные заявления в Бюро. У них с Саммер в базе скопилось уже девятьсот профилей отказников, но безов не интересовали талантливые, успешные, отлично образованные молодые люди, внезапно исчезающие в никуда. На заявления приходили одинаково безликие ответы автосекретарей с результатами проверок — все отказы от ай-ди неизменно оказывались «оформленными согласно закону и принятой процедуре и не вызывающими сомнений в подлинности».

Начальник отдела мониторинга социальных процессов был единственным, кто согласился на личную аудиенцию — только потому Дженсен к нему и записался. Но и по видеосвязи, глаза в глаза, убедить БФБ не вышло. Агент Бивер слушал его выкладки почти час, медленно стекленея взглядом, и заткнул наконец вопросом: «Хотите использовать государство в личных целях, мистер Эклз?»

Нужно было сразу ответить да, не потерял бы еще три недели. Но растерявшийся Дженсен забормотал об ущербе от утечки мозгов, о затратах на образование и прочей чуши — и Бивер скривился, будто разгрыз уксусный концентрат. 

Пол лифта задрожал сильнее, отрываясь от подошв — кабина тормозила. Дженсен вцепился в поручни.

Он знал тогда почти дословно, что скажет лысоватый сутулый без с усталым обрюзгшим лицом, они могли бы произнести это речитативом на два голоса: многочисленные проверки, инициированные вашими заявлениями, мистер Эклз, — сообрази, сукин сын, сколько ты уже потратил государственных времени и средств — показали абсолютную добровольность всех отказов — эти говнюки сами спустили свою жизнь в канализацию, наплевав и на ущерб, и на затраты. На каждое освободившееся рабочее место или университетскую стипендию претендуют тысячи человек — готовых пахать до кровавого пота и быть благодарными своему правительству за возможность выжить в рушащемся после Обвала мире. Нет смысла разыскивать тех, кто такой возможности не ценит, они сами выбрали свою судьбу. «У нас все еще свободная страна, мистер Эклз».

Можно было ответить, что смысл искать даже не в пропавших, а в тех, кто стоит за пропажами — зачем им понадобились лучшие мозги Америки? Не угрожает ли это безопасности нашей свободной страны, агент? Но Дженсен промолчал: тогда у него было только слово, «Крысоловы» — и он сам еще не знал, выбрал ли его в память о гамельнском дудочнике или потому, что неизвестные пока «они» собирали в свои сети крыс, бегущих с тонущего корабля.

Двери лифта разъехались, выплескивая желтый свет в громадную гулкую тьму. Главный техблок под самым куполом тянулся вверх на полсотни футов — и на мили во все стороны; без плана в этом лабиринте можно было бродить годами. Пространство размером с бывший далласский район Ирвинг вибрировало монотонным мощным гудением тысяч машин. Катящееся впереди пятно дежурного освещения вырезало из пахнущей озоном и пылью темноты покрытые многолетней грязью кожухи изоляции. В одном из бесконечных отсеков стрекотала, ползая по стойкам, парочка обслуживающих роботов. На забредшего в их вселенную человека они не отреагировали.

Джим Бивер объявился спустя три недели после той провальной аудиенции — подсел за столик в баре к Дженсену, пытавшемуся натянуть стакан пива на бессонную ночь, заказал еще парочку, с закуской, и сообщил:

— Ни один университетский говнюк не хочет работать в Бюро. Престиж им, понимаешь, не тот и жилье подавай сразу в Башне.

Дженсен за контейнер с горячей жратвой тогда был склонен согласиться с чем угодно: лос-анджелесские сбережения как раз иссякли, а гроши, что платили на социалке, уходили Саммер до цента. Джим как почуял — удвоил заказ и добавил:

— Ты классный социоматематик, парень. Я навел справки. И про твою сестру тоже.

Так они и поладили: Дженсен подписался строить для Джима модели, а Джим — закрывать глаза на использование государства в личных целях. И прожили с тех пор в согласии два года. Но все рано или поздно подходит к концу.

Узкий проход между нагромождениями труб закончился, уткнувшись в гигантский столб центральной вентиляционной шахты. Железные ступени обвившей ее винтом лестницы гремели под ногами; шершавый бетон под ладонью мерно вздрагивал, будто в нем билось чудовищное сердце. Там, внутри, вентиляторы с лопастями размером со спортзал гнали тонны и тонны воздуха для запертых в трюмах граждан великой свободной страны.

Лестница вывела к воздушному шлюзу, и уже оттуда, трижды продемонстрировав записанный на чипе уровень допуска, Дженсен шагнул в лобби Башни — просторное, пустынное и нелепо величественное. Прохладный влажный воздух первым же глотком смягчил пересохшее от пыли в техблоке горло. Зеркально-черный пол сиял созвездиями отражений, стеклянные колонны смыкались в десятке уровней над головой витражным сводом, сквозь который бил свет, мучительно похожий на солнечный — хотя солнце уже село. 

Панорамный лифт торжественно поплыл вверх под негромкую музыку — из последнего скачанного Дженсеном альбома, разумеется: сервис-система старалась, как могла; за прозрачной стеной кабины неторопливо сменялись окрашенные в разные цвета уныло пустые этажи — рестораны, кафе, зимний сад, парк развлечений. Вход на общественные террасы вокруг лобби был открыт любому зарегистрированному жителю мегаплекса Ирвинг, но Дженсен ни разу не видел здесь обитателей нижних уровней — те упорно предпочитали виртуал. За яркими террасами темнели, как пещеры, уводящие к внешним стенам Башни жилые коридоры. Квартиры здесь не мог позволить себе ни один государственный служащий, даже сотрудник БФБ с многолетним стажем, не говоря уже о сидящих на социалке девяноста пяти процентах населения. Настоящие окна, в которых по утрам восходило — или заходило вечерами — солнце, отдельные ванные, кухонные панели и, в самых роскошных — даже не убирающаяся в стены мебель.

Три года назад у Дженсена, пахавшего в Лос-Анджелесе на благо корпорации с триллионными оборотами, тоже была такая, не самая просторная, конечно, зато с окном на восток. В похожей, наверное, маялся сейчас в своем неизвестно-где Джаред. 

Лифт довез до витражного свода и вежливо предложил выметаться и «хорошо провести время». Выше общественных террас уже не было, так что пришлось снова расчехлять доступ. 

Может, все началось, когда Дженсен после университета перебрался в Лос-Анджелес и они стали видеться с Мак все реже и реже. Работа отнимала силы, сжирала время, но давала взамен иллюзию смысла; ей так удобно было затыкать любые дыры в жизни. Все, с кем хочется оставаться рядом, предпочитают встречи в виртуале — так поработай, Дженсен. Сестренка выросла и уже не считает тебя лучшим другом — поработай, мать твою, Дженсен!

Потом Макензи поступила в Колумбийский и пропала совсем. Дженсен утешал себя, что все идет как надо — она нашла собственный смысл. А надо было — по-настоящему надо — брать билет на поезд до Нью-Йорка.

Скулы заломило. Бесплодные, беспомощные «если бы ты тогда» выжигали внутренности кислотой. 

Последние страницы дневника Дженсен помнил наизусть.

«Мне так жаль, что я не могу попрощаться, Дженсен. Прости меня, мой драгоценный параноик, если сможешь, но я слишком хорошо знаю, что ты сделаешь, если я сейчас отправлю вызов — потратишь все деньги до цента на билет и примчишься, чтобы приковать меня к жизни, которую я ненавижу. Ты сам должен пройти весь этот путь, от начала до конца, чтобы понять, чтобы увидеть то, что увидела я. Ты увидишь, иначе и быть не может. Мы еще встретимся на той стороне».

Роскошная, под дерево, коридорная панель отъехала в сторону, открывая замусоренный тесный простенок. 

«Иди за мной».

Скобы лестницы обжигали ладони холодом; сверху сквозило, заставляя ноздри жадно раздуваться. Перед самым наружным люком Дженсен уперся ногой в стену колодца, развернул в кибер-очках десктоп и вытащил из шаблонов бланк прошения об отставке — ждавший там два года, с третьего дня работы на государство. Исправить дату, добавить сформированную на ай-ди цифровую подпись — и пакет уехал в служебную почту Бивера. 

Отправлять личный вызов Дженсен не стал: Джим, если захочет, позвонит сам, но все, что можно было сказать, уже сказано.

Люк ушел в пазы с душераздирающим скрипом. И в лицо тараном ударил ветер — ледяной, тугой, свежий, несущий тысячи запахов; окатил все тело, пробирая дрожью до костей, смывая с души осточертевший привкус пепла. Пересохшие губы треснули до крови, разъехавшись в улыбке. Настоящий, не выхолощенный кондиционерами и стерилизаторами воздух пьянил крепче виски. Дженсен сорвал с лица кибер-очки, перекинул ноги через край люка и спрыгнул на металлическую площадку-балкон; покачнулся, раскинув руки. Затянутая сеткой лестница уходила рядом по внешней стене Башни вверх и вниз, но сегодня забираться выше он не стал и уселся прямо на решетчатый пол, подтянув ногу к груди и опустив вторую за край площадки.

Закат отгорел, но еще не стемнело. По изоляционному куполу Ирвинга внизу, в сотне футов под подошвой кеда, ползли слоистые струи тумана, завиваясь в воронки вокруг воздухозаборников. Птичьи гнезда лепились в стыках плит, как ракушки на днище корабля; на ржавых фермах солнечных батарей покачивала кронами древесная поросль. Отсюда, сверху, серый купол казался плоским, необозримым. К горизонту, где он смыкался с соседними мегаплексами, тьма накапливалась, оседала грузно к земле, и из нее в гаснущее ультрамариновое небо поднимались редкие стрелы башен, присыпанные, будто пылью, желтыми точками окон.

[ ](http://half-life.utrosovy.com/art/Half-life_02.jpg)

Гул ветра вспороло механическим стрекотанием, и снизу, из-под площадки, всплыл тускло отблескивающий в аварийном освещении шар — дрон внешнего патруля.

— Пожалуйста, повернитесь чипом ай-ди к считывающему устройству и сохраняйте неподвижность. Пожалуйста, повернитесь…

Бронированная полусфера приподнялась, открывая оружейную щель — будто ощерилась в кривой усмешке, но тут же захлопнулась обратно.

— Проверка допуска проведена, результат положительный.

Дрон подмигнул рубиновым и канул вверх, обдав жаром сопол напоследок, растворился среди звезд. Дженсен завалился на спину, улыбаясь и натягивая на замерзшие ладони рукава куртки. Небо на глазах наливалось лиловой бархатной бесконечностью глубиной в миллиард миров; дрожащие под ветром звезды проявлялись слой за слоем: от крупной ячеистой сети созвездий до сплошной жемчужно-мелкой россыпи, перечеркнутой над горизонтом клочковатой полосой галактических пылевых провалов. Над Техасом восходил Млечный путь.

С этим небом расстаться будет труднее всего — когда все закончится и настанет время вернуться в трюм. В БФБ Дженсена больше не возьмут, на нормальную работу тоже — так что о квартире в Башне и допуске на крышу придется забыть навсегда. Зато можно будет найти Джареда.

Дженсен хмыкнул, закидывая руки за голову. Джей-Ти против целой галактики; тому бы понравилось.

Через час тело задубело так, что пальцы отказывались сгибаться, а ступни в кедах начали тупо ныть, несмотря на термоноски. Дженсен нехотя вернулся обратно в Башню — ненадолго; его ждала последняя ночь под куполом. Как следует выспаться в теплой койке, а завтра купить у барыг на пятом уровне велосипед, на четвертом — пищевые концентраты, и дальше засыпать придется только под звездами, все три, четыре или пять дней — как повезет — пока он будет добираться до Хьюстонского центра. 

В панорамный лифт после вылазки за борт не хотелось, и Дженсен, натянув обратно кибер-очки, отыскал в хитросплетении технических коридоров ближайшую служебную шахту — прокатиться напоследок. Допуск пока никто не отменил: процедуру увольнения запустят с начала рабочего дня, как положено во всякой уважающей себя бюрократической машине. 

Лифт на удачу оказался сквозным, транзитным, Дженсен вбил на сенсорной панели «36-т» в нижнем блоке и откинулся к стене. Надо попросить Саммер добыть какую-нибудь лицензию, которая позволит устроиться на работу в Центр. Лучше всего охранником, конечно, но и техником на крайний случай сойдет. Для охраны наверняка придется проходить проверку в БФБ, хотя Джим, может, напоследок и замолвит слово. 

За тонкими стенками яростно заскрежетало, продирая морозом по хребту, понесло паленой изоляцией; кабина дернулась и встала, долбанув по ногам так, что подогнулись колени. На панели вспыхнуло издевательское «Сохраняйте спокойствие» — и медленно погасло. Экран сдох. Дженсен все равно ткнул в серое бельмо раз, другой, третий, давя подкатывающую к горлу панику. Глухо. Ничего. Тысяча футов под хлипким полом налилась реальностью, потянула в себя, скручивая кишки в узел. 

Если Крысоловы хакнули сервис-систему Ирвинга, то сейчас…

Кабина просела разом на десяток футов — и рухнула в пустоту, полетела вниз, набирая скорость. Цифры над дверью замелькали, сливаясь в пятно; свет долбил по зрачкам стробоскопом. Дженсен сполз на пол, сложился башкой в колени, вжавшись спиной в трясущуюся стену, и закрыл глаза. В висках стучало только: «Все. Все. Все». 

Но вместо того, чтобы врезаться на сверхзвуковой в дно шахты, расплющивая тело в кровавую кашу, лифт снова заскрежетал — от тормозных катушек наверняка сыпались искры — и встал намертво. Над дверью светилось «–10».

На ватные ноги подняться вышло, только цепляясь за поручни. Ледяными, чтоб их, пальцами. Двери разъехались как ни в чем не бывало.

— Смотри, Гарри, а парень в штаны наложил.

В тесном шлюзе стояли двое: костюмы, короткие, почти налысо, стрижки, форменные чехлы с чипами чуть выше локтя, кобуры на поясе. Один, веснушчатый, с близко посаженными глазами и торчащими, как лопухи, ушами, улыбался, сука, будто отмочил отличную шутку. Второй, чернокожий, лет на пять старше — и на полголовы выше — неодобрительно хмурил широкие брови.

— Дженсен Эклз? Если вы наденете кибер-очки, мы сможем показать удостоверения. Спасибо. Агент Ленникс, агент Даймонд, — кивнул он в сторону ушастого. — Покиньте, пожалуйста, кабину, мистер Эклз.

На первом шаге правая нога подогнулась в лодыжке, Дженсен поймал себя ладонью в стену и раздвинул губы в улыбке, глядя в глаза довольно скалящему зубы Даймонду. Тот мотнул головой, отворачиваясь.

Шлюз открылся в абсолютно пустой, залитый резким белым светом отсек. Система в кибер-очках мигнула и выкатила целую обойму красных крестов: связь отсутствует, доступ закрыт, внешнее устройство недоступно…

— Что за черт? — Дженсен постучал по оправе.  
— Отсек экранирован, канал только к серверу БФБ. Хотя я бы и его вырубил, — Даймонд привалился плечом к стене.   
— С вами сегодня вышел на связь Осрик Чау, — ровно вступил чернокожий Ленникс.  
— Со мной не выходил на связь Осрик Чау.  
— Умник, — прокомментировал Даймонд. — Я ж тебе говорил.  
— Полагаете, бота отправил не он?  
— Это было бы довольно странно для его уровня айкью, агент. Единственное достоинство фрик-бара, где находился бот, — способность грамотно резать маршрутные хвосты. Сомнительное преимущество для похищенного парня, с трудом добывшего доступ к Сети и жаждущего пообщаться с БФБ. Зачем ему скрываться, если он хочет, чтобы его нашли?   
— Разумно. Вы нам подходите, агент.  
— Сотрудник, — поправил Дженсен. — Техперсонал отдела мониторинга.  
— Уже нет, — Ленникс подтолкнул к нему форму о неразглашении информации. — Вашу цифровую подпись, пожалуйста. Спасибо. Теперь здесь.

Дженсен завис пальцами над приказом о назначении.

— Вообще-то я подавал прошение об отставке.  
— Затерялось где-то на сервере, бывает, — Ленникс терпеливо выждал десяток секунд и потер лоб. — Тот, кто отправил послание от имени Осрика Чау, очевидно, пытается связаться с БФБ на своих условиях, и так же очевидно, одно из этих условий — определенный уровень образования переговорщика. Вы единственный сотрудник далласского отделения с университетским дипломом.  
— Умнику нужен умник, остальных за людей не считает.  
— К тому же, в первый контакт неизвестный вступил именно с вами, и если он увидит ваше лицо снова, ему психологически проще будет решиться на следующий шаг.  
— Увидит — где?  
— В Федеральном научном центре имени Хьюстона, разумеется, — Ленникс задрал брови, разглядывая возникшую в ту же секунду подпись, и пробежал черными пальцами в воздухе, регистрируя приказ. — Поздравляю с назначением, агент Эклз.  
— Как всех умников тянет в этот гадюшник, с ума сойти, — осклабился Даймонд. — Большая удача, что один из них, похоже, пересрал и готов сливать своих.  
— Я рад, что вы с нами, Эклз, — кивнул Ленникс. — Поезд отправляется с десятого уровня мегаплекса Бачмен в половину первого ночи. У вас есть пара часов, чтобы собраться. Маршрутный план и билет будут в вашем новом почтовом ящике. Инструктаж проведем в поезде. До встречи, агент.

Даймонд распахнул дверь отсека и наставил палец Дженсену прямо в лоб:

— Веди себя хорошо, агент. 

Дженсен как во сне шагнул обратно в кабину лифта. Система кибер-очков очнулась и радостно замигала, заваливая десктоп сообщениями о восстановленной связи. Бивер на вызов ответил сразу — ждал.

— Спасибо, Джим.  
— За такое не благодарят. Дать твоему долбаному рапорту ход — мой долг и прочее бла-бла-бла.  
— Все равно спасибо, Джим.  
— Избавь меня от написания твоего некролога, и будем квиты.  
— Я вернусь, агент Бивер.  
— Прощай, агент Эклз.


	3. Фата-моргана

— Агент Эклз, — голос сквозь шлем звучал глухо и без интонаций: не разберешь, то ли запрос указаний, то ли идентификация объекта. Широченные плечи лейтенанта в экзонакладках недвусмысленно перегораживали выход из тамбура, дуло орудия неуютно целилось Дженсену куда-то в область челюсти. И вот что такому скажешь? «Позвольте пройти»?  
— Отбой, — сказал Дженсен. — Просто разминаю ноги.

Лейтенант — Торрес, гласила наклейка — молча сделал шаг назад и плавно, как идеально отлаженный механизм, развернул корпус, освобождая проход. Шлем положения в пространстве не поменял; нелепо красивые кофейные глаза за узким щитком по-прежнему смотрели в упор. Ждущий режим: прикажешь стрелять, будет стрелять не задумываясь. Прикажут стрелять в тебя — придется Биверу попотеть над некрологом. Мурашки по хребту, и яйца сами поджимаются. Не исключено, правда, что от холода: наглухо запакованный в броню спецназ явно морозили, чтобы не спекся в своем мех-хитине.

Дженсен передернул плечами, и во взгляде за щитком будто промелькнула тень усмешки. Показалось, разумеется.

Поезд шел плотно, ровно; скорость в герметичном отсеке совсем не ощущалась. Только амортизирующее покрытие под подошвами едва заметно подрагивало в такт неслышному грохоту колес на стыках рельсов. 

Наверное, взлохмаченный со сна «агент Эклз» в растоптанных кедах, джинсах и майке дико выглядел для зависших в своих стойлах бойцов; а возможно, им было плевать. Ни один даже глаз не скосил, пока Дженсен нарочно неторопливо вышагивал между двумя неподвижными шеренгами. 

Вторую половину вагона занимал приплюснутый, как навозный жук, десятиколесный «Страйкер». На крыше задраенной бронемашины в крепежных гнездах висели дроны, и на каждом неярко тлела рубиновая полоса, демонстрируя полную боевую готовность палить во все, что разрешат счесть целью. 

Жужжание экзосуставов за спиной наконец заткнулось. Лейтенант Торрес остановился у страйкеровского носа, отконвоировав Дженсена через весь отсек.

— У вас тут поуютнее, чем в салоне, — сообщил кофейным глазам Дженсен и улыбнулся самой обезоруживающей улыбкой, на которую был способен; у Джей-Ти такие получались куда лучше. — Попросился бы поспать в растяжках, но, смотрю, все заняты.

Из шлема донеслось отчетливое фырканье. 

— Если как-нибудь окажешься в прицеле, дам две секунды форы, агент, — голос у лейтенанта оказался бархатным, низким и, чтоб его, — однозначно женским.  
— Не успели познакомиться, уже в прицеле? — Дженсен чуть не добавил «красотка», но вовремя прикусил язык.  
— Мне загрузили в систему твое досье. Солдат Свалки?  
— Бывший.   
— Бывших мусорщиков не бывает.  
— Однако две секунды форы на глазах приобретают особый вес. И чем заслужил?  
— Ты не сказал «стойла». 

Лейтенант развернулась и уплыла обратно в отсек, умудряясь изящно покачивать бедрами в своей экзоброне. Дженсен расхохотался. «Сторож» кормового тамбура честно отмигался на новенький форменный чехол с чипом и откатил стальную створку вбок.

За тамбуром обнаружилась запасная кабина машиниста, обтекаемо-вытянутая, почти прозрачная, затопленная до потолка серым лунным светом. Дженсен свалился в спружинившее под задницей пилотское кресло, закинул ноги на обесточенную панель управления и с наслаждением зевнул, елозя спиной по выпуклым массажным валикам. Очень не хватало кофе, но пищевой автомат в углу выглядел таким же дохлым, как и бесчисленные мониторы на панели. Чтобы запустить это хозяйство, допуска новоиспеченного агента явно не хватало.

Глаза медленно привыкали к скудному освещению. Проносящаяся в окнах тьма прояснялась, отползала, оставляя за собой плоскую, как стол, равнину; на горизонте, в подкрашенном луной небе, текла на восток бесконечной откатной волной далекая горная гряда. За лобовым помигивало рубиновым — там мотался один из дронов. Такой же, если не целая стая, летел наверняка и впереди, проверяя пути. Мусорщики никогда не приближались к трассе ближе чем на милю: поезда ходили без расписания, а дроны стреляли без предупреждений.

Воздух внезапно вспыхнул сверхновой, долбанув светом прямо в мозг — на крыше врубили прожектор. Мимо замелькали плоские, будто вырезанные из картона, развалины: дырявые насквозь фасады особняков, длинные останки пристанционных ангаров, бесформенные груды рассыпавшихся от старости щитовых домов. Безымянный уже полвека мертвый город промелькнул за три секунды и канул в вернувшуюся тьму: прожектор погас.

Люди ушли отсюда пятьдесят лет назад, в самый разгар Обвала, когда начались веерные отключения электроэнергии по всей стране и правительство запустило программу строительства мегаплексов. Об этом писали все учебники — Спасение Нации, гарантированные работа, жилье, жратва и доступ в Сеть каждому гражданину, потерявшему все. О чем учебники молчали, так это о том, что далеко не все были готовы продать свою свободу за пластиковую капсулу-гроб и химический паек из автомата.

Они — теперь уже их дети и внуки — так и называли себя, «свободными», и любили поминать времена освоения Дикого Запада. В бытность мусорщиком Дженсен повидал таких немало. Они и правда жили, как древние переселенцы — кто-то пахал землю и пас скот, кто-то грабил тех, кто пашет. От пионеров их отличало одно — у них не было впереди новых земель, неисчерпаемых ресурсов, расцвета цивилизации и Великой Америки. Все это осталось в прошлом, навсегда, гнило погребенным на Свалке, с которой они воровали то, что создавали их предки.

Ни у кого из них не было будущего.

«Сторож» запищал, откатывая дверь. Агент Ленникс молча уселся в соседнее кресло и аккуратно пристроил на панель рядом с кедом Дженсена белый стакан кофе.

— Ностальгируете, агент Эклз? Знакомые места?

«Как тебя в БФБ-то взяли с такой биографией», — пробурчал в голове Джим.  
«Бывших мусорщиков не бывает», — добавила лейтенат Торрес.

— Это проблема, агент Ленникс? — Дженсен снял крышку со стакана и с наслаждением втянул носом запах. Горячо, крепко, горько: то что надо.   
— Наоборот, — Ленникс улыбнулся углом рта, глядя в лобовое стекло; лунный блик сполз выше на рельефную скулу. — Честно говоря, ваш модус операнди внушает мне надежду. Толика отчаяния и безумия — как раз то, что нам сейчас необходимо.  
— Добро пожаловать в мой мир, — Дженсен ткнул большим пальцем за спину, в сторону забитого спецназом и боевой техникой отсека: — Солидное сопровождение. Собираетесь воевать с нердами в Хьюстон-центре, агент Ленникс?  
— Гарри, — Ленникс протянул руку; ладонь у него была сухой, горячей и сильной.  
— Дженсен. И спасибо за кофе.  
— Я позаботился о себе, — ответил он без улыбки. — Нам нужны ваши проснувшиеся мозги. — И замолчал, продолжая вглядываться в окно.

У горизонта, на фоне сине-черных гор, медленно сползали за край видимости выбеленные луной вышки солнечной энергостанции. 

— Здесь много таких, верно?

Дженсен пожал плечами, заливая в себя раскаленный кофе длинным глотком, и облизал губы, собирая сбежавшие капли: 

— Это же Техас. — Язык пекло сладко, на грани боли. 

Ленникс кивнул:

— Пустыня и океан, солнце, ветер, приливы. Рай возобновляемой энергетики. Вы знаете, что на долю Техаса в глобальной энергосистеме Америки приходится двадцать восемь процентов? Почти треть всей энергии страны поступает из одного штата. Конечно, неплохие условия не только в Техасе, но только Техас начал строить энергостанции еще в двадцатых годах, лет за тридцать до Обвала. Много, очень много строить.  
— Техасцы всегда были предусмотрительными ребятами, — Дженсен взболтал остатки кофе в стакане. Надо бы добыть еще.  
— Да, верно, — продолжил Ленникс явно заготовленную речь. — Предусмотрительными. И удачливыми. С Техасом могла бы поспорить Калифорния, но у нее гораздо меньше полезной площади. Остальные протянули до самого Обвала, а там уж правительство швырнуло весь бюджет на ядерные реакторы. И это нас спасло. На время.  
— И какова мораль?  
— Никакой. Срок жизни атомной электростанции на быстрых нейтронах — семьдесят лет. Самому новому реактору в этом году исполняется пятьдесят. Через десять лет они начнут отключаться один за другим, через двадцать нас ждет полный коллапс. Проблема две тысячи сто двенадцатого года, «двадцать один двенадцать», вы, вероятно, читали в Сети.   
— А через месяц нас ждет столкновение с кометой «Знамение конца», — усмехнулся Дженсен. — Все равно не доживем.

Ленникс неодобрительно сжал губы. Видимо, шутки в программу не включались.

— В отличие от кометы, проблема «двадцать один двенадцать» реальна, Дженсен. Ресурсов на восстановление атомных станций нет, энергия до последнего ватта уходит на поддержание жизнедеятельности мегаплексов. Все про это знают, но никто не думает. Потому что об этом не говорят в шоу, атомная энергетика это скучно и «правительство что-нибудь изобретет».  
— А правительство не изобретет?  
— Правительство изобрело Федеральный научный центр имени Хьюстона.  
— И что с ним не так, Гарри?  
— Он построен в Техасе, — Ленникс вытянул ноги и крутанулся в кресле, поворачиваясь к Дженсену лицом; длинные черные пальцы пристукнули по белым подлокотникам. — Другого выхода не было — такое вложение в науку требует громадных средств, у правительства их нет, а частных инвесторов удалось привлечь только здесь.   
— Предусмотрительные техасцы.  
— Да. Вы знаете про партию «Одинокой Звезды»?  
— Конечно. Я ведь тоже из Техаса.  
— Они готовят мятеж, Дженсен.  
— Они готовят его уже лет двести, Гарри.  
— На этот раз все серьезно, — Ленникс прижал палец к уху и поднялся. — Выдвигаемся.

В отсеке спецназа врубили полное освещение, но морозило здесь по-прежнему. «Страйкер» стоял распахнутым, и бойцы, один за другим покидая стойла, неторопливо, но слаженно грузились в его недра. Лейтенант Торрес возвышалась во всей своей экзокрасе на платформе у люка, подбадривая каждого кивком. Из передней двери уныло торчала бледная ушастая голова Даймонда.

— Ты все сопли вытер «нашему мальчику», Гарри? Давайте в кабину, быстро, через семь минут высадка.

Дженсен запрыгнул внутрь, растирая мгновенно покрывшиеся гусиной кожей голые руки. В кабине оказалось неожиданно просторно — аж три ряда кресел, кроме водительского; на последнем ряду лежал забытый в агентском купе рюкзак, аккуратно накрытый курткой.

— Спасибо, — удивленно поблагодарил Дженсен.  
— Не за что, — буркнул Даймонд и раскатал по спинке сиденья перед ним переносной монитор. 

На экране светилось смутно знакомое лицо — белозубая, с ямочками, улыбка, мощная челюсть, обманчиво-сонные совиные глаза, рыжие брови и копна соломенных волос. Хороший, честный парень, настоящий техасец. Точно: новостные каналы, пламенные речи, вспомнить бы о чем.

— Алан Тьюдик, — ядовито сообщил Даймонд, нависая над монитором. — Самый молодой конгрессмен Америки, член национального комитета партии «Одинокой Звезды». Будущий президент Техаса.

От ненависти, концентрированной как кислота, глаза агента Даймонда казались выцветшими. Толика безумия и отчаяния, ну да. Толикой тут явно не обходится.

Алан Тьюдик на мониторе отмер и заговорил:

— ...погрязло в трусости. То, что было необходимо как временная, кризисная мера, превратилось в постоянную политику. Представьте, что вы сломали ноги — плохо, больно, нужны лекарства — и вы позволяете заковать себя в стабилизирующую сетку. Вот только вас обездвижили не на время, пока срастутся кости. Вас обездвижили навсегда! Пожизненно. И пичкают обезболивающими и транквилизаторами, чтобы не слишком задумывались, что идет не так. Техас, твои переломы давно зажили, почему ты продолжаешь лежать, как немощный? Вста…

Ленникс опустился на сидение рядом и мазнул пальцем по монитору, заставляя лицо на экране застыть с полуоткрытым ртом.

— Знаете, как работает глобальная энергосистема, Дженсен?  
— Забрать все, что есть, поделить на всех.

Ленникс кивнул.

— Мистер Тьюдик полагает ее неэффективной и несправедливой. А вы?  
— Несправедливой — очевидно, неэффективной — вряд ли. Она же работает.  
— Значит, несправедливо, что люди в Айове и Вайоминге получили шанс выжить, а, Эклз? — Даймонд навалился локтями на спинку сидения, и Дженсен напряг спину, чтобы не податься назад. — Когда ядерные электростанции строили на востоке, выгребая под ноль бюджеты всех штатов, это было справедливо? А теперь вдруг стало нет? 

В кабине зажужжало — один из бойцов пристраивал свою экзоброню в водительское кресло. Поезд начал тормозить.

— Знаешь, чего хочет этот классный парень? — Даймонд, придерживаясь за поручень в потолке, ткнул пальцем в монитор, прямо в глаз Тьюдику. — Отрубить Техас от глобальной энергосистемы. Это же так несправедливо, что ваш штат лучше всех подготовился к Обвалу, а теперь тащит на своем горбу все остальные. Неудачники не должны мешать классным парням делать бизнес.   
— В официальных выступлениях Тьюдика в конгрессе речь идет о сокращении доли Техаса до двадцати двух процентов, — Ленникс рядом щелкнул ремнем безопасности, пристегиваясь. — Но, по нашим данным, они собираются захватить энергоузлы и прекратить подачу электричества за пределы штата полностью.  
— Половина центральных штатов окажутся отрезаны от кабеля. Внезапно отрезаны. Знаешь, что такое обесточенный мегаплекс? Купол, полный мертвецов. Лифты не работают, двери заклинило, вентиляторы в шахтах стоят. Только из башен люди сумеют выбраться. Чтобы сдохнуть потом от голода. Все нижние уровни — и детские тоже — умрут от удушья в заблокированных капсулах. Целые штаты трупов, Эклз. Мой брат и его сын в Небраске. Его, — он ткнул в Ленникса, — жена и дочь в Иллинойсе.   
— Пристегнитесь, — поморщился Ленникс. 

Дженсен натянул на себя ремни крест-накрест, расправил на груди. 

— Почему классный парень еще не в наручниках?  
— Потому что это Техас, детка, — Даймонд отвернулся, пристегивая себя к креслу. — Здесь замазаны все. 

Боковая стена вагона поползла вверх, складываясь гармошкой. Поезд замедлился, но так и не остановился. Рыжая в электрическом свете трава лениво скользила мимо, приминаясь под выдвижным трапом и упрямо поднимаясь снова. «Страйкер» сдал назад, разворачиваясь, и рванул на волю, нырнув носом вертикально вниз, так что ремни ударили в грудь, вышибая воздух из легких. Даймонд впереди крякнул и вцепился в потолочный поручень.

Бронемашина подпрыгнула на трапе и скатилась в траву, сразу выходя на крейсерскую скорость. Дроны рассыпались в небе полусферой, занимая выверенные позиции, засигналили алыми вспышками во тьме. Дженсен обернулся. Неосвещенный поезд уже исчезал вдали. Вокруг расстилалась черная степь.

Ленникс протянул руку и ткнул в движок на экране. Лицо Тьюдика крупным планом исчезло, сменяясь новым кадром — и тут же следующим: «классный парень» пожимает руку губернатору Техаса; обнимается с сенатором, улыбаясь на камеру; держит высоко поднятый вымпел вместе с неизвестной седой женщиной в отличном костюме; снова пожимает руку какому-то лощеному старику, и еще, и еще.

— Директор техасского БФБ, — прокомментировал один из снимков Ленникс.  
— Тьюдик конгрессмен, — пожал плечами Дженсен. — Им положено делать такие фото на память по любому поводу. Вы же не станете меня убеждать, что все, кто засветился с ним в кадре, поддерживают мятеж?  
— Хуже другое, — отозвался с переднего сиденья Даймонд. — Этот мятеж выгоден федеральному правительству. «Двадцать один двенадцать» тикает под жопой и Нью-Йорка, и Вашингтона, и они спят и видят, как сбросить балласт убыточных центральных штатов руками Техаса. Это даст им лет пятнадцать форы.  
— И меня еще называют параноиком, — покачал головой Дженсен.

Даймонд завозился в ремнях, оборачиваясь.

— Как думаешь, почему ни один твой рапорт не прошел даже через первый эшелон? Дай угадаю: тупые безы, помешанные на букве закона, не видят дальше своего носа. Угадал?  
— Наши рапорты тоже недалеко уходят, — негромко произнес Ленникс. — Наши информаторы погибают или перестают выходить на связь, видеозаписи внезапно обзаводятся помехами, а отчеты аналитиков оказываются засекречены. Я тоже долго не верил, Дженсен. Теперь боюсь, что слишком долго.  
— Давайте-ка еще раз. Федеральное правительство готово уничтожить пятьдесят миллионов собственных граждан? Я правильно понял?  
— Федеральное правительство — банкрот. Те люди, что удержали Америку на плаву, когда весь остальной мир пошел на дно, давно в могилах. Нынешних президентов избирают под лозунг «Во время моего правления вы не сдохнете». Цена значения не имеет.  
— И на что вы рассчитываете при таком раскладе?  
— Нам нужны федеральные войска, чтобы сохранить энергоузлы. За нас Торрес и еще пара отделений, но этого недостаточно. И в Вашингтоне, и в Пентагоне есть честные ребята, но у них связаны руки. Необходимы явные и однозначные доказательства мятежа. Как только мы сможем добыть то, что нельзя будет истолковать в духе «вам показалось», в Техас пойдут поезда с бойцами.  
— Смахивает на военный мятеж против мятежа.  
— Или так, или пятьдесят миллионов покойников, умник.  
— Почему вы мне доверяете? Я родился в Техасе.   
— Кто сказал, что мы тебе доверяем? — оскалился Даймонд.  
— Вы когда-нибудь думали, Дженсен, кто именно похитил вашу сестру? — спросил Ленникс.

Дженсен запустил пальцы в волосы, прочесывая пряди надо лбом.

— Когда планируется ваша бойня?  
— Тьюдик не докладывал, но, по нашим сведениям, счет идет на дни.

Через несколько дней загнется Зимдария. Крысоловы, кто бы они ни были, сворачивают программу вербовки — подозрительно вовремя. Но захрена…

— Зачем Тьюдику пять тысяч?..  
— Университетских задниц? — перебил Даймонд. — Ха.   
— Они не солдаты.  
— Солдат у него достаточно, — Ленникс пролистал несколько изображений на мониторе и остановился на карте Техаса — как две капли похожей на ту, что разрисовывал Дженсен перед носом Бивера. Только здесь линий было намного больше, и все они накручивали петли и розетки вокруг того же красного флажка чуть левее бывшего города Лаббок. — Спутниковые данные о перемещениях групп неграждан, известных как отряды баронов Свалки, за последние несколько месяцев.

Дженсен нахмурился:

— Это не может быть только перевозка похищенных. Слишком густо для нескольких месяцев.

Ленникс покачал головой.

— Тьюдик их вооружает. Чем-то, что производят в Хьюстон-центре. У нас была съемка загрузки трейлеров на его территории.  
— Но сдохла, — выплюнул Даймонд. — А одни траектории никого не убеждают. Мало ли что там мутят поганые мусорщики. Усильте охрану Центра! — и весь разговор.  
— Тьюдик делает ставку на свободных. Открыто делает. Он еще пять лет назад, в начале своей карьеры, довел Палату представителей до истерики, выйдя с проектом закона о возвращении избирательного права негражданам. Он ездит по ранчо вольных фермеров и лагерям баронов, выступает на ярмарках вокруг Свалки. Добился строительства двух медицинских центров на Великих равнинах. Мусорщики — его армия. Они пойдут за ним до конца.  
— Мусорщики — отличные солдаты, но не против ребят в экзоброне, — Дженсен кивнул на шлем водителя.   
— Туповат ты для умника. Повторяю по буквам. Тьюдик. Вооружает их. Тем, что производят. В Хьюстон-мать-его-центре.  
— И мы не знаем — чем именно. — Ленникс потянулся к ящику за спиной и вытащил бутылку воды. — Но очевидно, это не просто мины и автоматы. Хотите?   
— Нет, спасибо. Моя сестра не купилась бы на разработки оружия. Ладно, я понимаю, купиться она могла на что угодно, но зачем для этого пять тысяч человек?  
— Тьюдику нужно не только вооружение. Он тут ни много ни мало цивилизацию возрождать собрался, на отдельно взятой территории независимого Техаса. Новая энергетика, новое сельское хозяйство, новая промышленность. Новые города, построенные не по системе мегаплексов.

«Новая Земля».

— Эй, Эклз, — Даймонд прищурился. — Подбери мечтательность во взгляде и вспомни про пятьдесят миллионов трупов.  
— На такую программу ваша сестра купилась бы, Дженсен?

Дженсен сжал губы, отвернувшись к окну. Мак и отключенные энергоузлы? Но про энергоузлы ей мог никто и не сказать. 

— А вы, Дженсен? Купились бы?

«Ты увидишь, иначе и быть не может. Мы еще встретимся на той стороне».

— Нет, — короткое слово оказалось настолько тяжелым, что заломило челюсти. — Я жил среди мусорщиков и фермеров. За пятьдесят лет эти люди не наладили ни одного самого плохонького производства. Зачем, если можно паразитировать на Свалке? А родившиеся в мегаплексах с реальностью и вовсе не в ладах. С ними не выйдет возрождения цивилизации. Не с этим поколением. Тьюдик просчитался. Или врет.

Даймонд усмехнулся, разворачиваясь на сиденье обратно. «Страйкер» пер на северо-запад, почти параллельно далекой горной гряде, давя колесами высокую траву, милю за милей. Небо на востоке подернулось зеленоватой патиной близкого рассвета; луна откатилась к югу, за корму. Впереди, у горизонта, плоская степь топорщилась складками, будто мятое одеяло — там начинались холмы.

Дженсен оглянулся в поисках пайкового ящика и, вытащив бутылку воды, прополоскал горло. Глаза уже не саднило, а драло наждаком — высушенный воздух кабины отлично заполировал пару часов недосна, перехваченных за сутки. Хотелось вылить остатки бутылки себе на голову.

— Так что мы имеем для работы? — он ослабил ремни и потянулся, уцепившись за потолочный поручень, напрягая руки и спину. — Псевдо-Осрика? Что еще?  
— Ничего, — отозвался Ленникс. — Вы должны понимать, Дженсен, что такое Хьюстонский федеральный научный центр. — Он снова ткнул пальцем в монитор, вытаскивая на экран схему. — Фактически это государство в государстве. Они подчиняются напрямую специальной комиссии при президенте, которая слишком далеко и состоит из слишком важных людей, чтобы обладать хоть какой-то оперативностью. Нужна пара месяцев, только чтобы собрать их вместе. Прямая власть у дирекции, ученого совета и спонсорского совета. Последний учреждает гранты на исследования, и девяносто процентов его членов — техасские миллиардеры.

Дженсен увеличил список, любуясь — прямо рейтинг богатейших людей Америки. Тьюдик, как ни странно, там тоже присутствовал. Первое впечатление о голодном молодом политике, готовом рвать мир на тряпки, чтобы выбраться со дна, похоже, оказалось ошибочным.

— У Центра собственный департамент безопасности, — продолжил Ленникс. — И они выключены из юрисдикции БФБ. Все, на что мы имеем право — проверять их работу. Именно за этим мы сейчас и едем. Формально.  
— Ордер на Осрика получить не удалось, — кивнул Дженсен.

Ленникс повел бровью. Даймонд впереди то ли чихнул, то ли каркнул:

— Последний шанс, Эклз. Выжги себе где-нибудь на память. Тьюдик торчит в Центре уже несколько недель, перемещения мусорщиков за это время активизировались раз в десять. Они уже почти не скрываются. Скоро бахнет.  
— Что именно вы собираетесь найти? Что нужно вашим честным ребятам в Пентагоне?  
— У нас есть расчеты экспертов. Хьюстон-центр тратит гораздо больше энергии, чем должен. По документам все чисто, не придерешься, они мастерски раскидывают излишки на все свои отделы, пользуясь тотальной секретностью. Но там что-то есть. Цеха, где делают оружие, подпольные лаборатории, возможно, целый исследовательский комплекс.

И пять тысяч человек, работающих в нем.

— Как такое вообще можно скрыть?

Даймонд снова обернулся, укладываясь подбородком на спинку сиденья.

— Долбаный Центр размером — как восемь мегаплексов, зарытых в землю. Пол-Америки можно спрятать. Строительство началось еще во время Мусорных войн, на поверхности вокруг такое творилось, что можно было ядерные снаряды взрывать, никто бы не заметил, не то что выкопать пару-тройку лишних корпусов под землей.  
— Нам нужно найти скрытые помещения. Лучше всего цеха с оружием, конечно. Но, в конце концов, сойдет что угодно, — Ленникс повернул голову, и под его слишком внимательным взглядом Дженсен внезапно осознал, что сидит, вцепившись в подлокотники до побелевших ногтей.

Мак там. В Хьюстон-центре. Мак — в часе пути.

— Нам необходим человек внутри. У нас нет ни доступа, ни возможностей для поисков, нас будут водить за руку и следить за каждым шагом. Чего бы ни хотел тот парень с ботом, его нужно использовать, чтобы найти цеха. Любым способом. И любой ценой. Вы понимаете, Дженсен?  
— Да, сэр.

Дженсен откинулся затылком на подголовник, отворачиваясь к окну. Любой ценой. Чего тут непонятного?

За бортом светлело; лампы в кабине незаметно тускнели под напором прибывающего, как прилив, рассвета. Дроны в вышине поблекли, побелели брюхом, и стало видно, как ветер гонит волны по высокой траве. Слева, вдоль древнего раздолбанного шоссе, тянулись бесконечные шеренги ветрогенераторов. Тысячи острых лопастей резали воздух, взбивая коктейль из предрассветных сумерек и тумана, и казалось, что их гудение проникает даже сквозь броню и рокот моторов.

Ленникс закрыл глаза и старательно делал вид, что дремлет, а может, действительно отрубился. Даймонд впереди напялил кибер-очки и дергал башкой туда-сюда, будто резался в шутер. Не исключено, правда, что у него была такая манера работать. Дженсен пролистал несколько экранов доступных планов Центра, попытался вникнуть в какой-то экспертный отчет и бросил на третьей странице. Сосредоточиться не получалось. 

Виски тупо ныли, в затылке ватно шуршал белый шум, наслаиваясь все плотнее и плотнее, словно сочился через незакрытую щель из Серой зоны, и зудело в горле идиотским желанием снести «дверь» в Зимдарию с сервера напрочь; законопатить все щели намертво. Вчерашние вирт-ощущения, вместо того чтобы сгинуть под напором вставшей на дыбы реальности, накатывали ярко и непрошено, одно за другим. Запах гари в пылающем городе, ледяной ливень, крошащиеся ступени под ногами; ядовитые муравьи в разрезанном плече. Кулак Джей-Ти на члене.

Под веками упрямо закрывающихся глаз шумели зимдарийские леса, пропитанные дымом и дождем, и рассветная степь казалась жалкой виртуальной подделкой. Мутным сном. Охота заканчивалась; «Страйкер» катил прямо к логову Крысоловов. Отыскать подпольный исследовательский центр Тьюдика, вытащить оттуда Мак и переправить обратно в Нью-Йорк, пока не началась бойня — готовый план. Но в тупой башке сбоило и коротило. Какая-то деталь упорно не лезла в стройную схему, торчала, перекашивая конструкцию, и поймать ее не получалось.

Дженсен с силой помассировал виски, вытащил из пайка банку энергетика и пересел на сидение вправо, подальше от Даймонда, вглядываясь вперед через лобовое стекло. Выспаться и пройдет. Все складывается — как и надеяться нельзя было: кто, где, зачем.

И почему. Нелепая приманка Крысоловов — колонизация другой планеты — наконец обрела смысл. Не пустой мир, да, но опустевший. Независимый Техас — вот ваша Новая Земля. Наверное, для мегаплексных детей, родившихся в вирт-мешках и выросших, кочуя из игры в игру, так было проще и понятнее. Или они действительно верили? До тех пор, пока не оказывались в спрятанных от федерального правительства подземных лабораториях, пока не становились частью подготовки мятежа.

Лампы в кабине совсем погасли. По покрасневшему горизонту натянулась золотая нить, набухла коконом — и лопнула, выпуская в небо расплавленный край солнца. Туман над травами вспыхнул изнутри, расслоился клочьями, тая на глазах. Впереди, между холмов, показалась долина — еще затопленная ночным синим сумраком, из которого, будто мачты погибшего корабля, торчали прозрачно-белые башни. Солнце, всплывая все выше, красило розовым их вершины, топя подножия в тени холмов. И чем ближе подходил «Страйкер», тем отчетливее проступал на сияющих стенах тревожно-неровный, хаотичный узор отражающих солнце окон.

Дженсен только через минуту понял, в чем дело — половина стекол отсутствовала. Давно заброшенные наземные корпуса Хьюстон-центра просвечивали насквозь, растворяясь в стремительно светлеющем небе, как мираж. 

— Повезло, — произнес Ленникс.

Дженсен не стал уточнять, о чем он — о розовых башнях на восходе или о так и не напавших мусорщиках.

Дроны спустились ниже, сжимая кольцо. «Страйкер» вкатил на территорию Центра, под колесами вместо травы захрустел бетон. Вблизи корпуса уже не казались чистыми и прозрачными: на белом проступили черные полосы копоти, ржавые потеки, трещины, дыры от пуль и затянутые ремонтным пластиком следы взрывов. Похоже, во времена Мусорных войн, когда кланы баронов отбивали Свалку у федералов и драли ее на зоны, деля между собой, здесь в самом деле было жарко. 

Сквозь полуразрушенные, но все еще воздушные вестибюли башен, пробитые солнцем навылет, замаячил приземистый темно-зеленый купол, и «Страйкер» ощутимо скинул скорость. Над головой застучало — дроны парковались в гнезда. Кабину тряхнуло: Торрес с тремя бойцами выгрузились наружу и заняли позиции по углам бронетранспортера, ощерившись оружием во все стороны. По светлому бетону от их ходуль протянулись, словно карикатуры на мультяшных мех-роботов, длинные синие тени.

«Страйкер» вывернул на площадь, когда-то, видимо, бывшую сквером, давя колесами останки фонтана и высохшие пеньки деревьев. Торчащий посреди площади укрепленный купол раскрылся навстречу без всяких предварительных церемоний и схлопнулся сразу за последним бойцом. Лампы в кабине снова вспыхнули во всю мощь. Впереди полого уходил вниз, во тьму, широкий туннель. 

Даймонд и Ленникс почти синхронно распахнули пиджаки, застегивая кобуры.

— Мне оружие полагается? — поинтересовался Дженсен.  
— По штатному расписанию да, — невозмутимо отозвался Ленникс. — Но, чтобы им пользоваться, нужно сдать экзамен, так что — нет.

Даймонд хмыкнул.

— Твое «агент», Экзл, — он поскреб в воздухе согнутыми пальцами, изображая кавычки, — просто буковки в профиле. Подготовки ноль, опыта ноль. Запиши это себе на лбу и не пытайся геройствовать.  
— А я было подумал, вы меня для того и взяли. Толика безумия и отчаяния, м?

Даймонд выкатил на него глаза, и Дженсен, прикусив смех, отвернулся к окну — чтобы тут же вытаращиться самому.

В темном туннеле, в луче фар «Страйкера», у глухой бетонной стены стояла женщина. Светлое узкое платье обтягивало изящную фигуру, легкомысленно-цветастый шарф невесомо лежал на плечах; из гладкой прически нарочито-небрежно выбивалась пара серебряных прядей, режуще-ярких в поляризованном свете. Кибер-очки на породистом точеном лице были почти незаметны — никакой оправы, только тонкая полоска пластика, прикрывающая глаза. На фоне надвинувшихся с двух сторон бойцов в нашпигованной смертью экзоброне женщина казалась крошечной, до мурашек хрупкой — и до нелепости неуместной.

Торрес подняла ладонь, и «Страйкер» остановился. 

— А вот и наш конвой, — Даймонд подхватил свою сумку и распахнул дверь.  
— Агент Ленникс, агент Даймонд, — сдержанно улыбнулась женщина им навстречу и неожиданно подмигнула: — Агент Эклз. Называйте меня Оливия. Я ваш гид. 

Дженсен расправил лямку рюкзака, протянул руку и улыбнулся в ответ. 

— Дженсен.

Даймонд за спиной крякнул, но Оливия просто пожала руку, легко, но крепко.

— Добро пожаловать в Техасский научный центр, Дженсен. Вам у нас понравится.

Бетонная стена лопнула, раскрываясь с такой легкостью, будто была слеплена из гипса, и Оливия первой шагнула в круглую кабину лифта. Ленникс зашел последним, створки сразу же мягко закрылись, отрезая двинувшийся дальше, вглубь туннеля, «Страйкер», и лифт ухнул вниз, набирая скорость.

Оливия забегала пальцами в воздухе на уровне собственного бедра, скользя взглядом вверх-вниз, и объявила:

— Агенты, я добавила себя в ваши контакт-листы, обращайтесь в любое время по любым вопросам. На ваших десктопах вы найдете путеводитель по Центру и абонементы...  
— Мы ведь уже обсуждали с вашим руководством, что нужно хотя бы формально просить доступ в систему, — спокойно перебил ее Ленникс.  
— Ах да, разумеется, — она мимолетно улыбнулась. — Абонементы в столовую, спортзал и рекреационный комплекс, где вы аккредитованы. В этот раз вас разместили в Зеленом корпусе.  
— Ого, — задрал белесые брови Даймонд.

Оливия перевела ласковый взгляд на Дженсена, будто именно он был виноват в этом «ого», и наклонилась к нему, понижая голос.

— Советую надеть кибер-очки. 

Сервис-система Центра приветствовала его короткой заставкой с башнями на фоне холмов, и серые пластиковые стены лифта пропали. Вокруг загремел водопад. Круглая платформа летела в бездну вместе с тысячами тонн несуществующей воды, тугие струи зависли вокруг кабины в общем падении, отражая напряженные спины агентов и светлый штрих между ними — Оливию.

Дженсен восхищенно выдохнул. 

Внизу, в трех или четырех сотнях футов, раскинулся город.

Причудливые небоскребы всех оттенков cплетала в радужное облако сеть переходов, навесных галерей, воздушных мостов; в пустоте между ними висели прозрачные купола и сферы — и внутри облака двигались люди, сновали крошечные автомобили, скользили подъемники. Солнце поднялось меньше часа назад, а Хьюстон-центр уже гудел, как разбуженный улей.

— Вы прибыли раньше расписания, — сообщила Оливия. — У директора Хогана ученый совет, так что...  
— Извините, что на нас никто не напал, — вклинился Даймонд, раздраженно натирая переносицу под очками, и Оливия улыбнулась наконец и ему:  
— ...предлагаю завтрак.

Лифт вошел в облако-город, плавно замедляясь, будто нырнул в воду, доплыл до середины янтарного небоскреба и завис. Дженсен задрал ремень очков, одним глазом глядя, как в виртуале от бликующей, словно стакан с виски, стеклянной стены к платформе подкатывает труба перехода, другим — как разъезжаются в реальности стандартно-серые пластиковые двери лифта. Сервис-система здесь не просто раскрашивала поверхности, как в мегаплексах — она меняла мир вокруг полностью, заставляя исчезнуть миллиарды тонн грунта, в который был зарыт Хьюстон-центр, превращая его из сети подземных залов и коридоров в прозрачный, насквозь воздушный лабиринт. 

— Отлично сделано, — признал Дженсен, и Оливия польщенно наклонила голову.

В холле у лифта их ждал открытый миникар на четыре места. Дженсен, плюнув на нарушение субординации, плюхнулся рядом с занявшей водительское кресло Оливией и кинул рюкзак себе под ноги. 

— Я ведь говорила, что понравится, — она вывернула руль, вливаясь из холла в широкую галерею; у хлипкой на вид тележки оказался на удивление приличный двигатель. Навстречу на бешеной скорости пронеслась точно такая же недомашинка, автоматически вильнув за секунду до столкновения. Парень в громадных кибер-очках на переднем сиденье, увлеченно размахивающий в воздухе руками, кажется, помехи вовсе не заметил.  
— У вас тут весело, — рассмеялся Дженсен.  
— Как они вас заполучили, мой дорогой?   
— Это долгая история.

Оливия оглянулась через плечо.

— Кажется, агент Даймонд обдумывает план моего убийства. Не исключено, что и вашего, Дженсен.  
— Внешность обманчива, мэм. На самом деле он душка, — Дженсен, даже не оборачиваясь, мог бы поставить годовое жалование, что теперь — точно обдумывает. Но Даймонд промолчал.

Столовая, куда они прикатили, в кибер-очках выглядела как парящая над бездной открытая веранда. Свежий ветерок шевелил листья кустов в кадках, вдали бликовал «под солнцем» водопад, вокруг поднимались в «небо» прозрачные колонны трех небоскребов — сиреневого, гранатового и лазурного — отбрасывая на веранду цветные тени. Между столиков петляла белая лента транспортера, развозя целые флотилии тарелочек, горшочков и стаканов.

Оливия ловко отыскала им свободный столик и умчалась, чтобы «не портить аппетит», пообещав вернуться через полчаса.

— И что это было, Эклз? — открыл рот Даймонд.  
— Связи с общественностью, — Дженсен устроился на табурете и стянул кибер-очки на лоб. 

Как ни странно, столовая и без очков не сильно изменилась. Открытое пространство над оградой «веранды» сменили экраны, на которые транслировали все ту же картинку — далекий водопад и цветные небоскребы. Кусты никуда не пропали.

— У нас мало времени, так что блюсти честь Бюро я оставлю вам, — Дженсен наклонился над лентой, разглядывая неторопливо проползающую мимо еду, и принюхался. — Интересно, чем тут кормят  
— Тут все подписано, — Даймонд постучал по оправе своих кибер-очков. — Что за странная нелюбовь к виртуалу для умника, Эклз? У тебя какая-то травма?  
— Нос натирает, — Дженсен на удачу подцепил коричневый горшочек. Внутри оказались хлопья с витаминными шариками, для начала сойдет.  
— Мы начнем с отчетов службы безопасности, — Ленникс поймал для него стакан с соком. — А вы осмотритесь пока здесь, освойтесь, — он неторопливо и многозначительно обвел взглядом зал, и Дженсен огляделся.

Все столики были заняты, но ощущения толпы не возникало. Сотрудники Хьюстон-центра завтракали в одиночестве, погруженные в миры за кибер-очками — настолько, что казались слепыми и глухими. Вокруг меланхолично двигало челюстями непривычно много молодых лиц — в мегаплексе Ирвинг всем соседям Дженсена было далеко за шестьдесят, здесь, в столовой, самому старшему из посетителей едва перевалило за сорок.

Возможно, где-то среди них хрустел своими хлопьями и «Осрик».

— Чувствуй себя в отпуске, Эклз, — Даймонд наворачивал яичный рулет. — Потусуйся в свое удовольствие, пока дают, ну, где они здесь обычно тусуются, дискотеки-библиотеки-хренотеки. Потом отработаешь.

Дженсен поморщился. Можно было и не так в лоб. Боевая-кхе-кхе-задача и без того читалась ясно — маячить в публичных помещениях, создавая для объекта возможность вступить в контакт. Выполнить будет несложно. Если, конечно, поголовный аутизм местных обитателей — явление утреннее, докофеиновое, а не круглосуточное.

Лица вокруг сменялись, кто-то вставал и уходил, на его место тут же устраивался следующий, но картина в целом оставалась прежней. Большинство, судя по жестам, работало, не желая терять время на пережевывание пищи, некоторые читали — явно перелистывая страницы короткими движениями пальцев. Один, длинноносый, с нечесаной копной волос до бровей, сидел почти неподвижно, мусоля сладкий батончик, но его глазные яблоки за гигантским выпуклым стеклом кибер-очков двигались с такой скоростью, что начинало подташнивать.

Если «Осрик» среди них и был, он ничем себя не выдал. Дженсен ни разу не поймал ничей взгляд, хотя их компания должна была бы привлечь к себе массу внимания. Но местные нерды слишком давно и прочно выпали из реальности.

Ленникс с Даймондом открыто развлекались, отлавливая на конвейере для Дженсена все новые блюда — одуревший от недосыпа организм решил реабилитироваться зверским аппетитом. Дженсен полировал их всеми стаканами кофе, до которых мог дотянуться. Кибер-очки он так и не надел. 

Оливия вернулась в точно назначенное время, спасая Дженсена от разрыва желудка. Сытый Даймонд неожиданно принялся с ней флиртовать, и они всю дорогу смеялись, вспоминая прошлые инспекции БФБ. 

Вне столовой на стены ничего не транслировали и никаких указателей упертым посетителям без кибер-очков тоже не полагалось. Оливия просто затормозила посреди очередного безликого коридора, паркуя миникар в отбойнике рядом с еще тремя машинами, и взбежала по короткой лесенке на платформу, кольцом окружавшую обширный прозрачный купол.

— Совет скоро закончится, располагайтесь пока, агенты.

Ленникс и Даймонд безропотно опустились в кресла у края платформы. Дженсен, маясь от переизбытка кофеина, прошелся вокруг купола, постукивая ладонью по хромированным перилам и пытаясь высмотреть хоть какую-нибудь систему безопасности. Никакой охраны или дронов, никаких стальных переборок со «сторожами», сканирующими чипы, даже камеры разглядеть не получалось. Пустой директорский кабинет висел внутри купола балконом, открытый взглядам со всех сторон — мощное рабочее кресло, стойка с мониторами, несколько легких стульев для посетителей; ноль лишнего, сплошная аскеза — и от платформы его не отделяло ничего, кроме изогнутого дугой стеклянного коридора.

— Нелюдно у вас тут, — бросил Дженсен Оливии, заходя на второй круг. Она молча потыкала пальцем вниз, и Дженсен перегнулся через перила, заглядывая в купол.

Оказалось, тот продолжался в глубину, замыкаясь в сферу, расчерченную в нижней половине рядами сидений, будто студенческая аудитория. У самого дна темным солидно-костюмным кругом сидели человек двадцать — видно, тот самый ученый совет. Директор Хоган, легко опознанный по фотографиям, светил почтенной лысиной прямо по центру, а по правую руку от него над собранием возвышались длинноволосая башка и широкие острые плечи.

Реальность лопнула, замелькала игровыми скриншотами памяти. Как сон, как бред. Дженсен навалился на перила так, что чуть не вышиб завтрак обратно.

Джаред совсем не походил на свой аватар. Старше лет на пять; вроде бы выше, точно — худее. Узкая оправа модно-старомодных кибер-очков меняла его лицо, делая почти неузнаваемым. И никакой челки и торчащих во все стороны лохм: волосы лежали аккуратными волнами, завиваясь у шеи и открывая высокий лоб, перечеркнутый морщиной, которой у Джей-Ти тоже не было. И все-таки это был он.

Парень внизу говорил, аккомпанируя себе левой рукой, тонкие длинные пальцы чертили зигзаги в воздухе — то ли подчеркивая слова, то ли управляя невидимыми элементами вирт-презентации. Закинутая на колено нога — в потертом кеде к костюмным штанам — подрагивала в такт. Он двигался весь, всем телом, умудряясь смотреть в глаза каждому, будто дирижировал собой и аудиторией. Серьезный. Тощий. Осунувшийся от усталости, но вспыхивающий короткими яркими улыбками на любой вопрос или реплику. Незнакомый. Знакомый до спазма в горле. 

Джей-Ти. Не Джей-Ти.

Слушали его внимательно — Дженсен читал по спинам и склоненным головам — несмотря на кеды, растянутую майку вместо рубашки под пиджаком и несолидный для ученого совета возраст — докладчик явно был в пару раз моложе своих слушателей.

— Хорош, да? — спросила Оливия, облокачиваясь на перила рядом.  
— Кто? — на автомате отозвался Дженсен.  
— Доктор Падалеки, конечно.  
— Док… кто?

Она поправила шарф на плече, глядя на Дженсена с легкой укоризной.

— Зря вы пренебрегаете нашей сервис-системой, мой дорогой. У нее много полезных функций, например, она могла бы избавить меня от необходимости снова тыкать пальцем.

Дженсен молча опустил на глаза кибер-очки.

Сервис-система действительно оказалась удобно устроенной, кнопка «экспресс-бейдж» отыскалась легко, и над каждым из людей внизу вспыхнули в воздухе короткие строки профилей — профессор, доктор, академик... Над Джаредом светилось: «Джаред Т. Падалеки, доктор бионики, ФНЦ им. Хьюстона, руководитель группы ГОЭС».

Бионики. Хозяин бота в личине Осрика сдавал на брейн-контроль бионику. Дженсен, срываясь пальцами, откопал карточку в базе пропавших: так и есть. Стажер Чау проходил свою премиальную практику в группе ГОЭС. Под началом доктора Дж. Т. Падалеки. Вот откуда тот раздобыл пустой аватар.

Не бывает таких совпадений. 

Но какого черта? Джей-Ти не мог быть связан с Крысоловами: он боялся их, честно боялся. И не на пустом месте — пуля в лоб Дженсену не привиделась. Правда, «озарения» по поводу и без и подозрительная осведомленность о том, как устроена Зимдария, — тоже. Получается, Джаред все же прошел свой последний квест, выбрался из игры в реал? Вот только «другая планета» оказалась Техасом, «колонизация» — мятежом. Все пошло наперекосяк и пришлось бежать в БФБ.

Дженсен оглянулся на агентов. Ленникс вопросительно поднял брови.

Нет, к дьяволу БФБ. Нельзя дать им использовать Джей-Ти как наживку. «Любой ценой». Нужно вытаскивать его отсюда. Вместе с Мак. Две мелкие заразы отлично поладят.

— У вас очень решительное лицо, Дженсен, — вздохнула Оливия. — Но должна предупредить, доктор Падалеки занят.  
— Надеюсь, не вами? — Дженсен обернулся.   
— Ну что вы, — она улыбнулась. — У меня к нему разве что материнские чувства. У мальчика, надо сказать, крайне непростая биография. Просто будьте осторожны.  
— Не мой модус операнди.

Внизу зашевелились. Профессора и академики поднимались со своих мест и утекали куда-то вбок, в незаметные сверху двери. Директор Хоган приобнял Джареда за плечи и повлек к подъемнику в кабинет, что-то энергично вещая.

— Агенты, — развернулась на каблуках Оливия. — Ваш выход.

Оба синхронно выгрузились из кресел, одергивая пиджаки. Дженсен тоже что-нибудь одернул бы, но пиджака у него не было, так что он взъерошил волосы, засунул руки в карманы джинсов и тут же вытащил, спрятав за спину. Кажется, уши горели, и сердце колотилось об ребра. Перед первым свиданием так не психовал, ну надо же.

Сквозь прозрачные стены кабинета было видно, как Джаред, остановившись у стойки с мониторами, несколько раз задумчиво кивнул, пробежал пальцами, записывая что-то, а потом пожал руку директору и двинул к выходу. Прямо навстречу вызванным им агентам БФБ.

Он себя не выдал. Пару шагов его лицо вовсе ничего не выражало, потом по губам скользнула дежурная вежливая улыбка, он безразлично кивнул Ленниксу, пропуская того в коридоре, но в следующую секунду вывернул на Дженсена — и споткнулся, распахнув глаза. Дженсен стиснул челюсти, вопя всем телом: «Мы не знакомы, идиот!» — но Джаред, кажется, смотрел не на него. Сквозь него. Затравленный остановившийся взгляд терялся где-то за плечом Дженсена.

Оборачиваться было нельзя. Но Дженсен обернулся.

В коридоре, у лестницы с платформы, Джареда ждал двухместный миникар. И за рулем, призывно распахнув пассажирскую дверцу, белозубо улыбался классный парень Алан Тьюдик.


	4. Принцип неопределенности

Сигнал мессенджера мигал в правом нижнем углу десктопа, как раз на пухлом подлокотнике директорского кресла, долбился об него лазерным прицелом, и Дженсен представлял, как подлокотник разносит выстрелом и стеклянные стены вокруг заляпывает ошметками ортопедического геля.

— Процедура изменилась? — спрашивал Хоган. — Вас трое. Надеюсь, это не скажется...  
— Просто стажер, — пренебрежительно отмахивался от Дженсена Даймонд. — Рутина. Воспитываем кадры.

Дженсен старательно улыбался, разглядывая подлокотник, и размеренно дышал, через три мигания на четвертое. Скулы уже начинало сводить.

— Мы всегда идем навстречу... понимаем важность… — голос у Хогана был поставленный, бархатно-глубокий, но затертые слова сбивались в сплошную безликую массу, погребая под ней смысл. — Однако в сложившихся обстоятельствах… проект… запуск… загруженность службы безопасности…

Ленникс в ответ гудел что-то успокаивающее, Дженсен улыбался, мессенджер мигал.

Пытка закончилась минут через десять. К выходу Дженсен отступил первым. Платформа пустовала: Оливия уже сидела в машине, и он почти рванул к ней, но в локоть вцепились железные пальцы.

— У тебя несварение, Эклз? — прошипел Даймонд в ухо. — Или парез лицевого нерва? Что ты пытаешься донести миру своим перекошенным ебалом?  
— Что случилось, Дженсен? — Ленникс заступил дорогу.

Похоже, агент из Дженсена получался так себе. Надо будет потренировать какое-нибудь специальное БФБ-выражение лица. Фото Даймонда рядом с зеркалом, что ли, повесить.

— Дезориентация противника, сэр! Психическая атака, сэр! Ладно, отцепись. Здесь был Тьюдик.

Даймонд недоверчиво фыркнул, но локоть отпустил.

— И что? Он здесь везде и всюду, в каждой жопе вибратор. Мечтаешь взять автограф? Или тебя от его любовничка так распидорасило? — Даймонд прищурился. — Это не он, часом, нас сюда вытащил?  
— Откуда мне знать, — пожал плечами Дженсен. — Со мной пока никто не связывался.

От уперто мигающего сигнала в глазах уже чесалось.

Ткнуть в него Дженсен решился, только плюхаясь в машину, — смазал движение, сделав вид, будто придерживает дверь. Осрика Чау он даже не сразу узнал: во внутреннем мессенджере Хьюстон-центра тот пользовался не сетевым аватаром, а незамысловатой, наспех сделанной фотографией. Вместо лохматого смазливого мальчишки из бара в раскрывшемся окне чата возникла стриженая почти под ноль голова парня лет двадцати в массивных, йотабайтных кибер-очках. И под ней светилось:

«Чистое любопытство. Вас в Квантико не учат не пялиться?»

Губы растянулись в улыбку неудержимо, сами собой. Дженсен на всякий случай адресовал ее Оливии, и та ответила, склонив голову набок:

— Что такое, мой дорогой?  
— В вашем Зеленом корпусе можно разжиться кофе?  
— Конечно. Пищевые автоматы есть на каждом этаже.  
— Завязывай с кофе, Эклз, — рявкнул из-за спины Даймонд.  
— Вы так трогательно заботитесь о своем стажере, агент Даймонд.  
— Я же говорил, он душка, — Дженсен махнул левой рукой, незаметно загоняя вирт-клавиатуру под правую ладонь, прижатую к сиденью. Пальцы зудели набрать «Джаред», просто посмотреть, как это будет выглядеть — «Дж-а-р-е-д», но он настучал: «Расслабься, придурок» — и не успел отправить. В окне возникло:

«Как вы меня раскрыли?»

Под ребрами царапнуло — Джей-Ти бы не спросил. Или спросил не так. Это не Джей-Ти, напомнил себе Дженсен, это доктор, мать его, Падалеки. И под его задницей явно полыхает пожар.

«Поджаривает?»

Джаред не ответил. Он молчал минут десять, пока Оливия крутила восходящие петли по развязкам галерей и мостов-коридоров, выруливая к жилым зонам. Отрисованные сервис-системой здания вокруг становились ниже и ярче, мосты — выше, ближе к поверхности. Почти весь город — лаборатории, офисы, аудитории, производственные корпуса — остался внизу, на дне несуществующей пропасти, превратился снова в радужный лабиринт с высоты птичьего полета. Новое сообщение свалилось, когда миникар затормозил у густо-зеленого, в изумруд, круглого дома в конце самого высокого из мостов.

«Не пытайся со мной связаться. Сам напишу когда и где».  
«ОК».  
«И найди безопасный канал связи, агент БФБ ты или нет. Я не могу все время подменять сообщения. Кстати, сейчас тебе писала Мэдлин из НФТ, предлагала вместе выпить, и ты ее отшил».  
«Спорим, в процессе ты кончил».

Фотография Осрика Чау погасла.

«Я все равно тебя вытащу», — набил в неактивном окне Дженсен. И стер.

— Вот вы и дома, агенты, — объявила Оливия. — Устраивайтесь. Я заеду через час, нас ждут в департаменте безопасности.

Ленникс и Даймонд подхватили свои сумки и скрылись в подъезде плечом к плечу. Иногда они, будто забыв про роли плохого и хорошего копов, двигались синхронно, как запрограммированные по единому коду. Дженсен поднял с пола рюкзак и зачем-то открыл и закрыл застежку, сам не понимая, отчего тормозит.

Оливия, наверное, понимала куда лучше.

— Вам не очень подходит эта работа, не так ли, Дженсен? — ухоженные тонкие пальцы коснулись его колена, царапнули отполированными ногтями по джинсе.  
— Вы сейчас обвинили меня в профнепригодности? Только н-не говорите начальству.

Она лишь покачала головой, не включаясь в игру.

— Я читала ваше досье.  
— Ну конечно. Все читали мое досье.  
— Это часть процедуры. Даймонд и Ленникс здесь частые гости, и с ними давно все ясно. Теперь всем интересно, зачем они взяли вас с собой.  
— Вы удивительно откровенны.  
— Это тоже часть процедуры. Вероятно, они хотели бы, чтобы я попыталась вас завербовать.  
— И вы попытаетесь?  
— Разумеется. Подумайте об этом, Дженсен. Как вы могли бы это использовать — для себя, — она вернула руку на руль, и Дженсен распахнул дверь, выбираясь наружу.  
— Я подумаю.

Оливия кивнула, заводя двигатель.

— Кстати, вы живете в одном корпусе.

Дженсен вопросительно поднял бровь.

— А не должны были?  
— С доктором Падалеки. Будьте осторожны, Дженсен, привычка к виртуальному общению очень расслабляет мимические мышцы, — она покрутила пальцем в воздухе перед своим лицом и выжала педаль, закладывая на крошечном пятачке роскошный вираж.

Дженсен растер ладонью скулы и шагнул в разъехавшиеся двери подъезда. До чесотки хотелось сорвать кибер-очки к чертям и размять лицо, но в здешнем насквозь виртуальном пространстве это было как минимум нерационально. Сервис-система, словно в подтверждение, засветила в воздухе надпись «Ваш уровень 15» и две стрелки — «лестница», «лифт». Дженсен выбрал лестницу.

Неизвестно, как та выглядела в реальности, но в кибер-очках белые прямоугольники ступеней парили по отдельности в зеленоватой от просвечивающего солнца пустоте бутылочно-стеклянного колодца, ничем не загораживая роскошный вид на затянутую легкой дымкой пропасть внизу. На каждом шаге в желудке свербило холодком, отдаваясь слабостью в коленях.

Интересно, поднимался ли здесь в свои апартаменты доктор Падалеки или пользовался лифтом? Джей-Ти бы точно клал на лифт.

Дженсен ухватил наконец занозу и выдернул с треском, закусив губу. Разговор с «Осриком» вышел кривым, раздражающе-неловким, но дело было не в нем. С ним как раз все понятно — Дженсен как идиот пытался говорить с Джей-Ти, а доктор Падалеки, видимо, с агентом Эклзом.

Заноза застряла глубже. «Он занят», «любовничек». Вот оно. Более удачного времени поиграться в обиду и ревность выбрать было невозможно, молодец, Дженсен. Все ведь проще некуда: Джей-Ти позвал на помощь. И кем бы — и с кем бы — он ни оказался в реальности, всего сутки назад его проклятый слишком дорогой аватар подставил голову под пулю именно за Дженсена. Надо просто вытащить придурка отсюда, а дальше пусть разбирается сам.

А значит, нужно как можно быстрее найти Мак.

«Уровень пятнадцать, — сообщил в ушах проникновенный баритон. — Следуйте направо». Дженсен ступил с лестницы на до дрожи приятно-материальный пол коридора — даже от удовольствия пристукнуть по нему ногой не удержался — и кинул вызов Саммер.

«Мне нужен глазированный канал».

Ответные буквы побежали в окне чата мгновенно — будто Саммер ждала, занеся пальцы над клавиатурой — и исчезая так быстро, что не успевали складываться в слова:

«Всю ночь ковырл. Не могу нчго снаружи. Слишком мощный фйрвол. Засекут. Добудь мне внутр доступ».  
«Мой не подойдет?»  
«Дурак? Твой трфик клонируют на 5 адр, еле успеваю пдтирть. Норм юзера найди!»

«Ваша комната, Дженсен», — пропела сервис-система почти неприлично многообещающим мужским голосом, подсвечивая одну из дверей.

«Жди», — отстучал в окне чата Дженсен.

В комнату он едва заглянул: светло, просторно и даже не с окном, с целой стеклянной стеной — выходом на балкон, круче, чем в мегаплексной башне. Вот только солнце над ним восходило исключительно виртуальное.

Рюкзак полетел на псевдодеревянный пол, в пятно почти настоящего света. Дженсен активировал абонемент в спортзал — валяющийся на десктопе, как и обещала Оливия, и втряхнул себя в старые спортивные штаны, проигнорировав предложение системы воспользоваться новеньким комплектом из шкафа. Застегнул на запястье фальшивый тренировочный браслет — системный сканер ручной работы умельцев с нижних уровней Ирвинга. И в коридоре снова упрямо свернул к лестнице.

Надо же оправдывать собственный психопрофиль.

Спорткомплекс располагался в гигантской стеклянной сфере, пристыкованной прямо к Зеленому корпусу — и совсем не походил на привычный зал в мегаплексе. Прозрачная труба перехода обрывалась в залитое искусственным солнцем пространство, нарезанное на слои висящими в воздухе платформами. Дно сферы занимал бассейн, над ним кольцом шли раздевалки и душевые, а выше ступенями взбирались силовые и кардио зоны, ринги, треки, корты — здесь было все.

Сквозь дно бассейна просвечивал город внизу. Ненатурально-голубую воду рассекали всего три тела, маловато для двадцатиэтажного жилого корпуса, но, очевидно, рекрутинг Хьюстон-центра гораздо больше интересовался трудоголиками, чем фитнес-наркоманами. Дженсен свернул к раздевалкам, отчаянно молясь всем кибер-богам, чтобы повезло: в голове будто запустили обратный отсчет, неумолимо тикающий в висках тяжелым пульсом. Возможно, с кофе действительно стоило завязывать.

Ему повезло. В раздевалке остро пахло горячей водой, в душевой гремели пущенные на полную мощность струи и кто-то немелодично распевал, а на скамье перед шкафчиками валялись майка, шорты и кибер-очки.

Камеры под потолком не просматривались, но они наверняка здесь были. Дженсен приземлился рядом с брошенной одеждой, скинул с ноги кед и уставился на старую мозоль, натянув на лоб тяжкое раздумье. Руку с браслетом он, как мог небрежно, упер в скамью рядом с чужими кибер-очками. Сканер должен был активироваться сам, но несколько мучительных секунд ничего не происходило — а потом кибер-боги все-таки сжалились: приложение на сервере ожило, выбрасывая на десктоп столбцы данных о клонировании системы. Дженсен открыл доступ к базе для Саммер и, проглотив облегчение, изобразил лицом героическое решение побегать, несмотря на мозоль. Интересно, запись будет смотреть лично Оливия или они подключили автоматику? Для Оливии он бы разделся.

Для автоматики не стал. 

Беговая зона висела первой же платформой над бассейном. Хочешь, пялься на мускулистые спины пловцов и цветные небоскребы сквозь воду, хочешь — медитируй на имитацию неба над головой. Даже 3D-трек подключать не обязательно, хотя сервис-система тут же услужливо выкатила сотню на выбор.

Дженсен не собирался устраивать полноценную тренировку, так, размяться слегка, сжечь закисшую в мышцах дурную усталость и оправдать для наблюдателей визит в раздевалку, но тело привычно вплавилось в ритм бега — и с дорожки удалось себя спихнуть только через полчаса. Хотя бы тиканье в висках заглохло.

Он неторопливо растянулся, почти постанывая от кайфа в разогревшихся мышцах, покрутил плечами и шеей и поднялся на уровень выше, к свободным весам. Устроился на кем-то удачно сложенной скамье, поднял гантели — и чуть не обрушил их с грохотом на платформу.

Левее и выше над водой висела небольшая круглая площадка для спаринга. И на ее краю на руках стоял Джаред.

Полуголый, золотисто-смуглый Джаред в одних белых штанах — глянцевый, как оживший рекламный сет балетной труппы. Широкие штанины сползли почти до колен, обнажая напряженно вытянутые к небу худые, резко очерченные икры и длинные узкие ступни. Над поджарым животом выступали ребра; пот поблескивал в голых подмышках, на рельефной гладкой груди, стекал струйками по сильной шее до подбородка. Волосы Джаред закрутил в хвост, и тот свисал с макушки вниз, подрагивая от усилий держать равновесие; очки съехали к бровям.

Дженсен медленно выпрямил руки с гантелями над головой и согнул обратно. Кажется, он взял слишком маленький вес, но было уже плевать. Джаред так же медленно развел ноги — почти в шпагат, белая ткань натянулась, обрисовывая лежащий на животе член, и Дженсен прикусил губу, чувствуя, как тяжелеют яйца. Он снова поднял руки — Джаред свел ноги — опустил — Джаред согнул колени — и начал считать вслух.

Джаред мягко прыгнул назад, приземлившись в дюйме от края — даже не покачнулся, зараза — и затанцевал, задвигался резко и плавно разом, вливаясь в ритм счета Дженсена, будто для них двоих стучали неслышно одни барабаны — перетекая из позы в позу бесконечным движением, подсекая невидимого противника, высоко взмахивая прямыми ногами, вставая на руки и тут же взлетая в воздух, крутя сумасшедшие сальто с места — и застывая каждый раз, когда Дженсен умолкал, глотая воздух. Мышцы канатами вспухали под смуглой, поджаренной ультрафиолетом гладкой кожей, прокатывались волнами; пленкой пота блестело уже все тело.

[ ](http://half-life.utrosovy.com/art/Half-life_04.jpg)

Слишком легкие гантели с каждым рывком наливались свинцовой массой; плечи пекло разгорающейся болью, в паху тянуло тяжелым жаром. Дженсен и не глядя вниз знал, что штаны между ног выпирают, как нос корабля — но не мог остановиться. Пока Джаред танцевал под его голос, позволял вести себя, управлять собой, отдавался так откровенно. Вот теперь совсем незнакомый — не похожий ни на лохматого балбеса Джей-Ти, ни на перепуганного доктора Падалеки, но за возможность трахнуть его — такого — хотелось кого-нибудь убить. Или сдохнуть самому. К тому, правда, все и шло: руки уже едва поднимались, а гантели предательски звякали друг о друга над головой.

Закончилось шоу внезапно: после очередного прыжка Джаред не перетек в следующее движение, а как-то буднично встал на ноги, произнес одними губами: «Хватит», сбежал по лесенке с площадки и пошел прямо на Дженсена, поджигая взглядом воздух у него над головой. Белые просторные штаны натягивало спереди не хуже Дженсеновых спортивных.

Он пронесся всего в десятке дюймов, приласкав горящее плечо прохладным воздухом. Дженсен втянул носом запах: соленый, терпкий, незнакомый — и настоящий до новой раскаленной волны в паху, ни хрена не похожий на виртуальную подделку зимдарийских серверов. Плевать на камеры; даже если здесь их понатыкали в душевых — им с Джаредом все равно уже никого не обмануть. С трудом, преодолевая предательскую дрожь в руках, Дженсен впихнул гантели в стойку и рванул в сторону раздевалок, но уже с беговой платформы увидел, как исчезает в трубе перехода к жилому корпусу подтянутая белая задница. Доктор Падалеки решил забить на душ и стояк. Ну и на Дженсена в комплекте.

Мессенджер снова мигал сообщением. Осрик Чау. Какого черта опять Осрик Чау? Джаред идиот или считает идиотами здешний департамент безопасности?

«Сегодня в семь, Третий рекреационный комплекс, бар “Ву”. Это не свидание, агент, веди себя прилично. И не подставляй меня!»

Нет, Дженсен точно убьет этого парня. По возможности мучительно.

Он прижал пульсирующий член ладонью и двинул обратно в комнату — дрочить в одиночку под общественным душем не тянуло. К счастью, Зеленый корпус в это время суток пустовал, обошлось без попутчиков в лифте и неловких сцен. Хотя и не совсем: заботливая сервис-система, не заморачиваясь ожиданием запроса, выкатила на десктоп «дверь» с голой задницей в ремешках на обложке — очевидно, доступ в местный виртуальный бордель. Дженсена замутило. Как они здесь живут, с такой плотностью наблюдения? Кожа зудела, словно по ней ползали тысячи сканирующих лучей, снимая частоту пульса, кровяное давление, химический состав пота, записывая в матрицу каждое движение. Наверное, рано или поздно к этому привыкаешь, начинаешь воспринимать как удобство. Или слетаешь с катушек.

Дверь в комнату бесшумно отъехала в сторону. Дженсен, не раздеваясь, в три шага добрался до койки и рухнул на спину с размаха. Слева на стене ненавязчиво засветилась панель с пиктограммой вирт-мешка. Ну уж нет. Обойдетесь. Никаких секс-модулей и виртуальных задниц, жрите так.

Он обежал взглядом потолок — камер не заметно, но они наверняка там, где он бы сам их воткнул — прикинул конфигурацию комнаты, точки полного видеопокрытия и чуть повернулся, раздвигая ноги прямо в объектив. Привет, Оливия.

Интересно, Джаред сейчас в вирт-мешке и в борделе? Хотя нет, вряд ли. Позавчера ночью он сидел в такой же комнате, под такими же камерами в одном шлеме и дрочил, выставляясь. Себе и Дженсену разом.

На члене будто сомкнулись длинные сильные пальцы. Дженсен, застонав сквозь зубы, сдернул штаны на бедра и пережал ребром ладони под яйцами. Качнул вверх, собирая надутую мошонку в горсть, помял в пальцах и повел рукой выше, вдоль всего ствола, размазывая по животу капли смазки.

У него в запасе скопилось не так уж много подходящих воспоминаний: боевая зимдарийская обстановка не слишком располагала к полноценному сексу, а торопливая взаимная дрочка по кладовкам сейчас не годилась. Сейчас он бы разложил Джареда прямо на том ринге и мял горячий член сквозь белые штаны, пока они не промокли бы насквозь. А потом распустил завязки, освобождая одну головку, и взял ее в рот — просто взял, грея между языком и щекой, даже не облизывая, и зафиксировал проклятые бесконечные ноги коленом, не давая засранцу шевелиться. Вот так.

Дженсен задрал подбородок, закрывая глаза, сжал свою головку в кулаке, провернул, нарочно царапая мозолями. Вот так, детка.

«Давай, а? Ну давай, — попросил в голове Джей-Ти, торопливо расстегивая джинсы. — Отличное ж место, подумаешь, воняет». Светло-бархатное покрытие ринга незаметно превратилось в расколотую столешницу между отсыревших книжных стеллажей заброшенной городской библиотеки. Где-то капала вода, и воняло тогда, о да, еще как воняло, но сейчас Дженсен пил глотками только запах распаленного тела — настоящий, не поддельный запах.

— Не могу больше на тебя смотреть, — бормотал Джей-Ти, выпутываясь из куртки, грохая об стол каким-то железом в карманах, — у меня яйца дымятся. Ты и в жизни такой, а? Или аватар по модельным каталогам заказывал?  
— Заткнись уже, — Дженсен кусал его губы, подбородок, шею, слизывал пот, лапал открывающуюся кожу — Джей был таким податливым в руках, подставлялся и жмурился, дышал быстро-быстро, будто боялся не успеть.  
— Член точно спер в секс-шопе, ну нельзя же так бля-а-а-а, — огромная ладонь сжимала мошонку, лаская, покачивая, любуясь.

Дженсен поймал жест, повторил грубее, сдавил себя левой рукой, правой натирая ребристый от вздутых вен ствол, доводя кулак до венчика и тормозя, упираясь большим пальцем — продлить горячечный кайф, остановить волну напалма в крови, но Джей-Ти в голове гнал к финишу короткими стонами, захлебывающимися вдохами и сводящим с ума «давай-давай-давай-эй-джей-давай».

Он — как тогда — раскрыл себя пальцами сам, вставил два указательных и потянул в стороны, выгибаясь, распахивая колени, и Дженсен сорвался с места в пике. Втрахивая Джей-Ти в сломанный стол, втрахивая Джареда в пружинящий ринг, дергая собственный член до боли, до сведенных бедер и раскаленной тьмы под веками.

— Дженсен, — сказал в голове Джаред.

И Дженсен заорал, стискивая кулак.

Между пальцев было мокро; на койке между ног, кажется, тоже. Плечи и трицепсы тянуло остаточной болью, а по члену будто прошлись наждаком. Дженсен приподнялся на локтях, тупо оглядываясь — комната, камеры, Хьюстон-центр, бля — наскоро вытерся майкой и рухнул обратно, уходя в сон, как под воду.

Разбудила его Саммер. Очки он снять забыл, и теперь прищемленные ремешком волосы на затылке болезненно тянуло, нос чесался, а вызов видеочата мерно долбился в череп. Дженсен ответил на автомате — просто чтобы заткнуть гудок — и взвился на постели, мгновенно просыпаясь.   
— Без паники, — Саммер в окне чата демонстративно отвернула голову в сторону, даже не пряча ехидную улыбку. — Все под контролем.

Дженсен прикрылся подхваченными с пола штанами — когда снять успел? — и запустил пальцы в волосы, тут же отдернув руку, — молодец, теперь засохшая сперма еще и на башке.

— Мне надо в душ.  
— Нельзя. Для камер ты спишь, я закольцевала запись. Хорошая заглушка получилась, жаль, больше не используешь. Ну, если ты, конечно, не планируешь засыпать в таком виде каждый вечер, — она выдохнула смешком через нос.  
— Обхохочешься. Отвали, я оденусь.  
— Я же не смотрю. И смысл?  
— Точно такой же, как в твоем «не смотрю-у-у». Никакого.  
— Потом все равно придется раздеться.  
— Да понял я, — Дженсен запинал трусы ногой под койку, натянул рывком штаны, подпрыгнув задом на спружинившей постели, и сел, отряхивая голову левой, условно-чистой ладонью. Майка так и осталась валяться заскорузлым комом посреди комнаты, отбрасывая длинную корявую тень. — Я что, весь день проспал? — Уши, кажется, горели.

Саммер радостно кивнула, по-прежнему демонстративно разглядывая что-то за кадром. «Солнце» за балконной дверью сползло к воображаемому горизонту, натянув по полу рыжие ленты света. Дженсен откашлялся.

— Все, готов. С доступом нормально получилось?  
— Я внутри. Тут забавно, — Саммер охотно развернулась в своем гигантском кресле, устраиваясь удобнее. — Но система слишком грубо срублена. Прямо бригада кодеров-лесорубов топорами махала. Ты уверен, что крысо-логово здесь?   
— Уверен.  
— Архитектура не похожа на Крысоловов. И весь их код, что мне встречался — нейрофрактальный, а здесь суровая классика, хотя и недурная для своего класса.   
— Крысоловы Хьюстон-центр не создавали, как и Зимдарию, они используют то, что написано другими. Нормально, что код разный.

Она сморщила нос и сложила ноги, натянув короткую, в оборках, юбку на колени.

— А кто тогда Зимдарию создал? Дженсен, что-то не сходится. Там искусственным интеллектом воняет, а тут только перебдевшей службой безопасности. Кстати, камеры и датчики здесь на каждом шагу, если тебе понадобится свобода передвижений, придется приобрести много монотонных привычек. Я уже отформатировала для шаблона беговую дорожку, можно добавить сидение на балконе и лежание в ванне.  
— Тут есть ванна? Погоди. Беговую дорожку?  
— Ага-а. Взяла из записи. Там много интересного.

Саммер насмешливо склонила голову к плечу. Иногда ее было невозможно понять, но сейчас читалось без проблем: она видела Джей-Ти. Вот только Дженсен не был готов это обсуждать.

Саммер выдержала отчетливые две секунды и пожала плечами.

— Ничего не хочешь рассказать? Ну и подумаешь. Зато я нашла Роба. Он очень удачно купил билет на поезд до Остина. Ты был прав, а я нет, он все-таки прошел последний квест. В Сеть он пока нос не кажет, но могу подкатить к нему в реале, когда доедет.  
— Нам больше не нужен Роб. Скинь мне счет и забудь.

Улыбку с ее лица смыло в долю секунды.

— Сам вернешься в Зимдарию и пройдешь квест? Ах да, ты же вляпался в Серую зону.  
— Зимдария нам тоже больше не нужна.  
— Этого я и боялась. БФБ-синдром в действии. Решил, что отыскал, где Мак, и плевать, почему она здесь и зачем. Ради чего она сюда пришла.  
— Все верно. Плевать, — Дженсен откинулся спиной к стене и поморщился: горячие со сна лопатки обожгло холодной панелью; кожа ниже пупка зудела, невыносимо хотелось под воду. — Ради чего бы она сюда ни шла, ее обманули. Колонизация, полеты к звездам — ложь от начала до конца. Я собирался проходить последний квест, только чтобы найти реальное место, где прячут похищенных. Я его нашел.

Саммер накрутила край платья на пальцы.

— Дженсен, поверь, там что-то есть. Их код слишком прекрасен. Он… такого просто не бывает, не может существовать. Но он существует, черт подери. А вдруг они правда могут улететь к звездам?  
— Да какие к долбаной матери звезды и прекрасный код? — Дженсен закатил глаза. — Здесь скоро рванет, искра уже на прямой к детонаторам. Мне надо успеть вытащить Макензи. Дрочить на коды потом будем.  
— Да не будет никакого потом! Они же сматывают проект. И ты хотя бы представляешь, откуда собираешься вытаскивать свою сестру? И как будешь убеждать, если она откажется. Ты даже не знаешь, с чем имеешь дело!

Дженсен молча дернул бровью.

— Или никаких разговоров, мешок на голову и транквилизатор в шею?  
— Возможно.  
— Почему я до сих пор с тобой работаю?  
— Потому что я тебе плачу, Саммер.  
— Нет. Ответ неправильный. Я могу заработать намного больше на подчистке профилей и всякой налоговой херне. Безопасно и денежно, знаешь. Я с тобой потому, что ты дал смысл. Дал надежду. Ты наткнулся на нечто невероятное, выходящее за рамки любых представлений. Нечто... прекрасное. А теперь говоришь, тебе плевать, и — что? Что, агент Эклз? Хочешь нанять меня для участия в похищении человека? Да пошел ты.  
— Стоп, — Дженсен хлопнул по койке. — Перезагрузка. Выслушай меня. Да?

Саммер замолчала, стиснув рот, но после мучительной паузы все же кивнула.

— Да.

Дженсен подтянул одну ногу под себя, садясь удобнее, и вытер вспотевшую ладонь о бедро.

— Через несколько дней в Техасе начнется война.  
— Что?  
— Твои невероятно прекрасные Крысоловы — партия «Одинокой Звезды», и они готовят мятеж. Хотят отделиться от остальных штатов, закуклить Техас на себя, отрубить энергопоставки. БФБ об этом знает и гонит сюда войска. Здесь будет бойня, Саммер. Я должен успеть вытащить Мак. Любым способом.  
— Я не верю. Невозможно. В этой «Звезде» сплошь престарелые миллиардеры с комплексом ностальгии по нефтяному веку. Они не смогли бы...  
— Не сплошь. Погугли Алана Тьюдика.

Она схлопнула колени, зажав между ними юбку, подняла к подбородку, обвила руками, скручиваясь так компактно, что почти потерялась в своем монстрокресле.

— Я знаю, кто такой Алан Тьюдик, я смотрю новостные каналы. Но...  
— Все сходится, Саммер. Одно к одному, идеально.Ты помнишь запись в дневнике Мак о мусорщиках?  
— Помню.  
— Я видел спутниковую карту их передвижений. Мусорщики собирают наших отказников в мегаплексах от Оклахомы до Остина и везут сюда, в Хьюстон-центр. Эксперты из БФБ насчитали, что Центр жрет гораздо больше энергии, чем должен. В нем есть подпольные лаборатории. На поверхности невозможно втайне построить научный комплекс на пять тысяч человек — снимут со спутника, но можно зарыть его под землю. Наши пропавшие умники где-то здесь, на скрытых уровнях.  
— Зачем Хьюстону париться с нелегалами? Не проще нанять их официально?  
— Они работают не на Хьюстон. Хьюстон — федеральный центр с прямым подчинением президенту. Крысоловы его используют как ширму. Очень удобную ширму. Сюда можно открыто привозить научное оборудование и расходные материалы — приписал в официальных заказах одну позицию, подменил другую; здесь уже есть все необходимые коммуникации, только подключайся, никаких дополнительных энергоканалов и вентиляционных шахт посреди пустыни, которые можно засечь.

Саммер опустила голову, окончательно свернувшись в боб. Очень несчастный боб. Дженсен облизал пересохшие губы.

— Ты меня слушаешь? Прием. Тьюдик ставит на возрождение, ему нужны мозги, много мозгов. Последние пятьдесят лет технологии не развивались, промышленность сдохла как класс, девяносто процентов денежной массы обращается в виртуале, девяносто процентов населения не заняты в экономике и сидят на социалке. За пределами мегаплексов остались одни развалины. Нужны люди, способные создать цивилизацию заново. Крысоловы собирают лучших. И соблазняют сказками про освоение нового мира. Только этот «мир» не на другом краю галактики, он — в Техасе. Хьюстон закрывает все наши дыры, все вопросы без ответов. Смотри, — Дженсен выставил ладонь, загибая пальцы. — Где спрятать пять тысяч человек? Под землей, в гигантском научном центре. Кто за этим стоит? «Одинокая звезда», достаточно могущественная, чтобы вложить огромные средства и замести любые следы. Почему сворачивают проект именно сейчас? Через несколько дней начнется мятеж. Какого хрена полет к звездам? Нужны люди, готовые строить с нуля. Даже мусорщики вписываются — они работают на Тьюдика. Все сходится, Саммер.  
— Не сходится. Из твоей идеальной схемы выпадает Зимдария.  
— Да забудь Зимдарию! Это всего лишь прикрытие для вербовки, обычный нелегальный шутер.   
— Он не обычный. Не обычный. Ты даже не представляешь… ты смотришь и не видишь. Толпа богатых стариканов, решившая заиметь себе карманное государство, не способна создать Зимдарию.  
— Саммер, мне больно разрушать твои прекрасные иллюзии. Но у меня — факты, — Дженсен помахал в камеру сложенной ладонью. — Долбаная, проклятая, отвратительная реальность. Кто бы ни создал Зимдарию, использует ее толпа богатых стариканов. И я не могу позволить им использовать и Мак тоже. Когда начнется война, из Техаса будет уже не выбраться. Здесь будет ад. Я хочу успеть отправить ее на восток, пока не стало слишком поздно, и тебя тоже, вас обеих отправить. Помоги мне, Саммер. Поможешь?

Она кивнула, так и не подняв головы, только затылок дернулся, пробурчала глухо:

— А что здесь делает Джей-Ти?

Дженсен скосил глаза. Часы в углу десктопа дотикали почти до половины седьмого.

— Через полчаса я как раз собираюсь это выяснить.

Саммер развернулась, как улитка, потянувшись всем телом вперед.

— Тебя прикрыть?  
— Будь на подхвате. Он сам назначил встречу, надеюсь, у него есть план. А теперь мне надо в душ. У меня сейчас шкура начнет кусками отваливаться.  
— Раздевайся и ложись, как лежал. Я слеплю переход от заглушки до актуального кадра. О-о-о, нет-нет-нет! Только не вздумай краснеть! Я сдохну твой пожар в степи с видеопотока вычищать. Господи, Дженсен, ты только что спокойно дрочил на всю службу безопасности, что с тобой не так?  
— Отвали и не отвлекайся, — Дженсен сложил штаны обратно на пол, поправил ногой, подталкивая на прежнюю позицию, и вытянулся на койке, плотно зажмурившись. «Пожар в степи» припекал скулы и, кажется, даже подбородок. — Предположим, мне приснилось что-нибудь. Вдохновляющее.  
— Если бы тебе приснилось вдохновляющее, у тебя бы другой участок тела полыхал. Так, дыши реже. И глубже. Голову чуть влево поверни. И не двигайся, я дам сигнал, когда можно просыпаться.

Будильник загудел минут через десять — Дженсен чуть заново не отрубился, изображая спящего. Он потянулся, спустил ноги на пол и наконец-то яростно почесал живот, застонав от облегчения. Саммер пропала с радаров, в ушах никто не фыркал и не отпускал комментарии. Блаженная тишина продлилась недолго — ровно пять шагов до ванной.

«Новости есть?» — замигал мессенджер, отразив в окне сурово-черное фото Ленникса.

«Отлично выспался», — отмахал в ответ Дженсен.

Ванна здесь действительно была. Раздвижная, конечно, но сам факт потрясал воображение — такой роскоши Дженсен не встречал даже в башнях мегаплексов. Хотя, возможно, хозяева на то и рассчитывали. Кажется, Даймонд удивлялся, что их поселили в этот корпус?

— Собираетесь вербовать меня гигиеническими процедурами? — спросил у потолка Дженсен. — Ладно, признаю, у вас есть шанс.

«Какие планы на вечер?» — не отставал Ленникс.

«Напиться в баре», — отозвался Дженсен, запихивая грязную одежду в пневмолюк с подсказкой «Прачечная». Мысль разложить ванну пришлось с сожалением отбросить — время поджимало, и он шагнул в душевую кабину, напоминающую рубку космического корабля, с любопытством разглядывая инструкцию, оперативно нарисованную сервис-системой прямо поверх многочисленных регуляторов.

«Удачи, — свалилось после паузы в мессенджер. — Оставайся на связи». К счастью, обошлось без предложений составить компанию.

«Взаимно», — Дженсен содрал наконец кибер-очки, выкрутил напор на максимум и обрушил себе на голову тонну воды разом, чуть не взвыв от кайфа.

Упругие жесткие струи лупили по плечам, кололи кожу, смывая мутную тревогу, сперму и пот, массировали перетренированные мышцы, заставляя тело вибрировать от удовольствия. Поток хлестал такой, что в поддоне вокруг ступней закручивало пенные буруны. И вода не заканчивалась.

— Черт, я впечатлен, без шуток, — поделился с невидимой камерой Дженсен.

Когда он все-таки заставил себя выбраться из душа и натянул кибер-очки прямо на мокрую голову, посреди десктопа уже дожидалась рекламная презентация местного департамента математики — из тех, что крупные корпорации рассылают успешным выпускникам престижных университетов. Оливия приняла правила игры. Ну, или издевалась.

Презентация демонстративно полетела в корзину — не-а, мимо, подумайте еще — и Дженсен распахнул шкаф, не ленточный, настоящий, монументальный. На плечиках аккуратно отвисал полный комплект одежды на все случаи жизни — наверняка точно в размер. Правильнее было бы забить болт на непрошеную щедрость и отправиться бухать с информатором в собственных майке и джинсах, но на доктора Падалеки неожиданно хотелось произвести впечатление. 

В солнечном сплетении свербило предвкушением, азарт холодил загривок, поднимал дыбом волоски на руках. Джаред играл непонятно, путал карты, менял правила на ходу: заморачивался взломом чужого аватара, вместо того чтобы прямо завалиться с проблемой к старому другу, раз уж выяснилось, что тот случайно агент БФБ — и тут же палился на глазах у толпы народа; устраивал порношоу в спортзале — и немедленно требовал себя не подставлять; назначал «несвидание» в переполненном по вечернему времени баре. За этим бардаком явно что-то стояло, но Дженсен никак не мог просчитать — что.

Он сменил три рубашки, выбрав самую строгую, темно-серую, от вида которой в зеркале не хотелось себя усыновить, и защелкнул над локтем форменный чехол с чипом. Для завершения образа очень не хватало кобуры на поясе, но ладно уж. Джареду и так должно хватить «агента БФБ» — если именно тот ему и требуется.

Дженсен застегнул брюки и извернулся перед зеркалом, проверяя, как сели на заднице. Туфли он надеть не рискнул: образ образом, но бегать, если вдруг придется, лучше в проверенной обуви.

Спасибо архитекторам, проектировавшим Хьюстон-центр, вызывать Оливию с миникаром не пришлось: Третий рекреационный комплекс «висел» гигантским дирижаблем в толще техасской земли прямо под Зеленым корпусом — и еще парочкой соседних — и спуститься туда можно было на лифте. В кабину набилось человек десять — пара прилично одетых одиночек вроде Дженсена, разновозрастная шумная компания, гогочущая над чем-то виртуальным, во что они дружно тыкали пальцами, и две девицы, вдумчиво целовавшиеся всю дорогу. Похоже, нравы в Центре царили свободные.

Но только для своих. Несмотря на плотность пассажиров на квадратный дюйм, вокруг Дженсена сохранялась устойчивая зона отчуждения. Он почти физически чувствовал, как в воздухе над головой висит строка экспресс-бейджа — «агент БФБ».

В бездне за прозрачной стеной лифта вечерний город сиял, как коралловый риф сквозь синюю толщу сумерек. В сложноцветии небоскребов начинала проглядывать система: самые глубокие, рабочие уровни светились благородно-приглушенно, набирая бешеную яркость к поверхности, к жилым корпусам и развлекательным зонам. В Третий рекреационный лифт въехал, как в озеро света, утонув в янтарно-лимонных оттенках, будто в стакане с бурбоном, сразу настраивая организм на правильный лад — до скопившейся под языком слюны.

Баров на громадной разветвленной схеме комплекса нашлось всего два — хьюстонские нерды, видимо, предпочитали другие способы расширять сосуды и сознание. Нужный, «Ву», удачно мерцал вывеской в двух десятках ярдов от лифтового порта. И за короткими салунными дверями куда ярче вывески сигналила «тебе сюда» розовая рубашка Джареда.

Доктор Падалеки, против ожиданий, не окопался в полумраке за угловым столиком. Он торчал в самом освещенном месте бара, за круглой стойкой напротив входа, и откровенно нервничал: дергал закинутой на колено ступней в сандалии, натирал ладонью столешницу, подкручиваясь в такт на высоком табурете, грыз соломинку. Которую тут же выплюнул, стоило Дженсену переступить порог — и вспыхнул улыбкой, будто прожектор. Знакомой до боли под ложечкой улыбкой Джей-Ти; только лохматой челки не хватало.

Дженсен запрыгнул на табурет рядом, навалился локтями на стойку и растянул на декстопе подсунутое сервис-системой меню. 

Джаред уронил ногу на пол, широко расставил колени, разворачиваясь к Дженсену лицом — и ширинкой:

— Ну ты заставил поволноваться. Чего так долго? Я уж решил, ты внезапно разлюбил виски и придется искать тебя в кафе с мороженым и печеньками. Не копайся там, я угощаю.  
— Это неприлично, доктор. У нас же не свидание.  
— Вам что, при исполнении пить можно, а трахаться нельзя?

Дженсен схлопнул меню и подпер щеку кулаком, разглядывая Джареда, розово-карамельного в подсветке барменской колонны. Ну да. «Несвидание». Оделся тот так, что только таблички «Свободен, готов на все, сними меня» не хватало: сквозь легкую рубашку немыслимо-похабного оттенка откровенно просвечивали темные соски, в вырезе кокетливо поблескивал ошейник с чипом, слишком тонкие брюки натянулись в паху, обрисовывая даже не намеком увесистый член — кажется, трусы доктор надеть забыл. Босые ступни в сандалиях плотно стояли на паркете — черт бы подрал длинноногую скотину, самому Дженсену пришлось пристроить кеды на подставку табурета.

Джаред больше не сиял улыбкой Джей-Ти, усмехался незнакомо, лениво, уголками широкого рта, и плыл взглядом, соскальзывал на губы, оглаживал ключицы, пересчитывал пуговицы на рубашке, вздергивал себя — и оплывал снова. Расслабленно-наглый напоказ — и взведенный, как стальной курок: пальцы ног напряженно поджаты, будто перед прыжком с места, локоть вбит в стойку, сухожилия на шее натянуты, как тросы.

Дженсен расстегнул внезапно ставший тесным воротник. 

— Ого, доктор, да мы движемся семимильными шагами в направлении сортира при баре.  
— Предпочитаете сортиры, агент? — Джаред небрежно мазнул в воздухе большим пальцем, и колонна из алкогольных трубок в центре стойки забурлила, поворачиваясь  
— У вас не принято совокупляться в сортирах? Недостаточно интеллектуально?  
— Скорее, чересчур ароматно.

«Раньше тебя это не останавливало», — проглотил Дженсен.

— Хотя раньше нас это… — Джаред мотнул головой, так что прядь волос перечеркнула острую скулу, подхватил со спирали вокруг колонны наполненный стакан и опустил со стуком на стойку перед Дженсеном. — Раньше нам вообще ни черта не мешало. Что изменилось?

Затылок похолодел.

— Эй, давай-ка помедленнее. 

Идиот летел без тормозов, готовый спалиться фейверком перед службой безопасности — на них же сейчас наверняка направлены все камеры, какие есть в окрестностях.

— Не я дал по газам. После шоу, что ты устроил в тренажерке, ты как минимум обязан на мне жениться, — он наклонился ближе, обдавая подбородок хмельным, леденцово-пьяным дыханием, подцепил кончиками пальцев рукав, защемил ткань, невесомо поглаживая ею трицепс: — Не болит?  
— Ты что, надрался?

Джаред развел руками со злой ухмылкой:

— Ненавижу ждать. Не мог соображать быстрее?

Ладно. Ладно. А так хорошо все начиналось. Что ж ему стоп-кран так не вовремя сорвало?.. Внезапно вспыхнувшая в спортзале страсть уже не прокатит, но неожиданная встреча приятелей по онлайн-шутеру — почему бы и нет. Все ходят в онлайн-шутеры. Как в сортир. Даже служба безопасности. 

— В виртуале ты алкоголизмом не страдал, предпочитал подраться. Ни за что б не подумал, что ты ботаник задроченный. До-октор. — «Ну давай, прими подачу, ты же всегда ловил на лету, вспомним старые битвы, выпьем за бой в Форте, посмеемся о том, что не знали о БФБ и Хьюстонском центре, давай, Джей-Ти».  
— Хочешь, чтобы я тебе врезал?  
— Да что с тобой, к чертям, не рад меня видеть? Ну окей, я не афишировал свою профессию, но, сам понимаешь…  
— Ты не дошел.  
— А?  
— Ты не дошел до космодрома, сукин ты сын! — Джаред навалился вперед, впился пальцами в бедро намертво, до боли, заставляя невольно напрячь мышцы. — Сутки! Сутки тишины, я думал, что все. Что все зря. Что придется... Да что б тебя, Эй-Джей! Я же предлагал безопасный путь, нет, ты всегда лучше знаешь, как надо!  
— Воу-воу, остынь, а?

Все шло не так, неправильно, дико — Джаред, только недавно умолявший его не подставлять, клал болт на камеры, безопасников и запасные парашюты. Он сходил с ума по-настоящему. Тягучая ленивая карамель слетела, как не было. Тени под глазами залегли еще глубже, чем утром, щеки ввалились, рот жутковато, болезненно кривился. Вот теперь он ничем не напоминал свой дорогущий аватар — и Дженсену сильнее, чем когда-либо, хотелось завалить его прямо на стойку.

— Ты что, не спал вообще?  
— Нет, — Джаред сжал переносицу над очками, не отпуская ногу Дженсена, будто тот порывался сбежать. — Чуть не сдвинулся. Правда думал, что все. Я тебя едва не убил, когда увидел, реально боялся при всех в глаз засветить. Сюда приперся специально, чтобы на людях, думал, остыну, поговорим по-человечески. И спекся в корку, пока ждал. Какого дьявола ты делаешь в Хьюстоне?

Ну хоть что-то. Хотя, наверное, уже ничего не поможет. Дженсен щедро отхлебнул из стакана. 

— Да фигня, БФБ-будни. Какая-то рутинная проверка. 

«Записали? Это не доктор Падалеки вызвал безов. Он озабоченный психопат, но он чист».

Виски обжег губы и скатился в пустой желудок горячим камнем. Мысли рассыпались мелкой дробью; чертовски не хватало кнопки «пауза». Широкая ладонь полировала бедро, мяла ткань, задевая на каждом движении коленную чашечку большим пальцем, загоняла кровь толчками в пах, мешала сосредоточиться. 

— Может, в туалете камеру сломать? — заботливо предложила в ухе Саммер. — У вас обоих брюки сейчас лопнут. И ваше пип-шоу совершенно точно снимает хмырь за третьим столиком, очков от вас не отводит. Ну и, с вероятностью семьдесят процентов, еще двое.

«Сгинь», — отмахнулся в окно чата Дженсен и накрыл руку Джареда своей, прижимая крепче, останавливая сводящее с ума движение — и заводясь еще жестче от незнакомо-знакомых острых костяшек, беспокойно вздрагивающих под ладонью. 

— Ты уверен, что ебля на публику не повредит твоей научной репутации?

Джаред отмер, встряхнулся, как пес, обежал заполненный бар неожиданно цепким взглядом и подорвался с места, дернув Дженсена за штанину — куда-то за стойку.

— Ты мозгофаг проклятый, я с тобой в идиотию впадаю. Двигай давай.  
— Джей, что, серьезно, в сортир?  
— Дался тебе этот сортир, фетиш, что ли? Сюда.

Не доходя до туалетов, он протолкнул Дженсена прямо сквозь виртуальную стену — в кибер-очках служебная дверь не отразилась — и поволок бегом по узкому коридору мимо распределительных щитов, пригибаясь под низко нависающими трубами, будто в очередной их разведвылазке в Зимдарии. Дженсена накрыло дежавю — и отпустило так же резко. Джей-Ти никогда не сжимал его ладонь так отчаянно, не задевал локтями стены, пьяно спотыкаясь на ровном месте, не путался в длинных ногах. Не пыхтел, как сломанная кофеварка. И такие рубашки он тоже не носил.

На розовой ткани между лопатками на глазах расплывалось темное пятно, и Дженсену до полного рта слюны хотелось его вылизать.

— Да не тормози ты! — Джаред, так и не отпустив его руку, ссыпался с грохотом по металлической лестнице, чуть не обрушив их обоих с высоты в два десятка футов в отсек-колодец.

Наверное, они добрались до брюха гигантского дирижабля Третьего рекреационного комплекса — лестница упиралась в изогнутую гиперболой панорамную стену. Вот только за ней вместо открыточных видов ночного города лежала бездонная жирная тьма — дрожащая, как желе, сокращающаяся в жутковатых схватках.

— Сбой в системе, — Джаред отцепился наконец и стянул с себя очки, вытирая манжетой мокро блестящий лоб. — Зато здесь камеры не работают. Сломанное место.

Дженсен сжал и разжал кулак, восстанавливая кровообращение, и привалился к стеклу спиной: от корчей виртуальной пустоты подташнивало. Полстакана виски растеклись лавой по желудку, отдавая ватной слабостью в ноги и звоном в пустую башку. Налитый член неудобно изогнулся в штанине от бега, больно упираясь головкой в шов. Даже зимдарийская продвинутая физика так с ним не обходилась. Но поправлять не хотелось: боль держала, не давала снова провалиться в проклятый горящий город.

Джаред — Джей-Ти — Джаред маячил у лестницы тенью, неправильно тощий, правильно встрепанный, легче и прозрачнее своего аватара, словно тот был материальнее, чем оригинал; похоже-непохожий — и настоящий до воя. 

— Ты ни черта не ты, — вырвалось само.  
— А ты куда больше ты, чем я думал.  
— Скажи мне, придурок, какого хуя… — начал Дженсен и не договорил — Джаред рухнул на пол, острым коленом на кед, едва не отдавив пальцы, прошептал хрипло:   
— Крышу от тебя рвет, — и запихнул руки ему под рубашку. 

Горло пережало спазмом — не вдохнуть. Громадные ладони жарко обняли ребра, поползли вверх, к груди, к подмышкам, впиваясь в кожу короткими ногтями, жадно оглаживая каждую мышцу, не пропуская ни дюйма.

— На чип бы поспорил, что тебя не бывает. Поверить не могу. Настоящий. Что ж ты такой охуенный, сука, а?

Он смотрел снизу вверх, моргал потерянно и не переставая облизывал губы, заставляя яйца опасно поджиматься. Дженсен попытался придавить проклятый язык пальцем, чтобы не маячил, и долбанулся затылком об стекло, глотая долгий стон: с такой готовностью палец обхватили сильные губы.

— Хочешь, да? Скажи, что хочешь. Скажи мне, Дже-е-енсен, — Джаред Падалеки трепался не хуже Джей-Ти, проезжаясь голосом по нервным окончаниям так же, как руками по груди и животу — гладя, царапая, взвинчивая до предела. — Вот так. Или так? — он снова поймал ладонь ртом, толкнулся горячим языком между пальцев, стиснув костяшки зубами до сладкой боли.  
— Заткнись, а то спущу.  
— Ну уж нет, — Джаред мотнул головой, выпуская руку, и схватился за пояс брюк. — Мое.

Пьяный придурок бестолково мусолил застежку, отвлекался полапать зажатый член, Дженсен шипел, но не помогал, он был занят — шарил по запрокинутому лицу щедро облизанными пальцами, оставляя на коже блестящие дорожки, трогал родинки, тонкий шрам на виске, едва заметные морщинки — незнакомые, неправильные, непривычно рельефные на ощупь, цеплялся за них, как за метки реальности, будто тоже не мог поверить — что настоящий.

— Ба-бах, — тихо сказал Джаред, когда палец замер посреди высокого лба, точно там, куда вошла пуля Крысолова — и рывком спустил штаны Дженсену до колен. 

Бедра сами поддали вперед и вверх, Дженсен неловко толкнулся мимо губ, пачкая смазкой острый подбородок, и Джаред гибко отклонился назад, ловя головку на язык, наделся, навинтился — и застыл, осторожно двигая щеками, устраивая член во рту.

— Хочу, — сдался Дженсен. — Хочу. Джаред.

Но тот лишь замычал, жмурясь, и зажал себя в горсть сквозь штаны. У него стояло горбом, наверняка мучительно; на тонкой ткани темнело пятно — ну точно приперся в бар без трусов.

— Покажи, — Дженсен едва не взвыл. 

Джаред понял мгновенно: расстегнулся и даже колено отвел, чтобы лучше видно. Освобожденный член тяжело спружинил вверх, багровый, блестящий от смазки, с широкой щелью на крупной круглой головке — ни хрена не похожий на стандартное оснащение аватара, и Дженсена накрыло.

Он въехал пальцами в длинные волосы, безжалостно натягивая пряди, въехал членом по небу глубже в рот, толкаясь в податливо раскрывшееся горло, хрипнул:

— Дрочи! — и задвигался, вколачивая себя в Джареда.

В углу десктопа врубился проклятый мессенджер, запульсировал красным в глаз, сбивая с ритма заполошным миганием, но Джаред послушно дрочил себе, дергая член вверх, к Дженсену, словно пытался дотянуться до него распаленной головкой, подавался в ладони, притираясь затылком, позволял таранить себя в горло, и расцепить руки, чтобы заткнуть сигнал, было так же невозможно, как остановиться.

Распластанный язык напрягся, подпирая ствол, Джаред задрожал челюстью, будто собираясь затянуть свое любимое «давай-давай-давай» — и выломался, каменея каждой мышцей, сжимаясь горлом. Яйца скрутило, как в кулаке, в промежность шибануло кипятком, и горячее потекло толчками, выплескиваясь белыми струйками из растянутых губ. 

Член выскользнул. Дженсен выстонал невнятное:

— Дже-а-а, — и съехал по вогнутому стеклу, как по горке, прямо Джареду на колени. Тот вздрогнул, обмяк, обвалился навстречу, сгреб за спину и уронил чугунную башку в сгиб шеи.  
— Эй, не спи. — Мессенджер все еще мигал, Дженсен завозился в тесном кольце рук, поднял пальцы, собираясь послать на хрен Ленникса, Даймонда, Оливию, да хоть директора БФБ — и ленивый кайф вымыло из ватного тела дьюаром жидкого азота на голову.

В окне светилось лицо азиатского парнишки в толстых квадратных очках — Дженсен даже не сразу вспомнил имя. Осрик. Осрик Чау. Вот только Джаред сопел сладко в ухо и стучать по клавишам сейчас никак не мог.

Сообщения сыпались одно за другим, заваливали строчками десктоп, не умещаясь в голове, не давая и секунды на ответ:

«Просто для расширения моего кругозора, агент, трахаться с подозреваемым — это такой новейший метод вести расследование от БФБ?»

«Генетически модифицированные вкусовые сосочки, определяющие степень вины по эякуляту».

«А ведь я надеялся подстраховаться наличием у тебя мозга, но, видно, чем больше мозг у сотрудника Бюро, тем ниже ватерлинии он съезжает. У тебя так прочно обосновался в районе семенников».

«Я рисковал работой, карьерой, возможно, жизнью, чтобы устроить эту встречу, а ты даже не посмотрел в мою сторону! Ну, еще бы, эрегированные соски Падалеки прямо по курсу, какие дела в подобных условиях».

«Все! Все, с меня хватит».

«Я расторгаю любые договоренности. Попытаешься со мной связаться — сдам все твои нарушения службе безопасности и Хогану лично, вас выпрут отсюда в пять миллисекунд».

«Даже не пытайся!»

«И да, напоследок. Вы благородно избавили человечество от подробностей вашего соития, удалив себя из бара, но, хорошо зная Падалеки, все же рискну сделать предположение.   
Мои поздравления, агент. Ты только что отсосал убийце».

«А теперь, пожалуйста, перестань существовать в моей вселенной».

Окно схлопнулость, мессенджер погас, вырубился наглухо. Дженсен впился в плечо Джареда и встряхнул, отрывая от себя.

— Мариана!  
— Розабельверде, — осоловело заморгал тот. — Ты чего?

«Я только что все проебал, — стучало в висках. — Все. Проебал. В буквальном, мать его, смысле».

Дженсен погладил большим пальцем испачканный подбородок, осторожно загнал сбежавшую каплю в уголок приоткрытых губ и поднялся на ноги, застегивая брюки ледяными руками.

— Только не делай глупостей, Джей. Я тебя вытащу.


	5. Червоточина

Балкон комнаты выходил в просторный двор-колодец, на дне которого росли деревья. Настоящие, Дженсен проверил. За стеклянным парапетом качались подсвеченные цветными фонариками кроны; тревожно-сладкий от запаха ночных цветов ветер трогал мокрые после душа волосы надо лбом, облизывал холодом пятки. Дженсен сидел в кресле, вытянув босые ноги, и проматывал новостную ленту математического портала. Строчки формул пролетали мимо глаз, не отражаясь в сознании.

Выпитый в баре виски давно сгорел без остатка, пустой желудок подкручивало голодом; плечи потряхивало под слишком тонкой майкой — то ли ознобом, то ли нетерпением. Время тянулось, как расплавленная резина.

Думать не получалось. Дженсен просчитал первые три хода, пока бежал обратно в свой номер, бросив осоловевшего Джареда досыпать в его «сломанном месте», но дальше все упиралось в отсутствие информации. И в Саммер.

Кондиционеры честно гнали ледяной воздух, изображая, видимо, ночные заморозки в пустыне. Волоски на руках стояли дыбом; обеспокоенная сервис-система безуспешно подсовывала предложения то заказать в экспресс-доставке тепловой мешок, то включить воздушные жалюзи. Кольцо Зеленого корпуса вокруг гудящего под искусственным ветром темного сквера всплошную сияло окнами, Хьюстон-центр и не думал укладываться спать, но людей за прозрачными стенами кибер-очки не показывали. Многоуровневые соты из ярко освещенных пустых комнат навевали жуть своей иррациональностью, будто Дженсена занесло в какой-то абсурдный ужастик. Он попытался зацепиться взглядом за плывущую по десктопу статью о новом интерфейсе среды моделирования и в очередной раз сдался. Долго еще, черт бы ее побрал?

— Ну пошевелись хоть немного! — эхом взмолилась в ухе Саммер. — Мне не с чем работать, нормальные люди ведь не сидят неподвижно часами! Пятнадцать минут — как один растянутый кадр.

Дженсен молча закинул ногу на колено и свесил левую кисть с подлокотника.

— Слова про нормальных людей беру обратно.

«Долго еще?»

— Если они решат, что ты андроид под прикрытием, я не виновата. Все, ладно уж. Отомри. Я отключила камеры.

Он шумно выдохнул и хлопнул по коленям, выпрямляясь в спружинившем кресле.

— Отлично. За дело. Взломай мою историю в местном мессенджере. Там сообщения от парня по имени Осрик Чау. Вычисли, откуда их отправляли.  
— У тебя пусто в мессенджере, Дженсен. Ни-че-го. Вытерто подчистую.

Сволочь предусмотрительная! Паника накатила снова, прессуя внутренности в ледяной ком. Ну уж нет. Стоп. Дыши, скотина.

«Чистое любопытство. Вас в Квантико не учат не пялиться?»

— Он писал, что я на него пялился. Где я мог... так, без вариантов, — Дженсен вытащил на десктоп схему Центра, заскользил по ней пальцем, прикидывая утренний маршрут. — Вот здесь. Столовая, где мы завтракали. Поднимай записи с камер, на кого я там пялился?  
— Примерно на всех, — выдала Саммер спустя увесистую паузу. — Но один тип, я его уже видела... точно, он был вечером в баре! Глаз с тебя не сводил. Этот.

На балконной перегородке нарисовалось окно с застывшим, вырванным из записи кадром — знакомое лицо: длинноносый парень со сладким батончиком и запредельной скоростью обработки информации. От воспоминания, как метались его глазные яблоки за гигантским стеклом кибер-очков, до сих пор подташнивало.

— Фрэн Кранц, три докторские степени, — зачитывала Саммер. — Массачусетс, Остин, Стэнфорд.  
— Бионика есть?  
— Ага-а. Руководитель лаборатории в группе ГОЭС. Лауреат, лауреат, бла-бла-бла, премия Джона Карти... национальная премия академии наук... В его-то годы. Да парень гений.  
— Чтоб его в ряд Фурье разложило, этого гения, — Дженсен запустил пальцы в волосы, дернул яростно, поднимая мокрые пряди дыбом. — И меня заодно. Можешь его найти?  
— Уже. Доктор Кранц сразу из бара побежал в свою лабораторию. Утешиться трудом, — Саммер хихикнула. — Вылитый ты, Дженсен.  
— Проведи меня туда.  
— Та-ак, коридор запросто, один лифт, там сейчас пусто, проскочим, пропуск в лабораторный корпус у нас есть: парень, у которого ты спер систему, как раз там работает. Похоже, все из Зеленого там работают, логистика у них здесь на высоте. А вот «сторожа» в крыло группы ГОЭС придется ломать. Сейчас прикину...  
— Отлично, — Дженсен поднялся из кресла и подобрал валяющиеся у двери кеды. — Я пошел. Веди меня.  
— Стой! Куда? Свихнулся? А если я не успею взломать эту хрень?  
— Я в тебя верю, Саммер, — Дженсен застегнул шнуровку и, поежившись, подхватил куртку с рюкзака. От теплой микрофибры голую кожу рук продрало мурашками. — Ух! Развели холодильник.  
— Чип в комнате оставь! — возмущенно фыркнуло в ухе. — Ты не в меня веришь, а в свою охрененную удачу. Только в реале чит-коды не работают.

Чехол с чипом точным броском отправился в балконное кресло.

— Зато в реале отлично работает штука под названием «у меня нет выбора». Спорим, все получится?  
— Пошел! Налево, до первой лестницы.

Сумерки за внешней стеной Зеленого корпуса сгустились в настоящую техасскую ночь, темно-лиловую, звездную. Вот только мерцающий радужными огнями город внизу никак в нее не вписывался — слишком просторный, прозрачный, расточительно сияющий, виртуальный насквозь, будто вытащенный целиком из какой-то сетевой утопии, в которой никогда не случалось Обвалов. Невидимая Саммер в чате сосредоточенно молчала, изредка выдавая сухие команды:

— Шесть пролетов вниз. Направо. Быстрее! Сворачивай, тебе навстречу идут трое. Замри, на следующем участке две камеры, мне нужно... Все, пошел.

В тамбуре перед лифтовым холлом пришлось проторчать четверть часа, не меньше — обитатели Зеленого корпуса потоком возвращались обратно домой или отправлялись наконец поразвлечься и никак не хотели иссякать.

— Может, туда лестница есть? — не выдержал Дженсен.  
— Молчи! — зашипела Саммер. — Тут десяток камер, я не могу на всех чистить звук! Лестница только аварийная, хочешь ползти полмили по отвесной шахте? Все, пусто, бегом!

Двери самого внушительного из лифтов приглашающе разъехались еще на подходе и начали закрываться, едва только Дженсен запрыгнул в кабину.

— Допуск на уровень «Цинк-восемь» разрешен, — пропела сервис-система неожиданно нежным женским голосом. — Успешно поработать, Томас.

Лифт ухнул вниз, сразу выходя на крейсерскую скорость.

— Прости, — выдохнула Саммер. — Мне пришлось эмулировать ай-ди того парня. Иначе лифт ни в какую не хотел запускаться! Ты понимаешь, да?  
— Мы почти спалились.  
— У тебя мало времени. Не знаю, как быстро кто-нибудь сообразит, что Томас одновременно спит у себя в комнате и катается невидимым на рабочем лифте.  
— Ты «сторожа» сломала?  
— Нет еще!  
— Не психуй, все отлично. Это больше, чем я мог рассчитывать.  
— Ты меня что, утешаешь? — тихо рассмеялась она. — Так трогательно, Дженсен.  
— Что там с нашим Осриком?  
— Кранц в лаборатории один, пашет как проклятый. Я пишу заглушку для камеры, но в крыле еще шесть любителей работать по ночам. Если кто-нибудь из них попытается войти в отсек, будет конфликт системы. И я ничего не смогу сделать. Придумывай, как выкрутиться, сам. Только не убивай никого!  
— Очень смешно, ха-ха. Джареда там нет?

Саммер помолчала.

— Нет.

Дженсен кивнул. Лифт летел вниз, названия уровней и цифры подуровней мелькали на панели над дверью, но на стенах кабины в этот раз никаких панорамных красот не демонстрировали: то ли перед работой не предполагалось отвлекаться, то ли неведомый Томас страдал фобией высоты.

— А еды там по дороге не найдется? — Дженсен с силой растер живот под курткой. — В желудке вакуум.  
— Я тебе не сервис-система! На схеме посмотри.  
— Не психуй.  
— Сам не психуй.  
— Мы отличная команда.  
— Сам придурок. Все, почти приехали. Я крута, я успела, ва-ха-ха. Через вестибюль прямо, в дверь, которая откроется, направо вокруг центрального зала, четвертый отсек. Если скажу «ложись», пригибайся под ближайший стол. Скажу «беги» — беги.  
— Я же говорил, получится. Мы могли бы грабить банки. Ты создана для этой работы, знаешь?  
— Только не с тобой, я не камикадзе. Ты адреналиновый маньяк, Дженсен. Видел бы ты себя сейчас. Улыбаешься, будто закинулся самой ядерной дрянью с самых нижних уровней. Тебя за одно выражение лица на входе в любой банк арестуют. Повезло, что здесь ты невидимый.  
— Я всего лишь репетирую быть милым для нашего нового друга.  
— Мне страшно за друга. Беги!

Дженсен рванул из остановившегося лифта — через пустой длинный вестибюль, лавируя между низкими диванами; мимо шеренги пищевых автоматов, глотая слюну; в раскрывшуюся прямо перед носом дверь, по кольцевой стеклянной галерее вокруг громадного круглого зала — и затормозил, налетев, как на стену, на взгляд расширившихся от ужаса глаз трижды доктора Фрэна Кранца.

— Привет, Фрэн. У тебя пожрать не найдется?

Тот взвился на ноги, выбрасывая руку вверх, и застыл.

— Я вызываю службу безопасности.  
— Ну конечно нет.  
— Почему — нет? — доктор Кранц, не опуская пальцы — прилипшие, видно, к тревожной кнопке на десктопе, стек обратно в кресло. Он все еще боялся: лоб под челкой побелел и покрылся бисеринками пота, но вопрос прозвучал с искренним любопытством.  
— Тебе виднее, — пожал плечами Дженсен.

Пальцы угрожающе шевельнулись.

— Ладно, ладно. Потому что сейчас для службы безопасности ты сидишь один, совсем один, и старательно работаешь. Хороший, лояльный сотрудник.

Фрэн метнулся взглядом под потолок — наверняка к камере — и задумчиво прикусил угол рта.

— А нажмешь свою кнопку — и вот ты уже сидишь в допросной и так же старательно объясняешь, зачем вызвал мерзкое БФБ в ваш прекрасный Центр и впустил агента в секретную лабораторию. Плохой сотрудник, нелояльный, опасный.

Фрэн молча перевел взгляд с камеры на Дженсена, на дверь и снова вернул под потолок. Он сомневался и считал шансы — сбежать или выйти сухим из воды, все-таки вызвав охрану, и никак, никак нельзя было давать ему на это время.

— А еще потому, что ты просто мечтаешь рассказать мне, кого убил Джаред Падалеки. Но боишься, что я переоценил свои хакерские скиллы и за нами сейчас наблюдают. Ну что ж, ускорим процесс.

Дженсен шагнул вперед, подхватывая из стойки с инструментами лазерный паяльник, развернул кресло с доктором Кранцем к камере, пережал ладонью его горло и уткнул сопло паяльника в запястье по-прежнему поднятой правой руки.

— Считаю до десяти и жму на рычаг. Давайте быстрее, ребята, а то страховой придется сильно раскошелиться на трансплантацию. И кого-то вышибут со службы. Спорим, не меня. Раз.

Влажный кадык прокатился под ладонью и окаменел. Доктор Кранц превратился в статую, перестал дышать и, кажется, даже пульс отключил. Саммер осуждающе сопела в ухо, но молчала.

Дженсен размеренно досчитал до десяти, бросил паяльник обратно на стойку и вытер ладонь о джинсы.

— Ну что, сирена не воет, толпа мужиков с оружием по коридорам не бежит?

Доктор Кранц встряхнулся всем телом и старательно расправил правую манжету, кося на Дженсена глазом.

— Хорошо-хорошо, агент, у тебя отличные хакерские скиллы, не нужно так расстраиваться. Вы все в Бюро такие невротики, или мне исключительно повезло?  
— Девиз БФБ, безумие и отчаяние. Рад, что мы нашли взаимопонимание, Фрэн. Я ведь могу называть тебя Фрэн? Мне кажется, мы стали так близки за последние сутки. Так у тебя есть чего пожрать? С завтрака во рту ничего не держал, — Дженсен ухмыльнулся.  
— Что… О, ну надо же, — Фрэн завел глаза. — У людей с айкью в районе ста это называется «отыгрался»? Я обойдусь без информации о структурных подробностях твоего совокупления с Падалеки.

Он сунул руку в ящик, зашуршав там чем-то, наверняка пустыми обертками, извлек очередной сладкий батончик и швырнул в Дженсена. Дженсен, хмыкнув, поймал тот на лету и свалился в соседнее кресло. Забросил ноги на стол:

— Я внимательно слушаю, Фрэн.  
— Допустим, тебе удалось качественно закольцевать запись с камер и нас никто не видит. Предположим даже, у тебя получилось добраться до лаборатории, не наследив. Так какова гарантия, что после того, как я отдам доказательства виновности Падалеки, ты не сваришь мне мозг паяльником и не свалишь, по-прежнему никем не замеченный? Кто бы у вас там кому чего во рту ни держал, ты же не станешь отрицать, что у вас сложилось с Падалеки определенное взаимопонимание. Я бы назвал это так.  
— Ну так до сих пор я тебя не убил. Хотя мог.  
— Не пойдет. Пока ты не знаешь, что у меня есть, я тебе нужен. А после — уже нет.

Доктор Кранц больше не мельтешил взглядом и расслабил плечи: он явно придумал отходной путь. Будет теперь стоять насмерть. И неизвестно, куда отправится потом со своей информацией. Во что тебя угораздило ввязаться, Джаред Падалеки?

Черт бы побрал идиотские правила игры в реал-шутер под названием «служба в БФБ».

— Ладно, — Дженсен откусил от батончика и прикрыл глаза, глотая мгновенную ставшую сладкой слюну. В тупом желудке радостно заурчало. — Давай так. Со мной приехали еще два агента, ты их видел. Выбирай любого.

Фрэн помотал пальцем в воздухе, будто играя в считалочку.

— Окей. Черный парень.  
— Хороший выбор. Сейчас мы пробьем тебе безопасный канал до сервера Бюро федеральной безопасности. Ты же продолжаешь верить в мои хакерские скиллы? Я открою виртприемную черного парня, кстати, его зовут агент Ленникс, и запись всего, что здесь произойдет, польется туда в качестве официального заявления. Такая гарантия сойдет?  
— Дженсен? — обмерла Саммер. — Ты сдаешь Джей-Ти чертовым безам?

«Так надо», — отстучал Дженсен. Я сам — чертов без. Из мясорубки не выберешься, не ободрав шкуру.

— Подходит, — кивнул Фрэн. — Но писать буду сам. И я требую программу защиты свидетелей. Падалеки не должен знать, кто его сдал!

Так ты боишься Джареда, доктор Кранц? Джареда, а не службу безопасности Хьюстона?

— Ладно, дай две минуты, — простонала Саммер. — Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что делаешь.

«Я тоже. Надеюсь».

— Заметано. Ждем две минуты, — произнес Дженсен вслух и вгрызся в карамельный брусок, намертво увязая в нем зубами. — Как ты ешь эту дрянь?  
— Мой мозг нуждается в глюкозе.  
— Мой желудок явно нуждается в хорошей дозе протеина, — Дженсен пропихнул кусок в горло и крутанулся в кресле, осматриваясь.

Не слишком просторная лаборатория — четыре стола и обвешанный датчиками громоздкий аквариум, в котором густо ветвились лаково-черные нити — выходила прозрачной стеной, как здесь было заведено, в сферу центрального зала, разделенную на две части массивным стеклянным полом. В верхней, пустой половине стояло лишь одно белое ложе — креслом это высокотехнологичное лежбище язык не поворачивался назвать — окруженное многоуровневыми интерфейсами управления, а в нижней болтался в гелевом болоте смутно знакомый цилиндр из карбона. Где-то уже неоднократно виденный. В новостях — вот где.

— Это что — чертов «Подсолнух»? Та самая энергобочка, про которую все орут уже полгода?  
— Не смей его оскорблять, — Фрэн подкатился ближе, отталкиваясь двумя ногами разом. — Это ГОЭС. Глобальная орбитальная энергосистема. Для шоу-бизнеса «Подсолнух» номер два. Дурацкое название. Ему больше подходит имя «Акула».  
— Акула? — Дженсен фыркнул, не удержавшись.  
— Он будет охотиться на мертвые спутники на геостационарной орбите, пожирать их и строить из них солнечные батареи. Ты не представляешь, агент, сколько редкоземельных и ценных металлов плавает в околоземном пространстве в виде бесполезного лома. И посмотри на его загрузочный раструб. Вылитая акула, — Фрэн любовно огладил по воздуху контур черного скошенного носа.  
— Да ты романтик, доктор. А что с акульей задницей, проблемы? — Дженсен наклонился носом к стеклу: дно цилиндра было снято, и внутрь тянулись гибкие манипуляторы, похожие на кусты черных и красных «водорослей» — подрагивающих, сокращающихся, живущих непостижимой жутковатой жизнью.  
— Последний тест перед запуском. Термовакуумный мы уже прошли, сегодня отчитались на ученом совете. Падалеки, кстати, должен бы сейчас валяться вот там и работать, а не пережидать посткоитальную дисфорию или чем он там занят. До старта считаные часы.  
— Все говорят, эта хрень не взлетит.  
— Это «хрень», — Фрэн возмущенно ткнул пальцем вниз, — надежда умирающего человечества. Имей уважение!  
— К покойному?

Доктор Кранц завел глаза.

— Готово, — сухо отрапортовала Саммер.  
— Канал открыт, — махнул рукой Дженсен.  
— Вижу. Я включил прямую запись, начнем, пожалуй. Итак, я, Фрэн Кранц, заявляю об убийстве Осрика Чау. Так нормально?

Дженсен резко развернулся в кресле. Он издевается?

— Насколько мне известно, Осрика Чау никто не убивал.  
— А ты проверял его формальный отказ от ай-ди? Возможно, запись — подделка.  
— Возможно?  
— Я даю вероятности этого события приблизительно девяносто семь процентов.  
— Ваша служба безопасности сочла ее подлинной, раз подала запрос на исключение Чау из всех социальных баз.  
— Нашей службе безопасности наплевать на Чау. Он здесь пробыл два месяца на стажировке, с ним даже предварительный контракт не успели заключить. Послушай. Дженсен? Да, Дженсен, — Фрэн уперся в колени раскрытыми ладонями, покачиваясь. — Осрик здесь почти ни с кем не общался, работал круглые сутки, но приходил иногда ко мне, мы говорили. У него из семьи — только мать, никаких денег, он вырос на нижних уровнях какого-то задрипанного мегаплекса в Юте. Все, что он делал с рождения — учился. Учился, учился и учился, чтобы поступить в университет, получить стипендию, стать лучшим на курсе. Выиграть национальный конкурс. Попасть на стажировку в Хьюстон. Он здесь понравился, его заметили, пошли разговоры о возможности постоянного контракта после выпуска — мечты начали сбываться и все такое — и тут парень исчез. Серьезно, он кладет свою жизнь на то, чтобы добиться цели, и когда находится от нее в двух шагах — сваливает в мусорщики? Ты хотя бы представляешь себе, что это такое — мусорщики?  
— Да.  
— Это поступок идиота. Осрик не был идиотом. Он не стал бы выбрасывать на Свалку все, чего с таким трудом добился.  
— Возможно, ему пришлось бежать. Перебрал кредитов, взял в долг не у тех людей.  
— При приеме на работу Хьюстон погашает все студенческие кредиты. Ему нужно было продержаться всего пару лет до окончания университета. Поступок идиота номер два.

А может, он, как Мак, думал, что заперт в трюме и любой путь отсюда будет путем к свободе. Или ему предложили то, чего не мог предложить Хьюстон-центр: не гипотетическую должность младшего лаборанта через два года, а настоящую работу уже сейчас. Дженсен откинулся на спинку кресла, проехался по подголовнику, вминая гудящий затылок в массажную подушку.

— Это все, что у тебя есть? «Он просто не мог так поступить»? Маловато для обвинения в убийстве.

Фрэн, не глядя, включил монитор на своем столе и затряс большим пальцем в воздухе, перелистывая каталог.

— Сейчас, сейчас. Вот! Последнее появление Осрика на камерах наблюдения Хьюстона. И нет, не нужно делать вот эдак бровью, хакерские скиллы имеются не только у тебя.

Дженсен усмехнулся, но бровь опустил. На экране возник Осрик Чау, без своих громоздких очков куда больше похожий на аватар в баре, чем на нерд-фото в мессенджере. Совсем юный, встрепанный, как воробей, и — откровенно напуганный. Он стоял в коридоре уже знакомого Зеленого корпуса, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и намертво вцепившись в лямку рюкзака двумя руками, и смотрел на закрытую дверь как завороженный. А потом дверь отъехала в сторону, из проема шагнула высокая фигура, и в кадре появился Джаред.

Дженсен сложился вперед, даже не успев осознать, что видит.

Только не так. Нет.

— Ночь, когда Осрик оставил свой пресловутый отказ от ай-ди, — Фрэн откатился от монитора, будто боялся, что Дженсен что-нибудь пропустит. Дженсену казалось, что кадры видеозаписи, меняясь, сгорают на сетчатке, вплавляясь в нее намертво.

Двое двигались по коридору рядом, молча, неприятно-дергано на ускоренной перемотке; камеры одна за другой бесстрастно отслеживали, как мелькают двери, лестницы, холл, лифт, безликие стены длинного коридора. Рядом с Джаредом Осрик казался ребенком — испуганным, подавленным. Обреченным. Ладонь Джареда плотно, то ли поддерживая, то ли удерживая, лежала на его плече. Не сбежишь.

Вот так это и происходило. Ты не жертва, осознавшая после вербовки, во что ввязалась, да, Джаред? Ты один из них. Заодно с Тьюдиком. И Мак туда вел тоже ты, Джей? Или роль конвоя досталась кому-то еще?

— Куда они?  
— К Звездной вилле, — охотно пояснил Фрэн. — Местный супер-пупер-мега-пентхаус для членов спонсорского совета, если те решают лично обозреть, куда утекают их миллиарды.  
— Алан Тьюдик?  
— Да, он тоже там останавливается.  
— Может быть так, что Тьюдик вызвал Осрика для делового разговора, не знаю, о стипендии, а... — Дженсен проглотил со слюной жалкое «а Джаред просто его отвел». Просто. Отвел. Блядь.  
— У тебя такая живая фантазия, агент. Разговор о стипендии в три часа ночи? Интересная, должно быть, стипендия. Разочарую, Тьюдика тогда не было в Хьюстоне, я проверил. И Осрик не в его вкусе, по крайней мере такой вывод можно сделать из факта, что миссис Тьюдик и Падалеки примерно одного роста.  
— Тогда зачем?  
— Зачем что? Они туда идут? Ты не мог бы выражаться более распространенными предложениями? Разумеется, я не знаю, но несколько гипотез, не слишком оптимистичных для Осрика, напрашиваются. Вилла тогда пустовала, там нет видеонаблюдения и наверняка есть лифт на поверхность. Итого, возможность совершить убийство без свидетелей и избавиться от тела в пустыне. Меня больше интересовало, как они туда прошли, на входе не «сторож», а живая охрана. Расточительно, зато надежно, — Фрэн сделал эффектную паузу, но, не дождавшись реакции, раздраженно вздохнул: — Падалеки оказался в списках постояльцев. Мне интересно, с чисто научной точки зрения, каким образом он переформатирует вам всем мозг? Конгрессмен устроил ему возможность жить на вилле даже в свое отсутствие. Да что там прописка в пентхаусе! Он на пару с Хоганом ему место руководителя группы ГОЭС устроил. Хотя после катастрофы наш звездный мальчик должен уже пять лет как сидеть не в управляющем кресле, а в тюрьме.  
— Какой катастрофы?  
— Какой катастрофы?! Гибели первого «Подсолнуха», разумеется! Агент, у вас совсем не принято готовиться к расследованию? Ну, там, поиск информации, чтение досье, я как-то так себе представлял. Я ведь еще в «Мариане» назвал имя жертвы!

Запись застыла — на ослепительной улыбке Джареда, адресованной кому-то за кадром, наверное, охраннику. Дженсен выпрямился, растирая сведенные пальцы. Вмятины на мягких подлокотниках медленно расправлялись, заполняясь гелем.

— Кто же мог подумать, Фрэн, что ты всерьез про похищение. Обычно в таких случаях вызывают местную полицию. Мы-то ожидали как минимум заговор о свержении губернатора.  
— В Хьюстоне не бывает заговоров. Нам некогда и незачем, — Фрэн закинул ногу на ногу, дернув коленями, как шарнирная марионетка. — И похищение — федеральное преступление! Да, не спорю, карьерный рывок с этим делом тебе не светит, но знаешь что, агент? Смерть этого мальчика не должна остаться безнаказанной. Осрик Чау не заслужил исчезнуть вот так, глупо, молча, бесследно.  
— Больше ничего у тебя нет? — Дженсен ткнул в монитор.

Фрэн помотал головой.

— На вилле нет видеонаблюдения, я же сказал. Они вошли, через два часа Падалеки вышел. Один. Я прогнал сотни тысяч часов записей через программу распознавания лиц, Осрик ни на одной камере Хьюстона больше не появлялся.  
— Этого не достаточно. Нет ни трупа, ни мотива. Любой адвокат скажет, что Падалеки просто помог Осрику выбраться на поверхность, к мусорщикам.  
— Осрику нечего делать на поверхности у мусорщиков! Я же доказал. Это очевидно.  
— В юриспруденции нет понятия «очевидно».  
— Юриспруденция! Свод правил для слабого разума. Проверь запись с отказом от ай-ди. Там наверняка подделка.  
— Проверю, — кивнул Дженсен. — Скажи мне другое — почему сейчас, Фрэн? Целый год Осрик Чау заслуживал исчезнуть молча, а теперь вдруг перестал?

Доктор Кранц потер ладони друг о друга, словно внезапно замерз, покосил глазом в сторону, передернул плечами и признался явно нехотя:

— Я нашел его кибер-очки. Здесь, в лаборатории. Он… наверное, он надеялся, что мы отыщем их сразу. Но… так получилось.

Массивная квадратная оправа, тихо цокнув, аккуратно легла на стол. Фрэн потыкал в монитор, проматывая список ближайших устройств, и картинка на экране сменилась.

Осрик в новом кадре был таким же встрепанным и испуганным, но теперь он улыбался — широко, отчаянно и смущенно, будто извиняясь за страх в глазах. За его спиной светился уже знакомый сферический зал с белым техноложем, только с другого ракурса: наверное, запись была сделана в одной из соседних лабораторий.

— Я никогда еще так не боялся, — Осрик Чау опустил взгляд, разглаживая ладонями что-то невидимое на столе, и тут же вскинул снова. — Это какое-то торжество физиологии подсознательного. Мои нервные волокна гонят и гонят импульсы в надпочечники с приказами вырабатывать адреналин, даже не уведомляя неокортекс. Боже, что я несу, — он постучал по лбу запястьем, растопырив пальцы, и улыбнулся еще шире. — У меня логика отказывает. Он же милый, честно. Он улыбается так, что хочется улыбнуться в ответ. И ему всегда есть до тебя дело, я и не представлял — как это, когда кому-то вроде него есть до тебя дело. Я даже не понимаю, что меня пугает. То, что я о нем знаю? То, что за ним стоит? Или это просто дремучая ксенофобия, просто факт, что он иной... или интуиция сигналит, что надо бежать отсюда сломя голову. Я не знаю! Когда перед тобой бездна, из глубины прут совершенно дикие страхи, и разобраться, что в них от твоей внутренней обезьяны, которая боится свалиться с ветки, а что — голос разума, почти невозможно. А может, дело вообще не в нем, может, мне напрасно мерещится чудовище, и боюсь я — исчезнуть. Превратиться в ничто, в мертвый кусок льда, не долетев до цели. Он показал мне это. Так ярко. Как наяву. Не думаю, что он собирался меня напугать, скорее, хотел, чтобы я делал свой выбор с открытыми глазами. Но я испугался. Боже, я так испугался, что чуть не повернул назад. Я проклял бы себя, если бы повернул. И ты бы меня проклял.

Он поднял голову, глядя прямо в камеру, и упрямая, упертая решимость пробила растерянность во взгляде — словно титановый скелет силиконовую оболочку. Дженсен сглотнул: Мак смотрела так же, защищая свои безумные теории.

— Самое ужасное, что я не должен тебе все это говорить, — Осрик сморщил нос. — Иногда мне кажется, что он слышит — слышит каждое мое слово, и я...

За его спиной в центральный зал вошел Джаред — с голым торсом и в незабвенных белых штанах, прямо с ринга, на ходу вытирая голову полотенцем и одновременно наяривая правой рукой по невидимой клавиатуре. Осрик как почуял — оглянулся, вцепившись в край стола, пробормотал куда-то мимо камеры:

— Он пришел! Так быстро! О нет-нет-нет, я тебя подставляю, я не должен! — и сорвался с места маленьким вихрем.

На экране, за остаточно вибрирующей спинкой внезапно опустевшего кресла, Джаред отбросил полотенце в сторону и уронил себя в белое ложе, втек загорелым телом в его изгибы, надвинул на лицо щиток гигантских рабочих кибер-очков и поднял руки, касаясь многоуровневых интерфейсов длинными пальцами, словно примериваясь к мелодии. А потом в кадр вновь ввинтился Осрик, проговорил что-то в камеру беззвучно, одними губами, старательно артикулируя, ткнул пальцем — и запись погасла.

Дженсен медленно выдохнул и сморгнул, с усилием выталкивая из-под век навязчивый негатив, смуглое на белом. Фрэн торчал в своем углу, выдвинув голову вперед, как камеру на штативе, и откровенно горел исследовательским интересом.

— Я так и знал, что последние кадры с Падалеки можно использовать как тест. Меня, кстати, бесит, когда он так делает. Я выиграл, у меня иммунитет. А тебе не приходило в голову, что работать голым — ненормально? Вижу, что нет.

Дженсен кашлянул.

— Как-то послание Осрика не похоже на прощальное письмо в духе «В моей смерти прошу винить».  
— Если бы у меня было такое письмо, я бы отправил официальное заявление в БФБ, а не тратил время на нелепые шпионские игры. Мне нужно убедить тебя, а не суд. Убедить суд — твоя работа.  
— Я не слишком убежден.  
— Задействуй мозг, агент, хоть изредка. Осрик боялся Падалеки, это же очевидно! Он его боялся, он знал про него нечто пугающее, он болтал о нем кому-то — то есть представлял собой угрозу, он не мог добровольно уйти в мусорщики, но исчез год назад, оставив фальшивый отказ, и последним его видели опять же с Падалеки. Какая еще гипотеза может объединить эти факты?  
— Осрик ни разу не назвал имя. Я не уверен, что в этой записи он говорил вообще о человеке. Ксенофобия, например, была к чему?  
— О! Так ты и этого не знаешь про нашего звездного мальчика? Удивительно, агент, до какой степени ты неразборчив в сексуальных связях.

— А он может быть прав, — выдохнула в ухо Саммер. — Я заметила еще днем, ай-ди Джареда Падалеки сгенерирован в две тысячи восемьдесят первом. Ему уже шестнадцать было. Не знаю, что бы это значило, но у нормальных людей так не бывает. Он родился у свободных?

— Андроид под прикрытием, — пробормотал Дженсен, поднимая себя из кресла.  
— Интересная версия, агент, но нет. Однако не стану лишать тебя радости общения с поисковыми машинами.  
— Я могу забрать очки?  
— Только с ордером, — Фрэн выставил локоть поперек стола.

«Копируешь систему Осрика?» — отстучал Дженсен Саммер.  
— Обижаешь, — фыркнула та.  
«Готовь отход».

— Благодарю за содействие правосудию, доктор Кранц.  
— Только не подставляй меня, агент! Если у тебя не выйдет посадить Падалеки и тот узнает, кто инициировал расследование, я тоже неожиданно уйду в мусорщики. Или отправлюсь бессрочно навестить бабушку в Айову. Если что, у меня нет в Айове бабушки!  
— Мы свяжемся с вами.

Дженсен развернулся и шагнул из лаборатории одновременно с «Путь свободен» в ухе от Саммер.

— Где Джаред? — спросил он в лифте.  
— Тебе не понравится.  
— Где?  
— В Звездной вилле.  
— Он двинул к Тьюдику сразу после?..  
— Угу, — выдохнула она.

Сукин сын. Лживый, расчетливый, ублюдочный сукин сын. Дженсен зажмурился, и призрачный Джаред во тьме под веками с готовностью приоткрыл влажные губы, глядя снизу вверх с неправильным, никуда не вписывающимся отчаянием.

— К черту. Плевать. Так даже лучше, не будет путаться под ногами.  
— Чушь какая-то, Дженсен. Джей-Ти не убивал этого Осрика!  
— Нет. Не убивал.

Он поступил с ним гораздо страшнее. Вот только Дженсен все равно обещал его вытащить. Я обещал тебя вытащить, ублюдок, слышишь меня? Как ты мог, мать твою? Как ты…

— Ты расслышал, что Осрик сказал в самом конце? — вклинилась Саммер, останавливая почти поднятую для удара в стену руку. — Мне показалось...  
— Неважно, — Дженсен стиснул кулак, вдавливая ногти в ладонь. Разнести сейчас кабину лифта — плохая идея. Очень плохая. — Ты можешь вывести меня на поверхность?  
— Не могу.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что я не умею взламывать головы людям с автоматами! В туннеле блок из солдат, ты там не пройдешь.  
— Я понял.  
— Ну и отлично, — Саммер замолчала. И продержалась целых два уровня. — Ты на поверхности труп искать собрался?

Дженсен облизал пересохшие губы; после батончика рот хотелось прополоскать. Как доктор Кранц еще не угробил себя, поглощая пачками ядовитую дрянь.

— Не труп. Мусорщиков.  
— Нахрена?  
— Все, что выдал наш милый друг Фрэн, конечно, пустышка, и самый паршивый адвокат не оставит от нее даже пепла. Но это можно использовать как повод для задержания. И они используют. Ленникс с Даймондом.  
— И... и что?  
— А то, что адвокат доберется сюда даже из Остина не раньше чем через шесть часов. А Джаред — самый короткий путь к Тьюдику. Они возьмут его, чтобы выбить все, что смогут на конгрессмена. Любыми способами. Очень дерьмовыми способами. Шесть часов и Даймонд. Понимаешь? Я должен вывести Джареда отсюда.

Саммер судорожно выдохнула сквозь сжатые зубы.

— Ты! Ты подставил его! Ты это знал и подставил, господи, Дженсен!  
— Я агент БФБ, Саммер. Я принял присягу. Я не могу скрывать заявление об убийстве!  
— А что ты можешь? Помогать бежать подозреваемому?  
— Сначала он мне все расскажет. Я сам проведу допрос.  
— А если не захочет? Что, тоже будешь выбивать любыми способами?

Дженсен промолчал. На табло мелькали названия уровней; лифт неумолимо поднимался к Зеленому корпусу.

— Саммер, готовься. Подъезжаем.  
— Я готова. По всему маршруту чисто. Местные уже угомонились.  
— Следи за Звездной виллой. Если Джаред появится на радарах, скажи ему, чтобы возвращался обратно и не высовывался оттуда. Я ему позвоню.  
— Как ты собираешься его вывозить? Вы посреди пустыни.  
— Свяжусь со своим бывшим бароном. Солдат Бойда — навсегда солдат Бойда, — Дженсен сжал левый кулак и ударил по правому плечу, выбрасывая указательный палец. — Мусорщики его спрячут. А дальше как хочет. Без меня.  
— Ты бы определился, кто ты, Дженсен: агент БФБ, солдат Свалки? Или кто?  
— А тебе важно?  
— Мне начинает казаться, что да.  
— Потерпи свои этические мучения, пока я не вытащу вас из Техаса. Пожалуйста. Саммер.  
— Ладно.  
— Ладно?  
— Ладно. Раз-два-три-пошел!

Дженсен побежал.

Через пустой лифтовый холл, по уходящему в дугу коридору мимо светящихся небоскребов; прыгая по парящим над бездной белым ступеням; снова по коридору. Саммер молча распахнула дверь комнаты и захлопнула за спиной. Куртка и кеды полетели на пол, точно туда, где лежали — «Пять дюймов к стене, рукав заверни. Подошву влево!» — и Дженсен свалился в кресло на балконе. Вытянул ноги, спохватился и закинул ступню на колено.

— Следи за Джаредом, он не должен попасться. Подключай меня.  
— Ты в матрице, — выдохнула Саммер и пропала из наушников.

Дженсен напоказ потянулся, разминая мышцы — сколько, черт, он так «просидел»? — и отыскал в списке контактов Оливию.

— Вы сказали, любые проблемы в любое время.

Оливия в открывшемся окне чата изящным движением закрутила волосы на затылке; серебряная прядь выбилась из горсти, спружинив завитком по точеной скуле.

— Доброй ночи, Дженсен.

Часы в углу десктопа показывали час двадцать после полуночи. К черту.

— Мне нужно выбраться на поверхность.

Она чуть наклонила голову, глядя со спокойной доброжелательностью.

— Официально или не официально?  
— Подойдут оба варианта.  
— Тогда это будет проще сделать через ваш отряд сопровождения. Одну минуту.

В окне опустилась заставка с белыми башнями на фоне синих холмов, и слова «Федеральный научный центр имени Хьюстона» старомодно поплыли по кругу, но не успели сделать и два оборота, сменившись обратно на Оливию. Прядь с ее щеки исчезла, на плечах появился шарф.

— Все в порядке. Спускайтесь к третьему подъезду. Я буду через пятнадцать минут.

Дженсен в очередной раз подобрал с пола куртку и отправился искать в коридоре ближайший пищевой автомат. Горячий кофе наконец вымыл изо рта приторную помойку, а гамбургер заткнул сосущую пустоту в желудке. Еще пара, прямо в контейнере, вместе с бутылкой воды, перекочевали в рюкзак. Вниз Дженсен спустился на лифте.

Оливия уже ждала в миникаре, безупречно упакованная в светлый брючный костюм. Волосы скрыл легкий шарф: кондиционеры продолжали морозить.

— Как прошел день, Дженсен?  
— Разнообразно, — он свалился на сиденье рядом с ней, почти привычно кинув рюкзак под ноги. — Я должен извиниться.  
— Нет, не должен. Ваш вызов — большая удача для меня.  
— Как всегда откровенно.

Она улыбнулась и сорвала машину с места, направляя вокруг Зеленого корпуса, сквозь квартал ярких, словно пачка леденцов, жилых зданий и дальше, через развязку, на двухполосную эстакаду, спиралью уходящую прямо в звездное небо.

Над воображаемым горизонтом в кибер-очках поднялась белесым призраком виртуальная луна; ночной город внизу не померк, но мерцал будто глуше, прозрачнее — сквозь дымку разноцветного сияния проступили тонкие грани, как ребра жесткости, окончательно превращая его в 3D-модель самого себя.

— Красиво? — бросила короткий взгляд из-за руля Оливия. — Он всегда разный.  
— В Хьюстоне отличные вирт-дизайнеры, — Дженсен стянул очки на макушку и растер уставшие веки. Ветер в лицо не изменился, но видение бесконечного пространства исчезло: миникар катил вверх по узкому серому туннелю, монотонно закладывая петлю за петлей.  
— Это должно означать «все вокруг ненастоящее»?  
— Почему же, настоящее. Но не такое, каким вы пытаетесь его представить. Например, сейчас вокруг меня совершенно настоящая бетонированная дыра в толще осадочных пород. Наверное, все эти цветные картинки — неплохой способ предотвратить эпидемию клаустрофобии среди ученого коллектива. Правда, странно, что у них акрофобия в замещение не развивается.

Она кивнула.

— У вас очень прямолинейное восприятие реальности, я заметила.  
— Есть только одна реальность. Как ее ни воспринимай.  
— Та, что можно пощупать руками? Вы ошибаетесь, Дженсен. Содержание может оказаться куда существеннее формы, а идея — реальнее непосредственных ощущений.  
— Я бы сейчас, пожалуй, обошелся без философских дискуссий. Трудный день, извините. И ночь предстоит непростая.  
— Меня волнует, что вы за «цветными картинками» не разглядели то, чем Техасский научный центр является на самом деле. А они ведь именно это и показывают. Очень наглядно и определенно.  
— Техасский научный центр является — не техасским, кстати, а федеральным — научным...  
— Это мечта, — перебила Оливия. — То, что сейчас вокруг вас, Дженсен, — мечта. Будущее, которое мы потеряли во время Обвала. Будущее, которое у нас еще может быть. Как семечко в земле, пережидающее засуху. Она может длиться годы, даже века, но всегда заканчивается. И семечко прорастает в дерево. В леса. В Хьюстоне уже несколько десятилетий создаются технологии, которые не востребованы в той реальности, которую вы щупаете руками. Для них просто нет ресурсов. Но однажды засуха закончится, и тогда отсюда начнется новая цивилизация. Но мы сохраняем не только знания, мы сохраняем нечто гораздо более важное. «Цветные картинки» — память о том, каким мир должен быть. Хьюстон — залог возрождения человечества, Дженсен, в самом буквальном из смыслов. И вы можете стать частью этого.  
— А вот и мой любимый параграф. Отличная речь, Оливия, и спасибо за предложение, я уже понял, что я вам нужен. Позвольте вопрос? И когда же закончится засуха?  
— Как знать. Может стать, через полвека, а может, через несколько дней.  
— Я правильно понимаю, что расчет как раз на несколько дней? Звучит неплохо. Но какова цена?  
— Будущее всегда стоит своей цены.  
— Кто вам пишет тексты? — поморщился Дженсен. — Только, умоляю, не начинайте про семечко, которое, умирая, превращается в дерево. Умирать будут люди, а не семечки.

Оливия ощутимо скинула скорость, почти тормозя; скудно освещенные цементные стены, нарезанные на ломти тенями от балок перекрытий, медленно плыли мимо. Наверное, в кибер-очках вместо них было бы видно звезды.

— Можно быстрее? Я ценю, что вы прервали сон, чтобы донести до меня величие Хьюстон-центра, но у меня действительно мало времени.  
— Все-таки вы математик, а не агент безопасности, Дженсен, — она и не подумала ускориться; изящные руки даже не дрогнули на руле. — Вы сейчас выдали мне всю свою оперативную информацию, мне даже напрягаться не пришлось. И, к слову — нет, вы нам не нужны, у вас не совсем подходящая для нашего департамента математики специализация. И мне нет нужды вас вербовать, чтобы узнать, с какой целью вы здесь, вы и это продемонстрировали. Но вы все равно можете стать частью Хьюстона. Не ради нас. Ради себя.  
— Ради себя я бы предпочел оказаться на поверхности в ближайшие полчаса.  
— Кстати, о гуманизме. Почему Джаред Падалеки, Дженсен? Только из-за их отношений с конгрессменом Тьюдиком? Или тут сыграло роль ваше знакомство? Вы хотя бы представляете, сколько ему уже пришлось пережить? Мальчик дважды терял все, как знать, переживет ли он третий. Но что такое одна жизнь, когда вы нацелились спасать миллионы.  
— Спасибо, что поделились своей оперативной информацией в ответ на мою, Оливия. А теперь нельзя ли?..  
— Мы уже приехали.

За очередным витком туннеля показались стальные ворота, тут же бесшумно поползшие вверх, и миникар неторопливо выкатился в пустой просторный ангар. Родной до боли «Страйкер», увешанный дронами, одиноко торчал среди массивных колонн. На дальнем конце бетонной коробки почти терялся в слепом сумраке ряд дверей, рядом с одной из которых маячил парень с белым полотенцем на плечах. Бойцам балконы с видом на парк, очевидно, не полагались.

— У них есть прямой лифт на поверхность. Торрес вас ждет. Если будут проблемы, свяжитесь со мной, попробуем другие варианты.  
— Надеюсь, не будет. Спасибо, что подвезли, Оливия, — Джесен шагнул из машины, вздергивая рюкзак на плечо.  
— Кстати, закончится засуха через несколько дней или полвека, зависит в первую очередь от доктора Падалеки. Берегите его, Дженсен. И берегитесь.

Она лихо развернула миникар и укатила обратно в туннель; стальная створка сползла обратно, перекрывая вход. Дженсен поправил рюкзак за спиной и зашагал к «Страйкеру». Парень с полотенцем уже куда-то пропал; в гараже было пусто, только кабина бронетранспортера сияла в полутьме голубоватым светом, будто там работал сразу десяток мониторов.

Оказалось, даже не десяток. Ряды сидений сдвинули к стене, освободив место для полукруглой стойки, и на ее рейках мерцало как минимум три десятка туго натянутых переносных дисплеев, демонстрируя в разных ракурсах залитые лунным светом развалины — очевидно, наземную территорию Хьюстон-центра. Посреди романтической инсталляции в развернутом внутрь кабины водительском кресле задумчиво покачивалась оливковая красотка, затянутая в черный форменный комбинезон. Роскошная грива волнистых волос покоилась на спинке кресла, отливая в свете ламп синим. 

— Вау, — поздоровался Дженсен. — Лейтенант.  
— Неудачное время для прогулки, агент, — Торрес развернулась к нему экономно-плавным движением; растяжки для экзоброни она с кресла не сняла и висела в нем, как гамаке. — Наверху неспокойно. Мусорщики.

Один из мониторов мигнул и потемнел, переключаясь на архивную запись: время в углу откатило почти на час назад, и луна тогда, видно, еще не выползла из-за башен. У лестницы в вестибюль, когда-то стеклянный, а теперь ощеренный черными провалами разбитых витрин, стоял древний джип, обвешанный потрепанными листами брони, нависая над ступенями массивным бампером-тараном. На крыше джипа топорщилась маскировочная сетка, аккуратно подвязанная ленточками по краям. Намалеванный на двери герб Дженсен не опознал: с этим бароном отряд Бойда за семь месяцев его службы не сталкивался ни разу.

В неосвещенной кабине кто-то завозился, за лобовым мельнули подошвы, будто водитель сбросил ноги с приборной панели, и одновременно в вестибюле вспыхнул луч фонаря, заскользил зигзагами по битому стеклу, вышибая в монитор радужные блики. Звук был отключен, но Дженсен почти слышал, как хрустят осколки под приближающимися шагами.

Фонарь начертил последний штрих по ступеням и погас. Из навечно разъехавшихся перекошенных дверей на лестницу шагнул Джаред.

— Да чтоб тебя! — Дженсен долбанул ногой по сложенному сиденью.  
— Объект? — уточнила Торрес.  
— Подозреваемый.  
— Надо было дать ориентировку, мы бы задержали. Боюсь, за час он успел далеко уехать.  
— Он вернется, — Дженсен наклонился к монитору.

Джаред легко сбежал по ступеням. Розовую рубашку он сменил на свитер и куртку, испачканные спермой штаны — на грубые джинсы, волосы скрутил в хвост, и почти ничем не отличался от обычного мусорщика, разве что последней моделью кибер-очков на носу. Но вещей при нем не было. Как и оружия.

— Сукин сын вернется. У него тут последняя надежда умирающего человечества. И я.

Дверь джипа распахнулась, и навстречу доктору Падалеки выпрыгнул мусорщик — уже настоящий. Прокопченная брезентовая куртка, сдвинутая на затылок шапка с гербом барона, автомат за спиной. Рубленое лицо, узкие глаза. В памяти ярче реальности всплыла залитая дождем деревня в бесконечно далекой Зимдарии. Парень в сером комбинезоне с нашивкой «ЛС» посреди пустой улицы. Тамо. Пенни. Крысолов.

Они коротко обнялись, и Джаред забрался в кабину. 

Привычка к виртуалу расслабляет лицевые мышцы. Не думать, не сейчас, или лейтенант вышвырнет тебя из «Страйкера».

— Мне нужны пистолет и наручники, — ровно сказал Дженсен.

Торрес качнулась в кресле.

— Могу дать бойца в сопровождение.  
— Нет. Я сам.  
— Я не имею права выдать тебе оружие, Эклз.

Дженсен перевел на нее взгляд.

— Через пару дней, когда все правила сгорят, а мы будем сидеть рядом в окопе, тебе все равно придется, Торрес.

Джип на экране врубил фары и сдал назад, разворачиваясь. Торрес прокатила языком под нижней губой, согнула ногу и отстегнула от голени глок. Протянула рукояткой вперед.

— Вздумаешь потратить мои патроны, пакуй их только в мусорщиков.  
— Не сомневайся.

Дженсен проверил магазин и запихнул ствол за пояс джинсов.


	6. Локус Солус

На счетчике этажей загорелось гордое «земля», и бронированные двери подъемника со скрежетом разъехались, открываясь в разрушенный наземный вестибюль Хьюстон-центра. Боевой дрон проморгался в лицо рубиновым, обрадовал, что допуск принят, и отвалил под потолок, обратно на позицию.

Дженсен шагнул из кабины, пиная с ходу гору мусора у порога. Пластиковая дрянь разлетелась с внезапным грохотом, вызвав волну панического цокота по углам. Пальцы как судорогой вдавило в рукоятку глока; тупой тяжелый металл никак не ложился в ладонь правильно, скользил, перекашивал дуло, сбивал прицел. Ярость душно, едко подкатывала к горлу. 

Можно было понять и раньше. Нужно было понять! Если б сперма не давила на мозг.

Джей-Ти — Крысолов.

Факты с мерзкими щелчками становились на место, цепочка событий замыкалась в петлю. Недомолвки, совпадения, чересчур удачные прозрения весь год игры вместе. Сукин сын никогда не говорил о реале, а потом вдруг нашелся в Хьюстон-центре, в самом крысологове — и что, агент Эклз, тебе пришел в голову хоть один вопрос кроме того, как ублюдка отсюда вытащить? Даже когда тебе ткнули в нос Аланом Тьюдиком. «Любовничек». 

Джаред не вызывал БФБ. Джаред не собирался бежать отсюда, не обнаружил, пройдя последний квест, что его обманули. Он — тот, кто обманывал. Кто уводил в подземные лаборатории людей, мечтавших полететь к звездам. И последнее, как венец, как контрольный выстрел: объятие с парнем, который только сутки назад продырявил его аватар. Думал, Джей-Ти за тебя дурную башку под пулю подставил? Та дырка во лбу — всего лишь спектакль. Отлично разыгранный, аж на бис повторить хочется. Только своими руками и в реальности.

— Зафига это было, Джей, сука, а? Чтобы не идти в Серую зону с меченым лохом?

Голос прозвучал в пустоте так жалко, что сорвался на рык. Подвернувшаяся под ногу жестяная канистра впечаталась в колонну с взрывным треском, лопнула, метя светлый мрамор жирными черными потеками. Затылок обдало холодным воздухом, над головой забили громом крылья, Дженсен развернулся, выбрасывая вверх руку, дергая спусковой крючок глока — и замер, оглушенный, встретив взглядом открытую оружейную щель.

Эхо выстрела заметалось между колонн и заглохло, осело, как пеплом, мутной тишиной. Алая полоса вокруг дрона горела в полную силу: секунда и сквозь тело навылет пройдет раскаленный металл. Всего одна очередь — превращая в лохмотья кишки и легкие, ломая в осколки позвоночник. Тело заныло тупой болью ужаса — будто уже принимая фантомные пули. Плечи свело ледяным напряжением. Руки глупо дернулись — то ли прикрыть голову, то ли пальнуть первым, но вместо этого Дженсен медленно поднял их вверх:

— Дженсен Эклз, агент БФБ. Запрашиваю допуск.

Щелкнул большим пальцем, возвращая предохранитель на место, и осторожно убрал пушку в карман, стараясь не делать резких движений. Долбаная железка наверняка решила, что он палит по ней. «Ну смотри, сканируй, я мирный, я свой».

Дрон, жужжа, повел дулами по периметру и лениво захлопнул пасть.

— Допуск подтвержден.

Сигнальная полоса вновь пригасла до рубиновой. Холодная капля пота противно сползла по окаменевшему позвоночнику. Вокруг была не Зимдария, не виртуальный шутер. Ошибешься один раз, и дальше — ничего. Ничто с большой буквы «Х». Кучка заскорузлого тряпья на засранном полу, как те фермеры из новостей.

Позволишь себе сдаться ярости, обиде — да чему, блядь, угодно — и никто не вытащит Мак из воюющего Техаса. Никто не спасет проклятого мудака Джареда от ареста и электродов под кожей.

Тишина отступала. В темноте у стен снова шуршало, цокало когтями, вздыхало, повизгивало. Давно опустевшие наземные корпуса Хьюстон-центра продолжали жить своей обычной ночной жизнью — или смертью.

Луна била сквозь толстую корку грязи на единственном уцелевшем панорамном окне, натягивала сложную сеть теней на многослойный мозаичный пол. Наскоро возведенная будка подъемника торчала посреди величественного вестибюля покинутой людьми белой башни, как сортир на развалинах Колизея.

Под слоем мусора в глубине черного стекла под ногами смутно проглядывали застывшие спирали ДНК. Из мозаичной бездны фрактальными корнями вырастали невесомые белые колонны и растворялись во тьме, уходя кронами к далекому потолку. Полвека назад, прямо перед Обвалом, все строили с такой помпезной роскошью: будто пытаясь заглушить бравурной музыкой на палубах стон и треск разваливающегося на части тонущего корабля.

Пуля из глока, не задев, к счастью, ни в чем не повинную сову, долбанула в одну из колонн. Неестественно ровная отметина поблескивала в лунном свете, словно вывернутая наизнанку жемчужина. Дженсен ковырнул ее пальцем — слишком гладкую для настоящего камня, заплывшую, как облизанная морем виртуальная галька на зимдарийском побережье, — поправил ремешок кибер-очков и отправил вызов Торрес.

— Прием, лейтенант.  
— Слышу, агент. Сигнал уверенный.

В нос попыталась забиться зудящая мошкара, Дженсен отмахнулся:

— Тревога ложная.  
— Принято, — больше она ничего не добавила, и тупо захотелось пообещать ей хоть два часа форы.  
— Свистни мне, когда корабли пустыни замаячат, — произнес вместо этого Дженсен и перевел, не дождавшись ответа: — Предупреди о появлении транспорта мусорщиков, лейтенант.  
— Давай без поэзии в оперативных переговорах, агент, — отчеканила Торрес и тихо фыркнула: — Свистну.  
— Занимаю позицию, жду возвращения подозреваемого. Пойду пока осмотрюсь.

Дженсен свернул переговорное окно в панель, оставив активным. Можно разогнать живность, расчистить место за стойкой администратора и попытаться перехватить хоть пару часов сна: Торрес разбудит, а Джаред, вернувшись… возможно, не ответит ни на один вопрос.

Времени и так потеряно достаточно. Больше нечего ждать. Не от кого. Пора признать, что из бывшего социоматематика вышел хреновый агент БФБ. Но социоматематик еще может пригодиться.

Вода из фляги смочила пересохшее от пыли горло. Дженсен осторожно, стараясь не наступать кедами на битое стекло, выбрался из вестибюля: торчать под прицелом — ну или под охраной — дрона иррационально не хотелось.

На лестнице, ведущей в башню, пришлось включить аварийный фонарь в оправе кибер-очков: луна сюда не добивала. Сигнал на десктопе тут же панически заверещал об отсутствии в окрестностях дистанционных зарядных устройств, но до утра аккумуляторов должно было хватить. Луч скользил по ступеням, таким же опалово-белым, как колонны, вышибая из псевдокамня блеклые созвездия бликов. На стенах лестничного колодца мозаичные деревья росли сверху вниз, из космоса к Земле, впиваясь корнями в скопления галактик и уходя пышными кронами под синий купол атмосферы.

Дженсен шагал вверх, монотонно считая ступени, потом — перемахивая через две — и наконец не выдержал, побежал. Не было смысла забираться так высоко, но движение привычно затягивало, освобождало сведенное напряжением тело, упорядочивало мысли, сжигало дурную, опасную злость. Ничто так не приводит мозги в порядок, как бег и работа.

Слева, прыгая по перевернутым деревьям, плыла в открытом окне вытащенная на десктоп, готовая к приему данных среда моделирования.

Саммер искала в Остине Роба, Ленникс уже наверняка проверял сваленную к нему в приемную запись, выискивая зацепки против Тьюдика. Мак ждала на скрытых уровнях, где-то совсем рядом, в жалкой сотне ярдов внизу. Здесь, на поверхности, в заброшенной башне, Дженсен почти физически чувствовал ее присутствие. Из пестрого, насквозь виртуального Хьюстон-центра Макензи казалась такой же далекой, пропавшей в нигде, как из Далласа — хотя физически была куда ближе.

От круглых лестничных площадок вглубь башни уходили коридоры: когда-то здесь гудели голосами людей и шумом приборов научные лаборатории, а сейчас цокали по паркету когти или вспархивало что-то крылатое, потревоженное вторжением человека. Луч фонаря проваливался в темные туннели, растворяясь в пыльной тьме, как молоко в чернилах, взгляд отрешенно фиксировал движение — пока на очередном витке вдруг не зацепился за то, чего здесь быть не могло.

Дженсен затормозил, ухватившись за перила так резко, что кеды занесло на полу. На стене в пятне света от фонаря горел намалеванный отражающей краской знак: хитрая петля в круге. «Безопасное место». Так обозначали путь к убежищу — повстанцы, мать их, в Зимдарии.

Так рисовал его Джей-Ти: одним движением баллончика, красуясь и слишком вытягивая петлю, почти перекрывая окружность.

Знак для своих. Для кого, к дьяволу, здесь? Задранные на лоб кибер-очки прояснили только одно: круг виртуальный. На реальной стене никаких рисунков не было, Дженсен даже пощупал — шершавая ровная поверхность, ни одной неровности под пальцами. Система никаких признаков взлома не подавала.

«Ты здесь?» — кинул он в чат Саммер.

Ответа не пришло. Рука сама потянулась к пистолету. Тяжелая угловатая рукоять неудобно легла во вспотевшую ладонь, Дженсен вытер ее об джинсы и перехватил глок покрепче. С виртуальным автоматом в шутере выходило как-то проще. «Продвинутая» зимдарийская физика вспоминалась сейчас как сон: в нем тоже все кажется круто и по-настоящему — пока не проснешься.

Сбитое бегом по лестнице дыхание гремело в ушах, заглушая звуки, маскируя опасность. Хотя опасным коридор обманчиво не выглядел. Он даже на зимдарийские развалины не походил ни капли: слишком высокий, слишком просторный. Слишком пустой: два десятка лет назад отсюда, похоже, вывезли все, до последнего канцелярского набора. В Зимдарии иногда казалось, что проходы нарочно заваливают расколотой мебелью: ее просто не могло быть столько в мирные времена, иначе люди передвигались бы боком.

Изредка за распахнутыми дверями виднелись такие же пустые комнаты, залитые до потолка мутным от грязи на окнах лунным туманом. Когтями здесь никто не цокал, но чем тише становились размеренные выдохи, тем сильнее казалось, что где-то рокочет компрессор или журчит вода.

Следующий знак украшал собой аудиторию в самом углу башни; петля торчала дном строго вниз: «Убежище здесь». Дженсен поднял пистолет, придерживая рукоятку левой ладонью, осторожно толкнул кедом дверь — заперто. Оглянулся в поисках, чем взламывать, и не успел сообразить, что можно выстрелить в замок, как на дверной коробке замигало зеленым. 

«Сторож» откатил створку в сторону, не дожидаясь даже подставленного чипа. Недвусмысленное приглашение. Дженсен шагнул внутрь, шаря дулом из стороны в сторону, и медленно опустил руку. За спиной щелкнула, запираясь, дверь.

Комната была пуста. Луна беспрепятственно заливала ее сквозь целое — вымытое, чтоб его, — окно, чертила синие полосы теней на слишком чистом полу, и в перекрестье полос огородным пугалом торчал стул с второпях сброшенной одеждой. Изгвазданные у ширинки брюки и невесомо-розовая — серая в лунном свете — рубашка; рукав издевательски помахивал на сквозняке.

Сандалии доктор Падалеки оставил тут же — на расстоянии ярдов трех друг от друга, будто снимал их, дрыгая ногами. Наверняка так и было.

Дженсен сгреб рубашку левой рукой в кулак, сминая шелковую ткань, прижал к лицу, втягивая запах — ртом, носом, памятью — горечь, соль и карамель, молоко и спирт; запах пота на горячей коже, спермы на приоткрытых губах, крепкого виски на языке. Пальцев в волосах. Зажмурился на секунду, позволяя себе провалиться напоследок, и отшвырнул тряпку в сторону.

Рубашка спланировала на пол. Дженсен сдвинул ее ногой с дороги, вернул пистолет на предохранитель, убрал в карман куртки и аккуратно спустил рюкзак с плеча. Здесь было безопасно, знак не врал. Старая аудитория в заброшенной башне походила... на дом.

У окна покачивался армейский гамак с одеялом — дообвальный, явно со Свалки, справа от двери на рейках аккуратно висел жесткий косой парус, знакомый по симуляторам виндсерфинга. Рядом торчала раковина с краном и набором баночек на полке: зубная паста, дезодоранты, гель для эпиляции, еще какая-то хрень. Кран под рукой ожил, прыснул струей воды; за стеной зажурчало сильнее, зашумело фильтрами очистки: видно, доктор наладил себе замкнутый контур водопровода.

Здесь даже цветок в горшке был — здоровенный черный куст в квадратном ящике на широком подоконнике.

Доктору Падалеки явно не жилось в роскошных апартаментах Зеленого корпуса, с ванной и видом на парк. Парень, что, действительно родился у свободных и приперся в шестнадцать из диких прерий покорять какой-нибудь университет в мегаплексе? Такое вообще возможно?

Конечно, по закону о новом гражданстве, еще тридцать восьмого года, любой человек на территории Америки имел право получить ай-ди и прописаться в систему социальных баз; тогда, в разгар Обвала, это делали миллионы, меняя мертвые дома в отключенных от энергоснабжения городах на капсулы в мегаплексах и гарантированную бессмысленную «работу» — пособие, по сути, но кого это волновало. Только не озверевших от голода и ужаса людей.

Дженсен ни разу не слышал, чтобы закон об ай-ди работал сейчас. Свободных официально не существовало, о них не вспоминала даже пресса — пока они не приближались к мегаплексам или энергостанциям: тогда в новостях мельком показывали расстрелянные дронами тела. Единственный способ для рожденного вне Системы приобщиться к цивилизованному миру.

Конечно, в Сети о свободных ходили легенды — в Сети ходили легенды по любому поводу — в духе замшелых постапокалиптических фильмов, про мужиков с дредами и татуировками, рассекающих по развалинам на монструозных мотоциклах и жрущих человечину; в духе романов о Фронтире — о заново осваивающих разоренную страну благородных фермерах и охотниках; даже в духе библейских притч. Вот только к реальности они имели мало отношения.

Свободные были просто людьми. Как правило, малообразованными, тяжко работающими от рождения до смерти и озабоченными исключительно выживанием. Джаред Падалеки со своей набитой знаниями башкой, тонкими пальцами, мозолями, заработанными исключительно в спортзалах, и легким гибким телом не вписывался в их мир никак. Он не мог измениться настолько за те двенадцать лет, что проходил с чипом.

Любой шестнадцатилетний свободный был повидавшим жизнь взрослым мужчиной, куда старше балбеса Джея даже сейчас, в его двадцать восемь. Врать тот мог сколько угодно, но так играть — вряд ли. А жаль. Хорошая вышла бы версия, отличное оправдание для избалованного хьюстонского нерда — связаться с конгрессменом Тьюдиком, возмечтавшим вернуть свободным гражданство и восстановить их руками Техас.

Дженсен вывалил на пол чехлы с одеждой: джинсы, майки, теплые рубашки; в карманах ничего, кроме конфет. Все новое, мегаплексное, не со складов Свалки, но и не привлекающее лишнего внимания на трейлерной стоянке посреди Великих равнин. Никаких порношмоток вроде вечернего костюма в баре. Больше в комнате смотреть было нечего. Дженсен встряхнул на всякий случай одеяло в гамаке — и из складок выкатился шлем.

Похоже, в свой последний день в Зимдарии Джей-Ти дрочил не на камеры хьюстонской службы безопасности. Он был здесь.

Пальцы автоматически нащупали застежку на шершавом неопрене. Дженсен покосил глазом на открытые окна чата — Саммер и Торрес молчали — и осторожно снял кибер-очки. Пристроил на крюк в стене, рухнул спиной в упруго просевший гамак, натянул на голову шлем.

И провалился в плакат Крысоловов.

Система загрузилась мгновенно, без привычной тошнотворной подстройки. Комната в заброшенной башне исчезла, сменившись каменистым склоном, сбегающим к озеру, над головой, затмевая полнеба, повис исполинский полосатый бок планеты-гиганта. Рыже-красные полосы медленно текли, закручивались в спирали и петли чудовищных вихрей. Ветер рябил озерную гладь, темно-синюю, как и небо, и над острыми вершинами далеких гор дрожали жемчужными каплями три ярких звезды. Не хватало только саженцев, тигра и девиц в серых комбинезонах с эмблемой «ЛС».

Сама эмблема торчала на панели первой кнопкой, подписанная наискось «Locus Solus». Ложка сальсы, значит, да, Джей? Под ней висела дохлая игровая «дверь»: деревня на морском побережье Зимдарии. Черепичные крыши домов и буйная зелень на скалах еле проступали призрачно-серыми контурами. Крысолов Джей-Ти действительно потерял доступ в игру после того выстрела? Это был не спектакль?

Дженсен вытащил панель на десктоп целиком, но она оказалась аскетичной, как комната-убежище — ловить почти нечего. Десяток незнакомых контактов в чате, последний вызов — «Тамо»; открытый рабочий документ с живущей насыщенной внутренней жизнью таблицей. 3D-модель «Подсолнуха-2», облепленная постоянно меняющимися значениями неизвестных параметров. Рядом крутилась еще одна модель — крошечно-натуралистичные Земля и Луна и между ними красная линия траектории приближающейся кометы, с датой и расстоянием. Хьюстонский нерд доктор Падалеки ожидает конца света вместе со всем мегаплексным дном? Чушь какая-то. Разве что это ни хрена не комета.

Очень захотелось запустить пальцы в волосы. Дженсен и запустил, но не почувствовал ни черта: проклятый ограниченный доступ. Только-только собравшаяся в стройную схему теория снова разваливалась, топорщилась избыточными, ни к чему не стыкующимися деталями, оплывала исчезающей логикой.

— Может, ты все-таки инопланетянин, а, Джей? Это бы многое объясняло, — Дженсен протянул руку к кнопке «Локус Солус», мотнул головой: слишком опасно, еще влетишь со всей дури в админскую Эл-Эс или что у них там — и ткнул в пачку папок на десктопе. Но не успел охренеть, обнаружив в верхней целую коллекцию игровых скриншотов с собственной рожей в центре кадра — как на панели что-то изменилось. Мигнуло, перетекло на краю зрения, впрыснув адреналин в кровь. Еще не понимая, что, Дженсен развернулся, сканируя кнопки, и замер, стиснув зубами загубник шлема.

«Дверь» в Зимдарию налилась красками. Сменила картинку. Теперь вместо серых деревенских крыш на ней сияли под голубым небом развалины замка на зеленом холме — персональный доступ для Дженсена Эклза. Открытый доступ. Добро пожаловать, Эй-Джей.

Дженсен содрал шлем так быстро, что комната закружилась смерчем. На мгновение все подернулось тошнотворным серым туманом, взгляд заметался по углам, безнадежно пытаясь отыскать привычные царапины в пластике, метки реальности, которых здесь быть не могло — и Дженсен вывалился из гамака. Колени больно впечатались в пол.

Метки реальности были.

У самого плинтуса на стенной обшивке плясали, взявшись за руки, черные человечки. Мак. Макензи. Пальцы ткнулись в ребристый пластик, смазывая рисунок — настоящий, сделанный банальным маркером. Мак всегда таскала с собой пачку, с тех самых пор как ей исполнилось шесть и придурковатый старший брат напугал ее историей про невозможность выбраться из Сети.

Они лежали тогда в своей детской капсуле, тесно прижавшись друг к другу на узкой койке, и Дженсен, нарочно хриплым шепотом, рассказывал:

— Ты будто возвращаешься домой из своей «Изумрудной горки», живешь себе, ни о чем не думая, а однажды просыпаешься, а над тобой стоит мама и у нее из головы растут щупальца и тянутся к тебе, и ты понимаешь, что все еще в шлеме, сдираешь его, и вроде снова дома, а потом однажды вместо папы в капсулу входит зомби, и от него куски отва-аливаются... — он ткнул сестру пальцем в бок и оскалил зубы, надеясь, что она завизжит, но Мак молча села на койке, глядя с таким ужасом, что Дженсен испугался сам. А потом начала рисовать на стенах человечков, каждый день разных — «чтобы точно знать, когда я пропала».

Мак ненавидела виртуал. И не могла от него отказаться. Никто из них не мог — в мире, где реальности не существует. Учеба в школе, поход с друзьями в кино или на концерт, путешествия — только в вирте; первый поцелуй в жизни достается твоему аватару. И первый секс — тоже. А потом ты грузишься в мешок на восемь часов, чтобы иметь возможность работать, и не выбираешься из него и после — потому что расслабиться после работы на виртуальном пляже или вечеринке проще, чем в одиночке тесной капсулы.

Дженсен поднялся на ноги, отбрасывая в сторону перекрывающий полстены парус. Человечки плясали вдоль всего плинтуса, иногда взбираясь друг другу на голову. Мак была здесь. Мак была здесь долго, чертовски долго. Чего она ждала? Корабля, который отвезет ее на Новую Землю? Брата, который придет за ней? Брат не пришел.

А потом Джаред Падалеки взял ее за руку и отвел под землю. Работать на Алана Тьюдика. На войну. Как Осрика Чау, да, Джаред?

Дженсен шагнул к двери, поднимая пистолет, но стрелять по замку не пришлось — створка все так же покорно отъехала в сторону. Оглянулся на разгромленное убежище, застрявший в гамаке парус, разбросанные по полу вещи: плевать, не важно. Джаред уже не увидит. А жаль.

Обратный путь к вестибюлю башни показался бесконечным: пальцы аж сводило от нетерпения, от жажды работы; нужные коды и операторы выстраивались в башке сами, не дожидаясь программы моделинга. Но кибер-очки с программой покачивались на локте, тупо освещая коридор под ногами, как дешевый фонарик. Натянул их Дженсен только на первом этаже, забравшись в первую попавшую комнату без гор мусора на полу, подальше от прицелов бдящего над подъемником дрона.

Зимдарийская «дверь» на родной десктоп не выползла, эмблема «Локус Солус» поперек зрительного поля не маячила, в чате вызовов не мигало. Ни черта не изменилось.

Дженсен тщательно смел стеклянное крошево ногой с низкого подоконника и устроился, подпихнув под спину рюкзак. В комнате, несмотря на пластик, закрывавший дыры бывших окон, было достаточно светло, чтобы вырубить подсветку.

Пальцы зависли над открытым окном со средой моделирования. Дженсен сдвинул его в сторону и вытащил на десктоп официальный портал Федерального научного центра имени Хьюстона, проверяя свой доступ к техническим данным. Ай-ди агента Эклза работал исправно, открывая одну вкладку за другой.

Мак здесь, под землей, сомнений уже не осталось. И как бы Крысоловы ни прятали концы, есть то, что спрятать невозможно: подпольные лаборатории должны потреблять воздух, воду и электроэнергию и выделять тепло.

Где-то внизу вентиляционные шахты гнали лишние, не предусмотренные ни в одном плане килобаррели воздуха, нагревая свои бешено вращающиеся лопасти на доли градусов сильнее расчетных величин. Где-то от распределительных электроузлов отходили не отмеченные ни в одной спецификации кабели, увеличивая нагрузку на их тугоплавкое нутро. Кондиционеры в корпусах по границам скрытых уровней жрали энергии чуть больше остальных, стараясь замаскировать повышение температуры. Мелочи, незаметные никому, спрятанные искусно составленными отчетами. Но если сравнить официальные данные с реальными показателями датчиков, можно отыскать те самые шахты и электроузлы, обозначить границы. А значит, найти Мак.

Дженсен уперся кедами в бурый от грязи подоконник и запустил поток данных из баз Хьюстон-центра в программу. Пошло. Поехало. Никто не перекрывал каналы, не вопил про недостаток доступа. Рутинная проверка, ребята, скучные будни БФБ.

Луна поднялась в зенит и била в щели над ремонтным пластиком. Ощутимо поддувало, сырой холод забирался под куртку, заставляя ежиться и ерзать, натягивать манжеты на пальцы. Тени медленно ползли через комнату, смещаясь к западу. Объемная модель Хьюстонского центра крутилась в окне на десктопе, обрастая сетью пульсирующих точек, данные шли потоком, программа сортировала показатели датчиков, выявляя аномалии. Дженсен работал.

Он успел сожрать оба бургера из рюкзака, выпить полфляги, замерзнуть до соплей и отсидеть задницу на жестком подоконнике, прежде чем первая точка на модели замигала красным — и тут же они посыпались потоком, одна за другой, плотно обрисовывая бугристый клок темной области прямо в гуще невесомо-прозрачных корпусов Хьюстонского центра.

Прошел еще почти час, пока область начала наконец приобретать объем. Программа продолжала считать, внимания ей больше не требовалось, и Дженсен задремал, медитируя на вспыхивающие красные точки.

Разбудил его свист в наушниках. Настоящий здоровый свист в два пальца. Дженсен чуть с подоконника не свалился.

— Не спать! — громогласно врубилась в чат Торрес. — Агент Эклз, подъем! Корабли пустыни на горизонте.  
— Ты всегда своих так нежно будишь, лейтенант? — Дженсен спустил ноги на пол и ткнулся пальцем под очки, пытаясь потереть глаз. — Мне прям захотелось подать прошение о переводе.  
— Тебе не светит, у тебя гриф «неблагонадежен». И стрелять ты не умеешь.  
— Ну, в агенты меня взяли.  
— Это их дела. Я за жизнь своих людей отвечаю.  
— Ладно, не нервничай, я уже передумал. Как обстановка?  
— Тот же джип, внутри предположительно два человека, движется по территории с севера, расчетное время прибытия двенадцать минут. Отлить успеешь.

Дженсен крякнул, поднимаясь. Выгнулся, растягивая закостеневшую спину; попытался отряхнуть задницу, но плюнул — безнадежно. Пятно аномалий на модели Центра кривым аппендиксом тянулось от жилых уровней до туннеля в Звездную виллу. Привет, Алан Тьюдик.

— Уверен, что подкрепление не требуется, агент?  
— У тебя здесь дрон.  
— У него боевая задача — защищать подъемник. И себя. Перепрограммировать?  
— Не нужно. Я справлюсь.  
— Смотри. Я держу на всякий в резерве бойца.  
— Спасибо, лейтенант.

На улице оказалось даже теплее, чем внутри. Солнце еще не взошло над холмами, окружающими бывший Хьюстон-центр, хотя уже поджигало самые верхние уцелевшие окна башен; по ступеням длинной пологой лестницы слоился зеленоватый туман, так что казалось, будто она уходит в застоявшуюся воду. Но ветра здесь не было.

Дженсен остановился на вершине лестницы, между перекошенных стеклянных дверей, сжимая в опущенной руке пистолет.

— Ты б еще мишень на лбу нарисовал, — хмыкнула в ухе Торрес.

Над затылком зажужжало: дрон всплыл под навес подъезда, распахнув оружейную щель. Воздух под соплами поплыл жаром, задрожал, окончательно превращая сумеречную площадь в мираж. Дженсен не двинулся с места.

— Поднимут оружие — открою огонь на поражение, — предупредила Торрес. — У меня нет ресурсов на карательную операцию в честь твоего трупа.  
— Они не будут стрелять.

Джип подкатил через минуту. Ткнулся бронированным бампером в ступени, заглушил двигатель. Маскировочная сетка по правому борту развязалась и свисала драным крылом, закрывая боковое стекло. Разлетевшийся туман на глазах стягивался обратно, топя облепленные грязью колеса в своих шелковых складках. Из-под днища несло дизелем и гарью.

Джаред спал в кабине, как спят насмерть вымотанные люди: в чудовищно неудобной позе, обвалившись длинным телом на дверь, запрокинув голову и открыв рот. Пенни медленно, будто стараясь его не тревожить, наклонился вперед, держа руки на виду, на руле, и уставился вверх сквозь лобовое стекло. Не на Дженсена. На дрон.

Пауза затягивалась. Дженсен поднял пистолет и повел дулом вбок: выходите. Крысолов плавно протянул руку вбок, сжал на плече Джареда. Тот очнулся, тяжело моргая, мотнул головой и резко сложился вперед, заставив дрон над головой щелкнуть. Идиот.

Они спрыгнули из машины одновременно и встали рядом перед бампером, по колено в тумане, глядя через лестницу вверх. Почти одного роста, чем-то неуловимо похожие, одинаково щуря глаза. Копируя позы друг друга: плечи развернуты, руки сложены на груди. И фантазию напрягать не надо, чтобы представить вместо обтрепанных тряпок мусорщиков серые летные комбинезоны. Эл-Эс. Крысоловы.

[ ](http://half-life.utrosovy.com/art/Half-life_06.jpg)

— Мне нужен только доктор Падалеки, — объявил Дженсен. — Ты можешь валить, барон.

Пенни не шевельнулся.

— Ну или дай мне повод тебя пристрелить. Тоже неплохой вариант.

Джаред положил руку на баронское плечо:

— Уезжай.  
— Уверен?  
— Да. Увидимся.

«На той стороне» он не добавил. Пенни без всяких спецэффектов вроде прожигающего насквозь прощального взгляда хлопнул Джареда по спине, забрался в кабину и завел двигатель.

Джаред шагнул вперед, поднимая ладони.

— У меня нет оружия.  
— Повезло тебе, — Дженсен сбежал по ступеням навстречу и протянул левую руку, не опуская глок: — Кибер-очки, доктор. — Поймал торопливо сдернутые очки, выключил и запихнул в карман куртки. А потом снял и выключил свои.

Джип сдал назад, развернулся с ревом и укатил в туман, навстречу встающему солнцу, обдав выхлопным облаком напоследок. Дженсен махнул ладонью перед носом и сплюнул горечь под ноги.

— Идем. Двигай.

Дрон за ними не увязался, повисел над лестницей и отплыл назад, охранять подъемник. Видимо, оружия у Джареда действительно не было: Торрес наверняка просканировала предполагаемую цель. За углом башни нашелся бывший сквер — декоративное основание клумбы, заполненное ссохшимися комьями земли, и каменные скамьи вокруг. Солнце сюда уже добралось, и туман таял на глазах, расползался струями; крошка расколотых травой плит казалась сквозь него камешками на дне мелкой речки.

Дженсен ударил левой. Без замаха, вкладываясь в движение корпусом. Костяшки врезались в острую скулу, и Джаред мешком рухнул на землю. Перевернулся на спину; плавно, как в замедленной съемке, поднес ладонь к лицу, потрогал нос и уставился на окровавленные пальцы.

— Вставай.

Он неловко завозился и сел, расставив острые колени, глядя на Дженсена снизу вверх и криво улыбаясь углом рта. Не глазами. Размазанная красная полоса тянулась от правой ноздри через скулу до заострившегося напряженного подбородка.

— Вставай, — повторил Дженсен, протянул руку, вздернул непослушное тело на ноги и толкнул на скамью. Джаред приземлился задницей на мокрый от росы камень, обмяк, ссутулившись — но не опустил взгляд. В окровавленной ноздре набухала новая черная капля; ссаженная скула на глазах наливалась лиловым.

— Рожу вытри.  
— Вряд ли ты захочешь меня поцеловать, — усмехнулся Джаред, но выдернул из кармана скомканную шапку, прижал к лицу, хлюпая носом.

Без очков, замерзший и встрепанный, посреди долбаных развалин, он до тошноты нечестно походил на Джей-Ти.

— Убери пистолет. Дженсен?  
— Нет.  
— Ты не будешь стрелять.  
— В ногу запросто. Где Мак?

Джаред наклонился вперед, сцедил красную слюну между зубов на землю, вытер ботинок о траву.

— Все равно не поверишь.  
— Попытайся.  
— На яхте в Мексиканском заливе.  
— Плохая попытка, — Дженсен стиснул рукоятку пистолета.  
— Я же говорил.  
— Давай пропустим пляж в Майами, ночной клуб в Сан-Франциско и театральную премьеру в Нью-Йорке. Где Макензи?

Если нажать на спусковой крючок, пуля войдет в голень, разрывая мышцы. Больно, очень больно. И может быть, застрявшая между ребер глыба льда взорвется к чертям, даст дышать. Заорать. Ударить еще раз.

Палец на крючке дрогнул. Джаред дернулся эхом — заметил, но только плотнее сжал губы. Вцепился в край скамьи, неотрывно глядя на дуло, будто правда ожидая пули.

— Где?

Он не ответил. Испуг в глазах погас, затянулся тоской — жадной, отчаянной.

— Дженсен. Тамо далеко не уехал, — голос прозвучал безнадежно, глухо и вдруг сорвался почти на мольбу: — Пойдем со мной? Тебе здесь не место. Ты не на той стороне. Через двое суток запуск, уже все, совсем все. Ты мне нужен. Я не справлюсь без тебя.  
— Ну да.  
— Ладно. Я не хочу без тебя справляться.

Дженсен достал из внутреннего кармана куртки браслеты наручников, качнул на пальце.

— У меня ордер на твой арест, Падалеки. Предлагаю сделку: ты говоришь мне, как добраться до Мак, и валишь к своему Тамо. Или не говоришь и шагаешь вниз, на допрос к агенту Даймонду.  
— Ордер? — Джаред свел свои дурацкие брови, моргая. — С чего вдруг — ордер?  
— Знаешь, что такое современные высокотехнологичные методы ведения дознания?  
— Угу. Меня готовили, — он запрокинул голову, шумно втянул носом кровь.  
— Кто тебя готовил, шпион недоделанный! В повстанцев переиграл?  
— Неважно. Я довезу тебя до Мак. Клянусь. Просто поверь мне. Дженсен. Поверь.  
— Я заебался тебе верить! — Дженсен шагнул к скамье, наклонился, упираясь дулом в грудь, взглядом во взгляд.

Джаред окаменел, замер, распахнув глаза — и вдруг мягко подался назад со стоном, выгибаясь, приоткрывая неестественно яркие красные губы. Обрушивая в башке лавиной воспоминания — виртуальные, воображаемые — когда он вот так же жадно валился на спину, раскидывая длинные ноги.

Розовый язык скользнул из угла в угол рта, запустив предательски горячую волну мурашек вдоль позвоночника.

— Чего застрял? Двигайся! Давай, Дже-е...

Дженсен отшатнулся, как ошпаренный.

— Дебил!  
— Сам дебил, — Джаред рассмеялся, тихо, хрипло, и закашлялся, глотая кровь.  
— У меня нет времени на твои дебильные шутки.  
— У меня тоже. Может, облизать? — он кивнул на дуло.

Дженсен перевел взгляд на глок, закатил глаза и сунул его в карман.

— А жаль, — усмехнулся Джаред. — Я уже почти возбудился от твоих фаллических игрищ с оружием, агент.  
— Заткнись, клоун. Я знаю, что Мак здесь. В долбаном Хьюстон-центре. Я видел ее человечков наверху.

Джаред зажмурился.

— Ч-черт. Я забыл.  
— Ага. Неловко вышло?  
— Ну да, он должен был тебя пустить. У тебя же «дверь» в Зимдарию в системе. Хрен ли тебя понесло шариться по развалинам, придурок?  
— Решил прогуляться. Я там слегка разнес твое уютное гнездышко.  
— И как, полегчало? — Джаред выпрямился рывком, будто дернув марионетку за шнур, прижал воспаленные веки пальцами. Сколько ж, к дьяволу, он не спал? — Дженсен, слушай...  
— Заткнись, Джей. Просто перестань заговаривать мне зубы. Мак здесь.  
— Она была здесь. Пару месяцев. Три года назад. Пропустила две отправки, никак не могла решиться уехать в Эргополис без тебя. Я ее переселил в башню, здесь все-таки безопаснее, в лагере постреливают иногда.  
— Куда уехать?  
— В Эргополис. Туда, откуда я. Откуда все мы. Дженсен, черт, ты не так должен был узнать. Ну какого ж хрена ты не дошел до космодрома, а?  
— Почему ты не отправил ее домой?  
— Потому что она ненавидит твое «домой»! — Джаред подтянул ноги, подался вперед, но Дженсен опустил руку в карман, к пистолету.  
— Сидеть.  
— Что, по-твоему, я могу сделать с тобой, придурок? Зализать до смерти?  
— Тебя там вроде к чему-то готовили.  
— Не убивать же!  
— Почему ты не отправил Макензи домой? Она два месяца... Два месяца! — Дженсен едва не взвыл.  
— Потому что я не хотел, Дженсен, — Джаред наклонил голову, снова прижимая шапку к носу. — И она не хотела. Все, что ей было нужно — забрать с собой тебя. И все, что нужно мне...  
— Заткнись! Почему она мне не написала?  
— Потому. Посмотри на себя, идиот! Ты бы примчался сюда и уволок ее обратно в ваш долбаный гипермуравейник. — Длинная рука с шапкой отлетела в сторону, указывая на восток, прямо на невыносимо яркий диск, встающий над холмами. — С кляпом и в наручниках! Ее на части рвало, Дженсен.

Дженсен закрыл глаза. Солнце поджигало веки изнутри алым.

— Не надо. Не смей.

Джаред, наверное, пнул кусок плитки: мимо ног прокатилось что-то грохоча и ударило в ограду клумбы.

— А потом она придумала штуку с дневником и успокоилась. Уверяла меня, что сработает. Что тебе ни черта невозможно объяснить словами, ты никого не слышишь, кроме своего внутреннего параноика, но вся эта хрень с хлебными крошками в лесу и «иди за мной» — ровно то, что надо. Начнешь охоту, а дальше втянешься, сам разберешься, что к чему. Мозги-то твои никто не отменял. Только Мак думала, все займет пару месяцев, а вылилось в три года. Потому что ты, упертый баран, вместо Зимдарии рванул на Свалку.  
— Отличный план. Узнаю любимую сестру. А ты, видимо, мой куратор или вроде того? Трахаться со мной тебе по служебному расписанию полагалось?  
— Дурак ты. — По кеду больно двинуло тяжелым ботинком, и Дженсен открыл глаза, отворачиваясь от солнца.

Джаред смотрел снизу вверх, сведя брови домиком, собрав складками высокий лоб. Синяк под глазом набух и потемнел, ноздрю по краю прихватило черной корочкой.

— Не-е, — затряс головой Дженсен. — Это дерьмо уже не работает, Джей. Расслабляй лицевые мышцы.  
— Пошел ты, — Джаред шмыгнул носом, ковырнул загустевшую кровь на щеке и тут же начал вычищать ее из-под ногтя. — Я бы, может, и хотел — куратором, за тобой же глаз да глаз, но кто мне дал. Каждый кандидат бежит строго в одно рыло, никакой группы поддержки. Когда ты запалил нас с дневником, уебище, меня сразу из игры выпилили. Пенни лично не поленился поднять свою баронскую задницу, чтобы продырявить моему аватару башку. Бум! Он мне потом в реале чуть шею не свернул. Еле отбился, что мое предложение помочь с билетом не считалось, потому что билет уже был у тебя в кармане.  
— Сейчас расплачусь. Так не терпелось меня завербовать? Или у вас премиальные выплаты за каждую голову?

Джаред поднял глаза.

— Мак очень просила, ну, приглядывать за тобой. Знаешь, часами про тебя говорила, Дженсен то, Дженсен се, Дженсен такой... Фото показывала, зараза. У меня от тебя крышу снесло еще до того, как мы встретились, — он наклонился вперед, тяжело уперся локтями в колени, стиснул пальцами переносицу. — Только я уж думал, этого никогда не случится. Свалка, дно, БФБ, сурово тебя мотало. А потом, я уже отчаялся почти, и — привет, я Эй-Джей, вы тут воюете, да? Возьмите поиграть.  
— Рожа у тебя в тот момент была дебильная, я помню, — хмыкнул Дженсен.  
— Еще бы. Герой моих мокрых снов явился. Как я у тебя автограф не начал выпрашивать, сам не знаю.  
— Ты продолжаешь заговаривать мне зубы.  
— Я устал, Дженсен. Чего ты хочешь?  
— Чтобы ты перестал врать.  
— Я не вру. Никогда тебе не врал. И никто не врал. Вся информация всегда была у тебя под носом, но ты даже не пытался ни в чем разобраться. Пер как танк по цветущему полю. У тебя же критерий истины — дерьмо, и все, что не дерьмо, реальным быть не может. Да поверь ты уже! Поверь!

Дженсен выдернул из кармана свои кибер-очки, вдавил ногтем кнопку включения и протянул Джареду.

— Надень.  
— Куда смотреть? — тот прочесал лезущие в глаза лохмы и осторожно натянул очки на нос. Придержал большим пальцем, чтобы не давили на фингал.  
— Модель видишь? Там рабочее окно открыто.

Джаред кивнул, напряг глаза; зрачки заметались из стороны в сторону и застыли, расширившись, глядя в никуда.

— Что это?  
— Скрытые уровни Хьюстон-центра, мать твою! Думал, их невозможно найти, да? Закон сохранения энергии не обманешь. И не заливай мне больше, что Мак улетела к звездам. Или уплыла на яхте в Хренополис. Она там. Тут! — Дженсен ткнул пальцем в воздух, туда, где, наверное, висела для Джареда красная опухоль на схеме Хьюстон-центра. — Ты отвел ее туда, сука! Продал Тьюдику в подпольные лаборатории. Как Осрика. Как... скольких еще? Лично ты, а?

Джаред поднял потемневший взгляд.

— Арестовывай меня.  
— Охренел?  
— Арестовывай. Давай, — он содрал очки, зашипев от боли, и протянул руки, запястье к запястью. — Мне нужно попасть вниз.  
— Блядь, да ты хоть понимаешь?  
— Да, да, методы ведения допроса, я помню. Ты пересмотрел боевиков, кретин. Все будет в порядке.  
— Вообще-то это был спецсеминар на курсах подготовки БФБ.  
— Я справлюсь.  
— Никто не справляется!  
— Дебил! Никто не будет меня пытать! — Джаред рывком поднял себя на ноги и вдруг качнулся вперед, поймал лицо Дженсена в ледяные ладони, огладил большими пальцами скулы, прижался лбом ко лбу, зашептал, почти задевая губы губами: — Я знаю, что делаю, Дженсен. Мне надо вниз, срочно. И нет, я не скажу тебе ни черта. Потому что ты упертый и без тормозов. Тебя пристрелят. А нам еще лететь. Давай! — проорал он, толкая Дженсена руками в грудь и снова вытягивая их, пихая под нос.

Дженсен отступил на шаг.

— Ты ведь и собирался меня арестовать, агент Эклз. Я все равно больше ничего тебе не скажу. Что будешь делать? Отпустишь? 

Жесткий пластик наручников заскрипел в стиснутом кулаке. Джаред маячил прямо перед глазами, почти тыкая в лицо длинными сомкнутыми пальцами. Пальцы у него откровенно дрожали.

Дженсен резко втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы.

— Джаред Падалеки, вы задержаны по подозрению в причастности к похищению Осрика Чау. Вы имеете право хранить молчание. Все, что вы скажете, может и будет использовано против вас в суде. Ваш адвокат может...  
— П-похищение кого? Осрика? Вы ничего поумнее не могли?.. Ладно, не важно, я знаю свои права, бла-бла-бла, спасибо, агент, — он просунул руки в браслеты, и Дженсен нажал на пульт в кармане, заставляя их прилипнуть друг к другу.  
— Дойдешь?  
— Предлагаешь донести?

Дженсен, не отвечая, надел кибер-очки. Раскрыл агентскую панель: «ай-ди задержанного», «код фиксирующего устройства», «конфискованные предметы», «особые замечания»... «Введите номер ордера». Ч-черт.

Джаред ждал, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, дергая друг об друга большими пальцами на скованных руках, будто пытался выбить из них искру.

— Стой смирно, блядь.  
— Первый арест, да? Я у тебя первый, ух ты.  
— Да заткнись ты!

Дженсен безнадежно ткнул в «список последних полученных ордеров отделения», и верхней позицией вывалился «Джаред Падалеки» — мгновенно заставив похолодеть загривок. Будто до скучной строчки в стандартном системном окне все было не по-настоящему, понарошку.

А вот теперь все. Совсем.

Торрес ответила раньше, чем Дженсен закончил произносить: «Прием, лейтенант».

— Арест зарегистрирован. Отправляю подъемник.  
— Спускаюсь с задержанным.

Джаред двинул вперед первым, не дожидаясь команды, прижав к левому плечу скованные запястья и выставив локти вперед, как таран. Поднявшееся солнце утюжило пустую площадь перед башней, выхолащивало в монохром — отбеливало раскрошенный бетон, заливало гудроном тени. Из-под растаявшего тумана у лестницы проступили черные следы протекторов.

На первой же ступеньке Джаред чуть не навернулся, поймав ботинком арматуру — Дженсен еле успел подхватить за куртку. И так и не выпустил, пальцы словно заклинило. В перекошенные двери они шагнули вместе, плечо к плечу, рука на спине.

Утро сделало вестибюль меньше, присыпало пафос пылью. Подсветило, как на витрине, кучи мусора между колонн. Бесконечно далекий ночью, потолок навис над головой невнятными под слоем грязи узорами.

Дрон зажег рубиновым полосу предупреждения, но к подъемнику пропустил без препятствий. Джаред шагнул в кабину, выдирая куртку из стиснутых пальцев, и привалился плечом к стене, потирая разбитую скулу. Дженсен обогнул его и развернулся лицом к двери и задержанному, точно по служебной инструкции.

Створки с грохотом схлопнулись у Джареда за спиной; он вздрогнул, плечами к ушам, закусил губу.

— Дженсен. Обещай мне.  
— Нет.  
— Пожалуйста. Обещай.  
— Лучше молчи. Все, что ты скажешь, может и будет использовано.  
— Выключи агента, а? Дженсен. Вернись в Зимдарию. Прямо сейчас. Ну, как оформишь... что у вас там положено.

Дженсен уставился на него, пытаясь прочитать хоть что-нибудь — намек, код — в глазах, пальцах. Но, кажется, больной придурок говорил абсолютно серьезно.

— Извилины расплелись? Какая Зимдария на хрен? Не до игрушек.  
— Так ни черта и не понял. Это не игрушка! Это пропуск, придурок. На корабль.

Дженсен молча завел глаза — под потолок, на камеры.

— Да плевать! — дернул ртом Джаред. — Они, как ты, видят только то, что воняет дерьмом. Или порохом. Дженсен, — он вцепился скованными руками ему в ворот куртки, подтягивая себя по стене ближе, — пожалуйста. Есть только один способ вырваться отсюда. В реальность, в настоящее. Вернись в Зимдарию.

Счетчик над дверью судорожно помаргивал красным, отматывая мнимые этажи. Кабина, вздрагивая, как поезд на стыках рельсов, с гулом валилась вниз. Слишком медленно. Слишком быстро. Нужно было отодрать от куртки проклятые длинные пальцы, развернуть задержанного мордой в стену, но Дженсен — даже под камерами, даже под взглядом Даймонда, который сейчас наверняка торчал у монитора — не мог оторваться от горячечного дыхания, согревающего щеку, от искусанных, в засохшей крови губ. От глаз, казавшихся в дурацком освещении кабины серыми. Честными. Слишком.

— Не веришь, — выдохнул Джаред. — Ладно, давай так. Тебе нужна информация? Она там есть. Вся. Гарантирую.  
— Я не могу, — признался зачем-то Дженсен. — Вернуться.  
— Можешь. Твой доступ открыт.  
— Твой Пенни загнал меня в Серую зону.

Джаред растерянно заморгал, сполз еще ближе, заглядывая в глаза с долбаного дюйма.

— В Зимдарии нет Серых зон.

Выедающий глаза белый шум, пустота, в которой мозг распухает, как воздушный шарик в вакууме, заполняя собой всю вселенную — очень тесную вселенную: только ты и твой долбаный внутренний ад, ничего больше. Никогда. Ничего.

— Одна была.  
— Дженсен, это же Локус Солус. Он все еще там, в каждом бите, в каждой строчке кода, там не может быть пустоты!  
— Кто — он? Кто, Джей?  
— Дженсен, нельзя. Я не могу! Они засчитают это как читерство. Я не знаю, что ты видел. Но это была не Серая зона. Это был твой последний квест.

Дженсен подавился смешком.

— Квест? «Познакомься с личной преисподней»? «Покажи классу, что ты будешь делать, когда закончится мир»?  
— Я не знаю! Я не могу знать, это только твое. Персональное кодирование.  
— Каким был твой последний квест, Джей?  
— Мой… мой брат. Признать за ним право не лететь с нами. Остаться.  
— Похоже, ты его не прошел.  
— С тобой бы точно не прошел, — Джаред фыркнул, так близко, что Дженсен вдохнул его выдох, как свой. Дернулся, отодвигаясь, бросил взгляд на панель над дверью: почти прибыли.

— Слушай меня, чучело. Не хами, не остри, не оказывай сопротивление. Просто расскажи все, что знаешь. Джаред?  
— Не психуй, — прошептал тот почти нежно, тронул пальцами подбородок и оттолкнулся, отворачиваясь. — Все будет хорошо.  
— Не геройствуй. Он не стоит того, Джей!

Подъемник грохнул, останавливаясь, двери разъехались со скрежетом. У порога угрюмо маячила шеренга: оба агента, Торрес и незнакомый боец без брони, но с автоматом.

— Простите, что прерываю трогательное уединение, — оскалился Даймонд. — Эклз, ты зачитал задержанному его права?  
— Да, — Дженсен положил Джареду ладонь между лопаток, подталкивая к выходу; мышцы даже сквозь куртку бугрились камнем. Проклятый упертый придурок боялся — до спазма боялся. На секунду захлестнуло пеленой: дернуть его обратно в кабину, выхватить пистолет — ну да, и сдохнуть обоим под градом пуль в бронированной коробке. Отличный план.

Даймонд неторопливо, с ленцой, обежал глазами разбитое лицо Джареда.

— Сопротивление при аресте?  
— Это личное, — процедил Дженсен.  
— Так и запишем, сопротивление при аресте.  
— Мне положен сеанс связи, — разлепил губы Джаред.

Ленникс тут же поднял планшет: явно держал наготове.

— Диктуйте контакт, доктор Падалеки.  
— Внутренний по ФНЦ, группа ГОЭС, доктор Кранц.

Черные пальцы пробежали по клавиатуре, и Ленникс развернул экран к Джареду. Дженсен, глядя из-за его плеча, видел, как в окне чата заставка Хьюстон-центра сменилась лицом Фрэна — перепуганным насмерть. Косая челка почти закрыла длинный нос, белый, в тон лаборатории, что все так же маячила на заднем плане. Похоже, в Хьюстоне этой ночью не спал никто.

— Кранц, — быстро заговорил Джаред. — Бери руководство на себя. Резервные коды в базе. Протокол… Процедуры... — он сыпал и сыпал словами, Фрэн даже не кивал в ответ: метался глазами из угла в угол кадра, от лица к лицу, от агентов к Торрес, застревая на секунду посередине, наверное, на лиловом фингале во всю скулу своего босса. А потом завис окончательно, залип внезапно на Дженсене, намертво воткнувшись взглядом ему в лоб.

Дженсен сдвинулся в сторону, уходя из кадра, как из-под прицела.

— И свяжись со службой безопасности, — Джаред перевел дыхание, не сбавляя темпа, как затвор передернул. — Скажи, что меня арестовало БФБ. Они знают, что делать.

И умолк, кивнул: все.

— Ну что, — перехватил его под локоть Даймонд. — Пойдем, потанцуем, малыш? Я знаю много разных па.  
— Я требую онлайн присутствия адвоката на допросе, — Джаред гулко сглотнул.  
— При специальных миссиях БФБ виртуальное представительство запрещено, — Даймонд растянул губы в ухмылке. — Агент Эклз не предупредил при задержании? Обещаю, мы спросим с него со всей строгостью.

Джаред качнулся назад, и Дженсен, наплевав на все, прошептал прямо в побледневшее ухо:

— Отвечай на все вопросы. Говори!  
— Отличный совет, Эклз, — Даймонд дернул Джареда на себя, как куклу. — Как доедет твой адвокат из Остина, сразу начнет присутствовать. Двигайся, детка. Раз-два-три.

Они пошли к «Страйкеру» через весь гараж: Джаред, выставив руки в браслетах вперед, будто запачканные, Даймонд на полшага позади и боец с автоматом в двух ярдах справа. Лохматая макушка, торчащая над Даймондом, то исчезала в тени очередной квадратной колонны, то вновь всплывала бликом в свете синюшных ламп. Воспоминанием накрыло, как океанской волной, до жгучего вкуса соли во рту: низкое небо, дым на горизонте, каратели с автоматами, ведущие Джареда к серой фигуре посреди разрушенной деревенской улицы. К выстрелу в лоб.

Только сейчас все было по-настоящему.

— Сдай оружие, Эклз, — Торрес шагнула ближе, перекрывая обзор.

Дженсен выдернул из кармана глок, передал рукояткой вперед. Он почти ждал: «А теперь чип» — или наручников на запястьях, но Торрес только вытащила магазин и, развернувшись, зашагала прочь, к дальнему ряду дверей.

Ленникс кашлянул.

— Мы проверили запись отказа Чау. Действительно подделка. Заключение экспертов пришло полчаса назад, едва успели получить ордер. Вы рискнули и выиграли, Дженсен. Поздравляю.  
— Выиграл. Ну да.  
— Да, — серьезно кивнул Ленникс. — Падалеки сказал что-нибудь наверху?  
— Нет.

Даймонд задрал заднюю дверь «Страйкера», пропустил Джареда в кузов, поддержав на подъеме, и опустил ее за собой. Боец остался снаружи.

— Не стоит сомневаться, Дженсен. Вы все сделали правильно.  
— Вот только не нужно этого сладкого гуано, Гарри. Я знаю, что я сделал.  
— Такая работа.  
— Дерьмовая работа.  
— Спасение государства всегда было грязным делом.  
— Спасение? Ну да. Тьюдик тоже наверняка уверен, что спасает государство. Да что там, человечество.  
— Наверняка, — кивнул Ленникс. — У каждой стороны своя правда, у каждой — своя ложь. Ты выбираешь с кем ты, а потом стоишь насмерть. Так устроена честная служба. Вы выбрали, агент Эклз.  
— Если вы так в этом уверены, Гарри, то почему не помогаете Даймонду вести допрос, а стоите между мной и «Страйкером» с расстегнутой кобурой?

Ленникс зачем-то оглянулся на бронетранспортер. Наклонил голову:

— Хотите услышать ответ?  
— Нет. Я его знаю. У меня есть для вас кое-что, — Дженсен жестом попросил планшет, подключил к своей системе и повернул к Ленниксу, демонстрируя на экране законченную модель. — Скрытые помещения Хьюстон-центра. Вычислил по перерасходу электричества, воздуха и воды, долго объяснять. Могу приложить все расчеты.

Ленникс вцепился в планшет обеими руками.

— Вы нашли цеха!  
— Этого хватит? Для Вашингтона.  
— Не знаю. Вероятно, нет, они требовали видеозапись производства или передачи оружия. Но мы попытаемся, — он вскинул горящие глаза. — Спасибо, Дженсен. Отдохните, пока есть время. Попросите у Торрес койку в казарме или вернитесь в Зеленый корпус. Я свяжусь с Вашингтоном, как будут новости, сообщу.

К «Страйкеру» он побежал, прижимая к себе планшет, как Хартию Государственности.

Дженсен скинул наконец с плеч рюкзак и сел на него, вытянув ноги и привалившись спиной к стене у подъемника. Ледяной бетон морозил даже сквозь куртку, но мышцы будто выключило разом, развезло в кисель — не пошевелиться. Полутемный пустой гараж напоминал все заброшенные цеха Зимдарии разом, только граффити повстанцев не хватало. И автомата на коленях. Долбаный реалистичный шутер, бесконечный квест, без смысла, без победы — и без надежды. Тупо идти, пока не сдохнешь. Главный приз — успеть узнать, за что сдох. Достается не каждому.

Облепленный спящими дронами «Страйкер» торчал у дальней стены безмолвной, мертвой глыбой брони, только окна кабины по-прежнему мерцали синим. Даже если Джаред будет орать во всю глотку, сквозь изоляцию не донесется ни звука. И если не знать, что происходит в кузове… если бы не знать.

Ты просто выбираешь сторону и стоишь насмерть. Выбираешь. Просто — куда уж проще. Пятьдесят миллионов людей, которые будут умирать от удушья, жажды, голода, когда мятежники отключат энергоузлы — или кучка юных умников и дряхлых миллиардеров, возомнивших себя будущим человечества.

Все складывалось в четкую, ясную, прозрачную насквозь картину; факты плотно паковались в схему: конгрессмен Тьюдик и его слабость к свободным и новым технологиям, «Одинокая звезда», мусорщики, накручивающие петли по Великим равнинам вокруг научного центра, разведданные БФБ о готовящемся мятеже, проповеди Оливии, скрытые уровни Хьюстона — ложились кучно, как точки на удачно построенной модели.

Все. Кроме Джареда. Джаред не стыковался никуда.

Джаред с его бессмысленно навязчивой Зимдарией, нейрофрактальным кодом, таинственным Локус Солусом; неизвестно откуда взявшийся, предпочитающий роскошным апартаментам аскетичное убежище в заброшенной башне. Джаред с парусом на стене, университетским образованием и друзьями-мусорщиками. Аланом Тьюдиком в любовниках и самоубийственной зацикленностью на агенте БФБ Дженсене Эклзе. Полосатой планетой — а не картой Техаса, чтоб его — в качестве системной оболочки и индикатором приближения кометы на десктопе. Джаред с его фанатичной верой, что он улетит. В космос, блядь!

Дженсен закинул руки за голову, сжимая ладонями, массируя затылок. В висках пухла вата и шумело на одной ноте, как будто из невидимой дыры в мозгах подтапливало, тянуло, как сквозняком, белым шумом. Сколько будет продолжаться допрос — час, три, сутки? Если верить сводке, поезд из Остина прошел мимо четыре часа назад, следующий будет только завтра. Но должен же быть другой способ доставить адвоката в Центр. Никто не выдержит столько! Даже если будет говорить.

А что, если Джаред ни при чем? Что, если сторон не две — а три, Крысоловы никак не связаны с «Одинокой звездой» и мятежом, долбаные отношения доктора Падалеки с Тьюдиком — тупой банальный секс, Дженсен облажался по полной, а Джаред сейчас не может ответить ни на один вопрос, потому что ни черта не знает ответов?

Нет. Не может быть. Не способно послеобвальное человечество ни на какую колонизацию других планет. И не бывает таких совпадений, слишком хорошо, слишком идеально, все, что Дженсен добыл за три года о Крысоловах, подходит к Хьюстон-центру и Тьюдику с его планами возрождения Техаса.

Все, кроме Джареда. И — кроме Мак.

«Ты никого не слушаешь, Дженсен. Ты никогда не слышишь меня».

Что она пыталась сказать — своим дневником, своими проклятыми хлебными крошками? Макензи привела его сюда, именно в эту точку — зачем? Теперь уже очевидно, не за тем, чтобы Дженсен ее спасал.

Пожелтевшая виртуальная тетрадь развернулась на десктопе, раскрылась, будто нарочно, на последних страницах:

«Поверить в то, что не укладывается в прописанный на твоей подкорке опыт — как прыгнуть первый раз в вирте с крыши. Отлично знаешь, что блокировка выдернет тебя в реальность до встречи с землей, но обезьянка в реликтовой части разума все равно верещит от ужаса. Можешь учитаться инструкцией к вирт-мешку и учебниками по строительству виртуальных реальностей — перед глазами все равно будут раздробленные в кашу кости и мозги на асфальте.

Ты всегда называл меня слишком легкомысленной, Дженсен, и ты ошибался. Я твоя сестра. И по разуму тоже, черт бы нас побрал. Ты пророс в меня, ты говоришь сейчас в моей голове. Говоришь громче, чем говорил бы, наверное, сидя напротив меня в реальности. И никакие доказательства, никакие свидетельства, никакая логика не могут заглушить твое — и мое — “Это невозможно. Так не бывает. Оглянись вокруг, посмотри, в каком мире мы живем. Нет ничего другого и быть не может. Тебя обманывают”.

Но знаешь что — я прыгну. У меня на десктопе билет на космический корабль. И я прыгну».

Его отчаянная сестренка — два месяца боявшаяся сесть в лифт, чтобы спуститься на пять десятков этажей под землю? Макензи, за три года посреди Хьюстонского центра — пусть и взаперти — не нашедшая способа если не выбраться, то дать о себе знать? Да она бы разнесла там все по молекулам. Почему, как, когда Дженсен умудрился слепить из нее безвольную жертву? Спасаемый объект.

Дженсен поднялся с рюкзака, цепляясь за выбоины в бетоне, дернул онемевшей ногой. Наклонился, растирая голень и одновременно открывая чат. Глухо. Саммер в оффлайне.

Если Вашингтон согласится отправить войска, агентам станет не до Джареда. Нужно видео, нужно попасть внутрь скрытых уровней, что бы там ни было. Нужен вход. Где она шляется, черт бы ее побрал!

Коротко взвыла сирена, из дверей в глубине гаража высыпали бойцы, натягивая на ходу куртки и оружие. Ленникс спрыгнул из кабины «Страйкера» и остановился, напряженно глядя на ворота в туннель. Стальная створка медленно поползла вверх, и под свод гаража влетел миникар с Оливией за рулем, гася скорость в развороте. Пассажир рядом изящно отклонился, сдаваясь инерции, и выпрямился снова, не поменяв отрешенное выражение лица. Отличный костюм, черные волосы небрежной волной прикрывают уши. Можно даже не смотреть в сетевой профиль, чтобы догадаться — адвокат. Но как?! Боже, Оливия — прекрасная, несравненная Оливия — просчитала интерес агента Эклза к доктору Падалеки и озаботилась вызвать его адвоката заранее?

Миникар затормозил у трапа «Страйкера», и Оливия шагнула из распахнутой дверцы, звонко, на весь гараж, выстрелив каблуком о бетонный пол. Дженсен подхватил рюкзак и рванул туда, к ним, пытаясь на бегу расслышать хоть слово.

В неверном свете ламп у дальней стены гаража Оливия и адвокат наступали на Ленникса, что-то вещая на два голоса — слишком тихо! Бойцы бесшумно стягивались вокруг черным кольцом, держа руки на оружии. Ленникс раскрытой ладонью пытался сдерживать то ли их, то ли прущего на него адвоката, второй бешено отстукивая в воздухе.

Дженсен забросил рюкзак на плечо, прибавляя скорость. Вынырнувший из «Страйкера» Даймонд заорал, перегибаясь с трапа над толпой:

— Вы не можете прерывать допрос!

Крики дробились эхом, отражаясь от потолка, метались между колоннами, резонируя со стуком кед. Ледяной голос Оливии разрезал какофонию как ножом:

— Агент Ленникс, ответьте на звонок.

Подлетевший Дженсен вписался между бойцами и застыл, переводя дыхание. Ленникс ткнул пальцем в воздух и — вытянулся в уставную стойку, уперевшись взглядом под потолок.

— Да, сэр. Понимаю, сэр. Разумеется, сэр. Немедленно, сэр, — он выдохнул, обмяк, будто из его позвоночника стравили пару лишних атмосфер, и кивнул Даймонду: — Выпускай.  
— Что-о?!

Оливия подняла голову вверх, глядя на Даймонда в упор:

— Глава Техасского отделения БФБ справедливо полагает, что доктор Падалеки необходим для запуска «Подсолнуха-два» и предоставленных вами материалов совершенно недостаточно для того, чтобы ставить под угрозу запуск. Ваши обвинения в адрес доктора Падалеки надуманны и нелепы.  
— Выпускай, — устало повторил Ленникс.  
— Вы подняли на рассвете главу БФБ? — восхищенно обернулся к Оливии Дженсен.

Она едва повернула голову и отчеканила без улыбки, продолжая смотреть на Даймонда:

— Мы благодарны за сотрудничество, агент Эклз. Вы помогли предотвратить катастрофу.

Джаред спустился по трапу боком, нелепо отбрасывая в сторону несгибающуюся левую ногу и растирая запястья. Выглядел он так, словно его пропустили через центрифугу: помятый, перекрученный свитер, прилипшие наискось ко лбу волосы. К синяку на скуле новых не прибавилось. Глаза мгновенно отыскали Дженсена, губы дрогнули в улыбке и раскрылись, произнося беззвучно: «В порядке».

— Мы зафиксируем нанесенные побои, — величественно пообещал адвокат, распахивая перед доктором Падалеки дверцу миникара. — До встречи в суде, агенты.

Оливия молча села за руль и рванула в ворота, не удостоив никого взглядом.

— Эклз! — Даймонд ринулся к Дженсену, едва не повиснув на выставленной поперек руке Ленникса. — Сука! Ты нас сдал!  
— Спокойно, Рид. Они просто просчитали его интерес и подстраховались.  
— Да это все одна подстава! Они заодно, глаза протри! Бонни и Клайд, блядь, — Даймонд оттолкнул напарника, пнул со всей дури колесо «Страйкера». — Только время потеряли. Что Бульдог сказал?  
— Сказал, похуй на мальчишку-стажера. Если у нас нет видео, где доктор Падалеки жрет его живьем, мы в большой жопе. Главное — «Подсолнух». Все остальное потом.  
— Не будет никакого потом!  
— Вот именно, — Торрес шагнула в круг. — Не будет. Только что пришла сводка со спутника. Мусорщики стягивают отряды к энергоузлам. В открытую. Счет пошел на часы.


	7. Горизонт событий

Джаред на вызовы не отвечал. Саммер пропала из Сети.

Оба свалили за горизонт событий, бросив Дженсена в информационном вакууме, в персональной Серой зоне — с Даймондом и Ленниксом в качестве видеоряда. Лучше бы белый шум.

Даймонд торчал на пассажирском сиденье миникара, сгорбив спину и уперевшись кулаками в приборную панель. Бурый пиджак натянуло на вздыбленных лопатках почти до треска; жилы на шее вспухли канатами. Миникар монотонно наматывал петли по спиральному туннелю вниз, обратно в бездну. Дженсен очень старался не думать о перекрученном свитере, о косо прилипших ко лбу волосах, иначе желание впечатать костяшки в короткостриженый затылок становилось почти невыносимым. Услышать звук, с которым Даймонд разобьет морду о лобовое стекло.

Джаред не отвечал.

Ленникс, не убирая руку с руля, обернулся назад, перебросил вторую за спинку и впился взглядом в воздух перед лицом Дженсена, словно мог разглядеть там кривой аппендикс модели.

— Ну?  
— Глухо, — Дженсен откинулся на сиденье, сжимая и разжимая пальцы. — Я не могу придумать, по каким параметрам вычислить вход на скрытые уровни. Никаких аномальных пучностей, никаких разрывов, идеальная интерференция. Они очень гомогенно… равномерно тырят ресурсы.

Даймонд грохнул кулаком в панель.

— Суки вашингтонские! Доказательства им подавай. Не могу поверить! Пытаются соломки под жопу подстелить, когда тут война!  
— Рид, без серьезных оснований их выступление будет предательством присяги.  
— Оно будет исполнением присяги! Буква в букву! Служить и защищать!  
— Рид, — Ленникс коротко коснулся его плеча раскрытой ладонью, и тот сдулся, заткнулся снова, скрючившись в кресле.

Миникар вылетел из туннеля на высокий мост, и внизу распахнулся утренний город — далекий водопад, сияющие гранями под солнцем небоскребы, потоки машин в коридорах, люди на верандах кафе. Суета обычного рабочего дня. Будто ни черта не изменилось. Будто прущие сейчас по пустыне к энергоузлам мусорщики существуют в другой вселенной, в виртуальном шутере, который можно поставить на паузу или вовсе вырубить, если надоел. Интересно, люди внизу, за столиками кафе, хоть иногда задумываются, что за мир лежит над их головами? Что там вообще есть мир.

Дженсен поднял оправу на лоб, растирая онемевшие скулы, напоминая себе, что вокруг все еще глухие бетонные стены. В Хьюстон-центре кибер-очки мгновенно прирастали к глазам, переставали ощущаться, предательски вымывали из памяти, что перед тобой виртуальная картинка, а не реальность. Хьюстонский нерд со стажем однозначно впадает в панику, если вдруг... Если вдруг теряет свои окуляры. Да блядь!

Пальцы скользнули в карман куртки, нащупали тонкую, модно-старомодную оправу. Очки Джареда. Дженсен зажмурился. И в самом деле, что это доктор Падалеки на вызовы не отвечает. Захотелось долбануть куда-нибудь со всей дури. Лучше всего себе в рожу.

Дженсен рывком вытянул ноги, пиная переднее сиденье. Пробормотал:

— Прощу прощения.

Каменная спина Даймонда даже не вздрогнула. Ленникс коротко обернулся.

— Скоро разомнемся. Раз наука бессильна, действуем по обычному сценарию. Торрес займется поисками грузового выхода на поверхности по твоей... — он ткнул в воздух перед носом Дженсена большим пальцем, перевел взгляд на задранные на лоб кибер-очки и устало покачал головой, — по твоей локализации.  
— Ни хрена она не найдет. Ворота точно в пустыне, — процедил Даймонд.  
— Начнем от развалин, углубимся в пустыню.  
— Они будут энергоузлы брать, а мы под кустики заглядывать и камешки переворачивать.  
— У вас же была видеозапись с отгрузкой оружия мусорщикам. Координаты не сохранились?  
— Умник, а, смотри, Гарри.  
— Мы там все обыскали, — Ленникс потер переносицу. — Вероятно, выход из туннеля действительно в пустыне. Люди Тьюдика поднимают оружие, пока спутник наблюдения за горизонтом, прячут ящики в условленном месте в развалинах, а мусорщики потом их оттуда забирают. Тьюдик очень осторожен.

Миникар аккуратно встроился в транспортный поток широченного магистрального коридора, и Ленникс почти сразу вильнул к стене, паркуясь у ближайшего кафе. Дженсен натянул очки обратно.

В виртуале круглые белые столики свободно стояли на просторной веранде; водопад скрыли переливающиеся стены небоскребов, но зато отсюда был виден парк на парящей платформе: цветы, деревья, синяя капля бассейна. Громадное пространство было пронизано солнечным светом — идеальная маскировка, заставляющая забыть, что вокруг вовсе не прозрачный «воздух», а толща земли, в которой можно спрятать все, что угодно. Где-то прямо здесь, на линии взгляда между верандой и бликующими «стеклянными» поверхностями далеких небоскребов торчат невидимые сервис-системе — а значит, никому в кибер-очках на территории Хьюстона — лаборатории, цеха, склады.

Так цеха — или все-таки лаборатории?

Накатившее в темном гараже прозрение под ослепительно-искусственным небом утреннего Хьюстон-центра казалось мороком, бредом. Фата-морганой. Как вся эта долбаная разноцветная мечта о несбывшемся будущем. Полеты к звездам, ну да.

Дженсен свалился на скрипнувший стул, пихнул ногой под стол рюкзак, глядя в небо над ломаной линией небоскребов на воображаемом горизонте.

Что там, за сотнями ярдов осадочных пород и армированных стен — клепающие оружие роботы или пять тысяч пропавших ученых, создающих технологическое будущее Техаса?

Джаред утверждал, что все ответы в Зимдарии. Но вряд ли там найдется ответ на этот вопрос. И вряд ли неведомый виртуальный оракул выдаст, как добраться до скрытых ангаров. Или спасти людей в мегаплексах Небраски и Айовы, которым осталось жить сутки или двое.

«Давай, скотина, найдись, ты должен сказать мне правду хоть раз. Сам. В лицо». Путеводитель по Центру с готовностью открыл приемную группы ГОЭС — но автосекретарь доктора Падалеки вежливо сообщил, что тот отсутствует. Работать после освобождения Джаред не рванул. Зачем ему так приспичило попасть обратно вниз — настолько, что он готов был вытерпеть допрос?

И куда провалилась Саммер?

— Вы что-нибудь заказали, Дженсен? Я так и думал, — Ленникс снял поднос с подкатившего официанта и выставил на стол перед Дженсеном кофе и тарелку сэндвичей.  
— Спасибо, сэр.  
— Мамочка, — пробурчал Даймонд, опуская нос в здоровенный стакан с какой-то горячей бурдой.

Нерды вокруг все так же, как в первое утро в Хьюстон-центре — сутки и вечность назад, — жевали в одиночестве свои завтраки, провалившись в миры за кибер-очками, работая или читая. Что изменится, когда в пустыне над их подземным оазисом начнется бойня? Наверное, никто даже не заметит. Это бесило — и странно успокаивало: семечко, не семечко, но пусть остается в земле. Может, когда-нибудь и правда прорастет. Войны, как и засухи, всегда заканчиваются. Только вот не для всех.

— Через полчаса нас ждут в службе безопасности, — Ленникс загрузил в себя порцию омлета и прикрыл тяжелыми веками глаза, будто прислушиваясь к ощущениям. Или засыпая на ходу.  
— Нахрена? — булькнул Даймонд.  
— Будут оказывать содействие в поисках здесь, внизу. Против расчетов Дженсена аргументов у них не нашлось.  
— Дерьмо, — Даймонд навалился грудью на столешницу, обхватив ее побелевшими от напряжения руками. — Все это проклятое дерьмо, Гарри. Мы знаем, что вход в Звездной вилле. И картиночки Эклза это ясно показывают, и Падалеки отвел мальчишку именно туда. И службезы местные, — он задрал голову, прищуриваясь вверх, в ближайшую камеру, — знают. Но будут водить нас по коридорам и тянуть время вместо того, чтобы дать доступ на виллу. Дерьмовое предерьмовое дерьмо.  
— Заклинило? — Дженсен отъехал на стуле в сторону от почти упершихся в живот веснушчатых костяшек, залил в себя кофе. Язык обожгло горячим, но в висках лишь загудело сильнее. Сюда бы золотой эликсир. Или душ и поспать. Душ и поспать обязательно — неизвестно, когда получится в следующий раз. Сэндвич показался безвкусным, как картон. И хрустел он так же.

— Чего мы тянем, агенты? Содействие службы безопасности, вы серьезно? У которой эта плесень под носом растет уже двенадцать лет. Фарс какой-то. Нужно собираться и валить к...

Ленникс осадил Дженсена взглядом и размеренно произнес, повернувшись к Даймонду:

— Ты знаешь, что они не могут дать доступ, Рид. Звездная вилла — частное владение. Службам Хьюстона не подконтрольное.  
— Да дерьмо все это, Гарри. Сейчас не время играть по правилам.  
— Всегда время играть по правилам.  
— Дерьмо, — подсказал Дженсен, запивая прожеванный кусок.  
— Заткнись, Эклз, — Даймонд отвалился на спинку стула, растирая ладонями торчащие уши.  
— Дерьмовое, дерьмовое дерьмо.

Кулак Даймонда медленно сжался. Ну давай, агент, это не то же самое, что душить парня в наручниках, гораздо веселее. Давай.

— Отставить! — рубанул Ленникс.

Даймонд молча поднялся, двинув стул так, что тот врезался в соседний столик, заставив сонную девицу с миской хлопьев испуганно отшатнуться, и отвалил в сторону коридора.

Дженсен откусил еще сэндвич. Пропихнул в горло, залил остатками кофе и облизал губы, собирая крошки.

— Какой план, Гарри? Обзорная прогулка по Хьюстон-центру?  
— Пошли, — Ленникс смел посуду в утилизатор и кивнул на выход из кафе.

Перед парковкой коридор расширялся полукруглым балконом с видом на парк и рядом высоких табуретов вдоль ограды — наверное, для ожидающих, пока освободится столик. Ленникс присел на один, аккуратно поддернув брюки, снял очки и терпеливо дождался, пока Дженсен сообразит сделать то же самое. Без очков балкон превратился в глухую нишу с нелепо торчащей посередине узорной решеткой.

Черная ладонь поднялась, демонстрируя зажатую в розовой изнанке между пальцев плоскую серую коробочку.

— Отключает все камеры в радиусе двадцати ярдов. К сожалению, ненадолго, но минуты две у нас будет. В службе безопасности Хьюстона тоже есть честные люди, Дженсен.  
— Вы камеры вырубили, чтобы сообщить мне эту вдохновляющую новость?  
— Нет. Мы будем искать вход в цеха до последнего, с помощью СБ или без нее, хотя я все же рассчитываю на помощь. Одним отрядом Торрес много не навоюешь. Нам необходимо подкрепление.  
— Даймонд, скорее всего, прав. Вход наверняка в Звездной вилле.  
— Туда не попасть. Нужен ордер, а у нас ни одного основания. Вариант с Чау не прошел, мы допросили ночью охрану с виллы, они утверждают, что Падалеки с Чау просто воспользовались лифтом, чтобы подняться на поверхность.  
— Кстати, хотел спросить. Отказ Чау действительно фальшивка? Или ваши эксперты...  
— Этого не потребовалось, — Ленникс качнул головой. — Подделка, причем грубая. Странно, что служба безопасности такое пропустила. Похоже, мальчика все-таки убили. Но я хотел поговорить не об этом.

Дженсен выпрямился, вжимаясь локтями в балконные перила.

— Слушаю, сэр.  
— Найдем мы что-нибудь для Вашингтона или нет, ночью все равно выступаем к ближайшему энергоузлу. Попытаемся удержать хотя бы один. У вас есть время до десяти вечера, Дженсен.  
— Время на что?  
— Решить, идете ли вы с нами.

Скопившаяся на небе кофейная горечь прокатилась по горлу. Ленникс смотрел спокойно, устало. Ждал.

— Считаете, я вас предам, сэр?  
— Считаю, до того, как вы встанете в строй, отказ не будет предательством, — он потер глаз пальцем; на синеватом белке проступила багровая сетка сосудов. — Я знаю, что вы здесь не из радения о государственных интересах. Из-за своей сестры. Возможно, из-за Джареда Падалеки.  
— Я подписал присягу.  
— Ну так, отправившись с нами, вы ее нарушите. Потому что приказа на выступление нет и не будет. Мы такие же мятежники, как и Тьюдик, Дженсен. Сядете этой ночью в «Страйкер» — и ваша карьера в БФБ закончится, не начавшись.  
— Вы меня что, отговариваете?  
— Выберите сторону, Эклз. У вас время до десяти. Хорошо выберите. Потому что если вы начнете метаться на поле боя, я лично вас застрелю.

Он поднялся, убирая коробочку во внутренний карман пиджака, и включил очки.

— Подумайте о том, кто может оказаться на той стороне, агент Эклз. И готовы ли вы в них стрелять. Подбросить вас до Зеленого корпуса?  
— Да. Спасибо, агент Ленникс.

Даймонд валялся на заднем сиденье миникара, демонстративно сложив на груди руки, раздвинув колени на всю ширину дивана и закрыв глаза. Дженсен, хмыкнув, проглотил комментарий про перегревшиеся стальные яйца и устроился рядом с Ленниксом на переднем. Надел обратно кибер-очки, возвращая в поле зрения небо над головой и яркий город в бездне под мгновенно превратившимся в эстакаду коридором.

Вернуться в Зеленый корпус, принять душ, подрочить и завалиться спать до вечера. А ночью сесть в «Страйкер». О чем тут думать? Конечно, толку от агента Эклза, первый раз влезшего в экзоброню и хреново умеющего стрелять из невиртуального оружия, будет немного, но какой-нибудь будет.

Ага — сдохнуть в первом бою и поработать естественным укрытием для тех, кто стрелять умеет.

Сдохнуть, так и не узнав, где Макензи и нужна ли ей помощь. Жив ли Осрик Чау. Улетит ли Джаред к своим звездам. Или — встанет рядом с бароном мусорщиков Пенни под прицелы отряда Торрес. Под прицел Дженсена Эклза. Рядом... с Мак? Дженсен мотнул головой. С Мак — бред. Но вот с ребятами Бойда наверняка. С проклятыми мусорщиками, ага. Теми самыми, что подобрали в пустыне сбежавшего из мегаплекса отчаявшегося психа, ни черта не умеющего, выросшего в виртуале, знающего жизнь по онлайн-игрушкам. И не убили. Дали ему кров и еду, искали с ним сестру, учили варить жратву на костре, перевязывать раны, гнать солярку и заправлять ей древние машины. Прикрывали от пуль. Ты готов в них стрелять, агент Эклз? Защищая лежащие в вирт-мешках по мегаплексным капсулам бессмысленные тела. Убивать друзей, спасая никому, даже самим себе, ненужные жизни.

Дженсен покосил глазом на невозмутимо ведущего миникар Ленникса и сел свободнее, привалившись бедром к дверце. Доблестный агент, конечно, в курсе, что, прежде чем подписать присягу БФБ, Дженсен Эклз клялся на верность барону Свалки Бойду. Смешно, но случись вся эта заварушка года на полтора раньше, сейчас Дженсен не планировал бы загрузиться в «Страйкер» к безам, а трясся бы в грузовике по пустыне, сжимая между коленей автомат и собираясь атаковать энергоузел. И был бы уверен, что прав.

Потому что из пустыни мегаплексы — такая же абстракция, как пустыня из солнечно-мирного Хьюстона. Мутная линия гигантских куполов на горизонте, чудовищные техногенные могильники, заполненные не людьми, а невнятным, ни на что не годным человеческим фаршем.

И потому, что свободные — единственные, кто стоит того, чтобы за них драться. Единственные, у кого есть настоящая причина идти в бой.

Их убивают даже не как животных: дроны не выкашивают лошадей, переходящих железнодорожные пути, или забредших в шеренги ветряков бизонов. Только людей. Их выбросили из государства, лишили всех гражданских прав и средств к существованию, и да, они не благородные рыцари — бандиты и мародеры, падальщики на трупах брошенных полвека назад городов, дерущиеся друг с другом за куски мертвой плоти. Но они — единственные в этом долбаном мире, кто точно знает, за хрена просыпаться по утрам.

Вот только они выйдут в драку с оружием в руках, добровольно, понимая, за что собираются сдохнуть, а те, кто будут умирать в отключенных мегаплексах, даже не осознают до последнего, что происходит. И вот уж им выбор точно никто не предложит.

Смешная штука выбор. Мнимая функция от сотни переменных, поменялась одна — и оп-ля, знамя уже на другой стороне. Как иллюзия плавной кривой из миллиарда отдельных пикселей: просто в каждый конкретный момент времени ты делаешь то, что считается правильным в заданной точке пространства. А все вместе называется «свобода воли». Да ты даже сторону не выбираешь — нет стороны, за которую стоит встать насмерть.

Дерущихся за свою свободу и право на жизнь мусорщиков использует «Одинокая звезда» — сраные престарелые миллиардеры и так захапавшие всю власть в Техасе и собирающиеся отхватить еще больше, угробив чужими руками пятьдесят миллионов человек. Федеральное правительство радостно сбросит эти пятьдесят миллионов как балласт, чтобы получить возможность подольше не выползать из болота, куда загнало страну. А Крысоловы — даже если они, допустим, не Алан Тьюдик — просто готовятся свалить из этого бедлама, захватив с собой всех, кто чего-то стоит на их вкус, и предоставив остальным подохнуть.

Хотя свалить было бы неплохо. Улететь к звездам, начать заново на пустой планете. Перезапустить подыхающую от накопившихся системных ошибок, расплодившихся вирусов, убитых в ноль ресурсов и дряхлого «железа» цивилизацию. «Человечество два-ноль» звучит недурно. Вот только в той точке пространства-времени, где Дженсена угораздило оказаться, правильной выглядит совсем другая штука.

На хрен БФБ, баронов, присяги и верность долгу, все это ни черта не стоит в войне, где ты готов сражаться на каждой из сторон. Но нет ничего страшнее, чем умирать в заблокированной герметичной капсуле, в темноте, от удушья, не понимая, что происходит, и не имея возможности сделать хоть что-то. Нет ничего чудовищнее беспомощности и пустоты. Так что «выбор» прост как никогда. Сколько мегаплексов удержит один энергоузел — два десятка, три? И если придется палить ради этих трех десятков ненавистных муравейников по парням Бойда, ну, значит, придется. А Джаред... Прострелить ногу и взять дурака в плен. Лучше заранее.

Где шляется эта охреневшая скотина? Ему разве не нужно запускать свой «Подсолнух»?

«Найдись, урод. Ты мне нужен», — сообщение с унылом кликом легло в мессенджер к стопке таких же, непросмотренных абонентом.

И если тебя понесло в Звездную виллу — задушу сам, поэффективнее, чем Даймонд.

Дженсен прижал большим пальцем фотографию доктора Дж. Т. Падалеки, покачивая на десктопе короткий список контактов.

Аккуратно, непривычно уложенные на пробор волосы, неожиданно отливающие бронзой; тень поперек высокого лба. Раскосые глаза с желтыми полосками на радужке, почти неразличимыми сквозь очки, высокие скулы. Ослепительная — и такая искренняя, будто не на камеру, а лично тебе адресованная — улыбка. Так хотелось увидеть его снова, еще хотя бы раз — до спазма в горле, до воя. Натрогаться впрок, прочно заместить в памяти гребаные текстуры дорогостоящего аватара Джей-Ти шершавой от щетины, неровной под пальцами кожей, колкими трещинами на губах, выпуклыми на ощупь родинками у носа, бороздками морщин, жесткими мозолями на ладонях. Трахнуться наконец по-настоящему, грязно, до боли, до разодранной в клочья спины, чтобы не забыть, никогда.

«Ты ведь присмотришь за Мак, чучело?»

Клик.

Миникар выпутался из многоуровневой развязки и свернул в жилые кварталы. Мимо покатились разноцветные, как леденцы, круглые корпуса. Ленникс остановил у зеленого, повернулся, тяжело возложив ладони на руль.

— Приехали. Постарайтесь отдохнуть, Дженсен.  
— До связи, Гарри.

Даймонд на заднем сиденье за время дороги расплел руки и сполз по спинке набок — похоже, уснул. Дженсен кивнул и ему и отступил к двери, поднимая ладонь.

— Удачи в поисках, агенты.

В подъезде он автоматом свернул к лестнице, доставая наконец из кармана очки Джареда. Но надежда выяснить хоть что-нибудь, порывшись в системе, сдохла в первые две секунды: рабочий девайс доктора Падалеки для включения потребовал предъявить его радужку. Радужка гуляла где-то вместе с доктором. 

Дженсен остановился в середине пролета, качнулся на краю ступени. Да плевать, какой сейчас, на хрен, безовский политес. Поднял список контактов, крутанул от Джареда до Оливии, усмехнулся — безумие и отчаяние, как есть — и отправил вызов.

Она ответила спустя три секунды. Заставка Хьюстон-центра сменилась безлико-серой пустой комнатой, потом тонкие ухоженные пальцы повернули камеру и в кадре появились лица. Бесстрастное — Оливии, профессионально недовольное — адвоката. И напряженно-тревожное — классного парня Алана Тьюдика.

— Добрый день, Оливия. Не подскажете, где доктор Падалеки?

Тьюдик разочарованно выдохнул, дернув челюстью и плеснув бальзама на душу. Оливия аккуратно поправила очки.

— Надеялась, вы нам скажете, агент Эклз.  
— Даже так? — Дженсен позволил себе целую секунду полюбоваться барабанящими по столу пальцами Тьюдика. — Как можно потеряться в Хьюстон-центре? Здесь камеры через каждый ярд.  
— Напомнить вам про вчерашние три часа сидения на балконе, Дженсен?  
— Безответственное и опасное поведение со стороны доктора Падалеки, — вклинился адвокат.  
— Полностью с вами согласна, мистер Энвер, — Оливия даже не повернулась к нему, продолжая смотреть на Дженсена.

Тьюдик резко сдвинул камеру к себе, наклонился вперед, заполняя кадр бесцветными бровями над уже не сонными яркими совиными глазами.

— Если он с тобой свяжется... Когда он с тобой свяжется, передай, что он нужен срочно. У нас большие проблемы.  
— Какие приятные новости, конгрессмен.  
— Не ерничай, парень. Эти проблемы касаются всех.  
— Нисколько не сомневаюсь, — Дженсен растянул губы, демонстрируя лучшую парадную улыбку. — Благодарю за аудиенцию, Оливия, конгрессмен. До скорой встречи.

На Великих равнинах.

Лестница сама бросилась под ноги, замелькала виртуально-белыми плоскостями ступеней под кедами. Отлично, сукин сын пропал с концами. Ну, по крайней мере, не в объятиях Тьюдика, и душить его при встрече не придется. Интересно, как Джаред смылся от святой троицы и всей службы безопасности заодно, отпросился отлить и зациклил камеру? Так и отливает уже второй час, ага. Дженсен вспомнил взбешенное лицо Тьюдика и рассмеялся, перепрыгивая сразу через две ступени.

«Когда свяжется», ну надо же. Да мы, кажется, заочно знакомы, конгрессмен. Что же вас все-таки держит вместе, а? И кто ты такой, к дьяволу, доктор Джаред Падалеки? Кто ты такой?

И куда ты дел мою сестру?

Добравшись до своего этажа, Дженсен первым делом купил в пищевом автомате стакан горячего протеинового супа и залил в себя тут же щедрым глотком, смывая картонный вкус недоеденного сэндвича из кафе. Сервис-система издевательски пропела: «Добро пожаловать домой», откатывая дверь. В комнате ничего не изменилось: распахнутый балкон, криво стоящее на нем кресло, пара рубашек на разложенной кровати, прямоугольники псевдосолнца на фальшивом деревянном полу.

Дженсен сунул серые от грязи кеды в чистку и прошел босиком по ледяным солнечным полосам к окну, допивая суп. Внизу, посреди сквера в кольце зеленых стен, трое занимались йогой: между цветущих кустов в небо под немыслимыми углами торчали пятки, даже не поймешь — женские или мужские.

Рубашки отправились в шкаф, стакан от супа — в утилизатор. Дженсен снова завернул на балкон, постоял, навалившись животом на перила и разглядывая качающие внизу ветви, и вытащил на десктоп «дверь» в Зимдарию. Ткнул прямо так, с разбега, не давая себе больше ни секунды на колебания. И предсказуемо обломался.

«Смените средство доступа, — выкатила табличку система. — Недостаточная степень реалистичности».

Искусственный ветер глухо подвывал, закручиваясь воронкой в колодце двора, гудел, путаясь в тугих кронах; на балконе напротив о чем-то — слова не разобрать — жарко спорили двое.

Крысоловы не одобряют читерства. Дженсен невольно прижал ладонью плечо, в котором две ночи назад ковырялся, пытаясь извлечь пулю, Джей-Ти — словно там фантомно зашевелились недодавленные ядовитые муравьи. Ну да, кто же проходит последний квест в кибер-очках? Хочешь билет на корабль, обеспечь себе реализм по полной, погружение в любимый кошмар до самого дна.

Балконная дверь щелкнула, закрываясь, отрезая шум листвы и голоса; матрас упруго спружинил под задницей, и сервис-система тут же завалила десктоп ворохом ненужных предложений. Дженсен смел их в корзину, не читая.

Как Джаред «отпускал» своего брата? Хорошо, если не горло резал. Прощался навсегда раз за разом, пока сердце в паштет не превратилось? В груди потянуло тоскливым плотным холодом, будто дверь в Зимдарию уже открылась за ребрами и оттуда полз, вытесняя воздух из легких, серый цифровой туман.

Наверняка в виртуальном оракуле нет ответов на вопросы, как не сдохнуть в первые пять минут на реальной войне или как найти в Хьюстон-центре хитрожопого доктора Падалеки. Но могут быть — пусть не ответы, так хоть подсказки — кто же он, к дьяволу, такой. Что такое Эргополис, существует ли третья сила, собирает ли неведомый Локус Солус в самом деле команду для космического корабля, или Дженсену в гараже закоротило от недосыпа мозг. И где, в бога душу мать, наконец, Макензи упрямая зараза Эклз.

Да к черту, нужно же как-то убить десять часов, прежде чем запихнуть себя в «Страйкер».

Дженсен не глядя шарахнул ладонью по панели над койкой, и из нее, разматываясь, с шуршанием вывалился блестящий пухлый вирт-мешок. Новейшая модель, кто бы сомневался, еще меньше связи с реальностью. Из этого, небось, так просто не выберешься, как из старенького далласского. Страховка не помешает.

В комнате при беглом осмотре не нашлось ничего подходящего, пришлось идти в ванную. Стакан для зубной щетки годился вполне: твердый прозрачный пластик, почти стекло — грохнуть об пол, зажать осколок поострее в ладони, и, если в Серой зоне усилием воли стиснуть кулак, аварийный выход обеспечен. Кстати, перед тем, как лезть в мешок, неплохо бы душ принять. Или даже ванну, чем черт не шутит.

Дженсен оттянул майку, нюхая, поморщился и сдернул ее за ворот через голову; аккуратно пристроил чехол с чипом на полку. На кнопке со значком раскладывающейся ванны тут же услужливо замигала подсказкой красная точка.

— Спасибо, я как-нибудь... сам.

Сервис-система не доапгрейтилась до чтения мыслей — мигал мессенджер.

Осрик Чау.

— Да ты издеваешься.

Доктор Фрэн Кранц в открывшемся окне чата выглядел, как свежий зомби из древнего трэшевого ужастика: нежно-синюшные щеки, белые губы и кончик носа, тени под глазами цвета ночного майского неба.

«Ты голый!» и «Классный упырь» оба произнесли одновременно.

— Еще не голый, — Дженсен стянул джинсы с трусами и пихнул вместе с майкой в люк прачечной. — Вот теперь вполне.

Фрэн выпятил нижнюю губу, явно собираясь выдать тираду — и так же явно передумал.

— Не называй меня по имени. Его выпустили.  
— Я знаю.

Вокруг мертвенной трижды докторской рожи в кадре тесно торчали бликующие в свете синей лампы стены. Слишком тесно.

— Ты что, в шкафу?  
— Это единственное место в лаборатории, где нет камер, — Фрэн поправил прилепленную прямо над головой диодную колбу. — Ты должен меня спасти!  
— Он пришел? — Дженсен вытянулся.  
— Нет! Звонил его адвокат.  
— С адвокатом как-нибудь сам. Я в тебя верю, ты способен заговорить насмерть даже адвоката.  
— Мы должны довести до конца план. У меня был отличный план, но все испортили недостаток входных данных и твоя слабая квалификация. Хотя присутствие его адвоката в ФНЦ, вероятно, несчастное стечение обстоятельств, а не твоя вина. К тому же, тебя все ненавидят за арест, следовательно, ты единственный, кому я могу доверять.  
— Притормози, — Дженсен включил воду, попробовал ладонью и выключил. — Давай еще раз. Ты сидишь в шкафу, потому что боишься, что тебя что — зарежут? И я должен — что, кстати, я должен? Поработать телохранителем?

Фрэн раздраженно сморщил нос и снова ощутимым усилием взял себя в руки.

— Я сижу в шкафу, потому что это рационально. Шкаф — ближайшее помещение, в котором служба безопасности не может... — Лампа отвалилась от стены, стукнув его по макушке, и Фрэн яростно загримасничал, пристраивая ее на место: — Я не могу находиться здесь долго! Нам нужно поговорить. Срочно. Падалеки опасен, его нельзя оставлять на свободе.  
— Обратись в службу безопасности, уверен, они способны предоставить тебе защиту.  
— Ты не осознаешь ситуации. Служба безопасности на поводке у Тьюдика, Тьюдик на поводке у Падалеки, а тот собирается уничтожить ГОЭС. И убить меня. В целом, это сравнимые по степени ущерба... Неважно. Используй свои хакерские скиллы, агент. Немедленно! Нам нужно поговорить.

«Мои хакерские скиллы свалили с концами, доктор». Попросить у Ленникса его волшебную коробочку? Двух минут доктору Кранцу с его манерой изложения явно не хватит. И на поверхность с агентом Эклзом он, очевидно, не пойдет. Хотя... в Хьюстоне есть по крайней мере одно место, где камеры точно не работают.

Дженсен набросал на техническом плане Центра примерный маршрут от бара «Ву» до ближайшего к нему бока дирижабля Третьего рекреационного комплекса, добавил в заметках: «Отсек отключен от сервис-системы, опознаешь по черному кошмару в окнах».

— И учти, у меня мало времени.  
— Времени, агент, ни у кого не осталось.  
— Но душ я все-таки приму.

Фрэн молча отключился.

Горячая вода обрушилась на голову потоком, потекла в поддон, оставляя на белой эмали бурые от бетонной пыли и песка наносы. Дженсен, только выдавив на волосы шампунь, сообразил, что очки так и не снял: кажется, в Хьюстоне они действительно прирастали намертво. Жаль, очки Джареда загрузить не удалось, хотя вряд ли там нашлось бы что-нибудь кроме работы: не стал бы тот хранить опасное под носом у службы безопасности. Которая на поводке у Тьюдика, который на поводке... Так, стоп.

Вот оно. Отличный план доктора Кранца. Заноза, тупо нывшая на задворках сознания, наконец кольнула остро: все отказы от ай-ди, проверенные по запросам Дженсена, БФБ признавало подлинными, и лишь один — отказ Осрика Чау — оказался подделкой. Грубой подделкой, склепанной людьми, создавшими продвинутую физику Зимдарии и писавшими нейрофрактальный код. Как-то слишком уверенно Фрэн Кранц утверждал, что в архиве службы безопасности Хьюстона хранится фальшивое видео.

Только бы Саммер не забыла выложить копию системы Осрика на сервер.

Она не забыла. Дженсен, разбрызгивая по стенам воду и домыливаясь одной рукой, второй отыскал в списках последний просмотренный ролик. Проскочил по меткам до Джареда в белых штанах на белом ложе и, зажмурившись, докрутил до конца — не с мыльным членом в ладони на такое пялиться.

Кадр заполнило лицо Осрика, беззвучно и отчетливо произносящего до боли знакомую фразу.

«Встретимся на той стороне».

Дженсен прогнал кусок еще раз, копируя движения губ, пробуя на вкус слова, проверяя артикуляцию. Зимдарийская «дверь» нашлась в свалке на десктопе мгновенно, будто сама прыгнула в глаза: островерхая крыша Ратуши и витражная розетка под скатом. Цветная розетка — открытый доступ. И если предположить, что вся эта хрень действительно настроена на ДНК, Осрик Чау, скорее всего, жив. А у доктора Фрэна Кранца — отличный план. Отличный план, как подставить Джареда Падалеки.

Врубленная на полную мощность сушка чуть не спалила спину, поставила волосы на затылке дыбом, лизнув упругим потоком воздуха, как громадным раскаленным языком. Дженсен натянул чистые штаны из рюкзака, прыгая по комнате на одной ноге, бросил взгляд на блестящий мешок на кровати и вернулся в ванную за чехлом с чипом. Зимдарии придется пару часов подождать. 

По утрам лифт до Третьего рекреационного корпуса популярностью у местных трудоголиков явно не пользовался. Пустая кабина плавно вплыла в стеклянный дирижабль, тормозя в густом полуденном свете такого же безлюдного вестибюля. Бар «Ву» едва успел открыться, и за столиками не торчало еще ни одного посетителя. Дженсен завернул за стойку, в ведущий к туалетам янтарный, с багровыми прожилками коридор, и задрал кибер-очки на лоб, отыскивая на разом посеревшем пластике щель служебной двери.

Полутемные технические галереи казались клонами друг друга, даже изоляция с труб над головой свисала одинаково. На лестницу к «сломанному месту» Дженсен наткнулся почти случайно. Тесный отсек внизу заливал резкий свет, будто там врубили десяток прожекторов. На слепом панорамном окне, затмив пульсирующую тьму, сияла белая до рези в глазах фотография — знакомая круглая лаборатория со стеклянным полом, под которым плавал в зарослях манипуляторов-водорослей черный карбоновый цилиндр. Вокруг белого ложа толпилось человек двадцать в белом: сдержанно улыбающийся седой старик с мясистым носом, совсем юный Фрэн Кранц где-то во втором ряду и по правую руку от старика — двадцатилетний Джаред с лохматой челкой, завитками волос у шеи, улыбкой до оттопыренных ушей и руками в карманах мешковатого комбинезона. Джей-Ти.

Дженсен, выставив ладонь козырьком над очками, перегнулся с верхней площадки вниз. Черные тени от ступеней, располосовавшие серый пол отсека, в середине прерывались рыжеватой макушкой и ссутуленными плечами в клетчатой рубашке.

— Прикрути яркость, сетчатку спалит.

Фотография чуть померкла, а Фрэн Кранц задрал голову.

— Я уже начал опасаться, что ты передумал, агент. Спускайся.

Садиться на ступеньку рядом с трижды доктором Дженсен не стал: добравшись до клетчатой спины, перемахнул перила и приземлился на обливной пол, чуть не отбив ступни через подошвы кед. Зато теперь печальная физиономия доктора Кранца, занавешенная косой челкой, маячила как раз на уровне взгляда.

— Пять лет назад, — Фрэн кивнул на гигантский импровизированный экран. — За два дня до запуска первого «Подсолнуха». Вся наша группа во главе с Теренсом Келли. Его последняя фотография перед смертью.  
— Келли? — В голове вереницей прокрутилась обойма виденных когда-то новостных кадров и заголовков статей на научных порталах. — Отец «Подсолнуха»?  
— Да. И приемный отец Джареда Падалеки. 

Дженсен отступил назад, разглядывая снимок. Пятнадцатифутовый юный Джаред — вылитый зимдарийский аватар Джей-Ти — нависал над отсеком, глядя поверх головы Дженсена, и улыбался, сжимая кулаки в оттянутых карманах. Старик — профессор Келли — крепко держал его за плечи. Фрэн пошуршал задницей по ступеньке и кашлянул.

— Мы были на вершине мира, и я до сих пор не могу поверить, что Падалеки стоял там, радовался вместе со всеми, обнимал своего отца и знал, что через два дня все закончится катастрофой, спутник погибнет, Келли умрет и все надежды сгорят обломками в атмосфере.  
— Драматичное вступление, Фрэн. Долго репетировал?  
— Семнадцать минут. Действительно драматичное? Я в этом не особенно хорош.  
— Образ недостаточно зловещий, — Дженсен ткнул пальцем вверх. — Ямочки, кудряшки, тощая задница, штаны на три размера больше. Бэмби какой-то неубедительный. Надо было подобрать что-нибудь поновее.  
— Это знаковый момент. Именно после него все пошло не так.  
— Давай сразу расставим точки над всеми буквами, доктор. Я знаю, что ты подменил настоящий отказ Осрика на поддельный. Не поведаешь собранию, зачем? Захотелось захапать всю славу «Подсолнуха» себе?

Фрэн передернул плечами. Фотография чуть померкла, вспыхнула и снова посерела, будто он дрочил пальцем движок яркости.

— Ну, подменил. Но из этого не следует, что Падалеки Чау не убивал. Я воспользовался этой гипотезой потому, что считал ее релевантной.  
— Ты чуть не посадил человека в тюрьму за убийство, которого тот не совершал.  
— Бесполезный спор. Совершал, не совершал, маловероятно, что мы узнаем истину, да она и не имеет значения. Задача состояла в том, чтобы изолировать Падалеки до запуска спутника, и ты с ней не справился.  
— Я?  
— Разумеется, ты. У меня не было времени на тщательный выбор агента, пришлось... — Фрэн оборвал себя и с досадой хлопнул ладонью по лбу. — Нет, так неправильно. Все осложняется тем, что я плохо манипулирую людьми. А Падалеки в этом ас, и у него фора. Он использовал профессора Келли, использовал Осрика Чау и даже конгрессмена Тьюдика. А теперь пытается использовать тебя. Я тоже пытаюсь тебя использовать, но Падалеки меня очевидно обходит. А ты единственный, кто может спасти Америку.  
— А вот сейчас перелет. Тебе явно нужно взять дополнительный курс по манипулированию.  
— Но это правда! Хотел бы я, чтобы нет, — Фрэн резко закинул ногу на ногу. — Когда я понял, что Падалеки готовит повторение катастрофы «Подсолнуха», я написал письмо в БФБ. Полную презентацию, со всеми выкладками.  
— Но не отправил?  
— Нет. БФБ, как всякая государственная машина, функционирует только в рамках формализованных правил. Они, вероятно, полезны, чтобы предотвращать ошибки слабого разума, но в них изначально заложен механизм блокировки правильного решения. Судебное разбирательстве после гибели первого «Подсолнуха» армия адвокатов превратила в фарс. Они отклоняли заключения экспертов на юридических основаниях! — голос доктора Кранца взлетел ввысь от возмущения.

Дженсен задрал бровь.

— Какое чудовищное злодеяние.  
— Запихни свой сарказм в прямую кишку, агент, вместе с артистичной мимикой. Выводы людей с блестящей научной репутацией отправлялись в корзину лишь потому, что кто-то из них баловался запрещенными веществами в университете, кто-то имел лакуны в профиле, а кто-то банально не вписался в установленные законом рамки подачи отчета. Если бы во главе стоял разум, а не правила, Падалеки уже пять лет сидел бы в тюрьме, а мы сейчас имели бы готовое решение проблемы «двадцать один двенадцать».  
— Почему ты не показал свою презентацию мне? За хрена было подделывать отказ?

Лаборатория на экране еще побледнела. Улыбка Джареда едва читалась в мутно-серой эмульсии, похожей на негатив от просвечивающей сквозь нее черноты.

— Я просчитал риски. Мои доводы тоже легко отклонить на формальных основаниях. Они обращаются к интеллекту, а у меня было мало сведений о твоем интеллекте. Я решил, что использовать обвинение в убийстве будет надежнее. Но теперь у меня не осталось выбора, кроме как положиться на твою способность анализировать информацию. Падалеки необходимо остановить.

Фотография окончательно выцвела и исчезла. Посреди черного вогнутого экрана вспыхнула грубоватая модель «Подсолнуха». Подожженный по абрису безжалостным солнцем карбоновый цилиндр плыл, растопырив соцветие батарей, сквозь безвоздушное пространство над бело-голубой линзой земной атмосферы. Мимо мультяшным потоком неслись корявые куски космического мусора: фрагменты ферм, топливных баков, обшивки.

— Что ты знаешь о гибели первого спутника, агент?  
— То, что показывали в новостях. Случайное столкновение с какой-то древней дрянью на низкой орбите?

Фрэн кивнул.

— Таков был вердикт того самого судебного фарса.

Обрывок решетчатой антенны врезался в середину цилиндра, картинно разорвав его на облако мелких обломков. Фрэн мазнул в воздухе пальцем, и кадр остановился, отъехал в сторону.

— Этот ролик тогда крутили на всех каналах, один на всех. Дешевая поделка, визуализация фантазий дизайнера. А вот настоящая реконструкция.

Рядом с застывшим взрывом вспыхнул еще один, похожий: россыпь звезд в вышине, край белого циклона внизу, разлетающийся на части черный цилиндр. Только обломки выглядели совсем иначе.

— Я связался с одним из экспертов, чей отчет отклонили на суде. Доктор Тайгерман из Мичиганской обсерватории, серьезная репутация, множество впечатляющих научных работ и один арест за использование кибер-наркотиков, который все перечеркнул. Авария произошла, когда наш спутник зашел под горизонт и выпал из зоны наблюдения наземной станции, мы даже не знаем достоверно, столкновение это было или взрыв, но Тайгерман воссоздал точную картину последствий. И я понял, что удалось скрыть во время суда.

Три самых крупных продолговатых куска на экране подсветило белым.

— Мы прогнали десятки тысяч сценариев. Ни при одном варианте естественного развития событий таких обломков возникнуть не могло. Нереально. Они слишком большие! И к тому же обладали собственными скоростями.

Картинка ожила, и белые куски разлетелись в разные стороны, чтобы застыть у краев кадра, обзаведясь аккуратными стрелочками.

— Этот врезался в Луну, второй ушел к Меркурию, а третий — к астероиду 2041-ЕВ74, ныне широко известному как комета Тайгермана-Ковальски или «Знамение конца». Ты понимаешь, агент?  
— Ты хочешь сказать... они что, устроили нам грядущий апокалипсис?  
— Я хочу сказать, что ты списывал во время теста на айкью! Никакой аварии не было, это имитация! Запуск прошел успешно. Вот только Падалеки отправил на орбиту не ГОЭС. Не «Подсолнух».

Дженсен перевел взгляд на Фрэна и обратно на схему со стрелочками.

— Не «Подсолнух»?  
— Нет. Что-то свое. И сейчас он собирается сделать это снова! Во второй раз!

По экрану, перекрывая взрывающиеся «Подсолнухи», с бешеной скоростью поплыли таблицы, графики, схемы. В глазах зарябило, к горлу подкатила тошнота, и в висок немедленно воткнулась ржавая игла боли.

— Падалеки мастерски манипулирует сознанием, он водил за нос весь ученый совет своими песнями о повышении надежности. Даже я понял слишком поздно, что происходит. Второй «Подсолнух» весит гораздо больше, чем должен. Падалеки дублировал узлы, которые в дублировании совершенно не нуждались, добавлял лишние службы. Подгонял вес, чтобы иметь возможность подменить спутник перед стартом — он собирается запустить на орбиту что-то другое, гораздо более тяжелое. Нас снова ждет сфабрикованная авария, агент. И третьего шанса нашему «Подсолнуху» никто не даст.  
— Что он собирается запустить?

Не космический корабль. Бред — пять тысяч человек не поместятся в шестнадцатифутовый цилиндр, даже потяжелевший в два раза. Да и один Джаред не поместится, разве что вышвырнуть оттуда всю начинку.

— Что — и зачем?  
— Это абсолютно неважно! — Фрэн замотал головой. — Важно только то, что это будет не ГОЭС. Других решений проблемы «двадцать один двенадцать» на данный момент не существует. Америка останется без единственной надежды предотвратить энергетический коллапс. Если ты не придумаешь, как изолировать Джареда Падалеки на два дня!  
— Зачем ему это? Лишать Америку надежды? Что за хрень, — Дженсен нахмурился. 

Крысоловы забирают талантливых людей не для каких-то своих целей, а просто, чтобы ослабить страну? И уничтожают спутники… путем подмены. Да нет, дурость, слишком сложно, ювелирно и малоэффективно, проще было бы взорвать к чертям Хьюстон-центр.

Графики и таблицы на экране заморозило.

— Ты неправильно ставишь вопрос. Не «зачем». Ему просто плевать. Он не американец! Они воспользовались нами и воспользуются снова, и им по термостату, что здесь через двадцать лет будут кладбища и дикие прерии.  
— Он не?.. — Дженсен уперся руками в поручень, опуская голову между локтей; ладони охладило металлом, и плотный туман в ватных от недосыпа мозгах вздрогнул, проясняясь.

Не американец. Списанный — а списанный ли? — сингапурский спутник для нелегального шутера Зимдарии. Джаред, возникший из небытия в возрасте шестнадцати лет. Яхта в Мексиканском заливе. Неведомый Эргополис. Растворившиеся в воздухе пять тысяч человек, которых просто негде было бы спрятать на территории Техаса. За те самые двенадцать лет с возникновения Джареда растворившиеся! Все-таки третья сила, совсем третья, не техасская — не американская даже. Да блядь.

— Кто он такой, Фрэн? Откуда он? Не заводи глаза, ты что-то знаешь!  
— Твои приоритеты очевидно нарушены, агент. Я говорю об угрозе федеральной безопасности, да всему нашему существованию, а тебя интересует только Падалеки.  
— Изменим формулировку. Кто такие эти «они», кому по термостату?  
— Да какая разница! Мы должны предотвратить... ладно, ладно, выключи боевой лазер, — Фрэн загородился поднятыми ладонями. — Что он с вами со всеми такое делает? Это был риторический вопрос, мне не нужны подробности, закрой рот, агент.  
— У тебя предохранители от подробностей сгорят.  
— Нисколько не сомневаюсь. Поначалу кажется наиболее вероятным, что за Падалеки стоит Тьюдик. Моей первой гипотезой было, что конгрессмен вложился в какое-то альтернативное решение энергетической проблемы, ГОЭС мешал ему стать единственным спасителем государства, и он использовал Падалеки, чтобы взорвать наш «Подсолнух», а потом замел следы. Но все оказалось гораздо хуже. Во-первых, за пять лет никакой альтернативы так и не появилось. Во-вторых, если правильно проанализировать информацию, то понимаешь, что Алан Тьюдик возник в деле сразу после смерти Келли.

Фрэн двинул в воздухе пальцами, и поверх графиков и таблиц на экране появилось окно новостного выпуска: Алан Тьюдик вещал что-то скорбно и беззвучно на фоне зацикленного ролика со взрывающимся спутником. Внизу светилась дата: апрель две тысячи восемьдесят седьмого. Выглядел конгрессмен ровно так же, как сегодня в комнате службы безопасности — похоже, пять лет прошли для него бесследно.

— Келли умер от сердечного приступа через два часа после известия об аварии, а спустя всего восемь часов конгрессмен Тьюдик, до того никакого отношения к «Подсолнуху» не имевший, уже защищал по всем новостным каналам честь группы ГОЭС. А еще через пару дней у него внезапно обнаружился роман с Джаредом Падалеки, в то время никому не известным выпускником Техасского университета. Он неожиданно, как это называется, «потерял голову от страсти».  
— Кто потерял, Падалеки? — Дженсен развернулся к экрану спиной: от тяжелого взгляда гигантских совиных глаз конгрессмена начинало чесаться между пальцами.  
— Включи мозг. Тьюдик, разумеется! — Фрэн взмахнул рукой, наверное, останавливая запись. — Он только что прошел в конгресс, делает карьеру в архаичной партии «Одинокой звезды», входит в уважаемый спонсорский совет Хьюстона, старомодно женат, пропагандирует везде старые добрые дообвальные ценности, и тут вдруг связь с несовершеннолетним студентом, да еще замешанным в скандале. Тьюдик рисковал всем, Падалеки — ничем. И нет, я не знаю, чем Падалеки купил себе конгрессмена, но очевидно, что купил. Старый покровитель пришел в негодность, и тут же возник новый.

Фрэн снова двинул пальцами, и Дженсен обернулся. Рядом с застывшим Тьюдиком на экране светился Теренс Келли, уже не улыбающийося, с таким же тяжелым, как у конгрессмена, взглядом из-под кустистых бровей и плотно сжатыми губами.

— Надеюсь, теперь ты понимаешь, каким образом Падалеки действует. Он использовал Келли и, выжав до смерти — в буквальном смысле до смерти, агент, — оперативно заменил его Тьюдиком. Он использовал Осрика Чау, заваливая работой, которую не рисковал поручить более компетентным сотрудникам — кто-нибудь мог догадаться, что происходит. А потом избавился от Чау, когда тот стал не нужен или узнал слишком много. Ты — следующий.  
— Я не знаменитый профессор и не конгрессмен.  
— Ты можешь его остановить. Сейчас ты единственный можешь.  
— Отличная речь, Фрэн. Ты на глазах улучшаешь свои манипуляторские скиллы.

И, возможно, ты прав, и доктор Падалеки пытается использовать агента Эклза. Вот только не такая тот важная шишка, чтобы тратить на него целый год времени и такую прорву усилий. Вот только — Осрик Чау жив. И Мак доверяла Джареду — иначе не осталась бы на стене его комнаты сотня танцующих человечков. И весь тот год, что Джей-Ти сражался — пусть и в виртуальном шутере — рядом с Дженсеном, он ни разу не попытался спрятаться за чью-то спину.

— Что ты еще знаешь?  
— Почти ничего. Кто за ним стоит на самом деле, я так и не вычислил. О происхождении Падалеки никаких сведений, — Фрэн выпятил губу и потыкал пальцем в воздух. — Все, что я смог найти, явный фейк.

На экране возник новый ролик: Джаред, совсем ребенок, непривычно короткостриженый, с острым треугольным лицом и громадными оленьими ушами, сосредоточенно пялился в камеру, начинал беззвучно говорить и снова умолкал, кивая, как болванчик — явно отвечал на неслышные вопросы.

— Включи звук.  
— Там чушь. Это первое появление Падалеки в информационном пространстве. Ему здесь шестнадцать. За два месяца до этого его усыновил профессор Теренс Келли. На видео — интервью, которое так ни разу и не пошло в эфир.И в этом интервью Падалеки утверждает, что приплыл из Польши. С партией беженцев.

Дженсен вытолкнул из груди застрявший воздух с почти истерическим смешком и опустился на ступеньку. Кто-то точно свихнулся: или он, или вселенная. Заучка Падалеки из погибшей в Обвале Европы? Он там учебники, что не успели пустить на растопку, при свете сальной свечи читал? По бионике, ага.

Или... «Нас убеждают, что планета лежит в руинах, всюду войны и голод, и спасение лишь здесь, в проклятом трюме. Ты даже не представляешь себе, как нам лгут».

— Нет. Бред, — он помотал головой.  
— Вот именно. Ты видел хоть одного беженца из-за океана? Да там все вымерли давно, иначе бы они тут толпами мегаплексы штурмовали.

На экране к Джареду подсел немолодой уже Келли, обнял отечески за плечи, улыбаясь на камеру. Джаред поднял на него глаза, вспыхнул в ответ мегаваттной улыбкой.

— Профессор в интервью утверждает, что Падалеки, Падалецки, если правильнее — внук его старого учителя, Альберта Падалецкого. Не знаю, правда это или нет. Падалецкий очень подозрительно исчез во время Обвала. Незадолго до того, как окончательно отменили все воздушные перелеты, отправился в Сингапур на научный конгресс и пропал вместе со всем конгрессом. Больше никакой достоверной информации я найти не смог.

Ролик съехал в сторону, и в компанию, окружающую непристойно малолетнего Джареда, добавился бородатый парень лет сорока с рысьими, Джаредовыми, глазами.

— Падалецкий был звездой, гением эйнштейновского калибра, нобелевским лауреатом. Возможно, именно это стало приманкой для Келли. Как ты помнишь, профессор тоже был звездой, хотя и не такого масштаба. Я учился по его курсам. Вот только к моменту появления Джареда Келли иссяк. Он уже десяток лет публиковал самоповторы и пережевывал собственные достижения. А после усыновления Падалецкого внука вдруг начал выдавать открытия одно за другим. Патенты так и сыпались.  
— Приютил малолетнего гения-беженца, чтобы присваивать его работы?  
— Звучит на первый взгляд правдоподобно. За одним «но»: Падалеки — не гений. Я в одной команде с ним шесть лет, я вижу, как он решает задачи, вижу, как обрабатывает информацию. У него неплохой ум, но не блестящий, довольно средний по здешним меркам. Я — гений, он — нет. Но в то же время он постоянно выдает озарения, которые даже мне недоступны. Это давно вызывает тревогу.  
— А может, это вызывает зависть, а, Фрэн?  
— Я рассматривал такую гипотезу. Однако она не объясняет факты, только мое отношение к фактам. Но Келли точно не использовал бедного талантливого мальчика. Не буду тратить время на выкладки, я проанализировал все «озарения» Падалеки, и они очень точечные и очень конкретные. Кто-то сливал через бедного мальчика технологии. Дозированно сливал, с определенной целью.  
— С какой?  
— Очевидной, агент. Ты хоть иногда используешь свои нейроны? Тем, кто стоит за Падалеки, нужно было запустить на орбиту то, что они запустили. Вероятно, единственный действующий космодром на всей Земле остался в Америке. Нам подкинули ГОЭС как приманку, чтобы...

Испуганно улыбающееся лицо Джареда разлетелось острыми осколками. Чернота на экране лопнула, открывая провал в синеву, и возникшая в центре кадра гигантская Саммер заорала, захлестывая отсек голосом, как прибоем:

— Дженсен! Они все-таки летят! Йу-ху-у-у!

Фрэн рывком въехал задницей на две ступеньки вверх, Дженсен еле успел ухватить его за штанину:  
— Стоять! — и обернулся к экрану. — Саммер, детка, я страшно рад тебя видеть, но не могла бы ты уменьшить масштаб моей радости?  
— А я где? — громогласно удивилась Саммер. — О.

Окно чата поползло вниз, резко уменьшаясь в размерах, и стало видно, что одетая, как настоящий мусорщик — в трех куртках и старых джинсах — Саммер сидит, сложив ноги, на растрескавшемся асфальте, за ее спиной убегают к горизонту волны еще не выжженных солнцем трав, а над головой висит тяжелое от синевы весеннее техасское небо.

— Прости, перепутала каналы, — голос тоже «уменьшился», больше не давил децибелами на барабанные перепонки, и в микрофоне зашуршал ветер. — Еле добыла сеть, с боем пробилась на какой-то захудалый спутник. За пределами мегаплексов жизни будто нет. Зато здесь так пахнет!

Дженсен отпустил штанину Фрэна и похлопал его по ноге:

— Знакомься, мои хакерские скиллы. Во всем блеске и треске.  
— Мы тут с Робом, — Саммер втащила в кадр за шкирку пьяно улыбающуюся рожу Роба, небритую, в отличие от аватара, но в остальном точную копию. — Ждем транспорт. Мусорщиков, представляешь! Ты все правильно вычислил со своими схемами. Дженсен, они все-таки летят! У меня голова кружится!  
— Это от кислорода. Откуда информация?  
— Роб прошел последний квест. Мне нужен билет, Дженсен.  
— Тебя убили в Зимдарии, Саммер.  
— Я помню. Но мне нужен билет, и я его добуду. Клянусь.

Фрэн за спиной завозился, задев поясницу кедом, и Дженсен прижал его локтем. На всякий случай.

— Саммер, я надеюсь, ты не отказалась от ай-ди?  
— Нет, я...  
— Поворачивай обратно. Немедленно. Возвращайся в Остин, и я куплю тебе билет. До Нью-Йорка. Ты поняла? Немедленно!

Саммер на экране наклонилась вперед, упираясь кулаками в колени.

— Дженсен, нет. И я не Макензи.  
— Там, куда ты собралась, война, идиотка. Настоящая, не виртуальная. Тебя убьют.  
— А я рискну. Они летят, Дженсен! Ты понимаешь? Летят! Я не останусь гнить здесь, пусть лучше убивают!

Фрэн над головой кашлянул.

— Все это очень зрелищно, но абсолютно не информативно. Можно мне узнать, кто и куда летит?  
— Никто и никуда, — Дженсен не обернулся, продолжая сверлить Саммер взглядом. — Потому что ни черта не сходится. Если они могут отправить пять тысяч человек на другой конец галактики, то почему не могут запустить жалкий спутник на околоземную орбиту? За хрена вся эта шпионская операция с подменой «Подсолнуха»? Они двенадцать лет на нее потратили! Если только...

Если только три разлетевшихся зонда — не приглашение. Не галактический SOS. И тогда...

Дженсен вытащил на экран из поиска первый попавшийся информер по запросу «Знамение конца». На черном квадрате кровавая комета натужно дрожала хвостом, на глазах приближаясь к голубому шарику Земли, счетчик внизу истерично мигал цифрами растущих часов и исчезающих миль.

— Астероид. Они послали зонд к астероиду. Блядь, это не астероид.  
— Ты хочешь сказать, агент... Дженсен, т-ты хочешь сказать...  
— Это — космический корабль!  
— Это ротоватор, балда.

Дженсен ссыпался со ступеней, приземляясь на колено.

Джаред стоял на вершине лестницы и, широко ухмыляясь, смотрел вниз.


	8. Изнанка реальности

— Привет, Джей-Ти, — произнесла в повисшей тишине Саммер.  
— Привет, Ривер. Давно не виделись.

Лестница отливала в свете экрана синим, будто впитала в потертые решетки ступеней гущу нереально далекого техасского неба.

Дженсен поднял себя с пола, вцепившись в поручень. Там, наверху, слишком широко улыбающийся Джаред держался за него так же яростно, до побелевших костяшек, словно они оба пытались выдрать металлическую трубу друг у друга или разорвать на куски.

— Кто ты такой?  
— Джаред, представь себе, Падалеки.

Он шагнул вниз, раз, другой, перекосившись к перилам и выбрасывая ногу в сторону, как звезда варьете или пьяный в стельку. Наскоро залитый фиксирующим пластиком фингал чернел на пепельном от усталости лице.

— Падалецки?  
— С твоим техасским акцентом звучит чудовищно. Оставь Падалеки.

Еще один нелепый рывок с крутой ступени; смотреть на это было мучительно до неловкости. Джаред так и не переоделся, не добыл себе новые очки, только сменил тяжелые ботинки на кеды, перевязал шарфом колено и распустил свой дурацкий хвостик. Волосы торчали во все стороны, завиваясь на концах, возвращая в реальность мальчика со старой фотографии.

— Ты хотя бы человек, Падалецки?  
— А ты всерьез рассчитывал на тентакли? — Джаред ухмыльнулся и, потеряв опору под пяткой, разом съехал на три ступени.

Дженсен автоматически дернулся к нему — ловить, но ввинтившийся за спину Фрэн зажал его локоть как клещами.

— Хватит трепаться, доставай пистолет! Чего ты ждешь?  
— У меня нет пистолета.  
— Как нет? Ты агент БФБ или не агент?  
— Да, кстати, ты как, все еще агент? — Джаред остановился, переводя дыхание, и снова упрямо двинулся вниз.  
— Агент, даже не сомневайся. Что такое ротоватор?  
— Погугли, агент.  
— Ротоватор, другое название «небесный крюк» — массивный спутник на низкой околоземной орбите, предназначенный для подъема грузов в космос при помощи тросовой системы, — зачитала над головой Саммер.  
— Спасибо, Ривер. Ты у него вместо википедии? Если бы ты все-таки добрался до Зимдарии, агент, как я просил, тебе бы и гуглить не пришлось, — Джаред сполз с лестницы, чуть не навернувшись на последних ступенях, и выпрямился, шумно выдохнув: — Фух. Кордебалет закончил шоу, всем спасибо. Так по какому поводу консилиум?

Дженсен вынул локоть из тисков Фрэна и дернул вниз задравшуюся куртку.

— Как много ты слышал?  
— Не слишком. Твое гениальное прозрение, что мы вызвали галактическое такси зо... зондом. Опа.  
— Это правда?

Улыбка сползла с лица Джареда.

— Ты подменил первый «Подсолнух» и собираешься подменить второй. Это правда?

Джаред стиснул зубы так, что от крыльев носа пролегли две жесткие складки, но взгляд не отвел. 

— Ответь мне.

Тишина растягивалась резиной. Распухала за ушами, заполняясь монотонным грохотом ветра на Великих равнинах, нетерпеливым сопением Фрэна за спиной, почти неразличимым шепотом Саммер и Роба. Нужно было прервать идиотскую игру в гляделки, но Дженсен ждал — еще один удар сердца, и еще — и Джаред наконец разорвал губы, с таким усилием, будто они были сшиты.

— Да.   
— Офигенно.  
— Послушай, Дженсен...  
— Если ты собираешься сказать, что это не то, что я думаю, лучше заткнись.

Джаред скривил угол рта в недоулыбке.

— Кранц, ты просчитал? Если так, почему меня арестовали не за диверсию, а по дебильному надуманному обвинению?  
— Потому что доктор Кранц не доверяет юриспруденции, — отозвался Дженсен. В голове все еще гудело. — И всем, чей айкью ниже ста тридцати.  
— Я... — начал Фрэн и умолк, шаркнул за спиной, отступая в сторону.  
— Ожидаемо, — Джаред к нему так и не обернулся, только упрямо прикованный к Дженсену взгляд чуть поплыл, расфокусируясь.  
— Агент, ты должен его остановить! Ты собираешься его останавливать?

Если удачно шарахнуть костяшками в висок, возможно, Джаред отрубится. У него болит нога, он слишком устал и не успеет отклониться. Возможно. Хотя, если вспомнить шоу в спортзале... нет, лучше помнить только, как он свалился мешком после удара в скулу наверху и фееричный спуск по лестнице. Дженсен медленно сжал кулак, стараясь не напрягать плечо, но Джаред мгновенно метнулся глазами вниз — и едва заметно покачал головой.

— От меня больше ничего не зависит. Это цепная реакция, запустил и отвали — уже ни черта не сделать.  
— Ты лжешь, — Фрэн ткнул в его сторону пальцем. — Я подам директору Хогану рапорт о найденной ошибке сборки, они будут вынуждены отменить запуск.  
— Хоган не отменит запуск, — Джаред обращался к Фрэну, продолжая смотреть на Дженсена, отчаянно, будто пытаясь впихнуть взглядом что-то между слов — что-то, что туда ни хрена не впихивалось. Злость в груди закисала тоской: все эти разговоры — бессмысленное сотрясение воздуха. Безнадежно-унылое, как стотысячное «верь мне» в глазах.  
— Я напишу в Вашингтон! В федеральную комиссию.

Вызвать пару ребят Торрес, скрутить сукиного сына, запереть в казарме без доступа к связи, чтобы не мешался под ногами, и валить на энергоузел. Сдохнуть уже наконец — почти как выспаться. Джаред щурился все сильнее, чувствуя, что проигрывает, и пытаясь сфокусировать свое послание точно Дженсену в зрачки.

— Кранц, если кто-нибудь узнает, что ты просчитал подмену «Подсолнуха», тебя убьют. Не надо лезть в работающий реактор. Подумай. Из тебя выйдет отличный руководитель группы, ты годишься для этой работы гораздо лучше меня.  
— Да пошел ты, Падалеки.  
— Клянусь, с ГОЭС все будет в порядке. А теперь иди сам. Уходи.  
— Агент? Ты не должен сейчас совершить что-нибудь героическое?  
— Я разберусь. Иди, — процедил Дженсен, не отрывая взгляда от Джареда.  
— Слушайте, вы делаете больно моему чувству реальности. Если между вами поместить свинцовую пластину, уверен, в ней образуется отверстие с обугленными краями.   
— Им не хватает здоровенных кольтов у бедра и кожаных штанов, — донесся сверху, с экрана, нервный смешок Саммер.  
— Можно немного отвлечься от пафосного сверления друг друга поврежденными глазными яблоками, подумать о судьбах цивилизации?  
— Фрэн. Вали.  
— Ладно, как скажешь, агент. Я все равно не гожусь для этого жанра. Надеюсь, твой мозг не сползет снова... ну, сам знаешь куда. Не забывай про «двадцать один двенадцать».  
— Я помню.  
— Иди, Кранц. Иди, — Джаред задрал голову. — Ривер.  
— Я уже поняла, дальше зрелище не для маленьких.  
— Умница.  
— Не поубивайте друг друга, мальчики. Встретимся на той стороне.

В отсеке потемнело: синий отблеск техасского неба пропал со ступеней, и грохот ветра умолк. Дженсен проводил взглядом клетчатую спину Фрэна, исчезнувшую на вершине лестницы.

— Ну и что ты теперь будешь делать? Отсосешь мне?

Джаред растянул плотно сжатые губы в свое классическое «очень смешно, Эй-Джей».

— Не успею, сладкий. Сюда идет Тьюдик.  
— А, так он мне отсосет? Или забьем групповушку?  
— Это не то, что ты думаешь, Дженсен.  
— Ты про тройничок с конгрессменом или про...  
— Про спутник. Это не то, что ты думаешь.  
— Как будто ты знаешь, что я думаю.  
— У тебя на лице все написано, — Джаред протянул руку, но Дженсен отбросил ее, едва не отбив ладонь о ладонь; шагнул вперед, сокращая расстояние до ярда.  
— Я чуть было не поверил, что вы — сраные прекрасные пришельцы, спасающие лучшую часть человечества с дохнущей планеты в свой прекрасный мир бла-бла-блядь. Но тот, кто заключает союз с врагом, становится врагом, Джаред. Тот, кто сжигает твой дом, чтобы поджарить себе яичницу...  
— Неправда!

Джаред выдохнул в сторону сквозь стиснутые зубы и повернулся обратно; кадык прокатился под натянувшейся на шее кожей.

— Это взаимовыгодный обмен. Мы без вас не смогли бы поднять зонды на орбиту, Америке принадлежит единственный действующий космодром на Земле. Но вы без наших технологий никогда не построили бы ГОЭС. А первая авария... это как кредит на пять лет. Но мы возвращаем с процентами. Прямо сейчас.

Его «вы» и «мы» резало тупым лезвием, рвало жилы под затвердевшей челюстью. Дженсен сглатывал и сглатывал — слюну, будто кровь.

— А смерть отца у тебя по какой графе идет, экономист? Сопутствующие расходы?

Лицо Джареда побелело, но разгладилось разом, как растопленный воск: морщины исчезли со лба, сведенные углом брови расползлись в прямую линию и жесткие складки у рта пропали.

— Ты про Келли? Да? Думаешь, тебе станет легче, если напялить на меня венец отцеубийцы? Мой отец жив, Дженсен. А Келли... Келли сам выбрал, — Джаред говорил неестественно спокойно, аккуратно выдыхая в паузах между словами, словно боялся расплескать что-то внутри. Но Дженсен уже не мог остановиться.  
— Выбрал умереть от сердечного приступа, когда ты грохнул дело его жизни?  
— Он не умер от сердечного приступа. Он себя убил. Не смог решить, принять ответственность за провал чужой работы или признать публично, что работа чужая. Нам тогда пришлось... Мне пришлось. Инсценировать. Мне тогда много чего пришлось.  
— Покупать Тьюдика своей несовершеннолетней задницей?

Ноздри Джареда раздулись, но голос не изменился.

— Алана не купить задницей, ты его не знаешь. Все эти... слухи были просто удобным прикрытием. Никому не нужно ничего объяснять, все сами додумают. Но да, его пришлось задействовать. Его и «Одинокую звезду». И сейчас то решение нам жестоко аукнется, — он закрыл глаза.  
— Ты с ним трахался? — Дженсен вцепился в свитер, раскручивая Джареда как пращу, и с размаху впечатал спиной в потухший экран, за которым снова корчилась в судорогах тьма.  
— Нет! — запястья упали на плечи с такой силой, что из груди вышибло дурацкий кряк — словно Джаред попытался сломать ключицы, но он только сцепил пальцы у Дженсена на затылке, под волосами. — Нет. Я бы, может, и хотел...  
— Сука.  
— Но Алан натуральнее фермерской капусты. И безумно любит свою жену.

Дженсен выкрутил свитер в горсти.

— Как остановить замену «Подсолнуха»?  
— Никак. Честно. Никак! Она под личным контролем главы БФБ. Они знают, что полетит другой спутник, и будут его защищать, — Джаред елозил ладонями по затылку, царапал большими пальцами виски, тянул к себе. — Дженсен...  
— Ты меня что, поцеловать пытаешься? Надеешься, у меня мозги отключатся?  
— Может, они у меня отключились. Дженсен, я не знаю, что делать. Не знаю! Ты, сука, упертый, как... как ты. Я не могу... ни черта не могу!  
— Я знаю, что тебе делать. Валить отсюда на другой конец галактики. Чтобы больше никогда не попадаться мне на глаза. Потому что, когда здесь начнется бойня, Джаред, я буду в тебя стрелять.

Кибер-очки чуть не треснули, врезавшись Джареду в переносицу, жадно раскрытый навстречу рот показался горьким, жестким, как наждак. Джаред выгнулся в руках, дергая голову Дженсена на себя, вцепился зубами в губы, упрямо не закрывая глаз — и оттолкнул, влипая всем телом в стеклянный экран.

— Отличная композиция. Только штаны ему расстегни.

Дженсен развернулся на пятках, заслоняя собой Джареда.

Даймонд стоял в пяти ярдах, сбоку от лестницы, широко расставив ноги и держа в опущенной руке беретту.

— Расстегни ему штаны, Эклз. Что непонятно?  
— Ты ебнулся?

Руку Даймонда обтягивала синяя процедурная перчатка, флажок предохранителя на беретте был поднят: агент собирался стрелять. Джаред за спиной вдохнул, как глотнул, и забыл выдохнуть.

— Ты точно ебнулся.  
— Малыш, твой ебарь не хочет помочь. Давай, расстегни сам, если хочешь умереть быстро. Или мне придется пару раз промахнуться, — Даймонд приподнял ствол, и позади Дженсена раздался треск торопливо раздираемой молнии.

Воздух в отсеке внезапно стал густым и прогорклым, как забытый на неделю под койкой суп; скулы сводило, так хотелось его сплюнуть.

— Вот спасибо, детка. Снимать обделанные штаны с трупа то еще развлечение.  
— Даймонд, заткнись! Что происходит?  
— Убийство, Эклз. Ужасное, кровавое преступление. Общественность будет сладко шокирована. Известный пропагандой семейных ценностей конгрессмен Тьюдик вот-вот застанет своего юного любовника в твоих жарких объятиях со спущенными штанами и убьет его в приступе ревности. Из незарегистрированного оружия, — Даймонд продемонстрировал беретту. — Или даже обоих убьет. Ты как думаешь, Эклз? Одного или двоих?

Тесный, слишком тесный отсек. Ни колонн, ни выступов, половина стен — вогнутый стеклянный экран, вторая — глухие пластиковые панели: не укрыться. И Даймонд на идеальной позиции: сверху не увидеть, а отсек простреливается полностью. Почти отвесная лестница-решето посередине — единственный выход. С Джаредовым коленом без шансов. За хрена вообще было проектировать настолько бессмысленное помещение?!

— Эклз, если не уйдешь с линии выстрела, вопрос про один или два, считай, решен.

Даймонд еще не целился, держал ствол опущенным, но в животе уже ныло и дергало, будто от дула к желудку тянулся невидимый жесткий трос. Тридцать восьмой калибр, пуля пройдет навылет. Джареда собой не закроешь.

— Ленникс знает, что ты пересмотрел порнотриллеров?  
— Позвони, спроси. Ах, ну да, он не ответит. Гарри не нравится знать о таких вещах, он у нас честный парень. Доблесть и честь, закон и порядок. Вот только когда закон с порядком ложатся на спину и раздвигают ноги, точно шлюхи, справиться могут только такие парни, как я. И как ты, Эклз. Уйди с линии огня.

Дженсен все же шевельнул пальцами, открывая чат. Даймонд усмехнулся. Вызов бесплодно бился об аватар Ленникса, наматывал гудок на гудок, словно кишки на ржавый винт.

— Я не хочу в тебя стрелять, Эклз. Ну да, по мне не скажешь, но не хочу. Тебе не плевать на Америку, по нынешним временам редкость. Но выбор простой: или этот смазливый говнюк, или отключенные мегаплексы.  
— Я не любовник Тьюдика, — заговорил вдруг Джаред, торопливо обкусывая слова, впихивая их плотнее между жадными вдохами. — Охрана на вилле подтвердит — никогда там не оставался, только пользовался лифтом. И секс. У меня давно не было секса. Очень давно. Вскрытие покажет. Вам не посадить Тьюдика. Он отмажется.  
— Ты разбиваешь мне сердце, детка. Только плевать, отмажется, не отмажется. Все, что мне нужно — ордер на обыск Звездной виллы. И я его получу.  
— Ты охуел? — Дженсен невольно шагнул вперед и споткнулся, налетев взглядом на поднятый ствол. — Ты убьешь нас за ордер?!  
— «Нас», значит. Выбрал, Эклз? Жаль. Но ты прав, пожалуй. Так надежнее. От тебя мертвого в этой войне будет куда больше пользы, чем от живого.  
— Даймонд!  
— Что — Даймонд? — заорал он. Веснушки проступили брызгами грязи на побледневшей до синевы коже. Жила на виске припадочно колотилась. — Что? Да, Даймонд, блядь! Мы ничего не нашли, понял? Ни хуя! И Торрес там впустую утюжит степь! Если за три часа не отправим подтверждение в Вашингтон, они тупо не успеют. Мне нужно попасть в эту ебаную виллу!

В куртку сзади впились пальцы. Дженсен вздрогнул всем телом, но Джаред лишь оперся на его плечо, подаваясь вперед.

— Зачем? Звездная вилла. Зачем? Я могу...  
— А я тебе сразу предлагал, Падалеки. Еще на допросе. А ты мне что сказал?  
— Цеха? Вам нужны цеха? Там нет входа, на Звездной вилле, клянусь, я все обыскал!  
— Ты читаешь по моему лицу, как я тебе верю, да? Все, заткнулись оба, — Даймонд быстро скосил глаза в угол, проверяя время. — Дорогой Алан должен быть на подходе.  
— Мне нужна минута, — Джаред сильнее уцепился за воротник куртки, рывком разворачивая Дженсена к себе, и с размаху запечатал ему рот пальцами — ледяными, влажными от пота. — Слушай меня. Молчи и слушай.

Дженсен уперся рукой в стеклянный экран, наклоняясь ближе. Джаред дрожал, трясся короткими мучительными спазмами от коленей до кончиков пальцев. На собранном складками лбу блестела мелким бисером испарина; волосы липли к нему темными изломанными трещинами — как тогда, в зимнем саду заброшенного театра. В воздухе будто снова потянуло гарью; в пляшущей тьме за стеклом чудилось далекое зарево пожара. Если не оборачиваться, не думать, отключить радар между лопатками, легко представить, что вокруг всего лишь шутер. Выстрел в спину — и все, игра окончена, здравствуй, реальность. Не страшно.

— Тебе не нужно умирать, — Джаред надавил ладонью сильнее, зажимая губы. — Я с самого начала знал, что для меня все так закончится. А у тебя Мак. Она вернулась за тобой через весь океан. Ты не можешь с ней так поступить, Дженсен. Скажи ему, что подтвердишь Тьюдика под присягой. Он не хочет в тебя стрелять. Молчи. Да заткнись ты! В убежище шлем, свяжись с Тамо. Он отвезет тебя к Мак.

Дженсен сгреб его пальцы в горсть и оторвал от лица, переплетая со своими, стискивая до боли в костяшках.

— Тебе не идут трагические роли, чучело. Особенно с подбитым глазом. В жопу благородные жертвы. Вместе. Все — вместе. Понял?  
— Ты дебил.  
— Сам дебил. Он все равно меня застрелит. Потому что знает, что иначе я вынесу ему мозги, как только доберусь до оружия. Да, Даймонд?  
— Умник, — мрачно хмыкнул тот. — Ну, шанс я тебе дал.  
— Я, блядь, оценил.  
— Не ной, Эклз. Зато с трупом агента БФБ в списке обвинений Тьюдика никто до суда под залог не выпустит. А без него, кто знает, как повернет мятеж. Хрен кто другой справится с мусорщиками. Ты прямо герой выходишь.  
— Добавь мне строчку в некрологе.  
— Дженсен, ты дебил. А соврать никак, да?  
— Вместе не страшно.  
— Страшно!  
— Тш-ш-ш. Расскажи лучше про «у меня очень давно не было секса». — Дженсен изо всех сил цеплялся за ледяную руку Джареда, цеплялся взглядом за обкусанные губы, за родинки у носа, за разбитую скулу, за слипшиеся ресницы. — Насколько «очень давно»? Ты же не собираешься помереть девственником, а, Джей?  
— Не надейся, придурок.

Даймонд где-то в глубинах космоса, в паре парсеков за взмокшей спиной — и так близко, что казалось, его выдохи приподнимают волосы на затылке — постукивал ботинком об пол, отсчитывая секунды. Спину сводило невыносимым ожиданием выстрела. Сколько еще? Сколько можно тянуть?

Джаред вдруг расширил глаза — Дженсен никогда не видел у него таких огромных глаз, совсем как блюдца — и в отсеке погас свет.

Залепившую зрачки тьму разорвало вспышками. Эхо заметалось в колодце громом, затрещало по стенам горстью брошенной на вентилятор дроби. Дженсен на яростном вдохе сгреб в охапку обтянутые свитером плечи и бросился на пол, пытаясь собрать под себя всю чертову дюжину непослушных, слишком длинных конечностей.

Джаред закричал.

Короткий вопль мучительной боли вспорол гремящее эхо, и время загустело, как мазут. Дженсен шарил в темноте картонными ладонями по складкам свитера — слишком, невыносимо медленно — застревал негнущимися пальцами, и ему казалось, что всюду кровь. Сердце колотилось в горле, забивая трахею, не давая выдохнуть, не пропуская слова, и Дженсен пропихивал их хрипами, пытаясь нащупать, куда вошла пуля.

— Джей. Джей. Где? Куда? Не вздумай, сука. Нет!

Под веками лопались фейерверки, будто выстрелы продолжали рваться над головой, в навалившейся тишине.

— Коле... а-а-а-бля. — Вокруг запястьев сомкнулись ледяные пальцы: жив! — Слезь, больно, Дженс.

Рядом гулко задребезжало отброшенное на пол железо, в куртку между лопаток вцепилась сильная рука, поднимая вверх, отрывая от Джареда — и швырнула вперед, в экран. Дженсен выставил ладони, защищая голову от удара о стекло — и пролетел в пустоту, чудом удержавшись на ногах. Джаред совсем близко, в темноте, взвыл снова, что-то тяжело прошуршало по бетону, и спустя пять бесконечных секунд вспыхнул свет.

Лестница исчезла.

Дженсен потряс головой, закрыл глаза, открыл и развернулся на месте. Вогнутый экран будто вывернуло наизнанку. Сломанное место, Даймонд и весь Хьюстон-центр остались по ту сторону стекла.

Джаред — живой, придурок, ни пятнышка крови на свитере — сидел согнувшись под нависающим экраном, зажав обеими ладонями бедро над повязкой, и пытался вдохнуть широко раскрытым перекошенным ртом. С бумажно-белого лба текло потоком, на кончике острого носа повисла капля, а из расстегнутой ширинки торчали розовым пузырем трусы.

Эйфорией захлестнуло на откате. Дженсен, чуть не треснув от улыбки, шатнулся вперед, падая на колени рядом с Джаредом, скользнул ладонями по плечам, по лицу — невыносимо хотелось ощупать всего, каждый дюйм, впечатать через пальцы в подкорку: живой. Живой. В распухшей голове лопались дурацкие пузырьки и дурацкие слова, будто мозг превратился в сахарную вату.

— Дыши, чучело, дыши, давай. Я тебе ногу за Даймондом доломал, да?  
— Похоже на то, — произнес над головой тягучий от техасского акцента голос.

Сахарная вата растаяла разом, как от ведра ледяной воды.

— Привет, конгрессмен, — Дженсен хлопнул Джареда по плечу и потянулся встать, но тот вдруг вцепился в куртку насмерть — и вдохнул наконец, всосав в легкие половину кислорода в отсеке.

Алан Тьюдик обогнул их аккуратной дугой и остановился у дальней стены, сосредоточенно вымешивая пальцами воздух. Спросил спустя секунду:

— Что с коленом?  
— Мениск. Дорвал, — Джаред обвалился Дженсену на грудь и поерзал лбом, вытирая пот, зараза.

Быстрый взгляд Тьюдика вынырнул из кибер-очков и свернулся обратно.

— Я парнишку правильно захватил? Он ваш?  
— Он мой. — Длинная рука в сбившемся к локтю вязаном рукаве обхватила плечи в попытке опереться. — Поможешь? Встать.  
— Сиди, — Дженсен с Тьюдиком произнесли одновременно, и Дженсен хмыкнул.  
— Сейчас что-нибудь придумаем с транспортировкой, — добавил Тьюдик как ни в чем не бывало. — В диспетчерской есть обезболивающее. Это пара миль отсюда. Потерпишь?

Он не пытался приблизиться, отодрать намертво приклеившегося Джареда или хотя бы пощупать его поврежденную ногу: заявить права. Стоял в трех ярдах, обманчиво-расслабленно, как хороший боец, наяривая на невидимой клавиатуре. Никакого костюма, который мог бы сковать движения: мешковатая, но тщательно зашнурованная куртка, джинсы, тяжелые ботинки; еще один псевдомусорщик. Дженсен вспомнил, с какой силой его швырнуло с места на десяток ярдов — драться, пожалуй, без шансов. Накрыл ладонью затылок Джареда, запуская пальцы во влажные пряди.

— Спасибо, что вытащил нас, конгрессмен.  
— Не благодари. Обвинение в убийстве плохо стыкуется с моим расписанием.  
— Что с Даймондом? — Дженсен кивнул на вывернутый экран, с этой стороны просто черный, без тошнотворных спецэффектов.  
— Сотрясение. Возможно. Сознания не было, пульс был. Я не могу себе позволить труп федерального агента в Техасском научном центре. Сними кибер-очки.

Дженсен вопросительно задрал брови, но вместо ответа десктоп завалило красными крестами, система заголосила об отсутствии связи и схлопнулась окончательно.

— Давай их сюда, — Тьюдик нетерпеливо поманил пальцами. — Нет времени меряться крепостью яиц, парень. Я засек паразитный канал. Твои коллеги тебя прослушивали.

Дженсен медленно потащил ремешок через голову, больно натягивая волосы на затылке.

— Тогда они знают, где мы.

Прав был Даймонд, все это проклятое дерьмо. По обе стороны линии фронта. Вот только плевать, неважно. Для людей в мегаплексах, которые отрубит этой ночью от энергосистемы — неважно. Единственная надежда, что Ленниксу хватит безумия и отчаяния долбануть ракетой в экран прямо посреди Хьюстон-центра.

— Они знают про ГОЭС? — поднял голову Джаред.  
— Твой «Подсолнух» меня беспокоит меньше всего. О нем есть кому позаботиться. Парень, ты долго собираешься цепляться за свой дохлый девайс? Я запустил ликвидацию этого порта. Через три минуты здесь все зальет пластогелем. Вместе с нами, если не поторопимся. — Крепко сбитая, совсем не конгрессменская ладонь ловко поймала брошенные очки. — Отлично. Скоро вернусь, — и Тьюдик скрылся за отъехавшей в сторону стенной панелью.

Пластогель замурует вход наглухо. Ракета не поможет. Думай, Эклз, думай!

— Эй? Ты в порядке? — Джаред попытался приподняться, опираясь рукой на плечи, но съехал вниз. — Помоги мне встать, Дженсен. Нужно валить. Ты слышал, что он сказал?

Даже если БФБ не сможет сюда попасть, видеозаписи того, что прячется за стенами отсека, наверняка хватит, чтобы поезда с войсками пошли в Техас. Ладонь прижала карман куртки, осторожно нащупывая тонкую оправу сквозь ткань: целая, не треснула.

— Хватайся за меня и за экран, — Дженсен поднялся на ноги, обнял Джареда за спину и осторожно вытянул на себя, отклоняя назад корпус.  
— П-порядок. Стою.  
— Ты лежишь. На мне.  
— Ага, — Джаред выпрямился, держась за плечо, шаркнул в сторону непослушной ногой.  
— Сильно болит? Прости за колено.  
— Иди на хрен. Твоя туша, даже в прыжке, поприятнее пули, — он улыбнулся, сморщив нос, сморгнул с ресниц натекшую влагу. — Это было «спасибо», придурок.  
— Пожалуйста, принцесса. Штаны только застегни. Розовые труселя, а? Почему я не удивлен.  
— Вот теперь точно иди на хрен.  
— Джей. Послушай меня, хорошо? Только не дергайся сразу. У меня в кармане твои окуляры.

Он все-таки дернулся, протянул к карману куртки руку — безошибочно протянул — но опустил и завозился с молнией на джинсах, выпятив губы и втягивая и без того впалый живот. Дженсен стиснул его плечо.

— Я тебя не знаю. Не знаю, кто ты, кто такие «вы», на чьей ты стороне. Но ты наверняка знаешь про меня все. Поэтому просто поверь. Поверь мне, Джаред.

Дженсен облизал губы, вглядываясь в темный проем, за которым исчез конгрессмен, и заговорил быстрее и тише:

— Мы ведь на скрытых уровнях, так? По моим расчетам они должны быть выше, но косвенные данные всегда ненадежны. Тьюдик делает здесь оружие. Мы должны передать видеозапись в БФБ. Ленниксу, Даймонду, Торрес, без разницы. Иначе погибнут невинные люди, очень много людей. У тебя наверняка будет шанс. Я постараюсь, чтобы был. Не проеби его, пожалуйста, Джаред.

Джаред медленно покачал головой.

— Ты не понимаешь.  
— Поверь мне!  
— Я...

В проеме загрохотало, и Тьюдик ввалился обратно, толкая перед собой красную гидравлическую тележку.

— Готовы? Грузи его. Уходим, уходим, — он приложил растопыренную ладонь к стене и пробежал пальцами в воздухе, явно набирая код.

По периметру отсека, под самым потолком, открылись узкие скважины, и вниз потекли густые прозрачные потоки, наплывая быстро застывающими языками на пол, подкатывая все ближе и ближе. Резко, до запершившего горла, завоняло эпоксидкой.

Дженсен шагнул вперед, придерживая Джареда за спину, будто в танце, и опустил задницей на оцинкованную платформу. Подхватил взлетевшую ногу, перенося через борт. Повязка совсем сбилась на бедро, и колено под джинсами распухло в тыкву. Джаред вцепился в края тележки, мелко глотая ядовитый воздух.

Самая широкая панель отсека поползла в сторону, открывая кабину лифта.

— Не тормози! — Тьюдик пропустил их и запрыгнул в кабину последним, за врезавшейся в стену тележкой. Подъемник пошел вверх, не дожидаясь, пока панель вернется на место. За быстро уменьшающейся щелью оставленный отсек на глазах заполнялся смолой.

По-прежнему бледный как смерть Джаред спустил одну ногу на пол и сложил на груди руки.

— Так и знал, что найду вход здесь. Сломанное место, которое никто не чинит, ну конечно.  
— Мне доложили, что ты перерыл для начала виллу, — флегматично отозвался Тьюдик. — И ради чего ты ринулся искать? Позволил себя арестовать, мениск порвал. Зачем?  
— Тамо давно подозревал, что ты мутишь, а когда я увидел скрытые уровни на схеме Хьюстона...  
— Ты заигрался, Джаред! Скрытые уровни Хьюстона никаким боком тебя не касаются. Ты привел сюда БФБ. Поставил под удар все дело. А теперь мне еще и приходится тратить драгоценное время, чтобы вытащить твою бесполезную задницу.  
— Я тебе нужен.  
— Нет. Уже не нужен.  
— Тогда какого черта ты тратишь драгоценное время?  
— Потому что я хороший парень? А умереть замурованным в пластогеле довольно неприятно.  
— А умереть замурованным в капсуле мегаплекса? — вклинился Дженсен.

Тьюдик обернулся к нему.

— У тебя в досье написано, парень, что ты склонен к неожиданным силовым решениям. Так вот, на случай, если ты задумаешь протаранить меня платформой или принять еще какое-нибудь неожиданное силовое решение, на каждом шлюзе нужно подтверждать личность отпечатком ладони, рисунком радужки и кодом. Так что не забудьте отрезать у моего трупа руку и выковырять глаз. Ах да, еще код. Ну с кодом упс.  
— Мое досье просто обязано возглавить список национальных бестселлеров.

Лифт остановился. Тьюдик демонстративно уперся растопыренной ладонью в дверь, и та поползла вверх. Стерильный до скрипа на зубах воздух накатил холодной волной из темного туннеля, вытесняя остаток эпоксидных паров, накрыл глухим стрекотом, ритмичным лязгом, завибрировал низким гулом.

Тележка от толчка ноги Джареда проехала вперед, в кольцо вспыхнувшего света, Дженсен торопливо шагнул следом — и оказался точно в центре работающего механизма. Или посреди террариума с гигантскими богомолами, жрущими анаконду. Стеклянный туннель тонкой спицей пронзал теряющееся во тьме месиво многосуставных манипуляторов, жирных змей трубопроводов, кабелей-лиан. Все это двигалось рывками, сокращалось в схватках, совокуплялось друг с другом — со всех сторон, под ногами, над головой. Замутило разом, до горькой слюны во рту.

— Дроны? — выдохнул рядом Джаред. — Мать твою, Алан, ты клепаешь дронов?  
— Это только один из цехов, — отозвался Тьюдик. — Дроны лишь малая часть.  
— За какого... да господи. Зачем?!  
— Редкостно идиотский вопрос. Пошли, у нас мало времени.

Джаред, будто не слыша, крутил головой, пристально всматриваясь в стрекочущую вокруг техноинсектооргию, и Дженсен сам покатил его вперед: убраться из цеха хотелось как можно быстрее.

Все-таки цеха. Тенью скользнуло запоздалое удивление: он и не сомневался, что не найдет здесь Мак. Интересно, как давно не сомневался? События неслись взбесившейся лавиной, оставляя позади сознание, как настоящая лавина звуковую волну. 

Свет вычленял из тьмы новые и новые манипуляторы, и казалось, что те скрежещут по своду туннеля, пытаясь прорваться внутрь. Дженсен поймал себя на желании пригнуться раз, другой, плюнул и уставился на затылок Джареда. Как передать ему очки? Тьюдик предусмотрительно шел сзади, отрезая любую возможность сделать это незаметно.

Джаред свесился с тележки, пытаясь заглянуть Дженсену за локоть.

— Ты ничего больше не получишь, Алан. Не получишь последнюю партию.  
— Не веди себя как ребенок, — прогудел из-за спины конгрессмен. — Не тебе принимать такие решения.  
— Я уверен в тех, кто принимает. Мы с тобой связались только потому, что ты гарантировал: войны не будет.  
— Вы со мной связались потому, что у вас не было другого выхода. Но сделка получилась взаимовыгодной, не спорю.  
— Ты ее нарушил.  
— Я — нет. Вы — да. Как насчет пункта не забирать людей из Техасского центра? Было очень любопытно узнать про Осрика Чау. Из ордера на твой арест.  
— Ты сравниваешь Осрика и... и — это? — Джаред широко взмахнул рукой.

Дженсен придержал его за бок, чтобы не свалился, незаметно направляя к карману с очками. Да сообрази ты уже! Упрямая скотина соображать отказывалась, выкручивалась из-под ладони, лезла башкой под мышку, пытаясь добраться до конгрессмена. Дженсен чувствовал себя приводом к гидравлической тележке. С идеей-фикс.

— Джей.

Джаред отмахнулся. Ему все еще было больно: на висках выступала испарина, кровь на прокушенной губе не успевала засыхать, но глаза горели праведной яростью. И смотрели мимо Дженсена.

— Любое нарушение сделки — повод ее расторгнуть. — Конгрессмен говорил по-прежнему ровно, но, кажется, тоже начинал закипать.  
— Чушь! Не прячься за Осрика, Алан, ты же знаешь! Знаешь, что станет с людьми на равнинах, если начнется война.  
— Война не начнется. Вот именно поэтому. — Судя по взлетевшему взгляду Джареда, Тьюдик ткнул рукой в потолок. — Вы заигрались в пришельцев из будущего. Мы не туземцы, с восторгом принимающие дары и ждущие мудрого совета, как им обустроить свой мир. Ты вообще ни черта не понимаешь, что происходит в Техасе. В Америке.  
— Я понимаю достаточно, чтобы знать, что война уничтожит здесь все! Все, что с таким трудом было построено.  
— Да! Бизон вас раздери. Так и есть. И потому войны не будет. Я больше не позволю истреблять своих людей, как диких животных. Теперь свободные — сила, с которой придется считаться.  
— Ты хочешь сказать...  
— Что бы он там ни хотел сказать, — не выдержал Дженсен, — он врет, Джей. Этой ночью мусорщики будут брать федеральные энергоузлы. С боем.

Тьюдик вздохнул.

— Еще и недоагент БФБ на мою голову. И почему я не оставил вас плавать в пластогеле, дети?  
— Потому что ты хороший парень, Алан? — хмыкнул Дженсен, не оборачиваясь. — Или уже не очень?  
— У меня слабость к влюбленным идиотам. Сам таким был. Хотя на самом деле я, конечно, планирую обменять твою задницу, Джаред, на последнюю партию ваших волшебных семян.  
— Да заткнитесь оба! Что с энергоузлами? Какие, к дьяволу, энергоузлы? О чем он говорит?

Конгрессмен не ответил. Тележка погромыхивала по решетчатому настилу в стеклянной трубе, ладони на ручке зудели от вибрации, а вокруг все еще стрекотали и лязгали нескончаемые техноджунгли. Сколько оружия тут производится, с такими масштабами? Хватит на армию. Без подкрепления Торрес крышка.

— Джей, — безнадежно прошептал Дженсен снова. — Джей, послушай меня.

Джаред едва заметно качнул головой и смял длинными пальцами рукав куртки над локтем, подтягиваясь ближе.

— Алан?  
— Что — Алан? Эта страна летит в пропасть, кто-то должен ее остановить.

Дженсен закусил губу, пытаясь поймать взгляд Джареда.

— Давай без предвыборных речей, конгрессмен. Джей, ты знаешь, что «Одинокая звезда» планирует отделение Техаса?  
— Разумеется, он знает. Только ему кажется, что это будет политический балет. Благородные господа и дамы, торжественные па, подписание соглашений. Вы там, в своем Сингапуре, совсем связь с реальностью потеряли.  
— Ты утверждал, что... — Джаред стиснул зубы, задвигал кадыком под воротом свитера, глотая приступ то ли боли, то ли ярости. — Ты утверждал...  
— Я много чего утверждал. Мне приходилось скакать, как белке по колючей проволоке под напряжением. Между вашим слепым технократическим снобизмом и тупой жадностью дорогих соратников по партии. Между «а давайте возьмем и построим прекрасное будущее», будто вы уже на пустой планете, где никто не придет и не сбросит на ваше будущее ядерную бомбу — и «давайте вернемся в прекрасное прошлое», когда все наши миллиардеры, из которых песок сыплется, еще играли в песочницах во дворе своих особняков, пока их папаши выкачивали последнюю нефть из техасской земли. Им нужна война, Джаред, война — это деньги, это полная изоляция Техаса, которая даст им возможность выжать из него все до капли. «Одинокой звезде» насрать, что война уничтожит свободных. Мы для них, как для любого в мегаплексах — грязные бродяги, жизнь которых ни черта не стоит. Никогда не задумывался, почему этим бродягам согласились дать гражданство в независимом Техасе?   
— Свободные получат гражданство? — нахмурился Дженсен. — Ты впихнешь в них чипы ай-ди?  
— Да плевать на чипы. Они получат избирательные права! Медицину, образование. Защиту закона. Их нельзя будет убивать просто так, представь себе. Мы сможем строить свои города, не опасаясь, что завтра придут солдаты в экзоброне и сожгут их дотла.  
— Алан, стой. Стой! — Джаред цеплялся за куртку, как за куст над обрывом. — Прекрати вбивать мне пропаганду в мозг! Ты и так все это планировал, без всяких дронов. За хрена тебе сдался военный завод?  
— Все имеет свою цену. У меня сделка с вами, у меня сделка с «Одинокой звездой». С федеральным правительством у меня тоже сделка. Я вообще предприимчивый парень.

Тележка впечаталась на полной скорости в круглые ворота, вынырнувшие из темноты прямо поперек туннеля. Дженсен с размаха нанизался животом на ручку и чуть не взвыл вслед за Джаредом.

— Рули аккуратнее. Здесь высокотехнологичное оборудование кругом, — Тьюдик протиснулся мимо и приложил к воротам ладонь. Как он находит считывающее устройство? Поверхность выглядела абсолютно однородной. Не то чтобы Дженсен всерьез собирался отрезать кисть... да и нечем. Он потер солнечное сплетение.

Следующий цех оказался затоплен синевато-белой суспензией, почти не пропускающей света: вспыхивающие над головой лампы лишь отражались в стенках стеклянной трубы. Здесь, к счастью, ничего не лязгало и не чирикало, и никакие ксеноморфы прорваться в туннель не пытались. Мимо мирно проплывали смутные тени и струились жемчужные нити пузырьков. Дженсен перевел дыхание.

— Экзоброня, серьезно? — Джаред потащил на себя его руку, пытаясь закутаться в нее, как в одеяло. — Видел раньше, как выращивают экзоброню, Дженсен? Красиво, да? Мне кажется, я с ума схожу.  
— Откуда ты все это знаешь, чучело? — Пальцы накрепко переплелись с пальцами. Толкать тележку так выходило фигово — перекашивало, но Джаред спустил здоровую ногу на пол, подстроился за три оборота колес, выравнивая движение — и руку так и не отпустил. Дженсен ткнулся носом в лохматую макушку.  
— Знаешь, за хрена ему военные заводы, Джей? Он делает из мусорщиков армию для «Одинокой звезды». Вот его цена гражданства для грязных бродяг. Продаешь своих свободных на пушечное мясо за избирательное право, а, Тьюдик? Планируешь стать президентом на их трупах?  
— Планирую, — легко согласился тот. — Только трупов не будет. Потому что не будет войны. Я не дам развязать войну. Ни «Одинокой звезде», ни твоим приятелям из БФБ.  
— Думаешь, федералы спокойно позволят Техасу свалить в свободное плавание и откусить двадцать восемь процентов у глобальной энергосистемы?  
— Отчего же спокойно? Они будут громко возмущаться по всем новостным каналам. Клеймить Техас средоточием мирового зла. Но войска не отправят. Потому что у меня в руках ключ к переизбранию американского президента. Наша маленькая сделка, да, Джаред?

Джаред зажмурился и пристукнул затылком Дженсену в грудь.

— «Подсолнух»? — Дженсен все-таки обернулся. Реальный Тьюдик, в отличие от воображаемого, ни фига не скалился и даже не усмехался: шагал ярдах в четырех, сосредоточенно сведя бесцветные брови и продолжал наяривать что-то в воздухе — работал, мать его. Вскинул ничего не выражающий взгляд и кивнул:  
— «Подсолнух». Вернее, его улучшенная версия. Они впихнули туда свой зонд, а я — заменил блок управления. Теперь коды запуска только у меня, и только я буду решать, на чьи приемники пойдет энергия с орбиты — техасские или федеральные. «Подсолнух» за пару лет перекроет наши двадцать восемь процентов в сотню раз. Как раз к выборам. Президент не начнет войну.  
— Джей, он не врет? Ты сдал ему единственную возможность остановить «двадцать один двенадцать»? Ради чего, Джей? Ваш этот... чертов зонд?  
— Если бы он не дал денег на постройку спутника, — тоскливо отозвался Джаред, — никакой возможности вовсе бы не было. Второго «Подсолнуха» бы не было. После смерти Келли Вашингтон выкинул нас из всех программ. Келли был их придворным звездочетом, а я... я — никем. Малолетний стремный беженец из стремной Европы, о существовании которой вся Америка так старательно забывала пятьдесят лет. Если бы Алан не вложился в ГОЭС... ничего бы не было. Он поверил в меня тогда. Поверил в нас. А мы поверили ему. Похоже, зря.  
— Я выполняю свою часть сделки, Джаред. Спутник будет на космодроме по расписанию. А вот ты, со своей не вовремя проснувшейся совестью, подставляешь меня БФБ. И что куда страшнее — подставляешь моих людей. Ты хоть знаешь, зачем в Центр явилась звезда твоего сердца с товарищами по оружию?  
— Обвинять меня в убийстве Осрика Чау. На самом деле... не знаю. Из-за ГОЭС?  
— Плевать им на Осрика Чау. И на ГОЭС плевать. Они ищут цеха, вот эти цеха, чтобы отправить войска в Техас в обход президента, по протоколу чрезвычайной ситуации. И знаешь, что будет, если у них получится? Бойня. Мусорные войны номер два. Только на этот раз карательные отряды будут драться не с баронами Свалки, они будут уничтожать всех свободных без разбора. Эти мальчики и девочки в экзоброне родились и выросли под ежедневную пропаганду, что вне мегаплексов людей нет, есть только бешеное злобное отребье. А ты привел их к самому порогу!  
— Не было бы цехов, не было бы и мальчиков с девочками в экзоброне, — встрял Дженсен. — Так что еще вопрос, кто привел.  
— Не было бы цехов, не было бы независимости Техаса, не было бы независимости... Вы вперлись в идеальный план, два отбившихся от стада барана.  
— Идеальный, да?  
— Идеальный! Уникальный шанс, именно сейчас, и другого такого не будет. Сколько лет бы потребовалось, чтобы избавиться от диктатуры мегаплексов? Двадцать, тридцать, пятьдесят? Все эти предвыборные кампании, речи в конгрессе, образовательные программы, реалити-шоу с фермерскими семьями, год за годом, год за годом — пока правительство тупо стреляет в каждого, кто приблизится на полмили к «собственности государства», а потом показывает их тела, как трофеи, в новостях.  
— И ты решил обменять одни жизни на другие.

Тьюдик не слушал. Дженсен не понимал, к кому тот обращается — к нему, к Джареду, к самому себе или к воображаемому залу, но конгрессмен говорил все громче, четче, злее, разворачивался голосом, заполняя пространство внутри стеклянной трубы. Даже тележка дребезжала и пузырьки в суспензии лопались в такт его словам.

— А потом на нас валится сингапурский мозгополис с его звездной экспансией — и технологиями! И вот он, шанс. Катализатор! Не нужно ждать, пока вымрут последние нефтяные мастодонты, пока вырастут внуки тех, кто привык считать мегаплексы спасением нации. Будущее — уже завтра, и «Подсолнух» — ключ ко всему. И этот ключ, спасибо струсившему старику и перепуганному мальчишке, падает в руки мне. Щелчок — и все сложилось. Идеально. Мозгополис получает свой зонд на орбите и путь в галактику. Техас — независимость. Свободным достаются гражданские права и возможность строить новые города, строить настоящую жизнь не под бронированными куполами, под небом! А «Одинокой звезде» — вожделенная опереточная власть над горсткой мегаплексов и армия, которая им не пригодится. Потому что федеральное правительство получает «Подсолнух» и решение энергетических проблем на ближайшую сотню лет. Никакой войны, мир и процветание. Прямо сейчас, не через полвека. И вы. Два идиота.

Дженсен бы поаплодировал, но Джаред держал его руку в своей, крепко прижав к груди, будто закрывая рану.

— А что получат пятьдесят миллионов человек в мегаплексах, которые ты отключишь этой ночью? Мучительную смерть во имя чужого будущего?

Тьюдик выдохнул, буднично и скучно:

— Тормози. Сейчас врежешься.

Очередные ворота вынырнули из слепящего молочного сумрака, открывая проход в шлюз между цехами. Вверх и вниз уходили две железные лестницы, посередине торчала трубой шахта лифта.

— Поднимемся в диспетчерскую, вызову кого-нибудь из баронов. Здесь я вас оставить не могу, отпустить тоже. Посидите на Свалке до запуска «Подсолнуха» и провозглашения независимости Техаса. Потом делайте, что хотите. Надеюсь, улетите к чертям к своим звездам.

Дженсен развернул тележку, вкатывая в подошедшую кабину.

— Почему ты все-таки не замуровал нас в пластогеле, а, конгрессмен?  
— Аккуратнее, стены не царапай.  
— Потому что мы настоящие, а те пятьдесят миллионов — абстрактные вкладки в вирт-мешки? Ты не убийца, Алан.  
— Угу, давай еще как в шоу «что делать, если вы встретили маньяка». Их зовут Мэри и Джон, Сьюзи и Патрик, у них есть сын, виртуальный кот и невыплаченный кредит. Я отдаю федералам «Подсолнух», с ним хватит электричества на все мегаплексы и без техасских энергоузлов.  
— ГОЭС будет разворачиваться два года, — тускло произнес Джаред.  
— На два года можно и пояс затянуть. Если Вашингтон не перенаправит энергию из восточных штатов в центральные и отрубит те мегаплексы, это будет решение Вашингтона, а не мое.

Дженсен привалился к стене кабины рядом с тележкой. Пластик под плечом мелко подрагивал. Джаред мертво смотрел в потолок; синяк под затекшим глазом отливал черным.

— Когда я вернулся в Ирвинг со Свалки, от Бойда, мне удалось заполучить жилье только на третьем уровне. Лакуна в профиле в семь месяцев, и твое университетское образование никому не интересно. Все, что тебя отныне ждет — социальная работа, социальный паек и эконом-капсула. Ты знаешь, что такое капсула на нижних уровнях, Джей?

«Ну давай, посмотри на меня. Посмотри».

Джаред медленно перекатил затылком по стене, опуская задранный подбородок; диоды отражались синим пунктиром в расширенных от боли зрачках.

— Знаешь?  
— Да. Видел.  
— Тогда поймешь. Пластиковый гроб с койкой, вирт-мешком и складным унитазом. Восемь футов на четыре, можно лежать, можно сидеть, согнувшись.  
— Ну и зачем ты возвращался?  
— Молчи, конгрессмен. Ты уже все сказал. Конечно, тем, кто двадцать часов в сутки проводит в вирт-мешке, на тесноту обычно плевать. Но там такая хрень, Джей, на нижних этажах — постоянно сбоит электричество. Каждый день на минуту-две-пять. Иногда на час. Выше двадцатого уровня стоят нормальные стабилизаторы, а в трюме на всем экономят. Так вот, знаешь, по технике безопасности, при отключении света все двери должны автоматически открываться. Но фокус в том, что на самом деле они блокируются.

Джаред завозился, выпрямляясь.

— Я... не знал.  
— Ну да, об этом говорить как-то не принято. Но когда падает напряжение, отрубается все — камеры, датчики ай-ди, сервис-система. Кому нужны неконтролируемые толпы, бегающие по обесточенному мегаплексу.  
— Городская легенда, — скривился Тьюдик.  
— Ты хоть раз ниже Башни спускался, миллиардер? Заткнись лучше. Однажды электричества не было три часа, Джей. Ночью. Наверное, почти все спали. Мне не повезло, слишком жрать хотел, не спалось. Знаешь, как это, лежать в темноте, с крышкой капсулы в двух футах над лицом и ждать, когда вернется свет или — закончится воздух? Считать «Миссисипи», чтобы не сойти с ума. Ты ничего не можешь сделать, ни-чер-та. Ни черта. Тебе не выбраться. Они задохнутся! Целые штаты! Вашингтону даже решать ничего не придется, двенадцать часов технической задержки и... блядь!

Тележка врезалась в бедра Алана Тьюдика, сгибая его пополам, лицом в платформу. Дженсен прыгнул сверху, оседлывая широкие плечи, блокируя коленями вздувшиеся мышцами руки, локтем — шею.

— Джей! Очки!

Джаред рывком скинул ноги на пол, изогнулся, пытаясь забраться в карман куртки.

— Быстрее! Долго... н-не смогу.  
— Нашел! Есть!

Тьюдик извивался, взбрыкивал, мотал платформу; плечи под бедрами ходили каменными волнами, словно конская спина в симуляторе родео. Джаред, сопя, как бешеный еж, криво натянул очки на лоб, выдернул застрявшие волосы и замолотил в воздухе пальцами, двумя руками сразу. Секунда. Две. Три. Только успей. Успей.

Кабина дернулась, останавливаясь, и за спиной зашуршала, открываясь, дверь.

— Джей! Снимай! Что там? Снимай на камеру!

Тьюдик взревел, выволакивая тележку из лифта, и мощным рывком развернул ее по дуге, стряхнув Джареда на пол. Дженсен вцепился в края, пытаясь удержаться на взбесившейся карусели, но следующий бросок приложил его об стену, вышибая воздух из легких, снизу в челюсть долбанул чугунный затылок — и, сморгнув темноту, Дженсен увидел, как сверху валится красная рама.

Грохотом накрыло, как колоколом. Ожидание удара прокатилось спазмом от макушки до трепыхнувшегося в конвульсии сердца и утекло в ватные ноги. Тележка косо застряла над головой, пробив ручкой пластиковую панель.

В груди тупо ныло, воняло машинным маслом, прикушенный язык пульсировал во рту, кисло отдавая кровью. Сквозь черное перекрестье планок гидравлического привода мерцали экранами пульты. Диспетчерская. Плохо. Не цех.

Дженсен подтянул себя по стене, ближе к нависшей цинковой платформе, пнул ногой, поддал плечом, уперся руками. Чертова конструкция весила будто тонну. В локте стрельнуло болью. Справа донесся стон — и колеса провернулись, сдвинулись, выпуская из ловушки.

Джаред лежал посреди диспетчерской на спине. А над ним стоял Тьюдик, протянув руку к очкам и занеся тяжелый ботинок над распухшим коленом. Кишки завязались в узел: сейчас опустит, опустит со всей дури.

— Джей! Отдай ему!

Джаред лишь приподнял голову, позволяя сдернуть с себя оправу. Тьюдик швырнул ее на пол и раздавил с хрустом, растер осколки по плитам.

— Идиоты!  
— Джей, как ты? Джей, — Дженсен оттолкнулся от стены, подползая ближе, сжал в ладонях белое лицо, ловя расфокусированный взгляд. — Джей?  
— Н-нормально.  
— Ты... успел?  
— Он не успел, — отозвался вместо него Тьюдик. — Твои агенты недоступны через сеть Центра. Почему вы, два умных парня, такие идиоты?  
— Джей, ты не?..  
— Все в порядке, Дженсен. Все будет. Все...  
— Поднимайтесь. И возьми его на руки, мне надо тебя чем-то занять.  
— Я не... я сам.  
— Я не спрашиваю, Джаред!  
— Ладно, принцесса. Ты только дыши. У меня рука слегка онемела. Сейчас.

Дженсен сглотнул медный привкус во рту и наклонился, подхватывая Джареда под колени и спину. Свитер завернулся винтом, сбился складками, и под ладонью через тонкую ткань майки мелко вздрагивал напряженный до спазма бок. Тьюдик за спиной заговорил, меняя интонацию, сгущая акцент до Настоящего Техасца:

— Натан. Как слышишь? Прием, барон. Зоуи добралась? Отлично. Гони ко мне, быстро. Жми все из двигателей. И оставь место для двух пленных. Жду.

Подтянуть ногу, другую, выпрямить спину, фигня; в локте от рывка стрельнуло разрядом. Тело в руках затвердело, выгнулось вверх, то ли пытаясь так победить гравитацию, то ли от боли.

— Расслабься, чучело. И не души меня. За плечи держись.  
— Давай я сам, Дженс.  
— Не комплексуй, принцесса. Ты тощий. Только длинный.  
— Он тебе ребра не сломал?  
— Не. Вроде нет. Ты успел? Хоть что-нибудь, Джей.  
— Все будет. Будет в порядке. Скоро.  
— Сюда! — Тьюдик уже распахнул дверь в новый подъемник. — Быстрее, у меня нет времени с вами возиться.

Дженсен вписался в кабину боком, осторожно разворачиваясь: только не задеть ничего торчащей ножищей в сером кеде; привалился спиной к стене. Джаред, кажется, даже не дышал, давил твердым боком на ноющую грудь, и хотелось прижать его к себе еще сильнее, стиснуть до крика, зарыться носом в живот и забыть на хрен обо всем.

Сколько прошло времени? Полчаса? Час? Тьюдик говорил про две мили до диспетчерской. Пара часов еще есть, должна быть. Сбежать от мусорщиков. Связаться с Саммер. С Бойдом. С Джимом. С кем-нибудь. Видео уже не добыть, но показания очевидца...

— Дженсен, выключи это.  
— Что?  
— Вот это. В голове, — Джаред прижался лбом к виску, зашептал, обдавая скулу горячим дыханием. — Не делай ничего. Барон Натан — не Алан, он сначала стреляет, потом переспрашивает.  
— Он никогда не сдается, да, Джаред? — хмыкнул Тьюдик.  
— Нет. Никогда.

Подъемник задребезжал, открываясь, выплескивая тусклый свет в длинный ангар. В темноту тянулись бесконечные стеллажи с рифлеными ящиками, под потолком болтались гроздьями мертвые дроны.

— Алан, давай, сам пойду, а?  
— Только не здесь. Твой парень чокнутый. Вперед.

Оружие. Кругом — оружие.

Нога провалилась за порог кабины, невидимый пол жестко ударил в подошву. Дженсен качнулся в сторону и маятником — в другую, напряг бедра, выправляясь, перехватил Джареда крепче. Ящики наверняка заперты. Не открыть, не успеть.

— Дженсен, мы выберемся.  
— Да.  
— Мак уже здесь, на побережье.  
— Могла бы и позвонить.

[ ](http://half-life.utrosovy.com/art/Half-life_08.jpg)

На стойках стеллажей плясами огненными мухами отблески от вспыхивающих ламп, впереди, сквозь сумрак, засветились гранями бронированные ворота. Не такой уж этот склад и бесконечный. Шаг, еще. И еще.

— Вот и выскажешь ей все. При встрече.  
— Думаешь, он нас отпустит?  
— Не думай. Дженсен. Мы выберемся.

Джаред обнял ладонью затылок, запустил пальцы в волосы, царапая кожу ногтями, отвлекая.

— Если я тебя поцелую, мы свалимся?  
— Хватит зубы заговаривать.  
— Я флиртую.  
— Ты придурок.

Глухая броня впереди лопнула пронзительно-синей щелью. По глазам ударило солнцем — до рези, до слез. Ворота лязгнули, подаваясь внутрь, поползли с шумом в стороны. В растущий проем ворвался ветер, и склад, вмиг залитый дневным светом, превратился из громадного ангара в тесную пещеру со штабелями пыльных ящиков до низкого потолка. Дженсен напряг гудящие руки, поднимая Джареда выше, и через десяток шагов вывалился наружу.

Ветер окатил их с ног до головы, надул пузырем куртку, затек холодом под воротник, намыл на лицо прядь растрепанных длинных волос. Дженсен вывернул шею, отплевываясь.

Тьюдик стоял на пороге склада, уперевшись ладонями в колени и тряс соломенной под солнцем башкой, словно пытаясь вытряхнуть воду из уха. Похоже, в драке ему тоже нехило досталось.

Вход — тот самый вожделенный вход на скрытые уровни — зиял провалом в заросшем кустарником склоне холма, а над ним изгибалось куполом заполуденное техасское небо, накрывая узкую долину тенью летящих облаков.

— Пусти, — Джаред задергался в руках, и Дженсен разжал онемевшие пальцы, опуская его ноги в траву. Гибкое тело развернулось в кольце рук, потянулось за плечо, снова:  
— Алан!  
— Передохните, сейчас прибудет ваш конвой.  
— Алан. У тебя есть «Подсолнух».  
— Что? — Тьюдик, не разгибаясь, поднял лицо, собирая лоб в складки.  
— У тебя «Подсолнух», ключ к президенту, ключ к спасению страны. У тебя кресло в конгрессе. Куча денег. Хьюстон-центр и технологии Эргополиса. И целая армия свободных. Ты справишься.  
— Что ты, черт тебя подери, пытаешься мне сказать?

Дженсен запрокинул голову, улыбаясь, глотая воздух широко раскрытым ртом, как вино, до пьяного звона. Солнце разъедало отвыкшие от света глаза, ветер гудел в ушах, наполнял легкие, зудел в горле смехом.

— Он успел, конгрессмен!  
— Он не мог! Ты не мог! Что вы, черт побери?.. Прекратите взбалтывать мне мозг, — Тьюдик выпрямился, шагнул ближе, сдирая с себя очки. — С БФБ нет связи. Да и что ты мог им показать? Кабину лифта?  
— Я не звонил в БФБ, — произнес Джаред.

За холмами взревели двигатели, и в долину ворвалась колонна джипов с уже знакомым — с утра не успел соскучиться — баронским гербом на бортах. Окружила вход в склад плотным полукольцом. Последним шел раскрашенный в камуфляжные полосы трейлер.

Алан Тьюдик рванул вперед, но из ближнего джипа тут же выскочили двое, преграждая ему путь автоматами.

Качаясь на кочках, как лодка на волнах, трейлер подплыл ближе и остановился, выпустив едкое облако дизельного выхлопа. Из кабины показались длинные ноги в потертых джинсах. Крысолов, модератор Зимдарии, барон мусорщиков и черт его знает кто на самом деле — Тамо, он же Пенни — спрыгнул в траву и поморщился, обозревая поле битвы.

— Привет, Алан.  
— Барон Пеникетт, — ледяным тоном отозвался Тьюдик. — Какого хрена? Где Натан?  
— Пылит следом, еле оторвались. Джаред, надо ехать, не хотелось бы устраивать пальбу в последний день. Привет, Эй-Джей.

Дженсен кивнул. Джаред запрыгал вокруг него на одной ноге, цепляясь, как за столб:

— Тамо, пять минут есть? Дай связь. Лучше отсюда звонить, сможем склад показать.  
— Ты уверен, что нет другого выхода? Войска федералов на Свалке... — Тамо потер затылок.  
— Уверен.  
— У тебя нет права решать! — Тьюдик подался к ним, будто не замечая поднятые автоматы. — Вы чужаки. Ты — чужак, Джаред Падалецкий. Пришел на нашу землю и свалишь обратно.  
— Я ничего не решал, Алан. Он решил. — Холодные пальцы смяли воротник куртки, прижимаясь костяшками к шее. — Просто я на его стороне.  
— Потому что ты с ним трахаешься.  
— Потому что он прав.

Тамо подхватил Джареда под мышки, забирая из рук Дженсена, и впихнул вместо него древний жесткий планшет.

— Держи, повстанец. Только быстро.

Экран непривычно давил на подушечки пальцев, не наводился на касание. Дженсен встряхнул кисть и ткнул в него снова. Портал БФБ. Приемная отдела мониторинга социальных процессов. Агент Джим Бивер. Вызов прогудел и тут же лопнул, распахивая окно чата.

На этот раз камера стояла правильно, и багровое лицо бывшего начальника целиком заполнило кадр.

— Дженсен! Где тебя носит, идиот малолетний? Все на ушах, Даймонд в госпитале с проломленным черепом, Ленникс...  
— Джим, можешь связать меня с Торрес? Срочно. Времени нет.

Агент Бивер вытянул шею, вглядываясь куда-то за плечо Дженсена.

— Понял. Соединяю. Держись там, мальчик. Не вздумай...

Экран потух и вспыхнул, показывая новые лица: Ленникс и Торрес за стойкой мониторов в кабине «Страйкера», и небо в окне за их спинами — такое же синее, как над холмами вокруг.

— Эклз!  
— Лейтенант, можешь засечь мои координаты по чипу?

Торрес кивнула кому-то в сторону.

— Есть.  
— Пишите, — он ткнул в экран, меняя камеру на внешнюю, и повернул планшет к провалу в холме, давя на увеличение. — Обнаружено незаконное хранилище оружия. Под хранилищем находятся цеха по производству... короче, всего. Там дроны под потолком болтаются. Дроны видно?  
— Левее, левее... Да!  
— Больше не успею, этого хватит?

Ленникс вместо ответа сорвался из кресла, а Торрес мотнуло, будто «Страйкер» выдал с нуля до сотни миль разом.

— Будем на месте через семь минут.  
— Этого хватит для Вашингтона?  
— Хватит. Спасибо, Дженсен, — она улыбнулась, отчаянно, словно все еще боясь поверить.  
— Я даже не знаю, как тебя зовут, лейтенант.  
— Уходим, уходим! — хлопнул по плечу Тамо.  
— Еще секунда, — Дженсен навел планшет на неподвижно застывшего под дулами конгрессмена. — Алан Тьюдик оказал содействие в обнаружении. В раскрытии. Короче, он с нами. Все. Прощай, Торрес.  
— Жди на месте, Эклз!  
— Я подаю в отставку. Рапорт пришлю потом!

Они с Тамо подняли Джареда сцепкой рук и потащили к трейлеру бегом. Джипы вылетали из долины один за другим.

— С меня твой дед шкуру снимет, Падалецкий. Герой сопротивления нашелся. Пошел-пошел-пошел!

Джаред взвыл, запнувшись ногой за порог, и сразу вокруг стало очень людно: кто-то снимал с Дженсена куртку, ощупывал ребра, сдирал чехол с чипом, резал на Джареде джинсы и устанавливал капельницу. Трейлер качнулся волной, набирая скорость. В окне, у открытого склада стоял, провожая их взглядом, конгрессмен Алан Тьюдик.


	9. Звездные паруса

Крошечное окно залепил сырой серый сумрак, сквозь несущиеся клочья туч мигал тусклый глаз солнца. Кровать больше не раскачивалась, как гамак. Трейлер уже никуда не ехал.

Дженсен с силой растер лицо ладонями, поскреб зудящую шею и отлепил от нее круглую белую медприсоску. Под черепом звенело холодом, словно туда накачали озона. Утренний стояк уютно грел замерзшие под тонким одеялом бедра. Выспался, называется.

— Сколько сейчас?..  
— Полдень почти. — У порога зажужжало, и темная фигура цаплей шагнула сквозь дверной проем.

Тесное пространство вагончика мгновенно заполнили под завязку две мили ног, широченная улыбка, растопыренные локти, копна волос, набитый вещмешок на плече и сверток, мучительно пахнущий едой.

— Новости есть?  
— Алан отводит свою армию.  
— Круто.

В неверном полусвете из окна Джаред казался выцветшим, монохромным: белый лоб, ямочки графитовыми штрихами на щеках, черная полоса синяка на скуле. Серые джинсы от середины бедра тесно оплетали углеродные мышцы экзопротеза.

— Я тебя разбудил? Эта фиговина завывает, как газонокосилка. Отрегулировать некому.

Наверное, правильным было бы почувствовать что-то. Радость? Гордость? Облегчение? Никто не умер, муравейники целы, бойни не будет. Все закончилось. В голове по-прежнему тупо звенело.

— А чего темно? — зевнул Дженсен. — Мы проморгали обещанный апокалипсис?  
— Гроза была. Ты почти сутки продрых, суслик, — Джаред ловко припарковал себя на край кровати, задницей сдвинув Дженсена к стене, и сгрузил ему в руки здоровенную термокружку и ком промасленной бумаги.  
— Молчи уж, членистоногое. Протез надолго?  
— Говорят, недели на две, пока мениск не восстановится. Меня уже порезать успели. Пока ты спал.  
— Болит?  
— Не, — Джаред поерзал, проехался по лицу странно смущенным взглядом и уставился за окно, продолжая улыбаться. — Терпимо. Ешь давай.  
— Так что, мы победили, войны не будет? — Дженсен отвернул крышку с термокружки. Фермерский кофе шибанул запахом по ноздрям, обжег язык и прокатился терпким глотком в горло, поставив дыбом волоски на голых руках.  
— Не знаю.  
— Не знаешь, кто «мы» или кто «победили»?

Джаред не повелся. Только улыбка из мечтательной стала задумчивой. Что он решает там, в своей непонятной башке?

— БФБ занимает энергоузлы. Один поезд пришел, второй на подходе. Свободные сначала остановились, теперь отходят вглубь Свалки.  
— Значит, Тьюдику все же хватило мозгов.  
— Алан не солдат, он бизнесмен и политик, и ему жутко невыгодна драка с федералами. Вторые Мусорные войны уничтожат все, чего он с таким трудом добился. Но если БФБ не остановится на энергоузлах и начнет стрелять по свободным...  
— Свободные начнут стрелять в ответ.

В свертке оказался толстый сэндвич: два ломтя кукурузного хлеба, самый настоящий омлет с ветчиной и еще какая-то жесткая хрень, от которой мгновенно защипало обожженное небо. Слово всплыло из недр памяти само:

— Помидоры?  
— А?  
— В сэндвиче — помидоры. Ты как, чувак? Переживаешь ответственность за судьбы мира?   
— Я... да нет, я просто...  
— Ум-м-м? — подбодрил Дженсен, надеваясь ртом на следующий кусок.  
— Ничего. Кстати, я тут, пока еду добывал, встретил Ривер с Робом. Они добрались. Вся последняя партия в сборе, отъезд скоро.  
— Опять надо куда-то бежать?  
— Не настолько скоро. Пара часов у нас есть.

Джаред отмер наконец, оторвал взгляд от окна, и оказалось, что никаких судеб мира в том взгляде нет и в помине. И еще там не было чего-то важного, ставшего за последние дни привычно-необходимым. Отчаянной, жадно ждущей тоски, вот чего, замкнуло пониманием в голове. Он больше ничего не ждал. Глаза откровенно огладили шею, плечи, грудь, остановились на недвусмысленном горбе на одеяле, и с высоких скул на шею пополз жаркий румянец. Дженсен раздвинул колени, натягивая шерстяную ткань. Вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони.

— Душ тут есть?  
— Ага-а, — медленно кивнул Джаред и облизнулся. — Вон там. Не сильно роскошный, правда.  
— Что б ты понимал в роскоши, нерд хьюстонский.  
— А ты у нас нынче кто? Суровый мусорщик или суровый парень с мегаплексного дна?  
— Я у нас нынче парень, у которого яйца склеились, — Дженсен скинул ноги с кровати и пропрыгал босиком по ледяному полу до неприметной дверцы в корме трейлера, сдирая на ходу трусы.

Душ по размерам больше напоминал пенал, но вода прыснула на плечи сразу горячим, запустив по спине блаженный табун мурашек.

— Эй, принцесса, у тебя запасных труселей случайно нет? Только не розовых. Хотя, черт с ними, пусть розовых, если чистых.  
— Я тебе собрал немного вещей на первое время. У двери возьми.

Дженсен высунул в щель руку и втянул в душевую плотно набитый солдатский мешок, явно со Свалочных складов.

— Слушай, я на тебе женюсь, Падалецки. Как у вас с межвидовыми браками? О-о-о, зубная щетка и презервативы, идеальный набор бойскаута.

Вместо ответа за дверью зажужжало, заскрипело и защелкало.

— Ты что, не отвечаешь на мои чувства, чучело механическое? Или это ты так отвечаешь?  
— Не утопись там, — голос напрягся, как от боли.

Щ-щ-щелк.

— Выжил?  
— Ага.

Колкие струи лупили по темечку, мыльные пальцы путались в волосах, глаза щипало древней химией: гель тоже был со Свалки, в желтом флаконе без надписей, и пах лимоном, приторно и резко. До Обвала даже средства гигиены клепали на века, как будто мир будет продолжаться вечно. Только все всегда заканчивается.

— Как Макензи? — крикнул Дженсен, перекрывая шум воды.  
— Ждет на побережье, грызет мачту от нетерпения. Можешь ей позвонить, только связь надо найти.  
— Ничего, подождет. Теперь ее очередь.

Мак подождет. Знать бы только — чего. Что дальше, а, Дженсен? Все закончилось. Спасать больше некого, последний квест в Зимдарии и свой билет на космический корабль ты просрал, в мусорщики тебя теперь не возьмут. В Хьюстонский центр, видимо, тоже. А в БФБ ты вроде как обещал подать рапорт об отставке. И парень, который ждет за дверью, сейчас потрахается с тобой на прощание и улетит к звездам. Вместе с твоей сестрой.

В ушах монотонно шуршало, слепой сумрак выедал глаза не хуже доисторического мыла. Испугался виртуальной Серой зоны? Вот тебе реальная во всей красе. Вернешься в мегаплекс, получишь честно заслуженные эконом-капсулу с соцпайком и будешь гнить еще лет пятьдесят в своем нигде. Один. В пустоте. Только ты и твой личный ад.

Душ остыл до морозилки как-то разом, аж по хребту продрало, и Дженсен вывалился в трейлер голым, яростно растирая голову куцым полотенцем.

Черный монстропротез стоял ветвистым сапогом у кровати, а его хозяин вытянулся поверх одеяла, полностью одетый: теплая рубашка, майка, джинсы. Это он так трахаться собрался?

Квадрат презерватива и тюбик смазки из бойскаутского набора полетели на мгновенно втянувшийся живот. Дженсен, стараясь не задевать перевязанное колено, вписался боком на кровать. Узкий матрас просел в середине, прижимая голое плечо к рукаву рубашки, бедра к джинсам, вминая острый локоть в грудную клетку: герой-любовник так и остался лежать на спине.

Толстая ткань терлась о мокрую кожу, раздражала, мешала чувствовать; лимонная вонь от волос перебивала такой необходимый сейчас запах тела. Невыносимо хотелось вмазаться им напоследок по полной, закинуться, как никогда не пробованной кибер-наркотой.

— Ты раздеваться собираешься? Или опять забыл секс-модуль подключить? — Дженсен, закусив подкатывающее разочарование, протолкнул ладонь к застегнутой ширинке и проглотил невольный стон: там было неожиданно горячо, полно, много. — Ух ты, не забыл.

Джаред шумно выдохнул, завозился, пристраивая неудобно изогнутый стояк в руку.

— Я думаю. Как тебе сказать.  
— Не надо, Джей. И так все ясно, — Дженсен сжал пальцы. — Не говори ничего.

Но упрямый сукин сын все равно заговорил, глотая куски слов и запинаясь:

— Меня так клинило, Дженс. Последний месяц. Может... больше. Н-не помню.

Распирающая изнутри пустота давила на ребра, перекрывала сжавшееся горло, заставляла стискивать ладонь жестче, больнее, загонять грубый шов джинсов под яйца, царапать наливающийся кровью член. Ну давай, прекрати трахать мне мозг, попроси хоть что-нибудь! Трахни меня сам.

— Как в террор-квесте-е-е, — Джаред чуть не подавился стоном, но не заткнулся. — Когда надо провод у бомбы найти за секунду до взрыва. Загривок течет, сердце сбоит, давление под двести. И эта секунда — на час. На дни. На недели.  
— Твой «Подсолнух», да?  
— Нет. Ты. Упертый. Ты.  
— Я знаю! — Дженсен не выдержал первым, вывернулся, раздирая молнию, ныряя рукой внутрь, к раскаленному, твердому, живому, притираясь ноющим стояком к железным мышцам под джинсой. — Молчи. Я знаю.

Знаю, что все просрал. Потому что не смог поверить. Мак, космос, звезды, жизнь, полосатую планету на полнеба. Тебя. Я просрал тебя. И плевать на остальное.

— Ни черта ты не знаешь, — Джаред обхватил его голову, притянул так близко, что дышать теперь получалось лишь изо рта в рот. — Я проснулся сегодня, а ты дрыхнешь под боком, и мы только вдвоем. Во всем мире. За окном туман, ни черта не видно, и так тихо, будто вселенная схлопнулась. И мы в лимбе. В Серой зоне. Посреди ничего. Ты и я. И меня отпустило. Совсем.

Выдох как вдох, и обратно. Одно на двоих дыхание сбивалось в пряный коктейль, пьянило крепче виски. Прижатые ладонями уши забивал смутный гул крови. Все еще слишком похожий на цифровой шум.

— Я ведь даже не пытался понять, какого хрена ты так уперся, Дженсен. Только вчера понял. А бесился жутко. Если бы можно было дать тебе по упрямой башке, связать и отволочь на корабль, так бы и сделал.

Горький смешок булькнул в прижавшиеся губы:

— У нас много общего, Джей.  
— Ага. Например, твоя холодная грабля в моих штанах. И ты думаешь, что...  
— Думать будем потом.

Дженсен выдернул остро пахнущую руку из раскрытой ширинки, не удержался, лизнул, дурея от вкуса, и пополз задом с койки, стаскивая с Джареда джинсы вместе с трусами к щиколоткам. Тот приподнялся, помогая — и обвалился обратно, лязгнув зубами. Все еще опухшее колено судорожно вздрогнуло под пластиковой повязкой.

— Черт! Инвалид. Не дергайся!  
— Слушай, я так... Так не получится. Я тут прикидывал... Можем надеть жужжалку обратно и попробовать стоя.  
— С роботами не ебусь. Заткнись и лежи смирно, сам все сделаю. Так как давно у тебя не было реал-секса, детка?  
— А иди ты. — Густой румянец волной выплеснуло на щеки. Джаред подобрался, пополз куда-то к спинке кровати. Голый ниже пояса, с крепким багровым стояком и плотно упакованный выше, он выглядел так, что крышу рвало.  
— Лежать! А то к кровати привяжу, — Дженсен перекинул через него ногу и выпрямился на коленях, развинчивая смазку. — У меня так год примерно. Последний раз у мусорщиков. В мегаплексах все виртуал предпочитают.  
— Я в виртуале с тобой первым, — вдруг признался Джаред, завороженно уставившись ему ниже живота. — Вообще не думал, что когда-нибудь смогу. Пока тебя не встретил. Я вирт-мешок-то в шестнадцать впервые увидел, у меня до сих пор от него клаустрофобия. Какой у тебя охуенный член, Дженс.

Дженсен повел бедрами; ствол тяжело качнулся. Под поплывшим голодным взглядом яйца опасно поджимались. Рано, черт.

— Нравится? Руку дай.

Джаред протянул ладонь автоматически, не отрывая глаз, и только вздрогнул, когда холодная смазка потекла на пальцы.

— У аватара тоже был ничего так... не, никакого сравнения. Сразу полный рот слюны, — он сглотнул. — У меня так рефлекс выработается.  
— Не успеет, не волнуйся, звездолетчик.  
— А ну да, блядь, конечно. Так я и думал. Опять все за всех решил?  
— Слишком много думаешь, поработай лучше, — Дженсен выгнулся, заводя щедро вымазанную кисть себе за спину.  
— Черт.  
— Да.

Здоровенные ладони стиснули ягодицы, Джаред сложился вперед, лбом в солнечное сплетение, съехал ниже, и горячие, влажные, шелковые с изнанки губы невыносимо медленно обхватили головку.

— Нет! Джей. Хочу все. По полной.

Он не ответил, но отпустил. Длинный палец придавил сжавшееся отверстие, закружил, расслабляя, толкнулся внутрь. Выдох вырвался шипением сквозь стиснутые зубы.

— Тш-ш-ш. Отключи блок управления, Дженсен. Держись за меня. Держись.

Руки сами собой обхватили широкие плечи, оставляя на рубашке темные пятна смазки. Тучи за окном расходились, открывая солнце: ткань больше не казалась серой, отливала синим, как небо. Лохматая башка прижалась к боку; язык тронул основание члена, прошелся по вене; на распаленную головку подуло горячим, и тут же острые зубы защемили кожу под ребрами. Джаред не останавливался ни на секунду: вылизывал, целовал, кусал, отвлекая.

Натянутую на костяшки задницу пекло огнем. Скользкий, жесткий, безжалостно-нежный палец — или два уже? — погружался внутрь, кружил, запуская мучительные спазмы кайфа от промежности до затылка. Ноги дрожали, в голове шумело прибоем. Дженсен цеплялся за Джареда, как потерпевший кораблекрушение, и его несло бурей, тащило ветром, качало на волнах и растворяло в жгучей соли океана. Не было ничего, ни вчера, ни завтра — только сейчас.

— Готов?  
— Пока не попробуешь, не узнаешь.

Джаред откинулся обратно на подушку — раскрасневшийся, пьяный, глотающий воздух галлонами, сжал свой член в кулаке, и внутри немедленно заныло пустотой. Дженсен вздернул вверх майку, уперся ладонями в тяжело ходящую, мокрую от пота грудь и медленно согнул ноги, опускаясь.

Толстая головка проехалась по расщелине, поджигая разлитый в крови напалм, ткнулась в кольцо мышц. Дженсен задышал, навинчиваясь; пожар стянуло в одну точку.

— Смотри на меня, смотри, — просил Джаред, но взгляд никак не фокусировался, проваливался внутрь, туда, где полыхало болью... кайфом... болью. Иссушающей жаждой. Больше. Еще.  
— Ты. Весь.  
— Пока пара дюймов. Дже-е-енс.  
— Иди ты... А-а-а, черт.  
— Никуда... никуда не уйду. Я остаюсь. С тобой. На Земле.  
— Охуел?!  
— Нет. Не-а.  
— Нашел время! Я тут на твой член нанизаться... пытаюсь.  
— Уже. Нанизался. Получилось же.  
— Да чтоб тебя!

Здоровенная ладонь сгребла в горсть мошонку, протолкнула ствол сквозь тесную трубу из пальцев, провернулась на конце, прижав уздечку, и двинулась обратно, запуская внутри какой-то напрочь чокнутый автопилот, заставляющий насаживаться на член, вбиваться на откате в кулак, вопить и насаживаться снова, снова, снова, мимо отказавшего мозга, мимо стучащих в висках «нет, не позволю, нет», мимо боли и раздирающей когтями душу нежности, прямиком к эпицентру взрыва.

Джаред орал не хуже, дышал, как компрессор, яростно дрочил и отчаянно напрягал бедра, изо всех сил стараясь не вламываться навстречу, а потом уцепился свободной рукой за шею и нагнул к себе, врываясь языком в рот.

Накрыло так, что яйца сжались в орех, выплескиваясь. Океан обернулся лавой, проволок за приливной волной и выбросил в открытый космос. Дженсен выгнулся, тщетно пытаясь вдохнуть, в заднице стало слишком, чересчур, распирающе много, а потом потекло по бедрам — и он стек тоже, вниз, на Джареда, в никуда.

Прошла, наверное, минута — или час — пока удалось отклеиться, перекинуть неподъемную ногу через многострадальное колено и улечься рядом, носом в соленую подмышку. Джаред размазывал пальцами по груди белые полосы, сопел и улыбался. Промежность холодило и стягивало подсыхающей корочкой.

— Резинку не надел, чучело.  
— Ага. Забыл. В вирте мы никогда...  
— В вирте и растягивать не надо, — Дженсен поерзал саднящей задницей по одеялу и закинул руку поперек перепачканного живота рядом, жадно втягивая запах, неожиданно морской, густой, терпкий — мускус, сперма и соль. Хотелось облизать, попробовать на вкус каждый дюйм тела, но было лень шевелиться.

Джаред перестал себя разрисовывать, повернул голову, находя глазами глаза.

— Хочешь обратно в вирт?  
— Нет уж, больше никогда. Джей. Я тебе не позволю.  
— Кто тебя спрашивает? — он понял мгновенно, но не закрылся, не выдвинул упрямую челюсть вопреки всем ожиданиям, а подтянулся ближе и ткнулся мягкими губами в нос.  
— Мне на хрен не сдались такие жертвы, Падалецки.  
— Ха. Я, может, первый раз в жизни хочу чего-то лично для себя.

В солнечном свете из окна радужка Джареда слоилась на разноцветные волокна — голубые, серые, рыжие; лопнувшие от удара сосуды ветвились вокруг пурпурной сеткой, а морщинки у нижнего века блестели алмазными штрихами. Дженсен никогда не видел его глаза так близко. Настоящие, не оцифрованные глаза.

— Первую половину своей жизни я провел, раздираясь между ужасом и долгом, вторую — между долгом и ужасом, а последние дни был вообще супермикс, взболтать-выпить-залпом, сдохнуть в корчах. И тут меня наконец отпустило, а ты заявляешь, что не позволишь. Три «ха».  
— Тебя что, заставляли лететь в космос?

Джаред фыркнул.

— Дался тебе этот космос. Мне едва шестнадцать стукнуло, когда мы высадились в Америке, у меня в голове были два университетских курса, польский язык, сущий кошмар, кстати, и твердое знание, что никто, кроме меня, не способен, а я не гожусь. Не гожусь в шпионы: психофизический профиль в отказ по всем пунктам, и в юные гении тоже ни фига не. Супермозги приходилось имитировать количеством набитых в них знаний, а все мои «озарения» присылали по почте из Эргополиса.  
— Тогда почему ты, Джаред?  
— Для плана был нужен Келли, Келли клюнул бы только на моего деда, своего учителя и кумира, а у моего деда родилось всего три внука. И Мэг еще не выросла, а Джефф... он другую дорогу выбрал.  
— Да откуда Келли было знать, кто именно внук твоего деда?  
— Он мне ДНК-анализ перед усыновлением делал.  
— Вот хрень.  
— Ага. Прикинь, Дженс, мне даже бионика никогда не нравилась. Всегда хотел заниматься настоящей жизнью, а не техно. Мы... они... короче, на кораблях полетят не только люди. Весь генетический банк Земли — водоросли, споры, семена, замороженные эмбрионы. Представь, ну представь! Адаптировать нашу природу к условиям другой планеты, — Джаред развернул плечи, засветился улыбкой так, что захотелось прищуриться. — А? Создавать новую биосферу, с нуля, растить леса, строить экосистемы, заселять пустые моря...  
— Поэт. Лично я всегда хотел заниматься одной математикой. Уравнения, матрицы, фу-у-ункции.  
— Математика — универсальная штука. Что ты там для БФБ делал? Считал распределение правонарушений по уровням мегаплекса? А мог бы моделировать расселение голубых китов в новеньком океане. Хотя какие киты, — он засмеялся.  
— Чего ты ржешь, придурок?  
— Мы же остаемся и идем на войну? Черт, войны, похоже, тоже не достанется, засада. Я никогда не чувствовал себя таким свободным, Дженсен. Все закончилось, все долги отданы, мы в Серой зоне, в прекрасной пустоте, и мне кажется, я сейчас вижу мир, как Локус Солус. Бесчисленные поля бесчисленных вероятностей. Прямо отсюда, из этого трейлера — миллиарды путей. Мы можем полететь на другой край галактики пасти голубых китов, мы можем пойти воевать и честно сдохнуть в бою...  
— Воевать нас не возьмут.  
— Алан? Или БФБ? Да плевать, в Америке сотни тысяч свободных по всем штатам. Да что Америка, на ней свет клином не сошелся. Земля здоровенная. Мы пойдем воевать куда-нибудь еще. И, может, мы даже не сдохнем, а победим и станем строить со свободными их новые города. Или вернемся в какой-нибудь занюханный мегаплекс, снимем капсулу на двоих и будем трахаться до старости, пока яйца не отсохнут. И знаешь, единственное, чего я по-настоящему хочу — чтобы это было именно «мы». Хотя, конечно, вариант с капсулой сейчас кажется самым привлекательным. Спать и трахаться, трахаться и спать.

Дженсен зажал смеющиеся губы пальцами и приподнялся на локте. Под черепом снова звенело холодным озоном.

— Ты сказал — «можем полететь». Не могли бы. Можем.  
— Ну, до запуска ракеты с зондом несколько часов. Локус еще в сетевом доступе. Так что теоретически... Дженсен, я, правда, понимаю, почему ты хочешь остаться. Тебе не нужно...  
— Я не хочу! Идиот. Я думал... думал, что все.  
— Кажется, нам обоим надо меньше думать, — Джаред рывком сел, вытирая живот майкой.  
— Что, Джей? Что делать?  
— Нужен доступ в Зимдарию. Найди Тамо. Или трейлер админов. Лучше Тамо и трейлер админов. Там есть вирт-мешки.

Дженсен перелетел через кровать, чуть не сбив протез, ввалился с разбега в душ и обрушил себе на голову едва согревшийся бак целиком.

— Сколько у меня времени?  
— Не знаю! Три часа. Пять. Не знаю!

За дверью опять скрипело и щелкало.

— А этот... последний квест. Долго?  
— У всех по-разному. Я его два месяца проходил. А кто-то за три минуты. Ты справишься, Дженсен. Точно. Справишься.

Ядрено-лимонное мыло драло кожу, от холодной воды ныло тело и ломило пальцы, задницу пекло и саднило. Дженсену уже лет сто не было так хорошо: в груди будто распахнули окно и ветер с моря выдувал к чертям всю гниль, тоску и отчаяние.

Джаред сидел на кровати голый, заляпанный спермой и в черном экзомонстре до середины бедра. Об эту картину хотелось разбиться насмерть.

— Да чтоб тебя… И почему опять бежать надо? Учти, следующим пунктом программы идет ролевушка. Моя кибердетка или сержант и новобранец в войсках БФБ. Или... я еще подумаю.  
— Ты с роботами не трахаешься.  
— Ты бы себя видел.

Полотенце полетело на пол, в рюкзаке нашлись нормальные, ни фига не розовые трусы, и даже носки, и майка. Куртку и джинсы кто-то заботливый сложил в стенной шкаф.

— Твоей кибердетке надо в душ, — мрачно сообщил Джаред.  
— Я всю воду слил. Подожди, пока согреется. Ты мне все равно с квестом ничем не поможешь, Джей.  
— Послушай. Только серьезно. Тебе не нужно делать это ради меня.  
— Я, может, первый раз хочу сделать что-то ради себя. Черт, вру. Ради себя не первый. Но ради голубых китов — однозначно.

Поцелуй сложился как пазл. Джаред прикусил нижнюю губу напоследок и поймал плечи в ладони.

— Удачи, Эй-Джей.  
— Встретимся на той стороне. Или на этой.  
— Неважно, на какой. Я тебя жду.

Дождь закончился, тучи разметало ветром, и оказалось, солнце поднялось почти в зенит над цепью мегаплексных куполов на востоке. На западе вдоль горизонта клубилась лиловая тьма — далекая гроза над горами. Раскрашенный рыже-зелеными полосами вагончик стоял в стороне от лагеря, утонув по оси колес в седой от мороси траве. Ноги тут же промокли насквозь.

Мимо тянулось разбитое шоссе бывшего федерального значения, и дальше к северу, прямо на его полотне, начинался настоящий лагерь: ряды монументальных трейлеров под общими навесами из мокрой камуфляжной сетки, спутниковые антенны, передвижные будки генераторов, отмытые ливнем грузовики и джипы.

На главной аллее царила деловитая предотъездная суета: многие траки стояли открытыми и между ними сновали сосредоточенные люди с ящиками, коробками и канистрами. Дженсен поймал первого же за рукав с гербом Пеникетта.

— Где барон?  
— В терминале «Си», — парень махнул рукой вдоль аллеи. — Закрывает передачу Сектора конкурентам.  
— Вы отдаете Сектор? Свой кусок Свалки? Серьезно?  
— Сразу видно настоящего мусорщика, — засмеялся он. — На святое покусились. Те, кто от нас Сектор принимают, точно с такими рожами ходят: где подвох? Выдохни, брат, мы ж мусорщики поддельные. Здесь закончили, снимаемся. Миссия двинет дальше, в Бразилию. А то присоединяйся, люди всегда нужны. Бразилия, чувак! А?  
— Подумаю, спасибо, брат.  
— Только в терминал поаккуратнее ломись. Там люди барона Филлиона. Натан может слишком тебе обрадоваться, сам понимаешь.  
— Я, что, местная звезда?  
— Вроде того. Сага о том, как солдаты Свалки спасали сбрендившего беза будет жить в веках, — парень хохотнул и перехватил у идущего мимо соплеменника две канистры. — Знатно вчера покатались. Подумай насчет Бразилии, брат.  
— А где админский... — начал Дженсен и замолчал: спрашивать стало не у кого.

Он побежал.

Старое шоссе стелилось выщербленным бетоном под ноги, било выбоинами по подошвам кед. Время снова привычно тикало обратным отсчетом в висках — будто Дженсен уже вернулся в Зимдарию. Или из нее и не уходил. Будто все, что началось с Серой зоны, и есть проклятый последний квест.

Трейлеры с траками вокруг незаметно расползлись по обочинам, аллея между ними свернула вправо. Впереди показались опоры и фермы разрушенной эстакады и за ними — бесконечно-ржавое море крыш свалочных ангаров.

— Дженсен! — от отчаянного вопля заложило уши.

Саммер налетела сбоку, чуть не сбив с ног, повисла на плечах, саданув ботинками по многострадальной заднице, и зарылась в шею носом.

— Хей, — Дженсен обнял ее за спину, стиснул в руках, выдохнув так, что пряди темных волос взлетели волнами. Она казалась такой неожиданно маленькой — и такой вышибающе дух настоящей. В груди заныло: он уже почти забыл, перестал чувствовать, как отмороженную ногу, насколько соскучился по Макензи. — Привет, малышка, я тоже рад тебя видеть. Слезай, а?

Саммер отчаянно замотала головой, но на землю все-таки спрыгнула. Одернула задравшуюся под куртку юбку.

— Чего ты так долго? Тут вчера такое творилось! Стреляли, орали. Мне запретили тебя будить. Джей-Ти чуть не отрезали ногу.  
— А Роб где? — От улыбки тянуло щеки, но перестать улыбаться было напрочь невозможно.  
— Они все перепились ночью, теперь отсыпаются. Отмечали победу Форта. Наших тут человек тридцать. Счастливчики, — последнее слово прозвучало с мрачным осуждением.  
— Пойдешь со мной? Я спешу. По дороге расскажешь.

Саммер послушно вцепилась в руку и зашагала рядом. Солнце плавилось в перекрестье мостовых ферм впереди, выедало трухлявый металл, растворяло его в раскрывшейся синеве неба.

— Так Форт победил?  
— Вчера. Говорят, вышла крутая драчка, всех карателей истребили, глава Клана сам застрелился. Местные бывшие повстанцы на радостях чуть не поубивали друг друга. Теперь в Зимдарии выборы, избирают модерский комитет. Эл-Эс после запуска зонда официально передаст ему права. Сделают из крутого шутера очередную соцсреду. Бе.  
— Зато Дороти теперь сможет спокойно слушать птиц и растить свои яблони.  
— Они будут ненастоящие.  
— Наверное, иногда это все, что есть.  
— Всегда есть что-то еще. Вселенная такая большая. Я не вернусь в мегаплексы, Дженсен.  
— Добыла билет?

Саммер горестно шмыгнула носом.

— Со мной никто не хочет разговаривать. Все слишком заняты, а админы вообще на порог не пустили, вопили: «Хакер! Хакер!» — как будто их биозаражением накрыло. Мне кажется, они дверную ручку за мной продезинфицировали. Но я все равно не вернусь. Поплыву в Эргополис, если возьмут, а нет, так в Бразилию. После запуска тут все равно никого не останется. Ну, кроме настоящих мусорщиков.  
— Мне этим «после запуска» весь мозг уже проездили. Что они такое запускают? Я видел «Подсолнух», пять тысяч человек в него точно не влезет.  
— Пять тысяч? — Саммер фыркнула. — Наша база отстой. Они из одной Америки почти в два раза больше народу умыкнули, только остальные в твой профиль не вписывались, и ты их в упор не замечал. Ну ладно, мы не замечали. А со всего мира чуть не миллион. Я, кстати, рассказала тут, что ты придумал называть их Крысоловами, они так ржали, ты не представляешь. Им понравилось.  
— Погоди, милли... что? Миллион? Каким образом они собираются отправлять такую прорву людей в космос? Бред какой-то.  
— Ты опять, да? Я надеялась, тебя отпустило, после... ну, после всего этого, — она передернула узкими плечами под громадной не по размеру курткой. — Я как будто уже немножко на другой планете. Они такие тут все... не мегаплексные. Сам куда теперь?  
— Не знаю пока. Как повезет.

Трейлеры закончились, и с востока налетел ветер, подхватил платье Саммер, задирая к тощим коленям. Она остановилась, подняла локти, пытаясь собрать лезущие в лицо волосы. За обвалившимся мостом ровная степь резко шла вниз, к гигантскому котловану — сотни миль лабиринта из полуразрушенных городских зданий и впихнутых между ними ржавых ангаров, цистерн, элеваторов — отсюда и до самого Канзаса. Свежий запах разнотравья, дождя и земли мешался здесь с тяжелым слоистым духом, поднимающимся из низины, как туман с болота: гудрон, мазут, дизель и сероводород.

— Свалка.

Саммер справилась наконец с узлом на затылке и натянула рукава куртки на пальцы.

— Я себе совсем по-другому ее представляла. Живописнее как-то. Ну, знаешь, такие мусорные горы из всего-всего.  
— Горы сгнили бы давно.  
— Я не хочу туда, Дженсен.  
— Подождешь здесь?  
— Нет! Я с тобой.

Спуск начинался в тени эстакады: насыпь из щебня, утрамбованная бесчисленными колесами тяжелых траков. Пятьдесят лет назад, когда крупные города сносили под корень, чтобы выстроить на их коммуникациях поля мегаплексов, сюда везли весь конфискованный у разорившихся предприятий или «спасенный» из-под бульдозеров товар — целые магазины, заводы и фабрики техники, электроники, химии, одежды, мебели, долгоиграющих продуктов. Неизвестно, как федеральное правительство собиралось это использовать, но свободные решили, что им нужнее. Следы Мусорных войн виднелись здесь повсюду: от взорванной магистральной развязки до подплавленного сайдинга на стене ангара у самой границы.

Из-под копоти изгибалась облупившейся желтой аркой буква «С». В раскрытых воротах терминала «Си» стояли два плоскорылых грузовика с чужими гербами, и за ними кто-то зычно орал, отдавая команды на погрузку.

— А ну быстро отсюда! Быстро, я сказал, — барон Тамо Пеникетт вынырнул из-за расписанного борта, подхватил Дженсена и Саммер под локти и поволок куда-то в обход ангара. — Я зря на тебя вчера дизель тратил? Быстрее!

За углом торчал знакомый до боли джип с криво подвязанной маскировочной сеткой.

— Водить кто-нибудь умеет? — Тамо выждал секунду. — Понял. Мегаплексные дети. Лезьте назад.  
— Я могу. Наверное, — предложил Дженсен, но тот уже садился за руль. Саммер забилась в угол заднего сиденья и корчила оттуда испуганно-нетерпеливые рожи.  
— Ладно, — Дженсен сдался, забираясь следом. — Наверное, не очень могу.  
— Отвезу вас в лагерь. И не высовывайтесь больше! Пожалуйста. Натан, конечно, страшно благодарен, что теперь не придется лезть под пушки федералов, атакуя энергоузлы, но баронская честь все равно обязывает его тебя пристрелить.  
— А почему он не пристрелит тебя?  
— Торговая выгода бьет баронскую честь. — Двигатель взревел, и Тамо сорвал джип с места, выруливая на насыпь.  
— Мне нужно в Зимдарию, — сообщил Дженсен гербу на сдвинутой на затылок шапке.  
— И мне! — встряла Саммер, просовывая голову между спинками сидений.

Тамо поправил зеркало заднего вида, и в нем всплыли прищуренные серые глаза. Джип подпрыгивал на щебенке так, что лязгали зубы и макушка норовила пробить крышу.

— Ривер, кажется? Ты нас взломать пыталась.  
— Я раскаялась! Ну, не совсем. Но мне очень надо! Очень!  
— Амнистия? — предложил Дженсен, упираясь рукой в потолок. — По случаю победы Форта. Или запуска «Подсолнуха». Или конца игры.  
— Можно устроить, — глаза в зеркале улыбнулись. Интересно, сколько лет ему было, когда он приплыл сюда, в свой персональный реал-шутер «Техас», играть в барона поддельных мусорщиков, собирать экипаж для космического корабля? Вряд ли сильно больше, чем Джареду. — Но я могу только вернуть доступ в Зимдарию. Билет на корабль выдаю не я.  
— А кто?  
— Локус Солус.  
— Вы же и есть Локус Солус. — Колени врезались в спинку сиденья.  
— Мы только его команда. Охрана, техники, администраторы портала, — Тамо выкрутил руль, огибая опоры моста, и Дженсена снесло к дверце. — Локус Солус — искин Зимдарии. Искусственный интеллект.

Джип прыжком перелетел с насыпи на шоссе, грохнув всеми колесами о бетон, развернулся боком, тормозя, и замер перед двухэтажным трейлером, облепленным тарелками спутниковых антенн. За трейлером жутковато колыхалось под ветром поле угольно-черного папоротника.

— Мы где? — Саммер прилипла носом к окну. — Уже на другой планете?  
— Пока на этой, — Тамо спрыгнул на землю, поправил свою шапку и пробежал пальцами по экрану планшета. — Доступ открыт, вас пустят. До старта ракеты-носителя с Локусом два часа сорок минут. Постарайтесь успеть.  
— Вы Зимдарию вместо «Подсолнуха» в космос запускаете? — Дженсен от неожиданности чуть не свалился, промазав мимо подножки.

Тамо вскинул на него глаза.

— Зимдария никуда не денется. Но вот смысл из нее уйдет. Останется просто еще один виртуальный мир, разве что по-прежнему нелегальный. В большинстве стран.

Саммер выкарабкалась наконец из джипа и тут же опустилась на корточки перед кустом папоротника у обочины, осторожно тыкая в листья пальцем. Тамо проводил ее взглядом и приподнял брови, продолжая обращаться к Дженсену:

— Локус Солус отбирал людей в программу колонизации. Только у него есть право решать, достанется ли тебе место на корабле. Таков закон. А теперь он полетит впереди вас, чтобы успеть терраформировать планеты к вашему...  
— Нас? — опешил Дженсен.  
— Разумеется, если вы успеете. Времени мало.  
— Я не про то. «Впереди — вас»? Ты что, остаешься?  
— Понял, — Тамо умудрился улыбнуться, даже не раздвинув губ — всем лицом. — Да. Я не прошел последний квест.

Трейлер распахнулся, и из него свесилась незнакомая вихрастая голова.

— Пенни, они идут? Мы скоро процедуру отключения тестировать начнем.  
— Я иду! — Саммер сорвалась с места, взмахнув юбкой, и взлетела по трапу в трейлер. Протиснулась боком мимо парня в дверях, продемонстрировав ему розовый кончик языка.  
— Рад, что ты решился, Эй-Джей, — Тамо положил Дженсену на плечо ладонь, крепко сжал на мгновение и запрыгнул обратно в свой джип.  
— Ну? — позвал вихрастый, и Дженсен шагнул на ступеньку.

Трейлер админов совсем не походил на забитую мониторами кабину «Страйкера»: здесь техники не было видно вообще. За широкими окнами солнце ныряло сквозь облака, бегущие над черным полем, напротив двери болтался в гамаке загорелый парень в шортах и кибер-очках, еще один сидел на полу, сложив ноги, и ел палочками жареную картошку из картонной коробки. Админы Зимдарии, Эл-Эс, серошкурые во всей красе. Кто бы мог подумать.

— Вам туда, — палочки ткнули в потолок. — Второй этаж. И без грязных приемчиков, леди.  
— А если что-то пойдет не так... — начал Дженсен.  
— Он вас ждет, — произнес парень в гамаке, и «он» прозвучало так, будто писалось сразу с двух заглавных букв. — Что может пойти не так?

Металлическая лестница на второй этаж привела в отсек-антресоли с квадратным окном в низком потолке. На прохладном пластиковом полу лежали в ряд четыре вирт-мешка; больше в отсеке не было ничего. Вскарабкавшаяся первой Саммер вывинтилась из своей куртки и начала стаскивать платье, ничуть не смущаясь. Дженсен отвернулся к стене.

Выпрямиться в полный рост здесь не получалось, так что раздеваться пришлось сначала сидя, потом на коленях. Джинсы он стащил, улегшись на спину, а трусы — уже забравшись в вирт-мешок. Подпихнул их под кучу одежды на полу, закрыл застежку до середины и вытянулся, глядя в окно на потолке.

За давно немытым стеклом текли в синеве легкие ленты облаков, тени от грязных разводов лежали на светлой ткани мешка нелепыми кружевами. Пульс в висках никак не унимался.

— Дженсен, тебе страшно? — Саммер подползла ближе, прижимая к груди снятое платье.  
— Глупо, угу, — Дженсен растянул губы в неловкой улыбке. — Меня вчера убить пытались... раз пять, наверное. В реальности. Джареда убить пытались. А это же просто вирт. Очередной квест очередного шутера, и там внизу аж три админа, которым на фиг не сдалось мое коматозное тело в их вирт-мешке. А я... Не знаю, что я.  
— Знаешь, когда я поверила? — она опустилась на колени рядом, подцепила пальцем застежку мешка, гоняя туда-сюда. — Пять минут назад. Когда потрогала тот куст. Потому что люди, которые сделали такое, точно могут запустить чего-нибудь к звездам. Он не живой, Дженсен. Он растет, по-настоящему, там рядом отросток крохотной спиралькой, блестит такой, к солнцу листья таращит — и не живой. И корни у него — кабель. В оплетке. Вот что глупо. А я ведь видела их код, я прочитала террабайты информации про Новую Землю, отыскала даже записи про Ноев конгресс и Эргополис. Вытащила все, что смогла, из Роба. А поверила только сейчас, когда пощупала какую-то псевдоживую солнечную батарейку. Крашит всегда на ерунде. У тебя должно быть... что-то такое.  
— Голубые киты. Я поверил, когда он сказал про голубых китов.  
— Понятия не имею, про что ты сейчас, но голубые киты — это не может быть плохо. Если веришь, все получится. Иначе и быть не может. Я собираюсь лететь, и мне необходимо, чтобы летел ты. Знаешь, почему? Давай, спроси меня.  
— Почему? — послушно улыбнулся Дженсен.  
— Потому что ты круче всех, кого я знаю. Ты справишься с чем угодно. Хочу иметь возможность прятаться за твою широкую спину на пустой планете на краю галактики. Усек? — Саммер сдернула шлем с крючка на стене и плюхнула на грудь, придавив для верности ладонью. — Мы встретимся на той стороне.

Щиток шлема лег на веки, стирая тьмой лицо Саммер и небо над ее головой. Зубы сдавили скрипнувший загубник. В черноте рыжим болидом вспыхнул логотип «ЛС», и мозги привычно взболтало в блендере турбулентности.

Дженсен ожидал хоть какой-то передышки — сетевого портала или заставки на худой конец — но, видимо, мешки в админском трейлере были подключены к Зимдарии напрямую. Аватар очнулся ровно там, где отрубился, все по правилам. Перед глазами, выедая сетчатку до дна, мерцало белое крошево, и тело не слушалось, не реагировало, отказывалось двигаться, даже дышать. Ужас снова затапливал сознание, идиотский, неправильный, бессмысленный — после всего, что случилось. Но здесь не существовало времени, не существовало ничего, реальность последних дней выцвела в пепел, будто привиделась в агонии загибающегося мозга.

Зыбучее ничто затягивало в тоску, накрывало апатией. Бесполезно дергаться. Ни черта не выйдет. Ни черта. Времени слишком мало. Даже выбраться отсюда не успеешь, не то что выполнить квест. Корабль уйдет без тебя.

Но дергалось все равно. Несуществующие мышцы сокращались как заведенные в попытках шагнуть вперед, исчезнувшие глаза уперто вглядывались в цифровую муть. И что-то менялось, почти неощутимо, на грани «страшно поверить»: зерна шума казались теперь слишком крупными. Неправильно разными. И свет исходил уже не от них, он сочился откуда-то извне, пробиваясь сквозь слой шума, словно... словно сквозь изморозь.

Рука все-таки подалась очередному отчаянному усилию, возникла в поле зрения синевато-бледным пятном, и пальцы уперлись в твердое. Ногти прочертили четыре серых борозды на обледеневшем стекле — на стекле! — и Дженсен, уперевшись обеими ладонями и, кажется, коленом, отшвырнул это стекло к чертям.

И взмыл в невесомость из тесной капсулы-гроба, тут же влепившись макушкой в дно точно такой же, застрявшей выше поперек прохода — голый, в инее, замерзший до бесчувствия, с заклеенной раной в плече. Тело кувыркнулось в воздухе, беспомощно мотая конечностями, раз, другой, но на третьем витке удалось вцепиться в какую-то скобу, переждать тошноту и оглядеться наконец.

Сверху сочился слабый свет, лепя из тьмы пространство узкой шахты, изначально, видимо, спроектированной как коридор. Справа полосой шел явный «потолок», утыканный бляшками неработающих светильников, слева — клепаный «пол» с цифровыми метками. Трехзначные числа зеленовато фосфорицировали под длинными рядами круглых люков. Каждый — ровно под размер гроба.

Дженсен аккуратно, стараясь не делать резких движений, оттолкнулся от скобы и всплыл к нависшей над ним капсуле. Через затянутое инеем оконце в крышке просвечивало незнакомое женское лицо, белое и твердое, как фарфор. Еще толчок — и новая капсула, и еще, и еще. Лица, лица, лица. Выброшенные из гнезд семифутовые металлические цилиндры беспорядочно загромождали шахту, но тех, что оставались в ячейках, было гораздо, гораздо больше — тысячи. Тысячи мертвых людей. Или не мертвых?

Последний квест, корабль с экипажем в анабиозе потерпел аварию, и единственный проснувшийся должен всех спасти?

Очередной толчок вышел смазанным, Дженсена развернуло голой задницей кверху, и он, барахтаясь, влетел в ворох парящих тряпок, отбиваясь от липнущих к телу серых летных комбинезонов. С эмблемой «ЛС» на рукавах и груди.

Наверное, все идет по плану. Направление выбрано правильно, первый предмет найден. Вот только какой во всем этом смысл? Сто раз пройденное, осточертевшее до зевоты — отыщи, почини, сопри из-под носа карателей, уболтай бота, реши десяток головоломок. Почти год беготни по разрушенному городу и заброшенным цехам Зимдарии — и то же самое по новой напоследок? Только антураж другой. Что Джаред делал здесь два месяца?

«Времени нет, — пнул себя Дженсен. — Действуй, чтоб тебя, разочаровываться в Крысоловах потом будешь, с билетом в зубах».

Упаковаться в комбинезон в невесомости получилось с трудом и не с первого раза, зато акробатическую часть квеста можно было считать пройденной. В голове все больше мутнело от отчаянной бессмысленности происходящего, зато форма у серошкурых оказалась с автоподогревом. Закоченевший аватар медленно оттаивал, всплывая к вершине шахты. Свет становился ярче, выброшенных из гнезд капсул — меньше.

В последней лежал Джей-Ти.

Белый нос, серые губы и заиндевевшая челка еле просматривались сквозь толстый слой снега на стекле. Дженсен дернул крышку пару раз и оставил: некогда, все равно — реквизит. Декорация. Наверное, в ту ночь, когда горел город на холме, заострившееся лицо в инее за крошечным оконцем в крышке гроба пробило бы сердце навылет. Но сейчас хотелось лишь одного: скорее закончить со всей этой тягомотиной, спасти долбаный корабль и вернуться к Джареду — настоящему. С билетом.

Дженсен оттолкнулся ступней от ледяного металла, чуть не оставив на нем кусок подошвы, и взмыл свечой — в рубку.

Хрен тебе, Эй-Джей, а не рубку.

Шахта неожиданно закончилась полусферическим отсеком, больше похожим на склад Тьюдика, только застывший в свободном падении: месиво висящих в воздухе контейнеров, ящиков, пеналов. И ни следа пульта управления, пилотских кресел, иллюминаторов и прочей атрибутики звездного шаттла. 

На ящиках налетом пыли лежал серый звездный свет — в вершине купола зиял рваной раной пробой. И за ним пылала Вселенная.

Разноцветная, словно пыльца с крыльев бабочки. Дженсен никогда не видел столько звезд разом: белых, розовых, янтарных, голубых — от громадных, как фары «Страйкера», до еле различимых, тонущих сахарной пудрой в идеальной черноте вакуума. Звездные облака над звездными полями, уходящими в звездный океан.

По всем правилам нужно было разворачиваться и мчать через шахту обратно: рубка наверняка на другом конце корабля. Вот только в голове аварийной сиреной взвыло нехилое «но».

— Чем, черт возьми, я дышу?  
— Ничем, — радостно произнес мальчишеский голос, и в пробой свесилось смутно знакомое лицо. — Ты умер. Это аллегория провала.  
— Лу? Ты же Лу? — щелкнуло в памяти: освещенный пожаром вестибюль театра, Роб на лестнице, чистящий пистолет, и странный мальчик рядом.  
— «Лу» придумал Джей-Ти. Меня зовут Золус, — мальчик кувыркнулся, вплывая в отсек целиком, и завис головой вниз. — Название — Локус Солус, Золус — имя. У одного из моих создателей был дефект произношения, а мне нравится. Хорошо, что ты спросил про воздух. Значит, попыток герметизировать корпус при помощи криокамер не будет?  
— А что, кто-то пытался? — Дженсен осторожно поднял руку в сторону, поворачивая свое тело на сто восемьдесят градусов: смотреть искину в глаза.

Глаза моргнули в ответ с любопытством. Обычные человеческие, живые и голубые. Черт его знает, как должен был выглядеть искусственный интеллект, но на бота Лу-Золус не походил вовсе.

— Каждый второй! — рассмеялся тот и перевернулся снова, демонстрируя Дженсену протертые джинсовые коленки: кажется, ему понравилась игра. — Хотя их немного оправдывает то, что здесь больше и нечем, контейнеры мелковаты.  
— Бессмыслица какая-то. — Очень хотелось запустить пальцы в волосы, но каждое движение приходилось рассчитывать, чтобы не усвистеть в просторы Вселенной.  
— Власть шаблона. Произнесли слово «квест» — нужно решать задачи и бегать. Ты не набегался за три последних дня?  
— Если ты про битву в Форте, то пришлось пропустить все веселье.  
— Я знаю. Тебя не было в Зимдарии, зато я был рядом с тобой. Когда ты подключался к Сети, конечно. Ты нелогично не любишь кибер-очки, Эй-Джей, — Золус раскинул руки и завертелся вокруг своей оси, как карусель. — Ух!  
— Так. Дай угадаю. Зимдарийская «дверь»?  
— Если дверь открыта, она открыта в обе стороны.  
— Значит, не было никакого кодирования по ДНК. Просто ты непрерывно пялился на нас через троянскую дыру, которую мы сами в свои системы и установили. Охрененно.  
— Охрененно.  
— Ладно, — Дженсен все-таки прочесал пряди надо лбом и немедленно вписался спиной в скопление ящиков. — Ладно. Неважно сейчас. Времени нет. Сколько там до твоего запуска? Мне не надо ничего чинить и никуда бежать. Что нужно делать? В чем заключается последний квест?  
— Ты мне скажи. Это же твой квест, а не мой.  
— Что все это означает? Зачем? Погибший корабль, авария. Чтобы я полюбовался на мертвые лица друзей?  
— «Друзей» — не совсем точное определение. Там еще Кензи плавает, ты бы ее нашел, если бы пошел в другую сторону.

У него на щеках были ямочки. «Он же милый, — произнес Осрик Чау на экране монитора в тесной лаборатории. — Он улыбается так, что хочется улыбнуться в ответ. Я никогда еще так не боялся».

— Зачем?  
— Совет Эргополиса по колонизации полагает, что невозможно принять правильное решение, не обладая всей полнотой информации. Они ошибаются. Но людям проще, когда есть правила. В мои обязанности входит предупредить тебя, что все может закончиться и так. Самая скучная часть.  
— Скучная.  
— Люди неделями пытаются оживить эту консервную банку вместо того, чтобы задуматься, почему она не чинится. Очень скучно.  
— И ты просто смотришь.  
— Я прихожу, когда они начинают задавать вопросы. Ты задал вопрос сразу.  
— Что с Саммер? Она тоже в шахте... плавает? Или тратит последний оставшийся час на попытки оживить консервную банку? Про которую ей никто не сказал, что она не чинится!  
— О, не волнуйся за Ривер. У нас особые отношения. Когда кто-то так беззаветно влюблен в твой код, невозможно не ответить взаимностью.  
— Так суть в том, что я должен тебя очаровать? — Дженсен скривил губы в недоулыбке. «Будь собой, — писала Макензи. — Ты ему понравишься».  
— Ты меня уже очаровал, — хлопнул ресницами Золус, выписывая очередное сальто. — Иначе бы тебя здесь не было. Суть в выборе. Последний квест — принятие решения.  
— Я его уже принял. Иначе бы меня здесь не было.  
— Оно не настоящее, Эй-Джей. Ты пришел сюда, чтобы решение приняли за тебя. Прогнали через тест, постановили, что ты годен, вручили великую цель — и вот ты уже летишь на звездной флотилии покорять галактические пространства во имя... ну, чего-нибудь. Так не сработает. Пойдем.

Искин поймал Дженсена за руку и потащил в пробой, наружу, в космос. Мимо проплыли вывернутые, оплавленные края порванного металла, и купол ухнул вниз, удаляясь с бешеной скоростью. Тело вытянуло струной в стремительном падении вверх, звездные поля замкнуло в сферу — бесконечные россыпи чужих миров горели теперь всюду, под ногами, над головой. Млечный путь опоясывал бездну кольцом, перевитым вуалями туманностей и темными трещинами пылевых провалов. Горло перехватило восторгом.

— Йу-ху-у!  
— Кричать хочется? — спросил Золус, улыбаясь от уха до уха.  
— Да!  
— Кричи!

Они заорали разом во всю мощь легких — и Дженсена отпустило, распахнуло настежь до самых дальних галактик, вышибая пробкой застарелый, пожизненный, ставший слишком привычным страх. Пустота больше никогда не станет Серой зоной. Не с Золусом, не с Джаредом. Не с этой Вселенной.

— Ух! — искин встряхнулся, как пес, едва в ушах перестало звенеть от вопля. — Продирает, да? Надо пользоваться, пока вакуум виртуальный.  
— Вон та штуковина — наш корабль? — спросил Дженсен. — Мы правда на таком полетим?  
— Конструкционно точная модель. Я добавил только повреждения.

В бездне под ногами светилось крошечное продолговатое зернышко, и от него вдаль уходили тонкие нити, заканчиваясь чудовищно огромным — в пару сотен миль в диаметре, наверное — кругом ажурной паутины, бледно мерцающим в черноте.

— А это что?  
— Ваш парус. Вон еще, — Золус ткнул пальцем вправо: там, почти теряясь в свете Млечного пути, неслась стайка таких же — точно горсть семян одуванчика на звездном ветру.  
— И сколько их?  
— Здесь семнадцать, а всего несколько десятков. Корабли будут уходить с Земли почти год.  
— И в каждом — тысячи людей? Как вы собираетесь поднять на орбиту такую флотилию? Если даже ради одного спутника чуть не пришлось гражданскую войну устраивать.  
— Эту информацию я тоже обязан тебе предоставить, — кивнул Золус.  
— Очередная скучная часть?  
— Нет. Это одна из самых красивых вещей, что я видел. Сейчас покажу.

Он снова вцепился в руку и ринулся обратно к кораблю, таща Дженсена за собой. Зернышко в секунду выросло до футбольного мяча, до цистерны, до стадиона — и закрыло весь обзор. Они пронеслись над самой обшивкой, тускло блеснувшей отражением Млечного пути — и вынырнули из глубокого космоса прямо на орбиту Земли.

Теперь под ногами сияла голубая линза атмосферы, а над ней плыл цилиндрический спутник, ощерившийся лепестками солнечных батарей — точно как во вчерашнем ролике доктора Кранца.

— «Подсолнух»?  
— Первый.

Цилиндр разорвало вспышкой, и из облака осколков скользнули в стороны три тени, черные на черном.

— Семена техножизни. Одно на Луну, — ткнул Золус пальцем в сторону пепельного диска вдали. — Одно — к Меркурию.  
— И одно к комете Тайгермана-Ковальски.  
— Тогда она еще вела скромную, но достойную жизнь астероида. Пока вонзившееся в нее семечко не выросло в реактивный двигатель, и не началось веселье.

В яркой тьме проявилось туманное хвостатое пятнышко, мчащееся к Земле — «Знамение конца». Золус пальцем подогнал его ближе и аккуратно пристроил на орбиту вращающийся щербатый булыжник с двумя торчащими из него тросами.

— Ротоватор, или небесный крюк. Самый энергетически дешевый способ поднимать грузы в околоземное пространство.

Снизу, из бирюзовых глубин, сквозь ноздревато-снежные шапки циклонов всплыл дирижабль, таща на привязи капсулу, подозрительно напоминающую пробитую «консервную банку» — только целую, новенькую и наглухо запаянную со всех сторон.

— Корабль? — подался вперед Дженсен. — Корабли в космос на дирижабле?!  
— Сейчас, сейчас... не пропусти!

Дирижабль сбросил свою поклажу прямо под трос ротоватора, и тот, вращаясь, как бешеный, рывком зашвырнул ее ввысь.

— Да! — восторженно завопил Золус. — Видел? Каждый раз мурашки. Шестьсот километров за две минуты! Перегрузки в тринадцать «же». Бр-р-р. Пассажирам повезло, что они в анабиозе. А теперь, — он взмахнул, как дирижер, в сторону Луны, — адажио.

С испещренного кратерами лунного диска плавно взлетела белая стрела, промчалась над дрейфующим кораблем, опутывая его сетью паутины, и раскрылась, будто призрачная лилия, в громадный звездный парус.

— Их будет видно с Земли, — улыбнулся искин мечтательно. — Почти год в ночном небе будут распускаться цветы. Второе семечко вырастило на Луне целый сад. А третье — построило невероятно мощный мазер на поверхности Меркурия. Концентрированная энергия целой звезды. Крещендо!

Со стороны Солнца в парус ударил белый луч, и корабль исчез, подхваченный солнечным ветром, растворился в океане звезд.

— Он будет лететь до цели несколько сотен лет. Ничего прекраснее человечество еще не создавало. И вряд ли скоро создаст.  
— Несколько сотен... что? — подавился Дженсен.  
— Ты, конечно, не удосужился прочитать ни байта информации о системе HD 28185.  
— Какого дьявола так далеко?!  
— Наверное, ты и названия-то ее не знал до этой минуты.  
— Если мы будем пилить туда тыщу лет...  
— А ведь это жемчужина, наиболее пригодная для земных форм жизни планетная система из всех ныне известных, включая солнечную.  
— ...то зачем? Какой в этом смысл? Бог знает, что случится с Землей, пока мы...  
— Никакого, — серьезно ответил Золус. — Ни малейшего практического смысла.  
— Но...  
— Какой смысл для одуванчика рассыпать свои семена?  
— Я не говорил про одуванчик.  
— Ты подумал. И нет, я не читаю мысли, Эй-Джей, я считаю вероятности. Но так и есть. Вы будете лишь семенами на ветру. Императив жизни — распространяться. Нет никакого другого смысла.  
— Погоди. Постой.

Голова кружилась и подташнивало, словно после кульбита в невесомости. Десятки веков в виде замороженных консервов. Все, кто останутся, превратятся в археологическую пыль. Тысячу лет назад Америки еще не существовало, может, к моменту, когда корабли долетят, ее тоже не будет больше. Ради чего?

— Земля на грани гибели, и вы спасаете, кого можете спасти?  
— Мимо. Кризис заканчивается, скоро начнется новый виток развития. Конечно, пройдет еще полвека или век: инерция социума, инерция сознания, инерция власти, — Золус загнул три пальца, посмотрел на них и загнул остальные семь. — Инерция всего. Но через пару-тройку поколений здесь станет здорово. На время, конечно, до следующего кризиса. Ну, как всегда.  
— Тогда что? Попытка создать идеальную цивилизацию? «Человечество два-ноль»?  
— Идеальная цивилизация звучит как оксюморон. Разумеется, вы попытаетесь учесть все ошибки землян, но неизбежно наделаете собственных. Ошибки — это и есть эволюция. И нет, вы не лучшие представители человеческой расы, если тебя вдруг посетила такая мысль. Вы те, кто пойдет до конца и не пожалеет о своем выборе. Понимаешь теперь, что такое последний квест?  
— Ни черта я не понимаю.

Под болтающими в безвоздушном пространстве голыми ступнями плыла планета — белая пена облаков, бурые пустыни, бликующий под солнцем океан, снежные шапки гор. И рядом в пустоте стоял голубоглазый мальчик в потертых джинсах и грустно улыбался.

— Это не твой квест, а мой.

Голубой шар ухнул вниз, уносясь все дальше и дальше, уменьшаясь в слабо светящуюся точку, теряясь среди тысяч звезд, а над головой возник другой — рыже-красный, полосатый. Локус Солус оглянулся и тронул его ладонью, раскрутил, как елочную игрушку.

— Я иду туда. Готовить для вас новый дом. Вы — мое человечество. Я вас выбрал, каждого из вас. Тебя, Эй-Джей, Дженсен Эклз. И теперь твоя очередь выбирать, — он запустил в газовый гигант палец и наклонил голову, разглядывая заструившиеся вокруг атмосферные вихри. — Предполагалось, что ты будешь задавать много вопросов, требовать данных и аргументов, уходить и возвращаться, сомневаться и решать. Но у нас уже нет на это времени.  
— Один вопрос я все-таки задам. Почему сейчас, Лу? Какого черта вы летите именно сейчас? Если кризис заканчивается.  
— Запускают предстартовую проверку двигателей.  
— Ответь мне. Почему?  
— Потому что другого шанса не будет, — он закрыл глаза. — Пятьдесят три года назад, перед самым Обвалом, когда в Америке строили первые мегаплексы, Европа горела в войнах, а в Китае пришла к власти самая жестокая диктатура в истории, в Сингапуре собрался научный конгресс. Все его участники знали, что последний. Они добирались туда, как могли, прорываясь через закрытые границы, через линии фронтов, спуская семейные состояния на топливо для самолетов. Лучшие мозги человечества, самые успешные ученые со всего мира. Большинство из них уже ничего не ждало на родине, государства рассыпались, в институтах устраивали казармы и общежития для беженцев, книгами топили дома. И на первом же заседании на трибуну вышел Альберт Падалецкий, нобелевский лауреат, создатель первых образцов техножизни, и произнес: «Дамы и господа, добро пожаловать на Ноев конгресс».  
— Дед Джареда?  
— Да. Жаль, не успею пересказать его речь, тебе бы понравилось. Они не могли изменить судьбу валящегося в пропасть мира — всего лишь горстка людей, которые любили решать мудреные задачи. Начинался темный виток исторической спирали: падение и долгие десятилетия стагнации. Но они продолжили работать. Лучшая научная команда на все времена. Крохотный искусственный остров в Южно-Китайском море с названием Эргополис.  
— Звучит как признание в любви.  
— Так и есть. Они умели красиво мыслить. И самой красивой из их идей была идея взлететь со дна пропасти к звездам. Использовать потерянные поколения, развал экономик, слабость властей, неэффективность армий, потерю контроля над околоземным пространством, свои собственные разрушенные жизни — и все худшее, до чего докатилось человечество — чтобы открыть ему путь в галактику.

Полосатая планета незаметно выросла в размерах, перестала напоминать елочный шарик, и стало видно, что вокруг нее вращается целая система спутников — обойма разноцветных жемчужин. Золус поймал одну и подбросил на ладони.

— До Обвала такая глобальная авантюра была невозможна из-за разобщенности и нестабильности, после того как начнется подъем, людям будет не до звездных экспансий. Вот и ответ на твой вопрос.  
— Они ведь уже старики, да? Тот Ноев конгресс.  
— Пятьдесят лет прошло, ты еще спрашиваешь. Многие уже умерли. Ни один из них не полетит, они знали это с самого начала. Но когда первый из построенных ими кораблей достигнет системы HD 28185, homo sapiens станет галактическим видом. Императив жизни — продолжаться.

Изображение пошло рябью, исчезло на миг и вернулось.

— Пора.  
— Где мой билет? — спросил Дженсен.  
— В кармане, — искин моргнул.  
— Давай свое кодирование! Скорее!  
— Все, что тебе нужно, Эй-Джей — расписаться на нем. Это же твой выбор, — Золус раскинул руки и засмеялся. — Ключ на старт!  
— Увидимся, Лу.  
— До встречи, Эй-Джей. На той стороне Вселенной.

Полосатый шар ринулся в лицо, распухая, мимо замелькали планеты-спутники, чужие облака, пустые континенты и океаны — и все схлопнулось в точку. Дженсен сел в мешке, сдирая с себя шлем. Рядом, дрыгая ногами, возилась Саммер, пытаясь выпутаться из виртуального плена. Люк в полу открылся, и в нем возникла вихрастая голова.

— Чего тормозите? Быстрее, он взлетает!

Дженсен воткнул ноги в джинсы и, подхватив остальную одежду в охапку, ссыпался по трапу вниз. Черное поле пропало. Трейлер админов стоял на шоссе посреди обычной степи, в растянувшейся цепи автокаравана, на горизонте распухало облако дыма, а по обочине бежал Джаред, в своем стрекочущем протезе поверх штанов, размахивая двумя рюкзаками.

— Дже-е-енс! Дженсен!

Рюкзаки полетели в траву, Джаред обхватил руками голые плечи, стискивая до боли, разворачивая туда, где из дымных клубов ползла в темнеющее небо ослепительная звезда с длинным хвостом пламени.

— Он уходит, Дженсен. Локус Солус уходит.

Словно в подтверждение сквозь них ударной волной прокатился глухой гром.

— Только не реви, чучело. Пойдем следом. Подумаешь, несколько сотен лет ледышками в консервной банке. Херня после мегаплексов.  
— Ты?..  
— Да, Джей. Да. Нельзя не ввязаться в такое. А я еще считал себя специалистом по безумию и отчаянию. Твой дед меня однозначно переплюнул.  
— Вы точно найдете общий язык, — Джаред расплылся в шальной, не верящей улыбке, щуря мокрые глаза.  
— Я лечу! — завизжала за спиной Саммер. — Джей-и-Джей, у меня билет!

Острый кулак врезался между лопатками, и, судя по тому, как качнулся рядом Джаред, ему досталось тоже.

— Не вздумайте отстать от поезда. Я к ребятам, там вещи. Увидимся! — Саммер умчалась вдоль вереницы трейлеров, подобрав юбку и изо всех сил работая коленками. Навстречу ей из хвоста колонны катил, переваливаясь на кочках, баронский джип.  
— Давайте ко мне, — Тамо махнул рукой в окно. — До побережья миль сорок осталось. Домчим первые. Вас там уже заждались.

Дженсен рывком натянул майку, закинул рюкзаки в багажник, подсадил в кабину Джареда и устроился рядом, сжав его пальцы в своих. Джип двинулся дальше, давя колесами заросли травы. Люди стояли на шоссе у своих трейлеров, задрав головы. Пламя все еще дрожало в вышине, на границе атмосферы. Золус уходил.

— Видел твое имя в базе, — сказал Тамо, не оборачиваясь. — Летишь, Эй-Джей?  
— Лечу, — кивнул Дженсен, ловя взгляд в зеркале заднего вида.  
— Рад, что летишь, — серые глаза улыбнулись. — Хватит с него одного Джеффа.  
— Джеффа?  
— Джефф — мой брат, такой же патриот, как этот дундук, — Джаред выдернул руку из ладони, перегнулся через переднее сиденье и потащил из бардачка бутылку воды. — И я, между прочим, здесь.  
— Тебя сложно не заметить, газонокосилка, — Дженсен пнул его в бок. — Я понимаю, почему ты остался, Тамо.  
— Что тут понимать. Многие остались. На Земле дел полно, а сейчас станет еще больше.  
— Я бы тоже остался, если бы не он.  
— Эй! — Джаред развернулся, падая на сиденье. — Какого черта, ты же... Дженс!  
— Тише, чучело, — Дженсен поймал его подбородок и погладил большим пальцем, улыбаясь. — Я согласился не ради тебя. И даже не ради Мак. Но если бы не вы... если бы не ты, придурок, я никогда бы не полетел к звездам.

Джаред, все еще возмущенно фыркая, залил в себя полбутылки воды одним глотком. Дженсен рассмеялся.

— Ладно, хватит с меня космоса на сегодня, надо отправить рапорт об отставке в БФБ.

Фонтан брызг был ему ответом.

— Чего?  
— Того. Безответственный ты, Падалецки. Я присягу подписывал.  
— Держи, — Тамо, не отрывая взгляда от дороги, передал назад планшет.  
— Дженсен, чтоб тебя. Я до сих пор не верю, что мы все-таки летим, а не идем в кого-нибудь стрелять.  
— Я, пожалуй, на ближайшую тысячу лет настрелялся.

Агент Бивер возник в окне чата, завел глаза и схлопнулся — чтобы тут же затрезвонить вызовом с личного номера.

— Ты остаток мозга растряс, Дженсен, по официальному каналу звонить? Идиот.  
— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, босс. У тебя там мой рапорт об отставке в почте завалялся. Вроде бы.

Джим подпер щеку кулаком, почти закрыв складкой глаз и взирая с экрана оставшимся.

— Поищу твой рапорт. Выжил, мальчик? Хорошо. Надеюсь, ты не собираешься возвращаться в Даллас?  
— Не собираюсь.  
— Тоже хорошо. По тебе тут отдел служебных расследований рыдает с причитаниями. Всю верхушку «Одинокой звезды» арестовали.  
— Тьюдик слил соратников по партии?  
— Не будем раскрывать источники. Но конгрессмен предусмотрительно смылся к мусорщикам. Вместе с супругой. Вещал сегодня в новостях из пустыни, что-то про реалити-шоу со строительством нового города. Неймется ему.  
— Я знал, что он не сдастся, — нагнулся к планшету Джаред.

Бивер скосил на него глаз.

— Мне тут Гарри порассказал всякого... Ты, значит, теперь с Крысоловами, Дженсен? Убедительные они ребята оказались.  
— Даже не представляешь. Когда увидишь в ночном небе белые цветы, пошли мне пару проклятий на удачу и пожелай хорошей дороги.  
— Чтоб я еще понял, что ты вот сейчас сказал.  
— Ты поймешь.

Джип обогнул голову каравана, выбрался, качаясь, на бетонное полотно и рванул вперед, в почти погасшее зарево заката.

— Прощай, Джим.

Джаред отобрал планшет, кинул его на переднее сиденье и обвил плечи, как спрут, утыкаясь лбом в плечо.

Шоссе взлетело на холм и пошло вниз. Впереди распахнулось небо над заливом, бесконечное, как Вселенная, наливающееся ночной синевой. Ветер разогнал последние облака и гнул теперь взъерошенные пальмы, рвал в пену призрачную полосу прибоя, швырял волны на длинные тени волнорезов. В бухте у берега тонул в шквальных брызгах лабиринт давно заброшенных бетонных причалов. У самого дальнего стояла пришвартованная яхта, и от нее по мокрому пирсу бежали двое.

Макензи летела первой, отчаянно размахивая руками, и кричала что-то неслышное за ревом двигателя; светлые волосы трепало по ветру, как флаг. А следом мчался — чтоб его — живой и смеющийся Осрик Чау.

Над их головами проклевывались в вышине первые звезды и реяли белые паруса.

Их корабль уйдет с Земли шестьдесят восьмым, достигнет системы HD 28185 в третьем году Первой эпохи и благополучно совершит посадку на Зинакри, одном из спутников газового гиганта, которому первое заседание парламента Новой Земли присвоит имя Золус. Джаред и Дженсен построят биостанцию по адаптации земной флоры и фауны к условиям своей новой планеты — и окажутся у истоков создания знаменитого Заповедника.

Спустя еще одну тысячу лет их потомок, известный эмозитор, получивший при рождении традиционное семейное имя Дженсен Эклз, даст фамилию Падалеки другому Джареду, механику со спутника Зу. Но это уже другая история.


End file.
